3: Armonía
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Después de los ataques a sus santos, Athena debe unirse a Poseidón y a Hades para vencer a sus enemigos, quienes tienen dos poderosos y malvados aliados. Hades reanuda su búsqueda de Perséfone. Y Milo demostrará que es capaz de cambiar sus peores hábitos por una persona importante. MiloxOC, HadesxOC
1. I: Prólogo

**EN ARMONÍA**

I: PROLOGO

 _Fecha desconocida. Elysion. Inframundo_

Hades sonrió dulcemente. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus reencarnaciones, esta vez había encontrado a su reina y compartía el tiempo con ella. Vaya, ni siquiera le apetecía iniciar una guerra santa con Athena. Estaba tan a gusto, solo con ella en los Campos Elíseos, tumbado boca arriba sobre la hierba y entre las flores, con su hermosa reina apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.

Cerca de ellos, pero no demasiado cerca, estaban Hypnos y Thanatos, tocando la flauta y la lira, respectivamente. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, y Hades deseaba que esos días no acabaran nunca.

-¿Hades?- dijo Perséfone con voz dulce.

-¿Sí, florecita?- dijo Hades.

-Dime una vez más- dijo la reina del Inframundo- ¿porqué tengo que regresar a la superficie en primavera?-

Hades suspiró. No le gustaba ese asunto. Pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de su esposa con cariño, aún cerrando los ojos.

-Porque tu madre se niega a trabajar y mantener la vida en el mundo humano mientras estés aquí- dijo Hades.

-Oh- dijo Perséfone en un tono triste.

-No es tu culpa, florecita- dijo Hades, sonriendo y acariciando sus mejillas- te amo, y me acomodo a los deseos de Zeus, con tal de que tú estés feliz-

Perséfone rió. ¡Ah, como amaba su risa! La joven diosa se dio varias vueltas en el pasto, manchando su blanco vestido. Hades la miró, embelesado. Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes los observaban discretamente, dejaron de tocar sus respectivos instrumentos, y sonrieron al ver a la pareja. Ambos dioses, si bien eran fieles sirvientes de Hades, también adoraban a su reina.

-¿Hades?- volvió a decir su reina, mientras éste rodaba junto con ella en el pasto, entre las flores.

-¿Sí, florecita?- dijo él

-¿Vas a seguir peleando con Athena?- preguntó ella. Hades sacudió la cabeza.

-No, florecita, al menos en esta época no- dijo Hades, besándola en la frente- en esta época, no me arriesgaría a dañar la tierra si tú estás en ella-

-No sabes como quisiera que ya no pelearas con ella- dijo Perséfone- no quiero que te dañe. Además, no quiero estar lejos de ti más tiempo del estrictamente necesario-

Pero la burbuja se rompió pronto. Un mensaje llegó de Giudecca. Necesitaban a su rey y a los dioses gemelos. El señor del Inframundo suspiró y se levantó. Al ver la expresión perpleja de Perséfone, Hades se inclinó hacia ella y la alzó en brazos, para darle un dulce beso en sus labios. La diosa lo recibió contenta.

El invierno había terminado, y la buena noticia es que, gracias a las granadas del Inframundo, Perséfone volvería nuevamente al iniciar el otoño.

x-x-x

 _Olimpo, Grecia_

 _Verano, año 3 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

Perséfone contaba los días para que se presentara el invierno y poder regresar al Inframundo. Miró a través de la ventana: el verano estaba terminando en el mundo, y pronto podría regresar al mundo de los muertos, con su adorado rey Hades. Pasó sus ojos anaranjados, parecidos a la puesta del sol, sobre las nubes que rodeaban el Olimpo, esperando que el clima diera los primeros signos de cambiar. Caligo, su fiel ninfa acompañante, hacía sonar una flauta con una dulzura sobrenatural, que llenaba el corazón de su diosa de una gran alegría.

Alguien que llamó la puerta los interrumpió. Perséfone dio un respingo, ya que no se esperaba ningún visitante. Se volvió hacia la puerta y, para su sorpresa, eran su madre, Deméter, y su padre, Zeus. Perséfone se alarmó al ver a su madre llorando tan amargamente, y su padre parecía francamente aburrido del llanto de la diosa. Por un segundo, Perséfone pensó que todo eso era porque iba a regresar al Inframundo antes del plazo establecid, a juzgar por la actitud de su madre, que siempre se ponía así cuando ella misma hacía la sugerencia. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Perséfone- dijo Zeus, hablando un poco más alto que el llanto de la otra diosa- tenemos que hablar tu y yo, de algo importante. No, te puedes quedar también, Caligo- añadió, al ver que la ninfa había dejado de tocar y se había puesto de pie para retirarse- de hecho, necesito que te quedes también-

-De acuerdo- dijo Perséfone, asintiendo hacia donde estaba su ninfa, y lanzó una mirada fugaz a su madre, que seguía lloriqueando en una esquina.

-Bueno, toma asiento, hija mía, para que escuches lo que tengo que decir. Demeter- dijo el rey de los dioses, volviéndose a la otra diosa- si nos disculpas…-

-No puedes echarme de aquí, Zeus- dijo Demeter entre lloriqueos- Perséfone es mi hija también, y yo no…-

-¡Fuera!- exclamó el rey de los dioses alzando la voz, haciendo que ambas diosas y la ninfa dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Demeter le lanzó una mirada llena de furia y de indignación, y salió de la habitación, para seguir lloriqueando en sus habitaciones. Zeus se volvió a Perséfone- disculpa eso. Mi hermana, tu madre, está un poco molesta conmigo-

-Oh…- solo pudo decir Perséfone, sin conocimiento de causa.

-Como dije, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Zeus, cruzándose de brazos- se acerca el tiempo de una nueva guerra santa. Hades y Athena nuevamente van a pelear. Hypnos y Thanatos están a punto de escapar de su prisión, y el oráculo predijo que la guerra santa se llevaría a cabo-

Perséfone puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, cambiando su expresión de sorprendida a molesta. Ya la escucharía Hades cuando bajara con él al Inframundo. Y esos dos, Hypnos y Thanatos, de seguro lo habían instigado a pelear otra vez con Athena. Ya tendría esa charla con ellos tres, y quizá les caerían algunos tirones de orejas. ¡Además, Hades se lo había prometido!

-La guerra santa se va a llevar a cabo, hija- dijo Zeus, cabizbajo y visiblemente molesto por el comportamiento de su divino hermano- no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Pero tengo una buena idea de lo que podemos hacer para… no sé, darle una lección a tu marido, y a los dioses gemelos, y necesito la ayuda de las dos, tuya y de Caligo-

Perséfone lo miró sorprendida.

-¿De qué se trata, padre?- preguntó la joven diosa.

-De que reencarnes en la tierra, como lo hace Athena, como otro humano más- dijo Zeus.

En ese momento, Perséfone entendió porque su madre se había puesto así: porque Zeus le haría esa propuesta. Y sabía que el rey de los dioses tenía toda la razón al respecto. Si encarnaba como humana, Hades tendría mucho cuidado de no destruir la tierra y a los humanos, por miedo a destruirla a ella también. Pero, por otro lado, eso era hacer trampa. Era como si Zeus le prestara ayuda a Athena, y la misma Persone se uniera a ellos en contra de su marido.

-Pero padre…- comenzó Perséfone, pensativa y preocupada, frunciendo el entrecejo, dudosa- ¿no lastimaría eso a mi señor Hades?¿Realmente lo sugieres porque te preocupas por mi señor Hades y por mí, o porque quieres darle la ventaja a tu hija favorita, Athena?-

Zeus bajó la mirada, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Hija mía- dijo Zeus, tomando sus manos- no te lo sugeriría si no creyera que es lo correcto. He previsto que este plan funcionará. Hará que mi hija Athena y que Hades no vuelvan a pelear, y sean amigos sinceramente. El oráculo ya predijo lo que va a suceder. No te lo puedo decir, pues arruinaría todo. Solo sé que debes de reencarnar en una mujer humana, y vivir una vida normal hasta que Hades te encuentre-

Perséfone lo pensó. Si eso prevenía que Hades intentara destruir el mundo, de herirse a sí mismo y a los espectros cada doscientos y tantos años.

-¿Cuándo va a reencarnar Athena, padre?- preguntó Perséfone.

-En unos tres años más- dijo Zeus.

-Bien- dijo Perséfone, poniéndose de pie- entonces creo que será mejor que baje a la tierra ahora mismo…-

El rey de los dioses asintió suavemente.

-Te dejaré en un lugar seguro, hija- dijo Zeus- con una familia que te ame y te cuide. Es lo menos que mereces, después de lo que harás por todos nosotros-

Perséfone sonrió. Caligo miraba a su señora preocupada, como si tuviera miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

-Hay una cosa más que tengo que hacer- continuó Zeus- voy a separar tus recuerdos y tu divinidad, y te los enviaré con Caligo a la Tierra-

-¿Separar mis recuerdos?- preguntó la joven diosa.

-Esconderé tus recuerdos en el alma de tu ninfa, que también bajará a la tierra- dijo Zeus- esa alma los protegerá, y evitará que otros dioses enemigos de Athena o de Hades te ataquen, sabiendo que eres Perséfone. Cuando Hades te encuentre, Caligo te regresará tus recuerdos. ¿Puedes hacer esto por nosotros, Caligo?-

-Haré como usted y la señora Perséfone ordenen, señor Zeus- dijo la ninfa, sonriente.

Perséfone suspiró.

-De acuerdo, padre- dijo la joven diosa, sus ojos naranjas brillando decididamente, y se volvió a la ninfa- hagámoslo ahora-

x-x-x

 _Año 5 del Nacimiento de Athena._

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

Aioria estaba entrenando solo en el Coliseo. Todos los demás, santos y aprendices, inmediatamente lo dejaban solo cuando llegaba a entrenar. Ya no se metían con él, como lo hacían cuando aún no había ganado la armadura de Leo, pero aún así todos preferían evitarlo, no asociarse con él. Nadie parecía haber olvidado que era el hermano del traidor Aioros, que había intentado asesinar a Athena y había muerto cinco años atrás.

El joven santo de Leo sufría al tener que soportar eso, pero al parecer no se olvidarían del asunto a corto plazo. Bah, llevaba cinco años ignorándolos, no había problema.

-Eh, _cachorro,_ ¿vamos a entrenar o qué?- dijo una voz. Aioria se volvió, para encontrarse con la sonrisa astuta de Milo.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Milo- dijo Aioria, manteniendo su rostro serio- no querrás que te asocien conmigo. No es bueno ser mi amigo estos días. Ya sabes que mi familia tiene mala reputación-

-Bah- dijo Milo a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya había ganado la armadura de Escorpión, y todos los días intentaba acercarse a entrenar con Aioria- yo creo que no eres tan malo. Eres más bien aburrido. Y tu fama o la de tu familia no me interesa-

-No era lo que decías antes- gruñó Aioria, recordando que Milo fue uno de los que lo molestaban por lo que había hecho su hermano mayor antes de morir.

-Bah- dijo Milo, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos- si tienes miedo de entrenar conmigo, puedo conseguir a alguien más. No entreno con cobardes-

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Aioria, encendiendo su cosmo, furioso de las palabras del otro santo de Athena- defiende, Milo-

Milo sonrió astutamente, y ambos caballeros dorados comenzaron a entrenar juntos en el Coliseo.

x-x-x

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena, durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades_

 _Valle de Enna, entrada al Inframundo_

Zeus ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba harto de Hades, peleando a cada rato con Athena. Y ya había tomado cartas en el asunto. Su problema es que no había esperado a que su turbulento hermano comenzara tan rápido la nueva guerra santa contra Athena.

El rey de los dioses sabía que tenía que hablar con su hermano personalmente. Bajó al valle de Enna, y miró interesado el monte Etna a lo lejos, mientras esperaba a Hades. Éste surgió de la tierra. Una vez en la superficie, se limpió el polvo de sus ropas, y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hades en un tono aburrido- ¿de qué querías hablarme?-

-De la guerra santa que estás llevando a cabo contra mi hija favorita- dijo Zeus, molesto. Hades se encogió de hombros- ¿porqué siempre quieres sumir a la tierra en oscuridad? No lo niegues, sé que tus espectros ya están en el Santuario de Athena en este momento, intentando tomar su vida-

Hades lo miró con desdén, y no respondió.

-No quiero sermonearte- dijo Zeus- solo vine a decirte que ya tomé cartas en el asunto. Ninguno de los otros dioses está muy feliz que digamos. Mucho menos Perséfone. Ella está aquí, en la tierra-

Hades alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo el rey del Inframundo.

-Que Perséfone bajó a la tierra, y está entre los humanos, viviendo como uno de ellos- dijo Zeus- quiso reencarnar en esta era-

Hades se enfureció.

-¡Esto es cosa tuya!- rugió el dios de los muertos, encendiendo su cosmo furiosamente- ¡tú, Zeus, tú la convenciste de hacer eso!-

-No es solo cosa mía- dijo Zeus, encogiéndose de hombros- ella también ya está harta de tus guerras sin sentido con Athena, y accedió a reencarnar para prevenir que pelees de nuevo con ella-

-¡No!- dijo Hades, dándole la espalda- tú la convenciste de hacer eso. Pero eso no me detendrá, Zeus. Ya verás lo que haré con tu hija favorita…-

Y tras proferir esa amenaza, Hades desapareció, hundiéndose en la tierra.

x-x-x

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena, durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades_

 _Academia de Música, Edimburgo, Escocia_

-¡Miren como está el sol!- exclamó la menuda chica de largos cabellos rubios rojizos, señalando el eclipse con su flauta. Sus ojos de color durazno reflejaban la luz del sol- ¡que fenómeno tan impresionante!-

Los chicos de la Academia habían salido al patio a descansar entre sus clases. Usualmente se sentaban en el pasto, junto a las fuentes, a tomar su lonche, y miraban los autos ir de un lado a otro en la calle cercana. Esta vez, el fenómeno fue lo que captó la atención de todos.

-No parece normal ese eclipse- dijo la otra chica, mucho más alta que la primera que había hablado- no había nada de eso en las noticias-

-¿Qué creen que esté pasando?- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Yo escuché que los santos de Athena dejaron su Santuario en Grecia- dijo la primera chica que había hablado, pasando su larga trenza de su espalda por su hombro derecho- ¿creen que eso tenga algo que ver?-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Sabes lo que están diciendo todos, Elizabeth?- dijo otro de los chicos- que el rey del Inframundo, Hades, es quien causó el eclipse, y que está en guerra contra Athena y sus santos. ¡Dicen que quiere destruir la Tierra para gobernarla!-

La chica llamada Elizabeth se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó ella, alarmada.

-La chica Tilney lo dijo- añadió el chico.

-¿Hablas de Catherine?- preguntó Elizabeth, y el chico asintió. Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de reprobación- vamos, ella es la más talentosa de todos en la Academia, y es buena persona. Deberían intentar ser su amiga-

-Bah, esa chica es de lo más raro- dijo otro de los chicos- tiene talento, no lo niego, pero es rara. Ojalá fuera más normal-

-Admítelo, Elizabeth- dijo la chica alta- Catherine Tilney solo que agrada porque tus papás te obligan a llevarte bien con ella-

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, y se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Catherine. Esta era una chica muy peculiar. Su desordenado cabello castaño oscuro rozaba apenas sus hombros. A diferencia de todas las chicas, quienes llevaban lindos vestidos y ropas coloridas, la aludida siempre usaba unos pantalones negros llenos de bolsas, un poco grandes para ella. Llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas, ajustada a su cuerpo, y encima una chamarra blanca y rojo, que en ese momento estaba en el pasto, pues el día era caluroso. No me malinterpreten: Catherine se veía femenina de todos modos, solo que se veía… diferente. Nunca se le veía sin su violín, que era el instrumento que tocaba. Todos los chicos de la academia estaban sorprendidos, y un poco envidiosos, por su habilidad.

-Catherine es normal, Jane- dijo Elizabeth, tomando su flauta y guardándola en su estuche- solo que ustedes no la tratan…-

-Es cierto eso que dijo Jane- dijo otro de los chicos, ignorando lo que dijo Elizabeth, y dirigiéndose a la chica alta- tu familia le paga sus estudios de música, ¿cierto? Es como su obra de caridad, ¿verdad?-

Elizabeth hizo una mueca de enojo. Es verdad que había conocido a Catherine porque sus padres la habían visto tocar en una esquina, pidiendo algunas monedas, y la habían adoptado en su hogar, además de pagarle sus clases de música. Pero

-Cathy es mi amiga- dijo Elizabeth, cruzando los brazos firmemente, lo cual les pareció cómico a los otros chicos, sobre todo por tratarse de una chica pequeña y frágil- de hecho, pronto viajaremos juntas a Londres a visitar a Lydia Castlehaven, y después iremos a Grecia con Julian Solo-

-Oh, ¿hablas del guapo de Julian Solo?- dijo la chica alta llamada Jane- que envidia, ojalá yo pudiera ir…-

En ese momento, el sol fue cubierto por completo por la luna, y todos los chicos de la academia entraron en pánico. Todo se volvió oscuridad en un momento. La pequeña Elizabeth fue empujada y se sintió caer al suelo, sobre el pasto. Alguien pisó su tobillo.

-Ouch, esa es mi pierna- se quejó Elizabeth- ten cuidado, Jane-

-¡Vamos a morir!-

-Nunca más veremos la luz del sol-

-¡Estamos perdidos!-

Elizabeth sintió entonces el pánico también. ¿No vería más la luz del sol? Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Miró hacia donde hacía unos momentos aún se podía ver el sol, y vio el contorno del sol cubierto por la luna, y dentro de ésta una extraña imagen: un hombre de cabellos negros, que le parecía endemoniadamente conocido, desenvainando una espada.

Todo estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. La chica se asustó. Se puso de pie casi de un salto y comenzó a correr hacia donde aún podía ver luces. Quizá esa era la academia. Chocó varias veces con algunos de sus compañeros mientras lo hacía. Siguió corriendo.

-¡Elizabeth, no!- escuchó gritar a Catherine cerca de ella. Después de eso, el ruido del claxon y de los frenos rechinando.

Elizabeth sintió un empujón, y después un fuerte golpe sordo en su espalda, a la altura de su cintura, y se sintió impulsada hacia delante. Cayó pesadamente al asfalto, y sintió a alguien más caer a su lado, una chica, dando un grito desgarrador de dolor. No podía preocuparse por esa persona, pues ella misma no estaba nada bien. No pudo abrir los ojos, y en cuestión de segundos, desde tocó el suelo, todo se volvió negro.

x-x-x

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena, durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades_

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

-Vamos, Sorento- dijo Julián Solo, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a su mansión- debemos iniciar nuestro viaje. Los niños huérfanos esperan escuchar tu flauta-

Sorento siguió a Julián, obediente, y con una sonrisa. El eclipse causado por Hades llegaba a su fin, y el sol volvía a salir. Las cosas mejorarían a partir de entonces. El general marino estaba feliz. Ansiaba tocar su instrumento junto con las dos chicas más talentosas que había conocido.

Estaban abordando su jet privado, cuando una llamada a su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- respondió Sorento- sí, soy yo. Sí, el señor Julian Solo está conmigo. Oh… ¿que pasó?- el joven general marino escuchó en silencio un momento, palideciendo más y más conforme escuchaba- de acuerdo. Entiendo-

Colgó el teléfono con una expresión sombría.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sorento?- preguntó Julian al verlo tan preocupado. Sorento bajó la mirada tristemente. Nunca había visto al general marino tan desolado, y no sabía porqué, pero eso le daba una mala espina.

-Se cancela la presentación, señor Julián- dijo Sorento en un tono triste.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto el joven dios, alzando las cejas. No entendía que podía haber pasado para suspenderla, sobre todo cuando el peligro por la guerra contra Hades ya había pasado.

-Elizabeth Stuart y Catherine Tilney acaban de tener un accidente en Edimburgo- dijo Sorento, con un nudo en la garganta- y bastante grave, a como me informaron-

Julián Solo también palideció, y miró alternadamente al general marino y al jet. Suspiró antes de tomar su decisión.

x-x-x

 _Varios días después_

 _Hospital de Edimburgo, Escocia_

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de golpe al despertar. Estaba en un lugar extraño. Escuchaba ruidos raros todo el tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido. Y tenía frío, mucho frío. Lo último que recordaba era un mundo oscuro, eclipsado por el poder de Hades. Sintió un extraño sabor metálico en la boca, y recordó lo que había pasado. Iba a intentar incorporarse, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y se volvió. Había dos rostros bien conocidos por ella.

-¿Lydia?¿Julian?- dijo Elizabeth, sorprendida de ver a sus dos antiguos amigos de la infancia ahí, sentados junto a la cama donde se encontraba- ¿qué está pasando?¿dónde estoy?-

-Ya despertaste, Elizabeth, que alivio- dijo Lydia, lanzándose hacia ella y dándole un abrazo fugaz- iré a avisar a tus padres, han estado tan preocupados…- y salió de la habitación.

-Estás en el hospital, Elizabeth- dijo Julián, sentándose de nuevo y tomándola de la mano, al ver la expresión sorprendida de la chica- tuviste un accidente hace unos días, cuando el eclipse de Hades se completó. Corriste a la calle, y un auto te golpeó, bastante fuerte, y te proyectó varios metros adelante. Has estado inconsciente por varios días-

Elizabeth se frotó la frente. Todo aquello era tan confuso. Estaba toda cubierta por cables y tubos ¿A poco era cierto eso de que tenía tanto tiempo de estar inconsciente?¿Qué había pasado con los demás? ¿Con Cathy?

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-Lydia y yo vinimos desde nuestras casas a verte- dijo Julián solo en un tono amable- los dos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Y Sorento también-

-¿Viniste desde Grecia?- dijo Elizabeth, cerrando los ojos confundida- ¿y Lydia vino desde Londres?-

Julián asintió.

-Lady Margaret acompañó a Lydia desde Londres, aprovechando que su padre está de viaje fuera de la isla- le explicó a Julián- y yo vine con Sorento tan pronto como supe lo que les había pasado-

-Pero, no entiendo- dijo Elizabeth, frotándose la frente otra vez, para darse cuenta que tenía un cable amarrado a su muñeca, el cual estaba conectado a un monitor- cuando… eso me iba a golpear, alguien me empujó… creo que intentó quitarme del peligro-

Julián bajó la mirada, jugando nervioso con sus manos.

-Según lo que me dijeron tus padres, Cathy alcanzó a ver que corrías hacia la calle, y se dio cuenta de que estabas a punto de ser golpeada por un auto. Corrió hacia ti para intentar salvarte- dijo Julián en voz baja- y ella también fue golpeada-

Elizabeth palideció, si es que eso era posible, aún más, y sintió una punzada de culpa. No podía creer lo que Julián le estaba diciendo. ¿Cathy había sido golpeada por su culpa? ¿Su amiga había intentado salvarla?

-¿Dónde está Cathy?¿está bien?- exclamó Elizabeth, intentando levantarse.

-No te levantes, Elizabeth- dijo Julián a su vez, empujándola suavemente para se vuelva a acostar y evitar que se incorpore- Catherine está viva, y está un poco mejor que cuando llegó, en este momento está en cirugía nuevamente-

-¿Nuevamente?- preguntó la chica rubia rojiza, palideciendo.

-Sí, el golpe le trozó todos los huesos del muslo y la pierna izquierda- le dijo Julián, haciendo una expresión de dolor- en este momento la están operando de nuevo para fijarle los fragmentos de sus huesos rotos-

Elizabeth comenzó a sentir pánico al escuchar las palabras de Julián. ¿Y si Cathy había arruinado su vida para salvarla? ¿Y si su mejor amiga había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo? Lo que más amaba su querida amiga era tocar su violín.

-¿Y sus manos?- dijo Elizabeth, palideciendo- no se lastimó sus manos, ¿verdad? No me lo perdonaría si por mi culpa no puede tocar el violín. ¿Está bien, verdad?-

Julián asintió, y Elizabeth respiró, aliviada. Al menos no había sufrido suficiente daño como para perder la capacidad de tocar su violín. Su amiga iba a decir algo más, pero sus padres llegaron.

-¡Hija mía, por fin despertaste! Lydia nos avisó que ya habías despertado- dijo su madre.

-Mamá, papá…- dijo Elizabeth, sin muchas ganas.

-Bueno, estaré en la sala de espera con Lydia- dijo Julián, besando su mano y saliendo discretamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Elizabeth?- dijo su madre.

-Hija, nos diste un susto espantoso- dijo su padre antes de que Elizabeth pudiera contestar, abrazándola con cariño- de verdad, cuando te vimos en el suelo, golpeada por el auto… pensamos que te íbamos a perder-

Elizabeth sintió los abrazos de sus dos padres. Inconscientemente se sentía culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo: en lo último que Julián le había dicho.

-Julián ya me contó lo que pasó con Catherine- dijo Elizabeth, preocupada, una vez que rompieron el abrazo-¿saben como está?

-La están operando en estos momentos. De hecho, todos estos días ha estado en esta misma habitación- dijo su padre, señalando una cama de hospital vacía que estaba junto a la suya. Elizabeth se sorprendió: no le había prestado atención- los médicos dicen que su pierna va a estar bien, pero va a tomar tiempo en que se recupere-

Elizabeth hizo una mueca. Le costaba procesar todo eso.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó conmigo?- preguntó de pronto.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, debatiendo si era lo mejor decirle o no.

-Hija, el auto te golpeó la espalda y te fracturó varias vértebras- dijo su padre, y su madre comenzaba a llorar- y también te golpeaste la cabeza cuando el auto te proyectó. No tuviste más que una leve concusión, pero…-

-¿Pero…?- dijo la chica, temiendo lo que iba a escuchar.

-El doctor dijo que las fracturas de la espalda seccionaron tu médula espinal- dijo su padre, su con voz entrecortada, mientras que su madre sollozaba, ocultando su rostro en un pañuelo.

-Ah… ¿y eso qué significa?- preguntó Elizabeth, dudosa, en un tono que no daba a entender muy bien si quería saber el resto o no.

-Oh, hijita, no podrás volver a caminar…- dijo su madre entre sollozos.

Por un segundo, la chica creyó estar soñando.

-No…- dijo Elizabeth, sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo como si se fuera a desmayar- no puede ser…-

Sin embargo, se incorporó sobre la cama usando sus manos, y miró fijamente sus pies, los cuales sobresalían de la cama. Intentó moverlos, y no lo logró. Puso toda su fuerza, y ni así se movieron. Ni siquiera un dedo podía mover. Trató de levantar las rodillas, hacer girar los tobillos. No pudo. No podía. Estaba completamente paralizada. Y no sentía absolutamente nada.

Elizabeth se dejó caer en la cama, se negó a mirar a sus padres, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. ¿Porqué había pasado esto? ¿Porqué Catherine la había salvado? ¡Mejor la hubiera dejado morir!

x-x-x

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena, después de la Guerra Santa_

 _Inframundo_

Hades se dejó caer en su trono, derrotado. Había vuelto a perder contra Athena. Y para colmo, Zeus lo había forzado a firmar un tratado de paz, con ella y con Poseidón. Bah, ese metiche sin que hacer, mimando y protegiendo a su hija favorita. En fin.

Hades estaba fatigado esa tarde. Revivir a todos los santos que habían muerto en la batalla no había sido sencillo, así como revivir a sus 108 espectros, jueces incluidos, y a sus queridos dioses gemelos. Todo eso lo había dejado agotado.

-Mi señor Hades- dijo Hypnos, arrodillándose.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rey del Inframundo, visiblemente fastidiado.

-Señor, ahora que estamos en paz con Athena, ¿no sería conveniente buscar a la reina Perséfone?- preguntó el dios del sueño.

Hades suavizó su mirada. Con todo el ajetreo de la guerra santa, se había olvidado de la persona más importante de su vida: su linda esposa. Sabía que no estaba en el Olimpo, así que debió haber reencarnado hacía un tiempo. No sabía donde estaba, y no podía sentir su presencia. Había algo raro en todo esto. Miró a Hypnos con ternura: sabía que el dios del sueño adoraba a su reina.

-Quizá sería buena idea- dijo Hades- ¿podrías encargarte de organizar la búsqueda?-

Hypnos asintió, y se inclinó ante el rey del Inframundo. Hades se volvió al otro dios gemelo.

-Thanatos- dijo Hades- por favor, encárgate que los jueces estén en sus puestos, y que el Inframundo vuelva a funcionar como antes-

Thanatos asintió y, tras inclinarse, salió tras Hypnos.

x-x-x

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Un mes después de los sucesos en la isla de Milos_

 _Teatro Romano, Centro de Catania, Sicilia, Italia_

Emmanuelle Bellini miró hacia atrás para ver si era seguido. Había pasado rápidamente por _piazza Stesicoro_ , donde estaba el monumento a su antepasado, el gran músico _catanesi_ Vincenzo Bellini. De hecho, pasó rápidamente, como si la estatua pudiera verlo y reprobare su conducta. El hombre lo ignoró y se dio prisa. Dobló en la _via Vittorio_ , y se encontró de frente al sitio que buscaba.

Al saberse solo, el hombre abrió con facilidad la reja que rodeaba el teatro romano. Ya sabía porqué estaba prohibida la entrada, y no tenía nada que ver con los trabajos de restauración. El área dentro de la arena del teatro era la entrada a las catacumbas de Catania, las cuales recorrían las entrañas de la ciudad. Más de un turista que se había aventurado, se había perdido en ellas. Cuando encontraban y retiraban los cuerpos de aquellos desafortunados, lo único que podían ver eran sus miradas de terror. ¿Qué podían haber visto, que los haya matado de miedo?

Las autoridades de Catania no tenían ni idea de que era lo que había pasado. Pero Emmanuelle Bellini conocía muy bien la razón.

El italiano observó los siete pasajes a las catacumbas. Tomó la antorcha que se encontraba en la entrada, y se introdujo por el segundo de la izquierda, pues era el que mejor conocía. Tras un rato de caminar a la luz de la antorcha, por fin llegó a su objetivo: llegar al templo que se encontraba al fondo.

Era un templo pequeño y mal iluminado. Había dos estatuas, dos hombres vestidos como guerreros, los cuales eran idénticos. Bellini se arrodilló.

-He regresado ante ustedes, dioses gemelos, para traerles las noticias de nuestra derrota- dijo Bellini, inclinando la cabeza- nuevamente los santos de Athena nos han vencido-

Las estatuas cobraron vida, y miraron a Bellini con enojo.

-No nos llames así, humano insignificante- dijo la estatua de la izquierda- cuando dices "dioses gemelos", todo el mundo piensa en los tontos sirvientes y mascotas de Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos-

-Mi hermano tiene razón, humano- dijo la estatua de la derecha, y miró severamente a Bellini- somos gemelos, pero no somos tan blandos ni estúpidos como esos dos. Y hablando de los santos de Athena, ¿cómo es posible que ellos los superen de nuevo?-

-Sobre todo cuando mi hermano y yo les dimos parte de nuestros poderes para que puedan vencer a los santos de Athena- dijo la primera estatua en un tono severo- el plan era muy simple: obtener la lealtad de al menos uno de los santos dorados, para que él mismo recogiera la esfera de Arquímedes que está en poder de Athena-

-Perdónenos, señores- dijo Bellini- a pesar de todo el daño que hicimos, el santo que Greta eligió no se dejó corromper, y los otros santos acudieron en su ayuda-

-No todo está perdido, hermano- dijo la segunda estatua, antes de que la otra hablara- aún podemos usar a los otros dioses para nuestro beneficio. Solo es cuestión de hacerlos pelear de nuevo. No será difícil-

-Pero señores… si Athena, Poseidón y Hades hicieron un pacto de no volverse a agredir entre ellos tres- dijo Bellini.

-Oh, pero si podemos sembrar la discordia entre ellos, darles una razón, quizá podríamos hacerlos pelear de nuevo. Finalmente, aunque hayan firmado la paz, los tres fueron forzados a hacerlo, y han sido enemigos desde los tiempos mitológicos- dijo el primer dios, y se volvió a Bellini- escucha muy bien, humano, nuestras nuevas instrucciones. Y sabe que no aceptaremos más errores-

x-x-x

FIN DEL PROLOGO

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este fic. Es una secuela de mi último fic, _Amargo Pasado y Dulce Futuro_. Este es el prólogo, sé que no dice mucho, pero pronto todo irá teniendo sentido. Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, para saber su opinión. les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. II: Reacomodos

**ARMONÍA**

II: REACOMODOS

 _Sala del trono, templo del Patriarca_

Saga puso los ojos en blanco. Había dejado a Kostas bajo el "responsable" cuidado de su hermano gemelo fuera del templo del Patriarca, mientras él y Casandra asistían a una audiencia con el maestro Shion y con Athena. La buena noticia era que Sofi estaba supervisando a Kanon. Saga estaba molesto con su hermano desde el último regalo que les había dado, pero sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió hacia el Patriarca, sin soltar a su chica.

Lamentablemente, no era una conversación tan agradable como Saga hubiera deseado. Saori aún no había bajado de su templo, y Shion los había llamado antes de la audiencia para darles un largo y aburrido sermón sobre la paternidad responsable.

-No lo podía creer de ti, Saga, cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado- continuó Shion, mientras el santo de Géminis intentaba reprimir un suspiro fastidiado- creí que tú serías una persona más responsable. ¡Me lo hubiera esperado de Milo, no de ti! Y no te habías hecho responsable del niño-

Saga bajó la mirada, pero para ocultar su evidente fastidio. Aioros, que sabía lo que su amigo debía estar pasando, discretamente subió al templo de Athena a traer a la diosa mientras Saga era sometido a los regaños del Patrirarca.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, señor…- dijo Casandra, dudosa, en una de las pausas que Shion tuvo que hacer para tomar aire durante su regaño- pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y estaban pasando cosas complicadas en el Santuario. Ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto ¿o sí? Además, yo nunca le dije que tenía un hijo, Saga no pudo…-

-¡Ese no es pretexto, señorita!- dijo Shion, interrumpiéndola mientras alzaba la voz, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y apretara la mano de Saga- un santo dorado debería saber mejor. ¡En todos mis años como Patriarca, ningún santo de Géminis fue nunca tan irresponsable! Además, nunca imaginé que…-

-¡Saga!- exclamó Saori, llegando de pronto y haciendo callar a Shion de golpe por la sorpresa. Los presentes se volvieron a la entrada, donde acababa de llegar Saori acompañada de Aioros- ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Eres padre!-

Casandra sonrió, y Saga estuvo a punto de sonreír también. Saori estaba tan emocionada que dejó el báculo de Niké en manos de Aioros, y se lanzó a abrazar a la pareja al mismo tiempo. Casandra estaba tan sorprendida por el súbito abrazo de la adolescente diosa, a quien apenas la había conocido hace poco una vez, que se quedó helada. Saga no dijo nada.

-¡Estoy tan contenta por los dos!- exclamó Saori en un tono emocionado, una vez que los soltó de un larguísimo abrazo- ¿dónde está tu hijo?Ya lo había visto antes, pero ¿puedo conocerlo? ¡Dí que sí!-

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Shion. Al demonio todo su sermón sobre la paternidad responsable. Por su parte, Saga le lanzó una mirada, y sonrió mirando a Casandra. Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, y Kanon entró, llevando de la mano al pequeño Kostas, seguidos de Sofía, quienes miraban embelesados y maravillados todo su alrededor.

Saga frunció el entrecejo por un momento al recordar la razón de su fastidio con Kanon. Kostas estaba usando el último regalo de su tío: un trajecito de marinero que Casandra había visto y pensaba que se le vería adorable, y que Saga le había dicho que pensaba que era un traje de marinerito gay. Kanon, quien había escuchado el intercambio, ni lento ni perezoso había ido a comprarlo y regalarlo a la pareja, para total enojo de su gemelo y deleite de su cuñada.

-¿Más escaleras, tío Kanon?- preguntó Kostas.

-No, no más escaleras, enano- dijo Kanon, sin dejar de sonreír como tío orgulloso que era- hay alguien que te quiere conocer…-

-¿A la señorita Athena?- preguntó Kostas, y volvió su mirada hacia la diosa.

-¡Es lindísimo!- exclamó Saori, acercándose a él tras soltar a Saga y a Casandra, y se inclinó para ver mejor al pequeño- ¡es igual a ti, Saga! Bueno, excepto por sus ojos, pero el resto es igual a ti… Kostas es un… ¡mini-Saga!-

-Buenas tardes, señorita Athena- dijo Kostas, inclinándose como le habían enseñado, y Saori no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó.

Saga asintió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Kostas- dijo Saori, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa, una vez que lo soltó- oh, Saga, es lindísimo-

Enternecida, Saori lo abrazó otra vez. Incluso Shion se olvidó de seguir regañando a Saga y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Se quedarán aquí en el templo de Géminis?- preguntó Shion, mientras que Saori pellizcaba las mejillas de Kostas y éste pedía auxilio a su tío con los ojos.

-Por ahora no, maestro- dijo Saga, mirando a la chica y sonriendo- Casy quiere quedarse un tiempo en su departamento, mientras… volvemos a conocernos-

-Es una pena, Saga- dijo Saori, apenas apartando su vista del niño y volviéndose a la pareja- pero Casandra y Kostas son bienvenidos en el Santuario cuando quieran venir-

Casandra agradeció a Saori, y Kostas volvió a inclinarse, para inmediatamente después correr a los brazos de su papá.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Milo había bajado al primero de los doce templos a esperar a Aioria, pues el santo de Escorpión no podía dejar pasar un día sin importunar al León dorado sobre Marín. Sus insinuaciones se habían intensificado desde que la amazona se había ofrecido voluntaria a ir a rescatarlo cuando fue herido por los secuaces de Bellini.

-Disculpa, pequeña, sé que es tu hermano, pero seguro piensas igual que yo- le dijo Milo a Lydia, quien estaba en el templo de Aries esperando a Afrodita y a Marín para bajar a entrenar- Aioria es un cabezota de lo peor. Llevamos años mirando a esos dos gustarse, y siguen sin estar juntos-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Milo. Esos dos son igual de testarudos- dijo Lydia a su vez, cruzándose de brazos. Ese día traía puesto un uniforme de entrenamiento parecido al de las amazonas, y una máscara dorada en su mano derecha. Suspiró sonoramente- ¿podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos?-

Milo iba a decir algo cuando Mu intervino, pues no le estaba gustando a donde iban esos dos.

-No creo que sea prudente intervenir en esto, _señoritas-_ dijo el santo de Aries en tono burlón, sobre todo dirigido a Milo- no es bueno meterse en ese tipo de asuntos del corazón, y como muy bien lo saben los dos-

-Bah- dijo Milo en un tono insolente, fingiendo un bostezo- no seas tan aburrido, Mu. Lo haremos por su bien-

Su discusión se vio interrumpida por Afrodita, que bajaba a buscar a Lydia para ir a entrenar al Coliseo. Las rosas de la aprendiz seguían siendo pequeñas y sin mucho veneno, pero cada vez eran más fáciles de formar y de usar.

-Buenos días, Mu- dijo Afrodita de buen humor. Las rosas de su jardín estaban cada vez más lindas, y eso lo hacía feliz- te robaré a tu chica un rato para el entrenamiento de hoy, ya sabes-

Mu asintió tranquilamente.

-Vamos, Afro- dijo Lydia- Marín debe estarnos esperando en el Coliseo. Nos vemos al rato, Mu-

Milo sonrió abiertamente. A diferencia del día en que se conocieron, Lydia y Marín eran ya muy buenas amigas, y la amazona de Aguila solía ayudar a Afrodita con sus entrenamientos de la chica, quien había hecho muy buenas migas tanto con su maestro como con la amazona. Además, los tres compartían el signo de Piscis.

Mu le dio un beso fugaz antes de que Lydia desapareciera detrás de la máscara dorada y siguiera al santo de Piscis hacia el Coliseo, donde Marín los esperaba. Una vez que los dos desaparecieron, Milo le dio un par de codazos en las costillas a Mu.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que los santos más serios del Santuario fueron los primeros en encontrar chica?- dijo Milo, sonriendo astutamente- si Camus consigue novia, ahora sí que el infierno se va a congelar…-

Mu puso los ojos en blanco, pero volvió a sonreír astutamente.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Milo?- dijo Mu, entrecerrando los ojos- has salido con muchas chicas, pero ninguna dura mucho. ¿Cuándo vas a tener una novia estable?-

Milo se echó a reír.

-El día que las vacas vuelen…- dijo el santo de Escorpión, con una sonrisa pícara- ¿crees que me gustaría renunciar a mi estilo de vida?-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion se encontraba en el templo del Patriarca, junto con Dohko. Athena ya había regresado a sus habitaciones para continuar con sus estudios, y no quedaba mucho por hacer. Solo tenían un asunto pendiente.

-Lo que sucedió con Aioros en la isla de Milos no fue una coincidencia- dijo Shion, mirando a su amigo, quien estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, cruzado de brazos- Aioros dijo que el plan de los secuestradores era forzarlo a unirse a ellos y jurarles lealtad para obtener la esfera de Arquímedes. Tengo la sospecha de que trabajan para alguien más, otro dios, porque tenían cosmos-

-Eso justamente tenía en mente- dijo Dohko, cruzándose de brazos- quizá sería buena idea llamar a los otros dos dioses, Poseidon y Hades, y explicarles la situación. Hubo reportes de que el enemigo se esté moviendo en contra de ellos también, y ambos ya han sido atacados-

Shion asintió.

-Después de que Saga y Aioros volvieron de la isla de Milos, envié a varios santos de plata a investigar lo que pudieran, pero reportaron que las catacumbas estaban ya abandonadas- dijo Shion- aunque con señales de que habían estado ahí-

-Probablemente cambiaron de ubicación- dijo Dohko.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Shion, y suspiró- hablemos con Hades y Poseidón. Ellos necesitan saber lo que sucedió, y estar sobre aviso-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Julian Solo salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la sala a tomar el té, seguido de Sorento. Una vez que abrió la puerta y miró en su interior, sonrió ampliamente antes de entrar.

-Buenas tardes a las dos- dijo Julian con una enorme sonrisa- me da gusto volverlas a ver, chicas-

No obtuvo la respuesta correspondiente a la efusividad que Julian demostraba. Las dos chicas miraron a Julián, y luego se miraron entre sí con un poco de tristeza. Elizabeth solo se sonrojó, cabizbaja, y Catherine forzó una sonrisa, la cual no convencía a nadie. La única reacción favorable a la llegada del joven Poseidón fue la del pequeño perro Cavalier Spaniel que estaba en el regazo de una de las chicas.

 _Ruff ruff_

Julian no las juzgó. Sabía que las dos habían sobrevivido un terrible accidente hacía poco menos de un año, que les había dejado estragos terribles a ambas. Elizabeth había quedado parapléjica, no podía caminar y no había vuelto siquiera a tocar su flauta. Catherine, quien se había dejado crecer el cabello desde aquella ocasión, había tenido un poco más de suerte, solo se había fracturado una pierna, y aún se recuperaba, pero los médicos le habían dicho que no afectaría su movilidad a largo plazo. La joven de cabellos oscuros se había consolado tocando el violín sin parar, y su técnica rozaba la perfección. También el sonido del violín consolaba un poco a su amiga Elizabeth.

 _Ruff ruff ruff_

-¿Y tú cómo estás, Julian?- dijo Catherine por fin, aún con su leve sonrisa poco convincente, acariciando al perro distraídamente- muchas gracias por habernos invitado-

-Yo muy bien, pero las invité aquí para intentar animarlas un poco- dijo Julian con su mejor sonrisa y miró a las dos chicas.

Elizabeth estaba tan callada como siempre desde el accidente, y ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirar a Julián, a pesar de que antes era muy alegre y simpática. Catherine, que usualmente era seria y no hablaba mucho, había comenzado a ser más comunicativa, si acaso solo para evitar que molestaran a Elizabeth con tantas preguntas y para compensar el silencio de su amiga.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho al respecto, Julian, pero se agradece tu intención- dijo Catherine en voz baja. Elizabeth seguía persistentemente cabizbaja- mejor charlemos de otra cosa, querido amigo. Supe que tú y Sorento reanudaron sus conciertos finalmente. ¿Es verdad?-

-Sí, así fue- intervino Sorento, lleno de emoción a la mención de la música- pero debo confesar que estoy decepcionado de no tocar contigo durante esos conciertos. El señor Julian dice que tú eres la mejor violinista del mundo. ¡No sabes cuanto deseo tocar un dueto contigo, señorita Cathy!-

Cathy sonrió levemente. Su perro, Mister Darcy, sentado en su regazo le mordió la orilla de su blusa, como reclamando atención. Cathy se inclinó besó el pelaje del pequeño perro, para revolverle las orejas y acariciarlo distraídamente. El perro se acurrucó en el regazo de su dueña de buena gana y dejó escapar un gruñido de contento.

-Sorento es uno de tus más grandes admiradores, Cathy- dijo Julian sonriendo.

-No es para tanto, Sorento, en serio- dijo Cathy, sonrojándose levemente por ser súbitamente el centro de atención y volviéndose al general marino- Elizabeth es muy buena tocando la flauta, al igual que tú-

Elizabeth dejó escapar un audible suspiro al escuchar su nombre. Catherine se mordió el labio, y se volvió para tomar su violín.

-Pero a mi también me gustaría tocar junto contigo. ¿Quieres intentarlo ahora mismo?- dijo Catherine. Sorento asintió contento y tomó su flauta. Cathy pasó a Mister Darcy al regazo de Elizabeth y, tras acariciarlo de nuevo, se levantó. Julián ocupó el lugar donde ella había estado sentada, junto a la pelirroja. Incluso Mister Darcy aprobó la noción.

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

Catherine se acomodó el violín en su cuello, y comenzó a tocar una melodía que sabía que a Elizabeth le agradaba mucho. Sorento sonrió, reconociendo la melodía, y se llevó la flauta a los labios, para acompañarla con su música. Julián Solo escuchó admirado la combinación de los sonidos de ambos instrumentos. Incluso Elizabeth sonrió un poco al escucharla, acariciando animadamente a Mister Darcy, que ni siquiera se atrevió a ladrar durante toda la canción.

Julián se preguntó si Catherine sería más de lo que aparentaba. Su música era verdaderamente excepcional. No parecía pertenecer al mundo de los mortales. Suspiró. Seguro estaba imaginándose cosas. Se corrió un poco a un lado, para acercarse más a Elizabeth, quien no se percató de lo que el joven estaba haciendo. Mister Darcy sí se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ese extraño, y gruñó por lo bajo, cosa que dejó de hacer cuando Julián le acarició la cabeza.

Sorento y Cathy dejaron de tocar, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Julian y Elizabeth aplaudieron por unos momentos. Mister Darcy brincó del regazo de Elizabeth y ladró alegremente alrededor de su dueña.

 _Ruff ruff ruff_

-Tocas tan impresionantemente como siempre, querida Cathy- dijo Julian, casi sin aliento por lo que había escuchado- deberías compartir tu don con el mundo. Seguramente serías rica y famosa-

Catherine sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Julian- dijo Catherine, mirando de reojo a Elizabeth, que había dejado de sonreír y volvía a su habitual estado melancólico- no creo que sea buena idea, al menos por ahora-

-No, lo que deberías…- comenzó a decir Julián, pero el mayordomo los interrumpió, tocando la puerta e inclinándose.

-Lamento mucho molestar, señor Julian- dijo el mayordomo, inclinándose, con un tono dudoso, pues temía que Julián lo reprendiera por su interrupción- pero tiene una llamada urgente, proveniente del Santuario de Athena-

Julian frunció el entrecejo, molesto ante la interrupción, pero sabía que no podía rechazar esa llamada, así que asintió.

-Discúlpenme un momento, señoritas- dijo el joven Poseidón- ahora regreso…- y se ausentó de la sala, dejando a las dos chicas con Sorento. Catherine dejó su violín en su estuche y se sentó nuevamente junto a Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Elizabeth?- preguntó su amiga, justo antes de que Mister Darcy brincara nuevamente del suelo a su regazo.

-Mejor- sonrió Elizabeth levemente, mirando a su amiga- me alegra que me hayas convencido de venir-

-Mister Darcy también está contento de venir- dijo Cathy- _aren't ye happy, ye wee bonnie dog?_ -

Catherine sonrió y asintió. Desde el accidente, Elizabeth rara vez dejaba la casa, a diferencia de Catherine, que siempre estaba buscando un pretexto para salir y despejarse. Sabia que no era saludable que su amiga se quedara tanto tiempo dentro de la casa, deprimiéndose por su suerte. No la culpaba. Ella misma se sentía horriblemente deprimida a pesar de que ya podía mover su pierna herida y cuando quedaban descubiertas las horribles cicatrices de sus varias cirugías.

Sorento se puso a tocar su flauta para entretenerlas mientras regresaba Julián. Mientras tanto, éste estaba conversando con el Patriarca Shion en el teléfono.

 _-_ Buenas tardes, señor Shion- dijo Julian, en un tono fastidiado, ya que habían interrumpido su charla con sus invitadas, y estaba ansioso por regresar- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

- _Lamento mucho interrumpirlo en sus actividades, señor Poseidón-_ dijo Shion a través del teléfono- _le llamo para informarle que_ _la princesa Athena está convocando una junta con usted y con Hades-_

Julian bufó. Sabía que Athena no convocaría a una reunión si no estuviera pasando algo importante: eso habían acordado los tres dioses cuando Zeus los "forzó" a hacer la paz entre los tres y dejar de invadir la tierra. Poseidón suspiró.

-Está bien, señor Shion. Asistiré- dijo Julián, enfurruñado- ¿cuándo es la reunión?-

- _Pasado mañana, al anochecer-_ explicó Shion a modo de disculpa- _tuvimos que establecer esa hora, ya que a Hades le desagrada sobremanera la luz del sol-_

Julian ya sabía eso. No tenía más remedio que aceptar.

-Ahí estaré- dijo Julian, colgando el teléfono.

El joven dios suspiró, un poco decepcionado. Realmente quería ayudar a Elizabeth a volver a sonreír. Ya había pasado un año desde el accidente, y aún no volvía a ser la chica alegre que él recordaba. Y ahora con esto, no podría llevarla a la playa como había tenido planeado.

Julián Solo suspiró, y regresó a la sala tras colgar el teléfono. Vio a las chicas e hizo una mueca.

-Chicas, surgió una eventualidad- anunció Julian. Al escuchar ello, las dos lo voltearon a ver, y Sorento irguió la espalda, un poco alarmado- tengo que reunirme con Saori Kido pasado mañana en Atenas. Lo lamento mucho-

-Oh…- dijo Sorento tristemente.

Catherine echó una mirada a Elizabeth, que había vuelto a agachar la cabeza tristemente, y después de nuevo a Julián. Ella recordaba bien a Saori, quien había sido su amiga cuando eran pequeñas. Quizá sería buena idea…

-Julián, ¿crees que… podamos ir contigo?- dijo Catherine, haciendo que Elizabeth diera un respingo de sorpresa, y que Sorento sonriera- me gustaría mucho conocer Atenas y volver a saludar a Saori Kido, ¿a ti no, Elizabeth?- añadió, volviéndose a Elizabeth. Ésta asintió levemente, sus ojos brillaron. Mister Darcy se emocionó ante la propuesta.

 _Ruff ruff_

-Por supuesto que sí, Cathy- dijo Julian, sonriendo también- Sorento, ¿podrías encargarte de todos los preparativos? Para llegar a Atenas lo más rápido posible-

Sorento asintió y, tras una última sonrisa en dirección a Catherine, se apresuró a salir de la sala para hacer los preparativos necesarios.

x-x-x

 _Guidecca, Inframundo_

Hades colgó el teléfono, e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Athena quería reunirse con él y con Poseidón al día siguiente. No que le molestara mucho. De hecho, el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena tuvo la decencia de programar la reunión a una hora agradable para él, al anochecer, tomando en cuenta que él no tenía ningún cariño a la luz del día. No, lo que le preocupaba la razón de la reunión. Recordaba que hacía unos días que la misma Athena había ido al Inframundo a preguntar si ellos habían estado involucrados en un ataque en su contra, y sospechaba que tenía relación con eso. En ese momento le había restado importancia, pero si Athena lo había llamo, seguramente era algo importante.

-¿Mi señor Hades?- le interrumpió Hypnos. Hades se sorprendió, y volvió hacia el dios del sueño, levantando la mirada hacia él- ¿sucede algo malo, señor Hades?-

Hades sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nada malo- dijo Hades- es solo que Athena ha convocado una reunión mañana en la noche. Me preocupa lo que puede estar a punto de revelarnos-

Hypnos no dijo nada, solo asintió tristemente. Hades lo miró con curiosidad, olvidando un momento la reunión que tendría con Athena. El dios del sueño se dejó caer en una silla junto al trono vacío que estaba junto al de Hades, el trono de Perséfone, y miró tristemente ese espacio vacío.

Hades se mordió el labio. Sabía lo mucho que Hypnos amaba a su reina. Se sintió un poco culpable de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo y no haberla ido a buscar. Se hizo a la firme idea de enviar a sus espectros a buscarla tan pronto hubiera solucionado el asunto con Athena.

El rey del Inframundo se levantó y se acercó a Hypnos. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-No desesperes, Hypnos- dijo Hades en un tono seguro, más para sí mismo que para el otro dios- estoy seguro de que pronto la encontraremos-

Hypnos sonrió levemente.

-Pero primero tenemos que ir a ver que sucedió con Athena. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esa reunión- continuó Hades- tú y Thanatos se quedarán a cuidar los asuntos del Inframundo, y los jueces me acompañarán-

Hypnos sacudió la cabeza.

-Si me permite, señor- dijo Hypnos- Radamantys y Aiacos están teniendo dificultades en controlar sus respectivas áreas de dominio. Incluso hubo un motín entre los muertos en los dominios de Aiacos. ¿Le molestaría que Minos y yo lo acompañáramos? Thanatos se puede quedar como regente del Inframundo mientras regresamos, con ayuda de Pandora-

Hades lo meditó, y asintió. Quizá sería buena idea que el tranquilo Hypnos lo acompañara. Además, sabía que los santos de Athena estaban molestos con sus jueces, pero más con Radamantys, no tanto con Minos y Aiacos. Pero sabía que Hypnos tenía razón.

-Está bien, llama a Minos y dile que se prepare para partir- dijo Hades, poniéndose de pie- tendremos que salir a la Tierra por el valle de Enna, en Sicilia, y de ahí viajar a Atenas. Será mejor darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

Aioros sonrió y tomó la mano de Sofía. También él había ido a presentar a su chica con Athena, y ésta le había dado su bendición. Saori se había alegrado de ver a sus dos santos tan felices con sus chicas. En el fondo, sobre todo, esperaba que Saga y Casandra, que tenían un hijo juntos, decidieran casarse e irse a vivir juntos en el Santuario. Pero sabiamente, pues no en balde era la diosa de la sabiduría, aunque con su conducta no lo demostrara siempre, decidió que era mejor respetar su decisión y esperar un poco a que se volvieran a conocer entre ellos.

Aioros condujo a Sofía a través de los doce templos, y la presentó a su otro amigo, Shura. Éste no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Incluso le pareció un poco gracioso que Aioros haya conseguido una chica, cuando su hermano llevaba años tras Marín sin siquiera poderle decir nada. Nadie podría decir que el santo de Sagitario no le había dado un muy buen ejemplo a Aioria. Sofía, por su parte, no dijo nada, solo le parecía divertido las historias que todos contaban sobre el hermano de Aioros no siendo capaz de decirle a una chica sus sentimientos.

-¿Puedo conocerla, Aioros?- dijo Sofía, cuando estaban hablando sobre Marín- tu hermano me cae bien. Quizá podría hablar con ella y decirle… hacer las cosas más fáciles-

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, Sofi- dijo Aioros, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola en la frente- Aioria y Marín tienen sinceros con ellos mismos. Por lo pronto, creo que tendrás que conformarte solo con Lydia como cuñada. Da gracias que no se puso celosa conmigo como lo hizo con Aioria en un principio-

Sofía se echó a reír. Aioros la abrazó con cuidado, pues aún tenía los brazos llenos de moretones, los cuales le habían hecho en su ultima visita al hospital, cuando la puncionaron varias veces, intentando salvar su vida.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa- dijo Aioros, sonriendo, ofreciéndole su brazo- el maestro Shion nos convocó a una reunión esta noche, y no me gustaría que regresaras sola-

Sofía asintió, tomando su brazo, y ambos caminaron de regreso a su departamento.

x-x-x

 _Bosque dentro del Santuario de Athena_

-Recuérdame, ¿porqué estamos entrenando aquí, y no en el Coliseo, como los santos normales?- preguntó Milo, frotándose la frente durante el descanso.

Aioria y Milo habían llevado su entrenamiento vespertino en aquella ocasión al bosque que pertenecía a los terrenos del Santuario por insistencia del primero. No era que a Milo no le gustara entrenar ahí, pues la sombra lo hacía mas agradable, y el fuerte sol de media tarde no los fastidiaba, pero tenía la sospecha de que todo aquello era porque Aioria estaba eludiendo a Marín.

-Ya te lo dije, Milo- gruñó Aioria de mal humor, secándose el sudor con una toalla- no quiero interrumpir a Lydia, que en este momento está entrenando en el Coliseo con Afrodita…-

-…y con Marín- completó Milo, alzando las cejas. Aioria le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-… y no quisiera estorbarles- terminó su frase el santo de Leo.

-Sí, como no, _cachorro_ \- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos sarcásticamente- y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-

-No lo sabía, su majestad- gruñó Aioria, intentando sonar sarcástico, pero solo se escuchaba molesto, y Milo se echó a reír.

Aprovechó que el santo de Leo estaba distraído e inclinado hacia el suelo, buscando su botella de agua en su maleta de entrenamiento, cuando Milo le dio una soberbia patada en el trasero que lo hizo caer de boca al suelo, encima de su mochila.

-¡Maldito _insecto_!¡Cómo te atreves, Milo!- rugió Aioria, furioso, encendiendo su cosmo e intentando incorporarse para lanzarse a la yugular de Milo- ¿porqué fue eso?-

-¡Por ser un maldito cobarde y no decirle tus sentimientos a la mujer que amas! ¡Y porque ya era hora de que alguien te diera esa patada que tanto te merecías!- gritó Milo a su vez, incluso sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, y agachándose para esquivar un derechazo de Aioria- ¡la chica te adora! ¡Desafió una orden directa de dos santos dorados para ir a salvarte! Así que deja de llorar y ve a hablar con Marín, _cachorro_ -

Aioria se levantó, enfurruñado, y miró a Milo como si lo fuera a despedazar miembro por miembro. No lo hizo, pues sabía que, en el fondo, el santo de Escorpión tenía razón. El león dorado sabía que tenía que tragarse todo su maldito orgullo y hablar con Marín de una buena vez.

-Tendrá que ser mañana- dijo Milo, una vez que Aioria se calmó- vamos, ya casi oscurece, y tenemos la reunión con el maestro Shion-

Aioria asintió y, aún gruñendo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió de regreso a los Doce Templos. Milo lo siguió, satisfecho de por fin haberle dado esa patada en el trasero a su amigo, y guardando esa imagen mental para la posteridad.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

 _Notas de Autor:_

Mister Darcy: es el protagonista de la novela inglesa _Pride and Prejudice_ escrita por Jane Austen.

Cavalier King Charles Spaniel: es la raza de perros preferida de la nobleza inglesa. La reina Victoria tenía un perro de esa raza llamado Dash. Fue inventada por el rey Carlos II de Inglaterra, por eso su nombre.

Valle de Enna: valle en Sicilia, al oeste del monte Etna, es donde el mito dice que Perséfone recogía flores cuando Hades apareció de un agujero en la tierra para raptarla.

Aren't ye happy, ye wee bonnie dog?: Catherine y Elizabeth son escocesas, hablan inglés con slag propio de Escocia. Eso básicamente significa "estás contento, pequeño perro bonito?"

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Esperé mucho tiempo para que Milo le diera a Aioria esa patada que creo que (todos) queríamos darle para que se aplique. Aioros le puso buen ejemplo y no tiene pretexto ya. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. III: Preparativos

**ARMONÍA**

III: PREPARATIVOS

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Marín y Lydia habían bajado al Coliseo a entrenar, bajo la atenta mirada de Afrodita, aunque después de un rato Mu también hizo acto de presencia. Desde que se habían hecho amigas, la amazona de Aguila siempre acompañaba a Lydia a entrenar en el Coliseo, sobre todo porque se tomó muy en serio su deber con la hermana pequeña de Aioria, la cual era de la edad de los santos de bronce. También se tomó en serio que ambas comparten signo: las dos nacieron bajo el signo de Piscis, así que Afrodita estuvo de acuerdo en que Marín la ayudara a entrenar, sobre todo porque era la única con la que Aioria no se enojaría por liarse a golpes con su hermana.

Lydia había mejorado bastante en esas semanas. Sus rosas eran cada vez mejores, aunque prefería no usarlas con Marín: tenía miedo de lastimarla. Solo eran golpes y patadas por lo pronto. Las peleas con las rosas las reservaba para cuando entrenaba con Afrodita.

Una vez que terminaron, las chicas regresaron a las gradas con los dos santos dorados. Afrodita felicitó a las chicas por su trabajo y Mu le quitó la máscara dorada y la besó. Ambos caballeros dorados regresaron a las Doce Casas, a asistir a la reunión convocada por Shion. Las chicas se despidieron de ellos, y los miraron alejarse, mientras Marín abría su botella de agua y Lydia miraba la máscara dorada que había usado durante el entrenamiento.

-No me gusta usar estas- dijo Lydia, mirando la máscara dorada, y suspirando.

-Ya te acostumbrarás, pequeña- dijo Marín, quitándose la suya tras echar un vistazo de que no viniera nadie, para poder beber un poco de agua- pero ya sabes que puedes usarla solo para entrenar, si realmente no te gusta-

-Realmente no me gusta- dijo Lydia, riendo.

-Vamos, Lydia, eres la primera aprendiz a amazona dorada en una infinidad de tiempo- dijo Marín, volviendo a ponerse su máscara tras sonreírle astutamente- ¿y vas a empezar a poner el mal ejemplo?-

Lydia gruñó. Ya se las pagaría Marín. Y hablando de pagar…

-Mira eso, Aioria y Milo van hacia las Doce Casas- dijo Lydia, señalando a los dos santos que pasaban cerca del Coliseo, y alzó la voz- ¡hey, Aioria!-

Marín agachó la cabeza al ver al santo de Leo, y éste no tuvo más remedio que acudir al llamado de Lydia, no porque quisiera, sino porque Milo lo estaba arrastrando hacia el Coliseo. El santo de Escorpión iba comiendo una manzana, esbozando una sonrisa astuta, y Aioria le dirigía un gesto de enojo dirigido a Milo.

-Buenas tardes, lindas señoritas- dijo Milo con su amplia sonrisa brillante- ¿cómo les fue en su entrenamiento el día de hoy?-

-Muy bien, fue muy productivo- dijo Lydia, sonriendo ampliamente- de hecho, Milo, tengo una pregunta para hacerte, ¿podrías explicarme como aumentar la velocidad de los ataques? Te he visto correr cuando lanzas el Scarlet Needle…-

Milo sonrió, entendiendo a donde iba la chica.

-Por supuesto- dijo Milo, tomando a Lydia del brazo- ven, vamos a la arena, y ahora mismo te muestro como se hace-

Lydia se volvió a poner la máscara, y ambos bajaron de las gradas a la arena. Aioria y Marín se quedaron solos por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Marín estaba furiosamente sonrojada, y agradeció a todos y cada uno de los dioses traer su máscara puesta. Aioria no tenía tanta suerte, pero agachó la cabeza.

-Oye, Marín- dijo Aioria de pronto, haciendo que la amazona diera un respingo de sorpresa. El santo de Leo se dio cuenta- te asusté, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, Aioria- dijo Marín- ¿qué me querías decir?-

-Yo… me estaba preguntando- dijo Aioria, mirando al suelo y pateando una piedra para canalizar los nervios. ¿Porqué era tan difícil? ¡Por todos los dioses! Incluso su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta- entiendo si no quieres… pero realmente me gustaría, porque… bueno, es solo una pregunta…-

-¿Aioria?- dijo Marín, entre confundida por la actitud de Aioria y un poco exasperada por la falta de locuacidad del santo- ¿qué cosa?-

-Quesiquieressalirconmigoundiadeestos- dijo Aioria, demasiado rápido, con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

-Em… disculpa, creo que no entendí- dijo Marín, aunque ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

-Que si… quisieras salir conmigo… uno de estos días- dijo Aioria, con mucho cuidado, sonrojándose, si es que era posible, aún más que antes.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho- dijo Marín nerviosamente y sonrojándose también, pero oculta por su máscara.

-Entonces… supongo que mañana hablamos y… nos pondremos de acuerdo- dijo Aioria, y Marín asintió.

Justo entonces, Lydia y Milo regresaron de la arena del Coliseo, charlando animadamente.

-Vaya, gracias, Milo- dijo Lydia- ojalá un día pueda igualar tu velocidad-

-No lo dudo, pequeña- dijo Milo, revolviéndole el cabello- considerando de quien eres hermana. ¿Nos vamos, _cachorro_? El maestro Shion nos espera- preguntó a Aioria, y este asintió- que tengan buenas noches, chicas- añadió, guiñando un ojo.

Dicho esto, tiró del brazo de Aioria y lo arrastró hacia los Doce Templos. El santo de Leo estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, y apenas pudo reaccionar a lo que Milo estaba haciendo, caminando torpemente junto a él. Una vez que los dos santos se perdieron de vista, Marín exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, y que había estado reteniendo desde que Lydia bajó a la arena con Milo.

-¿Y bien, _cuñada_?- dijo Lydia, sonriendo traviesamente. Marín la fulminó con su mirada, debajo de su máscara, por lo que la chica no se dio cuenta- vamos, mi hermano es un poco cabezota, pero no es mala persona-

Marín sonrió y asintió. Tan en shock como estaba Aioria por lo que acababa de pasar, acompañó a Lydia a los Doce Templos, pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de huéspedes, Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Catherine y Elizabeth se quedaron a dormir esa noche en la mansión Solo. Fueron acompañadas por un muy acomedido Sorento, quien parecía muy feliz de que fueran sus huéspedes. Una vez que ayudó a Elizabeth a cambiarse y a acostarse, Catherine se puso su pijama y se acostó también.

-¿Sabes algo, Cathy?- dijo Elizabeth con voz dudosa, haciendo que Catherine se sorprendiera. Sabía que últimamente su amiga no era muy conversadora- me da gusto que hayas hecho eso. Decirle a Julián que fuéramos con él a visitar a Saori, quiero decir-

-Sí, creo que realmente será bueno volverla a ver- dijo Catherine, apagando la luz antes de cubrirse con las sábanas- buenas noches, Lizzie-

-Buenas noches, Cathy- dijo Elizabeth, suspirando tristemente.

-¿Estás bien, Bess?- preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros, y Elizabeth emitió un gruñido- ¿qué te sucede?-

-Nada, estoy bien, de verdad- dijo Elizabeth, suspirando y viendo el techo. Luego se volvió hacia Catherine y sonrió como una niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura- ¿sabes algo? Tengo la impresión de que le gustas a Sorento-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Catherine, alzando las cejas alarmada, con una sensación desagradable en el estómago- _stap yer havering!_ -

Elizabeth rió en voz baja. A Cathy le hubiera dado más gusto, si no se estuviera riendo de ella.

-Oh, vamos, Cathy, es obvio- dijo Elizabeth con una risita que irritó a su amiga- piénsalo, ¿porqué crees que Sorento estaba tan feliz de que nos quedáramos? ¿O de que los acompañáramos a Atenas a ver a Saori?-

Catherine gruñó. Eso no podía ser cierto. Siempre había visto a Sorento como un buen amigo, no como nada más. ¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto? Ella no quería lastimar a su amigo, ni friendzonearlo. Ojalá que Elizabeth estuviera equivocada. Suspiró. Además, el general marino no habías sido el único feliz con su estadía. También Julián Solo se había puesto feliz, y sospechaba que era por Elizabeth. Pero Catherine no dijo nada. No creía que fuera prudente hacer eso.

-Te equivocas, Bess. Sorento no puede fijarse en mi. Somos amigos desde niños- dijo simplemente Catherine- buenas noches-

Las camas gemelas estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, así que cuando Cathy se estaba intentando dormir, escuchó el familiar llanto proveniente de la cama de Elizabeth. Suspiró. Después de todo, todos los días terminaban igual. Elizabeth lloraba todas las noches antes de dormir.

"Bess…"

Ella misma también había llorado varias veces desde el accidente que ocurrió hacía un poco más de un año en Edimburgo, cuando creía que perdería su pierna. Cuando ambas estaban hospitalizadas.

 _Flashback_

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena,_

 _Hospital de Edimburgo_

 _Los padres de Elizabeth habían salido del cuarto una vez que la chica de cabellos rubios rojizos fingiera estar dormida para que la dejaran sola. Los señores Stuart no sabían que su hija solo quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad para tener su duelo por la pérdida que había tenido._

 _Tras un par de horas de estar sola y haberse desahogado dando rienda suelta a su llanto, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que abrían la puerta, y entraban dos camilleros, llevando una camilla, y una enfermera detrás de ellos. Sobre la camilla estaba su querida amiga Catherine, inconsciente, con sus mejillas pálidas y una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su nariz y boca._

 _-Cathy…- había dicho Elizabeth en voz baja, pero ni los camilleros ni la enfermera la escucharon, menos se percataron de que estaba despierta._

 _No podía entender lo que había pasado. ¿Porqué la había salvado Cathy? Si la hubiera dejado morir, Cathy no estaría sufriendo tanto dolor como en ese momento._

 _-Pónganla ahí- dijo la enfermera a los camilleros, señalando la cama vacía- y tengan cuidado con su pierna-_

 _Los camilleros obedecieron, y la colocaron donde la enfermera les indicó. Ésta acomodó la almohada, para comodidad de Catherine, y conectó la máscara a la toma de oxígeno de la pared. Colgó varias bolsas junto a la cama, incluyendo dos bolsas de sangre, lo cual sorprendió a Elizabeth._

 _-¿Porqué dos bolsas de sangre?- preguntó la enfermera._

 _-Dicen que sangró mucho durante la cirugía- dijo el camillero, mientras acomodaba con cuidado la pierna cuidadosamente vendada de Catherine sobre la cama, de la cual sobresalían varios horrendos clavos de metal._

 _-Niña tonta- dijo la enfermera en tono reprobatorio, tomando la carpeta con su expediente- se trozó una pierna, lanzándose frente a un auto y tratando de salvar a su amiga. No hizo ninguna diferencia, y probablemente pierda esa pierna-_

 _Elizabeth, que estaba fingiendo dormir, reprimió un sonido de sorpresa. ¿Cathy iba a perder su pierna por su culpa? Empezó a llorar otra vez cuando la enfermera salió._

 _-No llores, Bess- dijo una voz cansada junto a ella tras unos minutos. Era Catherine. Ya había despertado de la anestesia de su cirugía, y volvió su cabeza hacia ella. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que también tenía una expresión cansada en su rostro._

 _-Cathy, ¿porqué me salvaste?- dijo Elizabeth- me hubieras dejado morir, no hacerme vivir así como estoy, inútil y paralizada, y tú no estarías sufriendo tanto-_

 _Catherine esbozó apenas una sonrisa debajo de su máscara de oxígeno._

 _-No seas tonta, Bess…- dijo Catherine, su voz un poco apagada por la máscara- todo pasó por una razón-_

 _-¿Cuál?- dijo Elizabeth entre lágrimas._

 _-Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Catherine, encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que algún día nos traerá algo bueno-_

 _Fin del flashback_

"Aún no sabemos la razón por la que pasó esto", pensó Catherine, levantando un poco el pantalón de su pijama, y lo que vio la hizo humedecer sus ojos también. Las horrendas cicatrices en su pierna, "supongo que algún día lo sabré".

x-x-x

 _Sala del trono, Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion se encontraba sentado en el trono, y se cruzó de brazos. Sauri ya estaba en sus habitación, y los santos dorados ya habían comenzado a llegar, uno por uno, frente a él, y se habían quedado en formación, de pie frente a él. Solo faltaban Saga y Aioros, quienes habían bajado a la ciudad a dejar en casa a sus chicas y a Kostas. Una vez que llegaron los dos ausentes, junto con Kanon, Shion procedió a iniciar la sesión.

Los santos dorados estaban de pie en dos filas. Del lado derecho de Shion, se encontraban los santos de las primeras casas: Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Death Mask, Aioria y Shaka. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban los otros: Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Camus y Afrodita. Y finalmente, entre Afrodita y Shaka, justo frente a Shion, se encontraba Kanon, el único de ellos que no llevaba armadura.

-Buenas noches, santos dorados- dijo Shion en un tono solemne- los he reunido aquí para darles una noticia e indicaciones. Mañana en la noche tendremos una reunión con los dioses Poseidón y Hades-

Los santos se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada. Todos parecieron alarmarse por la visita de sus antiguos enemigos.

-A pesar de que Hades y Poseidón fueron enemigos de la señorita Athena, ambos han firmado un tratado de paz con nosotros- continuó el Patriarca- así que espero que cada uno de ustedes se comporte a la altura y no causen problemas con las marinas o los espectros-

Todos alzaron los ojos y se miraron entre sí.

-Seguramente todos ustedes están enterados del ataque que sufrieron Aioros y Aioria hace unas semanas- dijo Shion- fui a investigar sobre esos incidentes en Starhill, y las estrellas me informaron que algo malo está pasando en el mundo: un par de dioses estuvieron detrás de eso, y están conspirando para volvernos a atacar, y Aioros nos confirmó esa información. No solo nosotros, sino también ellos serán atacados: el templo del Mar y el Inframundo. Los reuní para ponerlos sobre aviso-

Los santos estaban un poco inquietos. Querían saber quienes estaban en las escoltas de los dioses, sobre todo para desquitarse por peleas pasadas.

-Con Hades vendrán Hypnos y Minos- dijo Shion, para decepción de Kanon, pues quería darle una paliza a Radamantys- y con Poseidón vendrá Sorento, así como otras dos invitadas más-

-¿Qué invitadas van a venir?- preguntó por fin Death Mask. Los otros santos lo miraron enfurecidos por haber interrumpido a Shion.

-Las invitadas de Poseidón son dos chicas, hijas de otro de los socios de la señorita Athena- dijo Shion, exasperado- que se llaman Elizabeth Stuart y Catherine Tilney-

-¿No hemos tenido ya bastantes problemas con los socios de la señorita Athena?- dijo de pronto Milo, cruzándose de brazos y llamando la atención de todos- salvo Lydia, todos sin excepción han demostrado ser enemigos de nuestra diosa-

-Incluso aquellos en los que la señorita Athena había puesto su confianza- añadió Camus en voz baja.

-Lydia le había advertido a la princesa Athena que la señorita Neuer no era de confianza, y no la escucharon- dijo Mu, interviniendo en la conversación- sin embargo, según Lydia, la señorita Stuart y la señorita Tilney son de confianza-

-Lydia se equivocó respecto a su padre adoptivo, no podemos…- observó Death Mask.

Cansado de aquella conversación, Shion se puso de pie y levantó las manos para hacerlos callar.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Shion. Los santos se callaron inmediatamente- no importa lo que crean ustedes, tenemos que conducirnos con precaución, tanto con ellas como con el resto de nuestros invitados. En su momento, asignaré a uno de ustedes para que las vigile mientras estamos en la sesión-

Los santos asintieron.

-Se los diré una vez más: no quiero peleas de ningún tipo con los generales marinos o con los espectros de Hades- dijo Shion con severidad- quien se sorprenda haciendo algo parecido será severamente castigado. Y es su deber hacer que los santos de plata y de bronce se comporten-

-Menos mal que Seiya y los otros están en Japón- dijo Shura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, regresen a sus templos- dijo Shion- que tengan buenas noches-

x-x-x

 _Año 214 B.C. Siracusa, Sicilia._

 _Agatha se encontraba en casa de Arquímedes, escuchando atentamente la lección de su maestro. Tenía prohibido escribir lo que él decía: tenía que guardar todo en su memoria, pues no podían dejar que su secreto cayera en manos equivocadas._

 _-No lo entiendo, maestro- dijo Agatha, pensativa- si la esfera es tan peligrosa, ¿para qué crearla?-_

 _El anciano Arquímedes se encogió de hombros._

 _-Fue mi error crearla, hija, y traer a este mundo ese peligro- dijo Arquímedes, mirando sus escritos- supongo que la curiosidad me jugó una mala pasada, hija mía. Pero no desesperes- añadió, al ver la expresión abatida de su pupila- Athena me habló en sueños. Está dispuesta a recibirla en su Santuario-_

 _-¿En su Santuario en Atenas?- dijo Agatha, pensativa- ¿cómo haremos para llevarla ahí? Recuerde que los romanos trabajan para… ellos dos-_

 _-Lo sé- dijo Arquímedes- por eso, mientras encontramos una oportunidad de llevarla a Atenas, la escondí en un sitio donde esos dos jamás intentarán buscar-_

 _-¿Dónde?- preguntó la chica._

 _-A los pies de su madre, mi querida Agatha- dijo el sabio._

 _Agatha no entendió lo que dijo el sabio. Arquímedes solo la vio con una sonrisa benévola y le revolvió los cabellos._

 _-Vamos, pequeña- le dijo Arquímedes- necesito que me escuches con mucha atención. Zeus ha hablado conmigo durante mi viaje. Dentro de dos mil doscientos años, la reina del Inframundo bajará a la tierra como una mujer mortal, y tú tendrás que ayudar a recobrar su divinidad-_

 _-Pero maestro- dijo Agatha, parpadeando sorprendida- ¡yo no voy a estar viva en ese tiempo!-_

 _-No, no lo estarás- dijo Arquímedes- por los crímenes contra los dioses que, estoy seguro, estamos a punto de cometer, estarás en alguna de las prisiones del Inframundo. Desde ahí podrás ayudarla-_

 _-¿Cómo?- preguntó Agatha- no tiene sentido lo que está diciendo, maestro-_

 _x-x-x_

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Habitación de aprendices, Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Se escuchó un relámpago, y Lydia despertó precipitadamente, y se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama. La chica tardó unos minutos en normalizar su respiración. La lluvia caía a cántaros en el exterior. Miró a su alrededor mientras intentaba calmarse. Estaba en la habitación de Kiki. El pequeño aprendiz se había ido a Japón junto con los santos de bronce por un mes, a continuar su entrenamiento con ellos, y Mu la había convencido de tomar el cuarto de aprendices del templo de Aries los días que Afrodita terminaba de despejar el cuarto de aprendices de Piscis, el cual estaba lleno de cosas viejas arrumbadas de los últimos ocho santos de Piscis. Mantenían esa distancia porque ambos sabían (bastante bien) la que se armaría con Aioria si los encontraban más juntos que eso.

Hacía un par de meses que Lydia no tenía esos sueños, sobre Arquímedes y su aprendiza Agatha. Esos sueños la habían llevado a encontrar hacía poco un tesoro. Una esfera que podía contener cualquier poder, sin importar cual era su tamaño de su poder. Ese peligroso objeto había regresado oportunamente a su destinataria final desde su creación: Athena.

Pero este sueño era nuevo. Completamente nuevo, nunca había visto eso. ¿Quienes eran esos dos enemigos de Arquímedes para quien trabajaban los romanos? No tenía idea, pero ahora entendía porqué el sabio de Siracusa había tomado tantas precauciones para evitar que fuera encontrada: porque había más personas que la querían.

¿Pero porqué tenía esos sueños? ¿Qué era lo que le querían decir? ¿Algo estaba a punto de suceder?

Sin pensar más en ello volvió a acostarse. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Jet privado de Julián Solo_

A la mañana siguiente, después de varios preparativos, Julián Solo emprendió el viaje a Athenas con sus acompañantes. Las dos chicas parecían estar en mejores ánimos que la noche anterior, e iban charlando animadamente con Julián. Un par de minutos después de subir al jet privado de los Solo, Catherine se quedó dormida en su asiento, abrazando a Mister Darcy contra ella misma.

El joven Poseidón miró alternadamente a Catherine, que estaba dormida en su asiento, y a Elizabeth, que miraba melancólicamente por la ventana. Sorento estaba leyendo, y estaba demasiado ensimismado como para poner atención. Julian se volvió a Elizabeth.

-Oye, Bess- dijo Julián, llamando la atención de Elizabeth. Ella se volvió al chico con una leve sonrisa- quería hacerte una pregunta, sobre Catherine-

Elizabeth lo miró, confundida.

-¿Cómo la conocieron tus padres?- preguntó Julian.

-Oh- dijo Elizabeth- éramos muy pequeñas. Yo no recuerdo bien. Mis padres dijeron que los padres de Catherine eran amigos suyos, y muy buenas personas, pero murieron en un accidente-

-¿Y tus padres la adoptaron?- dijo Julián.

-No, no exactamente- dijo Elizabeth- mis padres solo se hicieron cargo de ella. Siempre la han querido como si fuera su hija, pero Cathy prefirió quedarse con su verdadero apellido-

-¿Y sabes porqué?- preguntó Julián. Elizabeth se encogió de hombros, Julian asintió y no siguió preguntando.

Julián no era un chico común y corriente: era la reencarnación de Poseidón. Y como tal, podía sentir los cosmos divinos de cercanos a él. Algo alrededor de Catherine le decía que la chica tenía en su interior una esencia divina, o sobrenaturial. Era un poco diferente a la de Athena o a la de Hades. Había algo fuera de lo común en esa chica.

Poseidón suspiró. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Mientras tanto, volvió su mirada a Elizabeth, y la tomó de la mano. Elizabeth dio un respingo de sorpresa, y retiró su mano. La chica se alarmó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Si se suponía que eran Cathy y Sorento! No había imaginado que… sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo… lo lamento, Julán- dijo Elizabeth, cruzándose de brazos para disimular el hecho de que había quitado su mano, y apoyándose hacia el lado contrario, en el hombro de Catherine, que seguía durmiendo, muy cómoda en su asiento, bajo la mirada atenta de Sorento, quien se supone estaba leyendo, poniéndole atención a la chica mucho más que al libro. Julián no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Ya casi estaban llegando a Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Olimpo, Grecia_

 _Verano, Año 2 antes del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _-¿Duele?- preguntó Perséfone, mientras ella y el rey de los dioses caminaban hacia la fuente de las musas, el cual era uno de los portales hacia el mundo humano._

 _-¿Qué cosa, hija mía?- dijo Zeus, curioso._

 _-Convertirse en un ser humano- dijo Perséfone, abrazándose a sí misma- hace mucho que no lo hago, no recuerdo…o separar mi alma de mis recuerdos y de mi esencia divina-_

 _Zeus la miró con ternura. Entre todos sus hijos, Perséfone era la que tenía la mirada más llena de bondad e inocencia. No podía creer que ella fuera la esposa de Hades, la reina del mundo de la Muerte._

 _-No, hija, no duele ni un poco- dijo Zeus- es lo contrario. Cuando separas tu alma de tu esencia como diosa para que no te descubran, sientes algo extraño, como si tus sentidos se durmieran. Mejor dicho, no sientes nada. Absolutamente nada-_

 _Perséfone suspiró, aliviada._

 _-¿Cómo encontraré a Hades cuando esté allá abajo?- dijo Perséfone._

 _-Lo encontrarás- dijo Zeus simplemente- y él te encontrará a ti. Siempre lo haces. Tu alma y la de él se reconocerán, nadie más podrá reconocer tu alma sin tu divinidad. Estarás a salvo de otros dioses-_

 _-Bien- dijo Perséfone, deteniéndose frente a la fuente, y mirando sus hermosos ojos color naranja y sus largos cabellos rubios rojizos en el reflejo del agua de la fuente. Respiró hondo- hagámoslo-_

 _Zeus le pasó una copa, y Perséfone la tomó. Se sirvió un poco de agua de la fuente y, tras una sonrisa al rey de los dioses, la bebió hasta el fondo. Pronto, se desvaneció de la vista de Zeus como si se tratara de un puñado de humo. Zeus suspiró, un poco apenado de dejar ir a la alegre Perséfone por varios años. Al salir de esa sala, un par de ojos lo vieron alejarse. El intruso sonrió. Tenía información muy valiosa. Solo el tiempo diría cuando iba a ser útil usarla._

 _x-x-x_

 _Museo del Prado, Madrid, España_

 _Año 2 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

 _-Querido, creo que ya tuve suficiente de este museo por el día de hoy- dijo la mujer pelirroja, poniendo sus manos en su abultado vientre._

 _-Lo lamento, mujer, vamos, volvamos a nuestro hotel para que descanses- dijo su esposo, abrazándola._

 _Los dos esposos, turistas escoceses, caminaron hacia la salida del museo, y pasaron frente a la sala de las Musas, y la mujer se detuvo un momento al ver las nueve hermosas estatuas. Y sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado._

 _-¿Querida?- dijo su esposo- ¿estás bien?-_

 _Tras hacer una mueca, la mujer sintió el dolor desaparecer. Al contrario, la criatura en su vientre se estaba moviendo como loca. La mujer sonrió._

 _-_ Aye, I think this wee lass is very happy _\- dijo la mujer, acariciando su panza._

 _-Quizá le gustó la sala de las musas- dijo el hombre, sonriendo- vamos, querida. Volvamos al hotel, para que puedas descansar-_

 _x-x-x_

 _Jet privado de Julián Solo, Aeropuerto de Atenas._

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

Catherine despertó de golpe al sentir el avión aterrizar. Sabía porqué odiaba bajar en avión: siempre que aterrizaban, sentía que los oídos le tronaban incesantemente. Y tenía la vergonzosa sensación de que Sorento la estuvo observando mientras dormía.

- _Ruff ruff ruff-_ la saludó Mister Darcy, quien estaba en su regazo, demandando ser acariciado.

-Buenos días- dijo Sorento, sonriente, mientras ella se desperezaba- ¿cómo estás? Parecía que estabas soñando-

-Estaba soñando- dijo Catherine.

-¿De qué se trataba tu sueño, Cathy?- preguntó Sorento.

Catherine sonrió, recordando su sueño. No podía creerlo. Había visto el Olimpo desde sus propios ojos. Había visto a Zeus, el rey de los dioses. Y había visto en un reflejo a una mujer con unos ojos parecidos a los de alguien que ella conocía, y unos cabellos rubios rojizos, ondulados, con unos hermosos tonos contrastantes que claramente no eran suyos.

-Si te lo dijera, no, me creerías, Sorento- dijo Catherine.

Sorento sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Miró a Julian y a Elizabeth, el primero ayudándola a pasarse a la silla de ruedas eléctrica. La chica sonrió en agradecimiento. Una vez que terminaron, Julián se volvió hacia ellos.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo Julián Solo- Saori nos espera-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Stap yer havering: (slag escocés) deja de decir tonterías.

Aye: (slag escocés) sí.

Wee lass: (slag escocés) niña pequeña.

Bess: antiguo diminutivo para Elizabeth. La reina Elizabeth I de Inglaterra era llamada "Good Queen Bess".

Stuart: es el apellido de una de las familias reales de Escocia, antes de que se fusionara con Inglaterra para formar Gran Bretaña.

Catherine Tilney: en la novela _Northanger Abbey,_ de Jane Austen, la heroína se llama Catherine Morland, y su interés amoroso es mr. Henry Tilney. Combiné los nombres para formar el del personaje.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando este capítulo. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. IV: Sonrisa Encantadora

**ARMONÍA**

IV: SONRISA ENCANTADORA

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Templo de Leo_

Al amanecer, Aioria paseaba nerviosamente en la entrada de su templo como un, bueno, como un león enjaulado. La ironía. Por fin, gracias a una mala jugada de Milo y de Lydia, había tenido la oportunidad y el suficiente coraje para pedirle a Marín salir con él, pero no lo suficiente para quedar en algo concreto. Suspiró frustrado. Iba a matar a su amigo el escorpión por meterlo en esa situación. Y además tendría que tener una larga plática con su hermana menor sobre no meter las narices en asuntos ajenos. Oh, sí, esos dos lo iban a escuchar, y lo pagarían caro. Pateó el suelo, molesto.

-Por todos los dioses, Aioria- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, haciendo que Aioria se volviera- que mal genio tienes, hermanito-

Aioros había bajado al quinto templo, y mostraba una amplia radiante sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que llevaba tres semanas sin desaparecer de su rostro, y que tenía a su hermano menor aburrido.

-Aioros…- dijo Aioria, arrastrando la "s", haciendo que suene más bien como un siseo, y cruzando los brazos fastidiado- ¿dónde está Sofía?-

-En el hospital, está de guardia hoy- dijo Aioros, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de resignación, pero sin dejar de sonreír- pero no me desvíes la conversación, ¿qué me dices de ti, _cachorro_? Lydia me contó que ayer por fin tuviste la decencia y las agallas de invitar a Marín a salir-

El león dorado hizo una mueca de fastidio. Milo le había dicho lo mismo, pero con otras palabras, las cuales no se acercaban ni un poco a las elegantes palabras de Aioros.

-No es tu asunto, ni de ella- gruñó Aioria- así que si te gusta la forma que tiene tu nariz, no la metas en mis…-

-No era lo que teníamos en mente, hermanito- lo interrumpió Aioros, ignorando el reclamo de su hermano- pensé que después de tantos años sería algo más sustancial que una invitación a salir, pero supongo que algo es algo-

-Aioros, te lo advierto…- dijo Aioria peligrosamente, apretando la mano, muy enfadado.

Aioros volvió a acentuar su sonrisa. Normalmente disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a su hermano, pero este no era el caso. Sabía que no era el momento, y tenía una misión más importante. Se acercó a su hermano y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo siento, Aioria- dijo Aioros sin dejar de sonreír, prudentemente dándose cuenta de que ya había sido suficiente- solo… solo déjame abusar un poco de… del hecho que soy tu hermano mayor, y decirte algo. Llevo años mirándote, incluso cuando estaba… tu sabes, muerto, y sé lo mucho que amas a Marín. Y lo mucho que ella te ama. Solo mira como fue a salvarte la última vez-

Aioria suavizó su mirada.

-Lo sé- dijo Aioria, sin estar muy seguro si sonreír o no- lo mismo me dijo Milo-

-Sé que no soy bueno dando consejos de este tipo, hermanito- continuó Aioros- pero creo que deberías abrirle tu corazón. Sabes que todo lo que tienes que decir, lo tienes aquí- añadió tocando el pecho de su hermano.

-Gracias, Aioros- dijo Aioria, con el asomo de una sonrisa, dando una palmada en la espalda de su hermano mayor, así como él había hecho. Sabía que tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con ella, o la iba a perder.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Tan pronto como amaneció, Lydia se levantó apresuradamente, se vistió, y salió de la habitación de Kiki hacia la cocina del primer templo, donde Mu la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, y con el desayuno listo. La chica intentó devolver esa sonrisa, pero se sentía un poco cansada después de haberse levantado a la mitad de la noche.

-Buenos días, Lydi- dijo Mu con cariño al verla entrar a la cocina. Abrió sus brazos, y ella se dejó rodear por ellos, sonriendo levemente. Notando un suspiro de cansancio, agregó- ¿dormiste bien?-

-Más o menos- dijo Lydia, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él- me desperté a la mitad de la noche, porque tuve un sueño muy… real. Como los de antes-

Mu se sorprendió y la soltó para poderla mirar a los ojos.

-¿Como los que tenías antes de encontrar la esfera de Arquímedes?- preguntó Mu en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto y alguien más fuera a escucharlos, y Lydia asintió- ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?-

Tomando aire, Lydia le explicó todo lo que soñó. Mu escuchó atentamente, haciendo algunas preguntas mientras escuchando lo que había visto su chica en sus sueños. Ese sueño en particular tampoco lo había visto Mu antes, ya que por un tiempo ambos compartieron sueños.

-No lo sé, Lydi- dijo Mu, pensativo, una vez que la chica terminó su relato- no recuerdo haber visto eso cuando tu y yo compartíamos los sueños sobre Agatha de Siracusa. Pero lo que sé- continuó, tras una pausa- es que esos sueños se te presentaron a ti en aquella ocasión para ayudarte a deducir algo. Quizá haya algo que tengas que saber-

-¿Deducir qué cosa?- preguntó Lydia, sirviéndose una tostada y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Piénsalo. Antes, era para ayudarte a encontrar la esfera de Arquímedes y entregarla a la princesa Athena- dijo Mu, y Lydia asintió tras pensar en lo que había pasado mientras masticaba un pedazo de la tostada- pero ahora, podría saber que significa. Quizá te quiere advertir de algo que está a punto de pasar-

-¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntó ella.

-No tengo idea de qué signifique eso. Al menos no en este momento. Según entendí de la última vez, lo que sueñas es lo que realmente pasó hace todos esos años, y se te permite verlo porque puede llegar a ser útil para algún propósito de los dioses- dijo Mu, volviendo a abrazarla. El joven santo suspiró, pensativo, y una chispa iluminó sus ojos- esta noche vendrán los dioses Poseidón y Hades. Quizá tu sueño tenga que ver con ello-

Lydia asintió, dando un último mordisco a la tostada y bebiendo lo que restaba de su jugo.

-Vamos, Lydi, apresúrate- dijo Mu, al verla que se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta. El santo de Aries se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Afro me encargó que te dijera: hoy vamos a entrenar tu y yo juntos-

Lydia casi se cae de espaldas al suelo cuando Mu dijo eso. ¿Entrenar con Mu? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido esa barbaridad a Afrodita? Nunca, pero nunca había entrenado con Mu. Lo había hecho con Afrodita, con Marín y con Kiki. Pero nunca con Mu. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre eso. ¿Cómo iba a intentar golpearlo? ¿Él la iba a golpear?

-Pero… yo… ¿cómo?- dijo Lydia, muy asustada ante la perspectiva. Mu se echó a reír ante la cara de espanto de su chica.

-No te asustes, Lydi- dijo Mu con cariño- no tienes que tener miedo. ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacer algo que te lastime?- ella sacudió la cabeza- además, ¿crees que si hago algo que te cause el más mínimo rasguño, tus hermanos me dejarán vivir?-

Mu sonrió ante la idea. Sí, Lydia se había lastimado entrenando varias veces. Más de las que le gustaría recordar a Mu. Era algo común e incluso esperado para los aprendices. Y no pasaba nada. Mu sabía que Aioria jamás reclamaría a Marín las heridas que Lydia recibiera entrenando con ella, pero en serio no sabía como Afrodita se atrevía a arañarla con sus rosas pirañas sin temer por su integridad física. Lydia, por su parte, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Ocultó su sonrisa detrás de la máscara de oro que traía consigo.

-Está bien. Vamos a que te de unas cuantas patadas- dijo Lydia, tomando el brazo de Mu, y haciéndolo bajar las escaleras al Coliseo, junto con ella.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Kido, Tokio, Japón_

Ese había sido un largo día de entrenamiento, y todos sin excepción se sentían apaleados. Kiki y los caballeros de bronce regresaron a la mansión Kido tras cambiarse, vistiendo sus ropas de civiles y no sus uniforme de entrenamiento. Mu les había encomendado cuidar a Kiki y hacerlo entrenar, lejos de las distracciones del Santuario y de todas las potenciales travesuras que podría hacer el pelirrojo por un par de semanas.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Seiya en un tono derrotado, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, muy aburrido- es la primera vez que algo interesante va a pasar en el Santuario en mucho tiempo, y nosotros estamos lejos, en Japón-

Hyoga, exasperado por las constantes quejas de Seiya, le dio un coscorrón.

-No digas eso, Seiya- dijo Hyoga, reprendiéndolo- no es para tanto-

-Sí, solo Poseidón y Hades se reunirán con Athena para discutir algo que el maestro Shion necesita- dijo Shiryu- es lo único interesante que va a pasar-

-Eso es interesante- dijo Seiya, fastidiado por estar en Japón cuando sus antiguos archienemigos estarían en el Santuario de visita- quisiera volver a liarme a golpes con los espectros-

Hyoga puso cara de circunstancias, sospechando que todos en el Santuario estaban aliviados de que Seiya estuviera lejos. Shun estaba inusualmente callado en una esquina del patio, mirando la fuente en el jardín de la mansión como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y tenía una muy buena explicación para estar así: extrañaba estar en el Santuario. Más específicamente, extrañaba a June. Suspiró.

-¿Shun?- dijo Hyoga, notando la expresión torturada de su compañero- ¿estás bien? Has estado muy callado-

Shun dio un respingo al verse sorprendido. Asintió distraídamente, y Hyoga se volvió hacia Kiki, quien estaba utilizando sus poderes para mover algunas piedras en el aire, las cuales Seiya las atacaba con sus meteoros.

-Disculpen, chicos, voy a salir- dijo Shun de pronto, levantándose y quitándose el cabello de la cara- necesito… necesito aire fresco… salir un poco… ya regreso-

Antes de que cualquiera de sus tres compañeros o Kiki pudieran decir algo, Shun salió caminando apresuradamente de la mansión y hacia la calle.

-¿Y a ese qué le picó?- preguntó Seiya, alzando las cejas, confundido. Los otros dos santos y Kiki se encogieron de hombros.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

Después de hacer su check-up en un hotel de lujo cercano al Santuario, Julian Solo se dirigió con Sorento y sus dos invitadas hacia el Santuario de Athena. Poseidón estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a ocurrir. No sabía que podía esperar de esa reunión, con varios de los amigos de su infancia, y sus antiguos enemigos: Athena y los santos.

Cathy, por su parte, llevaba una mochila con algunas cosas que Elizabeth podía llegar a necesitar, como pastillas para el dolor y una batería de repuesto para su silla, y caminaba junto a Sorento, quien iba empujando la silla de ruedas de Elizabeth.

Shion recibió a los visitantes en la entrada del Santuario, vistiendo su túnica de Patriarca, distintivos y su casco. Iba acompañado de Dohko, quien vestía su armadura de Libra. Ambos tenían una sonrisa amable, pero se notaba que estaban muy preocupados y un poco tensos.

-Buenos días, señor Poseidón- dijo Shion, con una breve inclinación que Dohko imitó, éste último sin dejar de sonreír.

-Buenas días, señor Shion- dijo Julián con una sonrisa simple, incluso un poco aburrido, pero lo cierto es que también él estaba un poco preocupado- que amable de su parte venir a recibirnos en persona en la entrada del Santuario-

-Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero- dijo Shion, sonriendo.

Catherine y Elizabeth, quienes estaban detrás de ellas, notaron que Sorento tensó la espalda tan pronto como había visto a los santos, empuñando con fuerza su flauta. No era dificil saber que los dos bandos tenían un pasado muy complicado. Catherine, que tenía a Mister Darcy en sus brazos y gruñía nervioso ante los desconocidos, decidió pasárselo a Elizabeth, quien lo puso en su regazo.

-Oh, sí, disculpen- dijo Julián, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volviéndose a las dos invitadas- chicas, él es el maestro Shion, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, y él es el viejo maestro Dohko de Libra. Ellas son la señorita Elizabeth Stuart y la señorita Catherine Tilney, son mis invitadas-

Ambas sonrieron amablemente, pero no pudieron evitar alzar las cejas ante el título de "viejo maestro" de Dohko, cuando no parecía mucho mayor que ninguna de ellas. Los dos santos, por su parte, sonrieron benévolamente, adivinando ese último pensamiento de las chicas, y sin poder evitar sospechar de las dos chicas, socias de Saori Kido, sobre todo con el antecedente de lo que sucedió hace apenas unas semanas. De todos los que había conocido, parecía que solo Lydia era decente y de buenas intenciones. Sin importar las referencias que Lydia o Saori les había dado, no podían evitar preguntarse como eran ellas dos.

-Por aquí, señoritas. A la señorita Athena le va a dar mucho gusto verlas- dijo Shion, señalando el camino hacia los Doce Templos, pensando que al llegar el momento tendría que teletransportar a los invitados a través de ellos, ya que sería difícil subir las escaleras con una silla de ruedas.

De pronto, Mister Darcy comenzó a ladrar y saltó de los brazos de Elizabeth y comenzó a correr por los terrenos del Santuario, alejándose del grupo entre los jardines que estaban cerca de la entrada del mismo.

 _Ruff ruff ruff_

-Oh, no, ¡Mister Darcy!- dijo Catherine, y comenzó a correr detrás del perro. Tanto Shion como Dohko notaron que la chica no podía correr muy bien, cojeaba un poco con su pierna izquierda, pero rápidamente desapareció de su vista igual que el pequeño perro.

-¡Cathy!- exclamó Elizabeth, estirando su mano hacia ella, sin poder hacer nada, confinada a su silla.

Sorento, por su parte, iba a salir corriendo en pos de ella, pero un gesto súbito de Shion se lo impidió.

-No, no te preocupes por ella, Sorento- dijo Shion en un tono calmado- estará a salvo dentro del Santuario. Y avisaré al santo dorado que está patrullando esa zona para que la alcance y no tenga ningún problema, y que la acompañe de regreso a donde nos dirigimos-

-Está bien, señor Shion, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Julián en un tono autoritario, al ver que Sorento estaba a punto de quejarse por la propuesta de Shion- ¿vamos a ver a Saori ahora?-

-De hecho, la señorita Athena está un poco ocupada en este momento haciendo los últimos preparativos para la reunión de esta noche- dijo el Patriarca, señalando el pabellón de los santos de bronce- permítanos invitarlos a comer. Deben tener hambre después de su viaje. Por aquí-

Julián, Sorento y Elizabeth siguieron a Shion y a Dohko, el primero empujando suavemente la silla de ruedas. El santo de Libra miró con curiosidad eso, alzando las cejas. No en vano había vivido tantos años y visto tantas cosas. Ese brillo en los ojos de Julián y esa extraña amabilidad. Dohko sonrió tristemente, sabía lo que estaba pasando el chico, reencarnación de Poseidón. Y por la expresión distraía de la chica, con sus hermosos ojos color durazno mirando a su alrededor, asombrada, sin prestar atención a Julián, no era correspondido como esperaba. Ah, el amor.

Los tres invitados entraron al pabellón de los santos de bronce junto con Shion y Dohko. Sorento no estaba nada contento con lo que acababa de suceder, pero no tuvo más remedio que mirar hacia atrás, por donde había desaparecido Cathy, y entrar detrás de los demás al pabellón.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Cathy había perseguido a Mister Darcy por los jardines del Santuario, entre el pasto y las jardineras junto a las sendas, muy cerca del bosque y junto a una de las fuentes. El pequeño cavalier spaniel se había alejado demasiado de la entrada del santuario, y parecía que estaba jugueteando en el pasto.

-¡Mister Darcy!- dijo Catherine fastidiada al alcanzarlo, en un tono de regaño- pésima la primera impresión que acabas de dar a nuestros anfitriones, Darcy. Ven aquí en este instante-

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

El perro la ignoró olímpicamente, y comenzó a ladrar frenéticamente a algunos rosales que estaban junto al pasto y brincando de un lado al otro. Les ladraba como si los rosales fueran a volver a la vida y atacarlo.

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

-Darcy, no seas tonto, ven aquí- dijo Cathy en un tono fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos, mientras el perrito ladraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo- esos rosales no te van a hacer nada malo. _Don't be such a bampot_ -

Pero el perro siguió ladrando furiosamente, y brincando de un lado al otro, sin dejar que Catherine lo tomara en sus brazos. Incluso le gruñó y le lanzó una tarascada cuando ella trató de tomarlo, que la chica apenas evadió.

-¡Mister Darcy!- exclamó Catherine, molesta y sorprendida por partes iguales- _yer aff yer heid_. ¡Me trataste de morder! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

El perro siguió ladrando como histérico contra los rosales.

-Es solo un rosal inofensivo, _bampot_ \- dijo Catherine, señalando el rosal- no es peligroso, ni siquiera tiene espinas. Y de hecho tiene rosas muy bonitas. Vamos-

Mister Darcy parecía fuera de sí. Seguía ladrando furiosamente a los rosales, como si éstos pudieran atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-¡Es inofensivo! Te mostraré- dijo Catherine, y dio un paso hacia el rosal, pero el perro mordió su pantalón y comenzó a tirar de él, intentando hacerla alejarla de él- ¿qué haces, Darcy? Es solo un rosal inofensivo. Mira-

Ignorando los esfuerzos de Mister Darcy, Catherine se lo sacudió para que la soltara, y dio un paso adelante. Acarició una de las hermosas rosas que sobresalían del rosal. Aspiró su aroma. Era delicioso, realmente delicioso y embriagante.

-Mmm… esto es agradable- dijo Cathy, sonriendo embriagada con la esencia de la rosa. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar cosas.

Recordó cuando era pequeña, recordó la cabaña en el bosque a donde la llevaban sus padres de vacaciones. Sus verdaderos padres. Recordó cuando estaba en el funeral, recordó haber perdido a sus padres, y encontrar a los Stuart acercándose a ella y abrazándola, sintiendo el mismo abrazo como si se tratara de sus propios padres. Recordó la felicidad que sintió cuando supo que Elizabeth sería su hermana.

Volvió a sonreír, y aspiró nuevamente la rosa.

-Esta rosa huele muy bien- dijo Catherine, sonriendo embelesada, y quizá un poco drogada por la deliciosa esencia de la rosa- parece… ¡pero qué…!-

Pero Catherine no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Aún embriagada por la esencia de las rosas, solo vio cuando el rosal que había tocado mágicamente creció y rodeó sus tobillos, muñecas y su cintura, alzándola en el aire. El perro ladró furiosamente y comenzó a correr en círculos.

-A… ayuda…- dijo entrecortadamente, sintiendo una rama del rosal enredándose alrededor de su cuello, cortando su respiración.

El embriagante aroma de las rosas ya no le era tan agradable, sino completamente pesado, denso y nauseabundo. Y cada vez que Catherine tiraba de sus ataduras para liberarse de ellas, aparecían nuevas ramas para rodearla.

De pronto, sintió una extraña calidez rodeándola. No era fuego, sino era una suave y agradable radiación sobre su cuerpo. Había alguien frente a ella. Solo veía un manchón dorado, con un pequeño brillo rojo y tonos azulados.

-A…ayu…ayu…- intentó pedir ayuda, pero se sentía tan mal que las palabras no le salían de su boca.

-No te muevas, preciosa- dijo la voz, amable y masculina, y al escucharla sentía una extraña calidez- si lo haces, solo empeorarás las cosas-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, mareada y fuera de sí, como si la persona le hubiera hablado en sueños- ¿qué… dices?-

-Que te quedes tranquila, sin moverte- dijo el hombre que estaba frente a ella con el mismo tono amable que antes, sin nada de impaciencia- entre más te muevas, más ramas te atacarán. Así diseñó Afrodita el rosal. Tranquilízate y deja de moverte, así la planta te dejará ir…-

-¿Tra…tranquilizarme?- dijo la chica, nauseosa y sedienta de aire- ¿dejar… de moverme?-

-Una vez que dejes de moverte, la planta dejará de atacarte- dijo el hombre. No sabía porqué, pero parecía que él estaba sonriéndole- y podré librarte de esto. Si sigues moviéndote, esas ramas te van a estrangular-

Catherine tembló. ¿Tranquilizarse o la iban a estrangular? ¿Así quería el hombre que dejara de moverse?

-Confía en mi, cariño- añadió el hombre, más como una petición, que como una orden, adivinando sus pensamientos- haz lo que te digo y podré ayudarte-

Y Catherine lo hizo. Respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en cosas placenteras, en la cosa más placentera que podía recordar, en su vida llena de tragedias, era la hermosa música de su violín. Comenzó a pensar sobre las melodías que tanto le gustaban. Pronto, comenzó a sentir que las ataduras se aflojaban, y que la planta finalmente la dejo caer, y cayó en un abrazo metálico. La chica respiró hondo, sedienta de aire, e intentó levantar los ojos hacia el hombre. Solo podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, y su enorme sonrisa blanca. Un objeto extraño de color dorado brillaba en su cabello azulado.

-Bien hecho, preciosa- dijo el hombre, en un tono aliviado, depositándola en el pasto, a unos pasos del fatídico rosal, y la instó a sentarse tumbada en el suelo- menos mal que te tranquilizaste a tiempo. Respira hondo, pronto te desintoxicarás…-

-¿Desintoxicar…?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose mareada e intentando levantarse.

-No, no, no te muevas- dijo el hombre, impidiendo que se levantara, deteniéndola suavemente por los hombros - ¿no escuchaste? Te envenenó la toxina de la rosa que oliste. Necesitas respirar-

Catherine asintió y, tras recostarse por completo en el pasto, respiró profundamente. Todo se volvía claro para ella. Se volvió a un lado y vio al hombre que la había salvado, cada vez con más claridad. El joven debía ser un santo de Athena. Un santo dorado, dada la armadura que utilizaba. Era un hombre guapo, y muy apuesto. Sus ojos azules eran más bellos de lo que había creído. Y esa sonrisa. Tenía la sonrisa más encantadora que se podía haber imaginado. El joven estaba sentado en el suelo junto a donde ella estaba tumbada, acariciando a Mister Darcy, quien disfrutaba las caricias del chico como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Darcy?- dijo Catherine distraídamente. El caballero sonrió.

-¿Ese es su nombre?- preguntó el santo, sonriendo y acariciando la panza del perrito, quien se notaba muy contento y lamía la mano del joven- ¿quien es un buen chico, Darcy?-

Mister Darcy dejó escapar un alegre ladrido. Catherine, sintiéndose mejor, sonrió ante la vista y se intentó incorporar. El hombre se dio cuenta, y la ayudó a sentarse sobre el pasto, y le sacudió algunas hojas que se habían entrelazado en su cabello. Mister Darcy saltó del regazo del caballero al suyo, y Cathy lo acarició, aliviada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, preciosa?- dijo el chico, con una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera mirar su alma a través de sus ojos.

-Mejor, gracias- dijo Catherine, respirando hondo de nuevo, ya libre del embriagante aroma de las rosas y volviendo a sonreír. Vaya que ese chico tenía una sonrisa muy seductora.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- dijo el caballero con curiosidad, pero sin quitar su sonrisa de sus labios- eres una de las invitadas de Poseidón, ¿cierto?-

-Vinimos con Julián Solo- dijo la chica- me llamo Cathy. Quiero decir, me llamo Catherine Tilney-

El caballero sonrió otra vez, y extendió su mano hacia ella, con ese brillo en sus ojos y esa encantadora sonrisa que Catherine no podía dejar de mirar.

-Es un verdadero gusto en conocerte, Cathy- dijo el caballero- me llamo Milo. Soy el caballero dorado de Escorpión-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Como Sofía estaba de guardia esa tarde y noche en el hospital, Saga pensó que sería buena idea ir por Casandra y por Kostas para la hora de la visita de los dioses. No era más de media tarde cuando los tres estaban de regreso en el templo de Géminis. El pequeño hijo de Saga estaba sonriendo, ya que su tío Kanon le había dado un helado, a pesar de que Saga con una mirada de advertencia para que no lo hiciera. Saga suspiró. Su gemelo mimaba demasiado a Kostas y disfrutaba usándolo para hacerlo rabiar.

El pequeño terminó completamente embarrado de chocolate, desde la nariz hasta la barbilla, y su ropa también se manchó, para total desesperación de su padre. Por suerte, Casandra había llevado un cambio de ropa para Kostas en su bolsa, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a esos "accidentes".

-Tengo mucho que aprender, Casy- dijo Saga, bajando levemente la mirada. Casandra notó que estaba un poco triste, y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Paciencia, Saga- dijo Casandra, mientras le cambiaba la camiseta a Kostas por una limpia, y le limpiaba la cara con toallas húmedas- apenas llevas un par de semanas de ser papá de Kostas. Y ya eres un excelente papá. Ya aprenderás estas cosas-

Saga sonrió tristemente y se dejó caer en el sillón dando un suspiro. Kostas, que estaba enfurruñado porque no le gustaba que lo cambiaran su camisa favorita, por más embarrada que estuviera de helado, lo imitó con una expresión idéntica a la de su padre, que a Casandra le causó mucha gracia.

La chica se sentó del lado contrario de Kostas, junto a Saga, y lo atrajo hacia sí misma para que el caballero apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de ella. El santo de Géminis no se hizo del rogar, y se acomodó a gusto en el hombro de su chica con una sonrisa y se dejó abrazar de ella.

x-x-x

 _Parque cerca de la mansión Kido, Tokio, Japón_

La noche ya había caído en Japón, en el otro lado del mundo. Shun había salido a tomar aire fresco. No era que no le gustara estar con Kiki y con los otros. Era solo que extrañaba mucho estar en el Santuario, con June. Cuando ocurrió el incidente de los ataques al Santuario, él y June habían trabajado juntos mucho tiempo, y habían congeniado perfectamente. No en vano se conocían desde hacía tantos años.

"June…" Shun dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ah, que tierno…- dijo una voz fría detrás de él. Shun de pronto sintió un horrible e inusual escalofrío, y se volvió repentinamente a ver quien le había hablado.

-¿Quién es?- dijo el santo de Andrómeda, poniéndose en guardia y buscando con la vista a su alrededor- ¿quién anda ahí?-

Una fría risa rodeó al caballero, y Shun sintió algo extraño, desconocido para él. Algo que nunca se había presentado en ninguna de sus muchas batallas. Miedo. Terror. El santo de Andromeda se miró sus manos. Éstas temblaban furiosamente como nunca antes las había visto. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¿Qué…que es lo que me estas haciendo?- dijo Shun, con una mano en el corazón, intentando ignorar sus fuertes palpitaciones.

-No te estoy haciendo nada, caballero de Athena- dijo la voz- solo estoy mirando, y sacando de tu interior un sentimiento. Un verdadero sentimiento, que es y siempre ha sido tuyo…-

-¿Y qué sentimiento es ese?- dijo Shun.

-Miedo- dijo la voz en un tono burlón- y ahora, vas a venir conmigo-

Shun se tocó el hombro inconscientemente, y maldijo por lo bajo, arrepentido de no haberse llevado con su armadura con él. Aún así, sin rendirse encendió su cosmo, a pesar de estar lleno de miedo en su corazón. Otra vez volvió a escuchar esa risa maléfica que parecía que le helaba la sangre de sus venas.

-Oh, no, no lo harás…- dijo la voz.

De pronto, Shun sintió un horrible pánico en su corazón, la fuerza de un cosmo tan pesado que hizo que le faltara el aire y, tras unos segundos, sus párpados se volvieran pesados, y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. Sintió sus piernas temblando tan furiosamente que le fallaron, y cayó hacia delante. Sintió un par de brazos sostenerlo de los hombros, evitando que se cayera de cara al suelo. Antes de perder la conciencia, tuvo una extraña sensación, como una sensación de muerte inminente que no llega lo suficientemente rápido, como si ese terror fuera a torturarlo por toda la eternidad.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kido, Seiya y los otros sintieron el cosmo de Shun disminuir rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Bampot: (slag escocés) tonto

Yer aff yer heid: (slag escocés) estás loco.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esté gustando esta historia. Les doy las gracias especialmente a **Misao-CG** , **Danimel** y **Shadir** por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. V: Celos

**ARMONÍA**

V: CELOS

 _Terrenos cerca del Coliseo, Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

Mientras todo eso sucedía en Japón al caer la noche, en Grecia aún era media tarde, y el calor de día se estaba volviendo insoportable. Los rayos del sol golpeaban directamente la tierra,y la mayoría de los santos de Athena estaban entrenando arduamente, y los guardias estaban mirándolos, pero desde una sombra.

Una vez que Milo considero que la toxina de las rosas de Afrodita se había ido y que era prudente que Cathy se pudiera levantar, él mismo se levantó primero, tomó a Mister Darcy en sus brazos y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cathy la aceptó, hipnotizada por los hermosos ojos del caballero, y sonreía. Una vez que se puso de pie, Cathy hizo una mueca de dolor. Otra vez su pierna la estaba molestando. Inconscientemente, la chica se miró su pierna izquierda, viendo aliviada que que estaba cubierta por completo: las feas cicatrices estaban ocultas a la vista. Pero las plantas habían le habían estrujado la pierna lastimada, y le habían causado algo de dolor.

Su expresión no pasó desapercibida por el santo de Escorpión.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Cathy?- le dijo Milo. La chica sonrió, asintiendo suavemente. Le llamó la atención lo rápido que el joven santo le había tomado la confianza de hablarle de tú. Los otros dos santos, el Patriarca y el llamado viejo maestro Dohko, eran mucho más serios y formales. La sonrisa despreocupada y encantadora de Milo la hacían sonreír.

-Claro, estoy bien- dijo Catherine, restándole importancia a su pierna claudicante- es una herida vieja, estoy bien-

Milo la miró con curiosidad. Era una mujer muy linda. Sus cabellos castaños estaban algo crecidos, ondulados y desordenados, le llegaban a media espalda. Sus ojos azul oscuro estaban enmarcados por unas mejillas y frente llenas de pequeñas pecas que se le veían muy bien. Tenía puesto una blusa de color negro, muy pegada a su cuerpo, la cual resaltaba sus formas femeninas, su pecho y su cintura, las cuales le parecían aceptables a Milo. Traía un pantalón largo de una tela delgada y fresca, de color blanco con algunas líneas negras, suelto que dejaba mucho de su cuerpo a la imaginación. "Nada extraordinario", había pensado Milo, quien había salido con varias chicas mucho más guapas que ella.

-Vamos, Cathy- le dijo Milo- tenemos que regresar con el maestro Shion y los otros- el santo volvió a sonreír, ésta vez como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer una travesura- les divertirá saber que te peleaste con una planta…-

Cathy abrió los ojos en horror. Sabía que, si lo hacía, Elizabeth no se dejaría de reír de ella, y quizá Sorento harían un drama al respecto.

-¡No!- exclamó Cathy de pronto- _don't be a wee clipe!-_

Milo alzó las cejas, divertido. El acento escocés de Cathy le causaba mucha gracia, pero no entendió que era no que había dicho.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo el caballero.

-Que no sea chismoso- dijo Cathy con un gesto impaciente- por favor, no quiero que nadie se entere, Sorento está muy… extraño, no quiero causar problemas entre ustedes, santo de Escorpión-

-Milo- dijo el joven- puedes llamarme Milo. Y está bien, no diré nada, no quiero que tu admirador se moleste contigo. En ese caso deberías aceptarlo para que el pobre dejara de sufrir-

Cathy se sonrojó de mil colores, lo que hizo reír a Milo.

-¡No es así, Milo!- dijo Cathy- Sorento ha sido mi amigo por muchos años, no tengo sentimientos al respecto más que mi sincera amistad, y él no…- tragó saliva, ¿porqué estaba confiando eso con él, a quien apenas conocía?- no quiero lastimarlo diciendo que no puedo corresponderlo, diciéndole la verdad. Por favor, no digas nada al respecto-

-Puedes estar tranquila, preciosa- le dijo Milo, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ésta sonrisa era un poco más seria y sobria- yo jamás traicionaría los secretos de una mujer. Mucho menos los de una mujer hermosa, que debe de tener muchos-

Cathy se sonrojó, si era posible, aún más. Milo se echó a reír de nuevo. No sabía porqué le gustaba hacerla sonrojar. Esta chica era muy diferente a las que Milo acostumbraba conocer y llevarse a la cama. Era tranquila y modesta, y no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cumplidos o insinuaciones.

-¡Milo!- dijo Cathy.

-Vamos, Cathy- le dijo Milo, dejando de reír y ofreciéndole el brazo- te llevaré de regreso al pabellón de los santos de bronce-

Cathy sintió que el calor abandonaba sus mejillas, y se tranquilizó. Sonrió suavemente y tomó el brazo de Milo, y ambos caminaron hacia el pabellón, seguidos de Mister Darcy. Para llegar ahí, tenían que pasar por el Coliseo. Milo sintió los cosmos de Mu y de Lydia y, recordando lo que habían dicho la noche anterior sobre la chica aprendiz de Piscis conociendo a las invitadas de Poseidón, el santo de Escorpión la acompañó al Coliseo primero.

Dentro del Coliseo, Lydia respiró agitadamente e intentó recuperar el aliento antes del siguiente ataque. Llevaba casi tres horas corriendo en el Coliseo, de lado a lado, evadiendo los objetos que Mu hacía volar en la arena con su psicoquinesia. No eran objetos peligrosos, eran solo esponjas mojadas en colorantes, que cada vez que la golpeaban dejaban una marca de algún color en la ropa de entrenamiento de la chica. Hasta ahora, llevaba solo 3 manchas, dos azules y una roja, las demás las había evadido exitosamente.

-Bien hecho, Lydi- dijo Mu, indicando que el ejercicio se terminaba, y dejando caer al suelo las esponjas, para que pudiera tomar un descanso- no puedo creer lo mucho que has avanzado en estos meses-

Lydia sonrió bajo su máscara al escuchar eso, se la quitó y se dejó caer en la arena de espaldas para recuperar su aliento. Mu se acercó a ella y se tumbó junto a ella.

-Gracias por esto, Mu- dijo Lydia, secándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, volviendo su rostro hacia ella- me gustó mucho entrenar contigo-

Mu sonrió también, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la que ella tomó. Una vez que estuvieron de pie, ambos se sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas. Mu la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Lydia sonrió y, con un movimiento rápido, dio una patada en el suelo y tiró a Mu a la arena boca arriba.

-Muy graciosa, pequeña- dijo Mu, suprimiendo una mueca de sorpresa.

-No llores- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa confiada, y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Mu sonrió muy astutamente, y tiró de ella con un movimiento rápido, haciéndola caer sobre él- ¡tramposo!-

Mu no le respondió, se estaba partiendo de risa. Ella se enojó e hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse, pero Mu la abrazó por la espalda contra él y no la dejó. Por más esfuerzos que hizo Lydia, Mu no la soltó, y comenzó a besarla en su cabello.

-No me gruñas, Lydi- le dijo Mu con cariño, besándola debajo de la mandíbula con mucha suavidad- te quiero-

Al final, ambos se quedaron riendo juntos en la arena.

-Chicos, es media tarde y no deberían hacer esto aquí, consíganse un cuarto de hotel- dijo una voz. Ambos levantaron la mirada, y vieron a Milo acercarse a ellos junto a una chica, que llevaba un perro en sus brazos. Los dos venían charlando animadamente.

Mu se levantó de golpe, y ayudó a Lydia a levantarse.

-Milo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Mu, mirando curiosamente a la recién llegada, quien los miraba a ellos con la misma curiosidad, como si quisiera reconocerlos- ¿y quien es esta señorita que te acompaña?-

-Oh, sí, presentaciones- dijo Milo, mirándolos alternadamente- ella es Cathy, es una de las invitadas del señor Poseidón. Y Cathy, ellos son Mu, el caballero de Aries, y ella es…-

-Lydia Castlehaven…- dijo Catherine, sorprendida al reconocer a Lydia.

-¿Cathy? ¿Catherine Tilney?- dijo Lydia, sorprendida también. No la había visto desde el año pasado, en el hospital, después del accidente que tuvieron ella y Elizabeth.

-Ustedes dos se conocían ya, supongo- preguntó Mu, mirándolas alternadamente y sonriendo, recordando la reunión con el Patriarca la noche anterior. Lydia asintió, y acercándose a ella, la abrazó. Catherine, tras poner a Mister Darcy en brazos de Milo, también la abrazó.

-Supongo que ella no es como esa otra chica, Greta- dijo Milo.

Tanto Catherine como Lydia suprimieron un escalofrío, y Cathy hizo una mueca de fastidio y frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer, no solo Lydia sino también Cathy tenían los mismos retorcidos recuerdos sobre Greta, y no estaba cegada como Saori lo había estado previamente. Eso hizo que los dos santos sonrieran.

-Lydia, casi no te reconozco- dijo Cathy, mirándola fijamente, observando sus ropas de entrenamiento, el sudor, el polvo y las manchas de pintura- ¿qué haces viviendo aquí?-

-Encontré a mi verdadera familia aquí en el Santuario, Cathy. A mis dos hermanos mayores- dijo Lydia, sonriendo ampliamente y miró al santo de Aries, tomando su mano con cariño- y también encontré a Mu-

-¿Eso quiere decir que por fin hiciste las paces con Saori?- dijo Catherine, y Lydia asintió. Cathy alzó una ceja, curiosa y extrañada- _yer bum's oot the windae!_ Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo. Ustedes parecían perros y gatos cuando peleaban-

-Creo que pronto lo podrás ver con tus propios ojos, Cathy- dijo Milo, echándose a reír ante el colorido lenguaje de la chica- además, no se porqué haces tanto escándalo. La señorita Athena no es tan mala-

Un incómodo silencio le siguió, hasta que Mu le ofreció la mano a Lydia.

-Bueno, nos vamos, Lydi tiene que ir a bañarse y a cambiarse para estar presentable antes de que Hades llegue también- dijo Mu, inclinándose para despedirse de Cathy.

Lydia asintió, y tomó la mano del santo de Aries.

-Nos vemos en un rato, Cathy- dijo Lydia, y ambos se alejaron, caminando desde el Coliseo hacia las Doce Casas.

-Nunca había visto a Lydia tan feliz- comentó Cathy, haciendo que Milo se volviera hacia ella- quiero decir, siempre ha sido muy sonriente y alegre. Pero ese brillo de felicidad que tiene en sus ojos… nunca lo había visto- sonrió- me alegro que haya conocido a su familia… y se ve que ese chico debe hacerla muy feliz-

Milo asintió con conocimiento. Sabía que Lydia había cambiado mucho desde su llegada al Santuario hacía unos pocos meses. Había encontrado a sus dos hermanos, quienes la adoraban, y a Mu, quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, ella tuvo mucha suerte de venir al Santuario y encontrar todo lo que estaba buscando- dijo Milo, encogiéndose de hombros- vamos, Cathy, volvamos con los demás, supongo que debes estar muy hambrienta-

-No, para nada- dijo Catherine, haciendo una expresión de fastidio- aún estoy muy nauseosa por la toxina de esa horrenda planta-

Milo sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo sé, cariño- dijo el santo de Escorpión- pero confío en que para cuando lleguemos, ya se te hayan pasado, y estarás muy hambrienta, pues al parecer no has comido nada en todo el día. Confía en mí- añadió, mirando a la chica con su sonrisa encantadora. Catherine puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan encantadora?

-De acuerdo- dijo Catherine, rindiéndose- vamos-

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los Caballeros de Bronce_

Desde que llegaron y sirvieron la comida, Sorento era el único que testarudamente no había probado bocado. No le gustaba el hecho de que Catherine haya salido corriendo en el Santuario de Athena. Elizabeth también estaba algo nerviosa, pero ya después de comer.

-Supongo que ambos están preocupados por su amiga- dijo Shion en tono conciliador- no se preocupen. Un santo dorado me informó que está a salvo, y que ya se dirigen hacia aquí en estos momentos-

-¿Quién?- dijo Sorento, antes de que Julian lo detuviera. El joven dios le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- ¿qué santo dorado, señor Shion?- añadió, haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario para ser amable.

Julián Solo bufó molesto. Sorento estaba mandando al demonio todos sus esfuerzos diplomáticos con los santos de Athena. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero Sorento debería saber mejor y contener su enojo. Dohko sacudió la cabeza, extrañado, pues no comprendía bien la agresividad del general marino, pero Shion respondió.

-Con Milo de Escorpión- dijo Shion simplemente- y como dije, ambos ya se dirigen hacia aquí-

-¿Milo de Escorpión?- estalló Sorento, furioso, levantándose de pronto, y dando un fuerte golpe en la meza, lanzando una copa al suelo con un movimiento de su mano- ¿de verdad dices que Cathy estará "a salvo" con ese santo?-

-¡Sorento!- lo reprendió Julián levantando la voz, furioso ante la actitud del joven, pero el general marino estaba fuera de sí. ¡Esto no era nada aceptable!

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Elizabeth, alarmada por la actitud de Sorento, aunque no entendía bien la situación- ¿ese Milo una mala persona? ¿Algo malo le va a pasar a Cathy?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijeron Shion y Julian al mismo tiempo. Los dos se miraron, confundidos, y se aclararon la garganta.

-Milo de Escorpión es uno de los santos dorados más poderosos en el Santuario- dijo Shion en un tono que intentaba tranquilizar a los invitados- y alguien a quien jamás se le ocurriría desobedecer una orden directa de Athena, o mía. Nunca lo ha hecho. Y la orden que se le dio fue traer a la señorita Tilney aquí y evitar que caiga ningún daño sobre ella. Y lo obedecerá al pie de la letra-

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó Sorento. Realmente el general marino estaba fuera de sí. Elizabeth jamás lo había visto así, y eso que su familia visitaba a los Solo con bastante frecuencia, y creía conocerlo bien.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo Elizabeth, mirando alternadamente a los dos hombres con los que había ido al Santuario- ¿Sorento?¿Julián?-

-No sucede nada malo, Bess- dijo Julián en un tono tranquilo y cariñoso hacia ella- yo confío completamente en el buen juicio y sentido común del maestro Shion. Si él dijo que Cathy está bien, estoy seguro de que lo está-

-Pues yo no- dijo Sorento bruscamente- sobre todo cuando el maestro Shion confía que el peor promiscuo casanova del Santuario traiga a salvo y acompañe a una persona tan importante como Cathy-

Shion se mordió el labio. Con esas palabras, el Patriarca y Dohko comprendieron perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Sorento estaba celoso. Ambos se miraron, y el viejo maestro de Libra suspiró, fastidiado.

-¿Casanova?- dijo Elizabeth, alzando las cejas, confundida, dirigiéndose a Sorento- ¿qué es…?-

-Milo no es un irresponsable cuando se trata de cumplir fielmente con su deber, señor- dijo Shion, alzando la voz un poco y cruzando los brazos.

-¡No me agrada que ese mujeriego y asiduo visitador de burdeles esté cerca…!- comenzó a decir Sorento, golpeando la mesa de nuevo y levantando la voz.

Julián Solo ya había tenido suficiente. El joven dios se puso de pie por fin y encendió su cosmo agresivamente, haciendo que Sorento se callara e inclinara su cabeza. El general marino se dejó caer en su silla, derrotado.

-Dije…que…confío…en…Shion… y… en…todos…los…santos… de…Athena- dijo Julián, poniendo mucho énfasis en cada palabra. Apagó su cosmo, y volvió a sentarse en la silla- discúlpate inmediatamente por tu actitud grosera, Sorento-

Sorento miró a Julián, quien lo miraba de regreso con fría cólera, y sabía que no tenía opción.

-Ofrezco mis disculpas, señor Shion- dijo Sorento.

Elizabeth los miró. Julian era una persona amable y honorable, y nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Pero tenía razón. Shion y los santos parecían ser buenas personas, y no parecían dispuestos a lastimarlos se ninguna manera. Y al parecer, como para probar su punto, Cathy entró al pabellón de los caballeros de bronce, seguida de un santo dorado que Elizabeth supuso que era el famoso Milo de Escorpión. Era un chico de cabellos y ojos azules con una sonrisa encantadora. Y Cathy se veía inusualmente feliz. Sorento, por su parte, tensó todos los músculos al verlo y apretó los dientes, y apretó su flauta en su mano de la misma manera.

-Bienvenida, señorita Tilney- dijo Dohko, quien había observado en silencio todo el intercambio, pero comprendiendo absolutamente todo, pero queriendo ayudar a calmar los ánimos- espero que esté hambrienta, porque la comida no está nada mal-

-Lo estoy- dijo Catherine, y se volvió al santo que la acompañaba- gracias, Milo, tenías razón-

Milo sonrió y guiñó un ojo, coqueto, para completa desesperación del general marino que los estaba observando.

-Gracias por traerla, Milo- dijo Shion seriamente- ya te puedes retirar-

Milo se inclinó y, con una nueva sonrisa hacia Catherine, salió del pabellón y se dirigió al Octavo Templo a prepararse para la llegada de Hades. Una vez que el santo desapareció, Shion y Dohko se miraron entre sí y suspiraron. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Lydia salió del baño del cuarto de aprendices de Aries, secándose su cabello castaño con una toalla, y miró a Mu, quien la estaba observando atentamente desde la entrada del cuarto, con una sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa, Lydi- dijo Mu, sonriendo también, de pie en la entrada, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal, _my love_ \- dijo Lydia, dejando la toalla sobre la cama, y corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo. Una vez que se separó, lo miró- Mu, ¿hay algo que te está molestando?-

Mu sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es nada- dijo Mu, sonriendo de nuevo- solo me preguntaba… bueno, digamos que los socios de la señorita Athena no son muy confiables-

Lydia frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Oye!- dijo Lydia.

-No te enojes, Lydi- dijo Mu, sonriendo y besando su frente- técnicamente tú no fuiste su socia, sino tu padre adoptivo. Y él tenía todo un plan para atacar a la señorita Athena, sin importar si se deshacía de ti en el proceso. Y después está esa chica, Greta, que secuestró a tus hermanos y los hizo sufrir. Y también Henry y ese tipo, Bellini-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya vi tu punto- dijo Lydia, con una expresión de haber tragado algo amargo al escuchar lo que dijo Mu, pero sonrió otra vez- quieres saber si Cathy y Elizabeth son confiables-

No era pregunta, pero Mu asintió.

-Elizabeth Stuart y sus padres son una familia de escoceses millonarios. Ellos han hecho miles de proyectos para salvar a niños huérfanos, y son dueños de la mitad de las academias de música en toda la isla de Bretaña- dijo Lydia- los padres de Catherine murieron intentando protegerla durante un accidente, no recuerdo bien la historia. Y los Stuart la adoptaron como si fuera su hija. Y hace un año, durante el eclipse que Hades conjuró, Bess… Elizabeth- se corrigió, al ver la expresión confundida de Mu- fue atropellada por un auto. Cathy intentó salvarla, y fue herida también. Así que…- continuó Lydia- sí, creo que ambas son totalmente confiables. Ambas son buenas personas-

Mu la escuchó, impresionado. No sabía que, entre los socios de Athena, de Saori Kido, o de Mitsumasa Kido, pudieran ser personas de bien. Y se encontró sorprendido, pero gratamente.

-¿Ya casi estás lista, niña?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Aioria había bajado al templo de Aries.

-Casi, Aioria- dijo Lydia, mostrándole su máscara dorada, poco dispuesta a ponérsela.

-Se supone que tienes que usarla, hermanita- dijo Aioria con una sonrisa astuta.

-Bah- dijo Lydia, cruzándose los brazos. Mu sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Lydi- le dijo Mu en voz baja, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos- esta noche, cuando vengan Hades y Poseidón. Recuerda que tendrás que asistir, como la aprendiz de Afrodita de Piscis. Los aprendices dorados tienen que asistir-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, derrotada- pero preferiría estar con ustedes dos. Seré solo yo, porque el único otro aprendiz dorado, Kiki, está en Japón con los santos de bronce-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un ruido los interrumpió. Un silbido. Milo pasaba silbando alegremente a través del primer templo. Los tres presentes se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Aioria y Lydia se encogieron de hombros, casi idénticos, para completa diversión de Mu. Los tres decidieron subir al templo del Patriarca, ya que la hora de la reunión se acercaba.

x-x-x

 _Sala de estar, Templo del Patriarca_

Una vez que terminaron de comer, sobre todo Cathy, quien había comenzado a comer un poco más tarde que los demás, Shion teletransportó a Dohko y a los invitados al templo del Patriarca, en preparación para la reunión que tendrían con Poseidón y Hades. Julián y sus invitadas estaban muy entretenidos, mirando todo lo que sucedía con gran interés. Lo mismo no se podía decir de Sorento, que parecía estar de lo más miserable.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sorento?- dijo una voz, mientras el general marino veía a Julián y a Catherine ayudar a Elizabeth a pasar de su silla de ruedas a uno de los sillones. Sorento se volvió, y vio que se trataba de Kanon, quien tenía una leve sonrisa- te ves horrible, amigo-

-No es tu asunto, Kanon- dijo el general marino con brusquedad.

Kanon hizo un gesto apesadumbrado. Parecía que no parecía pertenecer con los santos de Athena, pues Saga era quien tenía la armadura, y no parecía pertenecer con las marinas, porque lo consideraban un traidor por lo sucedido antes, todo ese asunto de engañar a Poseidón. Suspiró resignado. Sorento pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues intentó sonreír también.

-No estás viviendo tu sueño aquí en el Santuario de Athena, ¿o sí?- dijo Sorento. Kanon sacudió la cabeza, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me quejo, amigo- dijo el gemelo menor- es agradable volver a estar con mi hermano, y llevarme bien con él para variar. Sabes que por muchos años envidié a Aioros y su buena relación con Aioria. Estoy feliz de que Saga y yo nos llevemos bien. Pero… no puedo negar que extraño estar a cargo de todos ustedes-

Sorento sonrió tristemente, y se volvió a Catherine, quien se encontraba charlando animadamente con Elizabeth y con Julián, y suspiró. Kanon miró hacia la entrada, observando a los santos dorados y algunos de plata, como Marín y Shaina, entrar al templo del Patriarca, y cruzar la pequeña sala en la entrada, hacia la sala del trono.

Sorento miró a todos llegar a los santos dorados. Milo llegó silbando alegremente, cosa que hizo enfurecer al general marino, y no pasó inadvertido por Kanon. Después de Milo llegó Saga, acompañado de Casandra y llevando de la mano al pequeño Kostas. El general marino abrió los ojos de pronto.

-Por todos los dioses, Kanon- dijo Sorento, llamando la atención de Kanon, y señalado al hijo de Saga, pues notó inmediatamente el parecido con los gemelos- ¿quién es ese hombrecito?-

Kanon se volvió a ver a los recién llegados, y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su sobrino. Ese pequeño lo llenaba de felicidad.

-Oh, él es Kostas, el hijo de Saga, y su chica, Casandra- dijo el gemelo menor- es una larga historia-

-¿El hijo de…Saga?- dijo Sorento, completamente sorprendido- ¿eso significa que…eres tío de ese… enano?-

Kanon esbozó una enorme sonrisa de tío orgulloso, que a Sorento le calentó el corazón. Nunca había visto a Kanon tan sonriente, como cuando se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su sobrino, o a Saga tan completamente feliz.

-Creo que tienes mucho que contar, Kanon- dijo Sorento.

-¡Tío Kanon!- exclamó Kostas, soltándose de la mano de Saga y corriendo al ver a su tío. El menor de los gemelos sonrió y alzó en sus brazos a su pequeño sobrino tan pronto como éste estuvo frente a él, abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

-Kostas, que bueno que estás aquí- dijo Kanon, sonriendo a su sobrino y señalando al general marino- te quiero presentar a un amigo. Él es Sorento. Dile hola-

-Hola, Soren… Sorento- dijo Kostas.

-Hola Kostas, me dio gusto conocerte- dijo Sorento, sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello. Kostas se apenó por ser el centro de atención, y sepultó su cara en el cabello de su tío. El gemelo sonrió y puso al niño en el suelo, y éste corrió de regreso con sus padres. El general marino sonrió y se volvió a Kanon- parece un buen niño-

-Lo es- dijo Kanon.

De pronto, todos los presentes sintieron un fuerte y oscuro cosmo. Era Hades. Ya estaba en la entrada del Santuario. Shion alzó la mano, e indicó a todos, por medio de su cosmo, que entraran a la sala del trono y que tomaran sus lugares.

x-x-x

 _Minutos más tarde_

Los santos dorados, junto con Marín, Shaina y Lydia, habían seguido a Shion a la sala del trono, detrás la puerta en el fondo de la sala de la entrada. Tras despedirse de Saga con un beso, Casandra tomó a Kostas de la mano y se fue a sentar a los sillones de la sala de estar, justo frente a donde se encontraban Catherine, con Mister Darcy en su regazo, y Elizabeth. Las chicas se encontraban conversando animadamente con Julián Solo. Éste, quien conocía a Casandra porque Saga la había presentado minutos antes, cuando llegaron al templo, sonrió cordialmente a la joven y al pequeño.

El cosmo de Hades estaba prácticamente en la entrada del templo del Patriarca. Julián suspiró. No le gustaba encontrarse con Hades, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en la última guerra santa, cuando él ayudó a los santos de Athena a derrotar al rey del Inframundo, enviándoles las armaduras doradas. Pero bueno, tenía que entrar ahora.

-Vamos, Sorento, tenemos una reunión a la que asistir- dijo Julián, y después se volvió a Elizabeth y tomó su mano- nos vemos en un rato más, Bess-

Julián besó la mano de Elizabeth, y sonrió, para cruzar la puerta hacia la reunión con Athena. Sorento sonrió también, y siguió a Poseidón a la sala del trono.

Una vez que quedaron solas las tres chicas con Kostas, las tres se miraron. Casandra miró a las dos chicas, mucho menores que ella misma, que le sonreían a Kostas, quien estaba muy entretenido jugando con Mister Darcy, acariciándolo y levantando sus orejas. El pequeño cavalier spaniel, lejos de molestarse con el niño, tenía una expresión contenta y relajada, dejándose mimar por el pequeño.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta, y las tres chicas se volvieron para ver quien había llegado. En la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto, muy apuesto, de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos azules muy hermosos; que estaba seguido de otros dos hombres. Ese de seguro sería Hades, seguido de dos de sus espectros, según lo que ellas habían escuchado. Los tres recién llegados cruzaron la pequeña sala de estar sin siquiera volverse a mirarlas.

Y entonces fue cuando sucedió. Kostas, quien estaba abrazando a Mister Darcy, hundiendo su carita en su pelaje, curioso de ver un perro tan lindo como ese, sintió de pronto uno de los pelos caninos en su nariz, y estornudó sonoramente. Hades se detuvo en seco, y volvió su mirada hacia las tres mujeres y el pequeño.

Pero los ojos de Hades no cayeron en el niño que había hecho el ruido, sino en los ojos color durazno de Elizabeth. Ésta, al verse observada, se sonrojó levemente. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de pronto. Los dos, el dios y la joven, se miraron como si quisieran reconocerse, pero no pudieran. Elizabeth estaba segura de haber visto antes esos hermosos ojos en alguna parte, aunque no podía recordarlo. El dios sonrió levemente y, al parecer con un poco de pesar, volvió su vista hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente. Con un suspiro, la abrió y la cruzó, seguido de los dos espectros.

Catherine se volvió a Elizabeth, quien seguía mirando el punto donde Hades había desaparecido, muy sonrojada ante la mirada intensa que había recibido por parte del dios.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Bess?- preguntó Catherine.

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Templo del Patriarca_

Los santos dorados estaban ya en línea cuando Hades y Poseidón entraron a la sala del trono junto con sus comitivas. De un lado se encontraban Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Death Mask, Aioria y Shaka. Detrás de Mu se encontraba de pie Shaina, y detrás de Aioria se encontraba Marín. Del otro lado se encontraba Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita; detrás de éste último se encontraba Lydia, usando su máscara dorada. Canon se encontraba detrás de Saga, cruzado de brazos.

Al final de las dos líneas de los caballeros dorados, se encontraban Shion, y Saori delante de él, ésta última con su báculo de Niké, esperando de pie a los dos dioses.

Primero entraron Poseidón y Sorento, él primero con una amplia sonrisa, y el segundo un poco cabizbajo. Las cosas con Catherine no estaba nada bien, y estaba comenzando a pensar que ese viaje no sería tan placentero como había imaginado. Julián Solo saludó a Saori, besando su mano, y se detuvo de pie junto a ella.

Después de uno o dos minutos, entró Hades. El dios del Inframundo había salido con su propio cuerpo por primera vez desde la era mitológicas. En persona y fuera de su reino, Hades era más impresionante que como los santos lo recordaban. Venía seguido de Hypnos, dios del sueño, quien usaba un cuerpo temporal y tenía una expresión aburrida, y Minos, que cruzaba la sala de manera indiferente, mirando a su alrededor. Hades tenía una sonrisa extraña, y sus dos acompañantes parecían sin inmutarse con lo que sucedía.

Hades llegó a la presencia de Saori, y la saludó de idéntica manera que Poseidón.

-Bienvenidos al Santuario, los dos- dijo Saori, emocionada, pero manteniéndose tranquila y elegante como seguramente Shion le había indicado- me da mucho gusto que hayan podido venir-

-Gracias por la bienvenida, Athena- dijo Hades, sin borrar su sonrisa- lo que no entiendo es porqué nos llamaste-

-No la molestes, Hades- dijo Julián Solo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Buenas noches a los dos- dijo Shion, señalando las cortinas detrás del trono- si gustan pasar, tenemos asuntos importantes de que hablar-

Hades, Poseidón, Hypnos y Saori asintieron, y siguieron a Shion detrás de las cortinas. Los santos, Sorento y Minos se relajaron, y se miraron entre ellos.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Kido, Tokio, Japón_

Seiya y los otros se estaban impacientando. Ya había pasado la medianoche hacía varias horas, y Shun no había regresado de su corto paseo en la ciudad. Los tres santos de bronce temían que algo malo hubiera pasado a su amigo.

-Shun nunca desaparecería así, sin avisar que iría a algún lado- dijo Hyoga, cruzándose de brazos- ya casi amanece, y no hay rastro de él, ni de su cosmo-

-Avisó que iba a salir- dijo Seiya, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Vamos, Seiya, sabes bien que algo no está bien- dijo Shiryu- sabes que no es el estilo de Shun. Algo malo debió haber pasado. Tenemos que avisar al Patriarca. Y estamos a cargo de Kiki. Mu nos va a hacer pedazos si algo le pasa a su aprendiz-

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bien, Shiryu, llama a tu maestro en Atenas, y que le diga lo que sucedió al Patriarca- dijo Seiya, suspirando rendido- tienen razón, algo no está bien. Es bueno que Ikki no esté aquí, porque si se entera de que perdimos a su hermano menor, terminaremos todos rostizados- añadió.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

Los santos dorados se habían relajado tan pronto como los dioses habían desaparecido detrás del trono del Patriarca. Afrodita se volvió a ver a su pequeña aprendiz, mirando con curiosidad el sitio donde habían desaparecido. El santo de Piscis rió al verla tan sorprendida.

-Vaya, Lydia- dijo Afrodita, alzando las cejas divertido- ¿por fin te convencieron de que tenías que usar tu máscara?-

Ella se volvió al santo y se quitó su máscara.

-Ni de broma- dijo Lydia, con una sonrisa astuta- sabes que lo hago solo por el protocolo, Afro-

-Te había extrañado, pequeña- dijo Afrodita, volviéndose a ella- lamento haberte dejado entrenando con Marín tanto tiempo. Sé que has mejorado muchísimo con tus rosas. A partir de mañana volverás a entrenar conmigo-

Lydia sonrió, y le mostró una rosa blanca, aún pequeña, pero un poco más grande que las anteriores, en la palma de su mano. Con otro movimiento de su mano la hizo desaparecer.

-¿Esos son Hades y Poseidón?- dijo Lydia en un susurro. Afrodita rió y asintió- Afro, ¿porqué Poseidón se ve tan… normal?¿y porqué Hades se ve tan impresionante?-

Afrodita iba a decirle que era porque Hades estaba usando su verdadero cuerpo, escondido en Elysion desde los tiempos mitológicos, pero alguien lo interrumpió, hablando primero.

-Porque el señor Hades es el más grande de todos los dioses, pequeña aprendiz- dijo Minos, el juez del Inframundo.

El santo de Piscis dio un paso hacia un lado de manera instintiva, colocándose entre Minos y Lydia, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al espectro. Lydia, curiosa, asomó su cabeza para ver mejor al espectro. Podía sentir su cosmo, tan fuerte como el de un santo dorado.

-¿Y quién es esta chica, Afro?- dijo Minos, curioso, irguiéndose orgullosamente al ver a Lydia, con sus fieros ojos verdes y sus cabellos castaños alborotados sobre sus hombros- no sabía que tenías una aprendiz-

-Lydia, él es Minos de Griffin, uno de los jueces de Hades- dijo Afrodita, un poco fastidiado. Nunca había sido un gran amigo de Minos, pero suponía que le caía mejor que Radamanthys- Minos, ella es Lydia, aprendiz de Piscis. Y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te mantendrás alejado de ella-

Minos se echó a reír, burlándose del santo de Piscis.

-Nunca te había visto en este papel de maestro celoso, Afro- dijo Minos, restándole importancia, mientras Lydia se daba un paso atrás, para alejarse del espectro y cubrirse de nuevo detrás de Afrodita- no me digas, ¿me darás mi merecido?-

Ahora fue el turno de Afrodita de echarse a reír.

-No solo yo, Minos- dijo Afrodita- Lydia es la chica de Mu. Y además, es la hermana menor de Aioros y de Aioria- Minos borró su sonrisa de inmediato al escuchar eso y frunció levemente el entrecejo- así que si no quieres que te caigan encima cuatro santos dorados muy enojados…-

-De acuerdo, ya entendí- dijo Minos, haciendo una mueca. Rodeó a Afrodita para quedar frente a la chica, e inclinó levemente su cabeza- lamento mi comportamiento, estoy a su servicio, señorita Lydia-

Lydia rió, y Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gusto en conocerte, Minos- dijo Lydia. Aioria, quien había estado frente a ellos casi todo el tiempo, entre Shaka y Death Mask, se acercó a ellos, y tras abrazar a su hermana con un solo brazo, le revolvió el cabello con su mano libre, haciéndola enojar- ¡Aioria!-

Aioria se echó a reír, y Minos se quedó mirando, extrañado, pero confirmando lo que Afrodita le había dicho. Haciendo ese gesto molesto, Lydia era idéntica a Aioria, excepto por que sus cejas eran mucho menos pobladas, y por el hecho de que era una chica.

Mientras tanto, Sorento miraba la escena, cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de fastidio, junto a Kanon.

-¿Estás bien, Sorento?- dijo Kanon, alzando las cejas. Había pasado mucho tiempo con los generales marinos, y los conocía bien, a todos y cada uno de ellos, para saber que algo estaba molestando a Sorento.

-No es nada, Kanon- dijo el general marino.

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Kanon en tono sarcástico- vamos, dime que te pasa-

Sorento suspiró, y miró de reojo a Milo, que estaba casi frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos y charlando con Aioros, y a Dohko, que había recibido una llamada y había dado unos pasos atrás, rompiendo la fila.

-¿Qué piensas de ese Milo, Kanon?- dijo Sorento.

-Es un buen santo dorado de Athena- dijo Kanon, sonriendo levemente- aunque es un poco desordenado para mi gusto, pero no es una mala persona. Esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace un rato, ¿o si?- añadió, alzando las cejas.

-No sé de que…- comenzó Sorento.

-No creas que nadie escuchó tu melodiosa voz hace rato, en el pabellón de los santos de bronce, niño- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa astuta, dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda al general marino- esto no es sobre Milo, es sobre cierta señorita…-

-Calla, Kanon- dijo Sorento, cruzando los brazos molesto- si sabes lo que te conviene-

Kanon sonrió ampliamente, pero no dijo nada. Los dos miraron a Dohko, quien había palidecido teniendo el teléfono pegado a su oreja, y cruzado haca la cámara detrás del trono, donde habían desaparecido los dioses. Los santos, el general y el espectro se quedaron mirando, sorprendidos, mientras el santo de Libra se retiraba. Quizá no eran tan buenas noticias.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Don't be a wee clipe!: (slang escocés) no seas un pequeño chismoso.

Yer bum's oot the windae!: (slang escocés) lo que dices no tiene sentido. Literalmente significa: tu trasero está fuera de la ventana.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me quedó un poco largo tras las modificaciones que tuve que hacer. Ojalá que sea de su agrado. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. VI: Precauciones

**ARMONÍA**

VI: PRECAUCIONES

 _Cámara detrás del trono, Templo del Patriarca_

Mientras tanto, los tres dioses se encontraban con Shion e Hypnos en la pequeña cámara que se encontraba detrás del trono del Patriarca. Todos usaban idénticas expresiones de preocupación. Ya tenían alguna idea del motivo de la reunión.

-Lamento mucho haberlos tenido que llamar a esta reunión, señores- dijo Shion- pero hace unas pocas semanas, fuimos atacados por unos desconocidos, usuarios de cosmo. Incluso dos santos dorados fueron víctimas de sus ataques-

-Nosotros también, en el Inframundo, fuimos atacados por usuarios de cosmo, vistiendo armaduras negras parecidas a sapuris- dijo Hypnos, cruzándose de brazos- pero ya se los habíamos dicho, a Athena y a ti, joven Patriarca-

Shion asintió.

-Nosotros pudimos averiguar un poco más sobre esto- dijo el Patriarca- sabemos que existen un grupo de hombres con armaduras negros, liderados por dos hombres y una mujer, que pueden usar el cosmo, y que trabajan, según nos dijeron, para un par de dioses. Creo que le mencionaron a Aioros que trabajaban para los dioses gemelos-

-¡Así que tú eres el responsable después de todo, Hades!- dijo Julián Solo, golpeando la mesa y cruzándose de brazos molesto- tú y tus dioses gemelos. ¡Has roto el tratado!-

-¡No fuimos nosotros, señor Poseidón!- dijo Hypnos, ofendido- Thanatos y yo solo estamos al servicio del señor Hades, y no tenemos más subordinados que los espectros. No tenemos ninguna razón para atacar el mismo Inframundo, y no hemos violado el tratado que hicimos con usted y con la señorita Athena-

-¿Qué otros dioses gemelos conoces?- dijo Julián, no muy convencido de lo que había dicho Hypnos.

-Calma, Poseidón, no tenemos porqué exaltarnos, te doy mi palabra de Hypnos y Thanatos han sido fieles, y que ninguno de mis espectros esta involucrado en esto- dijo Hades tranquilamente, levantando una mano. Estaba de buen humor, y su viejo hábito de no permitir peleas innecesarias no se le había quitado aún- realmente detesto que peleemos-

-Hades tiene razón, Julián- dijo Saori, intentando calmar los ánimos- no los cité aquí para acusar a Hypnos y a Thanatos. Realmente jamás hemos pensado que ellos sean nuestros enemigos o nos hayan traicionado. No ganamos nada con pelear entre nosotros. Eso es lo que un enemigo querría de nosotros-

Julián se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencido.

-Tenemos que permanecer unidos- dijo Shion, de acuerdo con lo que dijo Saori- y estar alertas. Nuestros enemigos pueden atacar en cualquier momento. Debemos formular un plan en conjunto por si somos atacados de nuevo. Y sobre todo…-

Antes de que Shion pudiera continuar hablando, Dohko entró a la cámara. Los dioses guardaron silencio, y miraron desconcertados la seria expresión del santo de Libra. Estaba pálido y desconcertado. No podían imaginarse que había hecho que el viejo maestro Dohko se preocupara tanto. Shion se puso de pie.

-Dohko- dijo Shion, alarmado ante la expresión de su amigo-¿qué sucedió?-

-Me temo que traigo muy malas noticias, amigo- dijo Dohko, con una expresión preocupada- Shiryu acaba de llamarme desde Japón para reportarme algo muy importante. Shun de Andromeda ha desaparecido en la ciudad de Tokio hace apenas unas horas, y los santos de bronce no lo han podido localizar-

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamó Athena, alarmada, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos-¿qué le pasó a Shun?-

-¿Shun?¿el santo de bronce que fue mi recipiente el año pasado?- dijo Hades, igual de alarmado. No olvidaba que ese chico había sido cuerpo en su última reencarnación- ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Shun?-

Hypnos frunció el entrecejo. Eso no le gustaba. Era un ataque no solo a la orden de Athena, sino a Hades, ya que habían atacado a su antiguo receptor. Shion lo entendió bastante bien. Esto tenía el sello de sus enemigos.

x-x-x

 _Sala de estar, templo del Patriarca_

Las miradas de Casandra y de Catherine recayeron en Elizabeth tan pronto como Hades, Hypnos y Minos habían cruzado hacia la sala del trono. La chica de ojos durazno parecía como si estuviera en trance, con su mirada fija en el punto donde el dios había desaparecido, y con una sonrisa tranquila. Sus dos acompañantes la miraron, extrañadas.

-¿Elizabeth?¡Elizabeth!- dijo Catherine, sacudiéndola un poco. Elizabeth parpadeó, y miró a su amiga, confundida- ¿qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué fue qué?- dijo Elizabeth, confundida.

-Te quedaste viendo a ese hombre de ojos celestes- dijo Catherine- y después de que se fue te quedaste mirando la puerta un buen rato como…-

-Como si estuvieras hipnotizada- añadió Casandra llena de curiosidad.

-No, claro que no hice eso- dijo Elizabeth, confundida ante lo que decían los demás- solo que él… me pareció conocido, eso es todo-

Catherine miró a Casandra, como queriendo confirmar lo que había visto, y ésta asintió. Elizabeth, quien no se dio cuenta de este intercambio, había regresado su atención a Mister Darcy y a Kostas, revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño mientras lo veía jugar con con el perro.

Casandra también estaba curiosa, pero sonrió al ver a Kostas tan divertido y riendo sonoramente ante las gracias que hacía el perro, y se olvidó rápidamente del asunto. Ojalá Sofía hubiera podido verlo. Le había enviado un mensaje, pero hasta ahora no había respondido mas que una palabra: _Ocupada!_ , así, con todos esos signos de exclamación. Al parecer, las cosas no iban bien en el hospital en ese momento. Se volvió a Catherine, que seguía mirando a Elizabeth con curiosidad.

-Tranquila- le dijo Casandra a la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez solo le llamó la atención el joven que entró, o como dijo ella, le pareció conocido-

-Supongo- dijo Catherine. Miró a la chica, ahora curiosa- tú eres esposa de ese santo dorado de Géminis, ¿verdad?-

Casandra se ruborizó de pronto ante tal insinuación.

-No, no soy su esposa- dijo Casandra, bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón con un suspiro cansado- es una larga historia-

-Lo lamento- dijo Catherine, dándose cuenta de que su comentario había alarmado a la chica.

-No lo lamentes- dijo Casandra, sonriendo- Saga y yo tuvimos algunas dificultades, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente, y tenemos a Kostas-

Catherine miró a Kostas, jugando con Elizabeth y Mister Darcy, y sonrió.

-El niño se parece mucho a él- dijo Catherine.

-Lo sé, es su clon- rió Casandra, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a mirar a las dos chicas que la acompañaban. Kostas volvió a reír, viendo a Mister Darcy correr en círculos, persiguiendo su cola- ustedes dos son las invitadas de Julián Solo, ¿no es así? De Poseidón, quiero decir-

-Yo lo conozco solo como Julian- dijo Catherine- él y Saori fueron mis amigos cuando éramos pequeños. Es un poco… extraño, saber que son dioses, y todo eso-

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Casandra. Ella, quien había crecido en Rodorio, estaba muy familiarizada con la existencia de Athena y de sus santos, aún antes de conocerlos en persona. Pero se imaginaba que sería difícil reconocer a tus amigos de la infancia como dioses ahora.

-¿Mami?- dijo Kostas, frotándose los ojos, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas- tengo sueño…-

Casandra sonrió, y tomó a Kostas, para sentarlo en su regazo. El pequeño apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de su mamá, y cerró los ojos. Catherine sonrió, y sacó su violín.

-¿Quieres escuchar una canción mientras duermes, Kostas?- dijo Catherine, y el pequeño asintió, somnoliento. Catherine se puso de pie a la mitad de la sala, acomodó el violín en su cuello y comenzó a tocar.

La música inundó la sala de estar. Mister Darcy se acomodó en el regazo de Elizabeth, y ésta escuchaba, embelesada, mientras acariciaba al perro distraídamente. Casandra escuchaba la melodía sorprendida de la habilidad que tenía la chica. El mismo violín parecía cantar ponerse a cantar en las manos de la chica. Por un momento olvidó todas sus preocupaciones, y la escuchó con calma. Kostas se estaba quedando dormido, con una sonrisa, en el regazo de su mamá.

Catherine sonrió y siguió tocando. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando y dejándose envolver por su propia música.

x-x-x

 _Sala del trono_

Los cuatro dioses salieron de la sala donde llevaron acabo su reunión con una expresión sombría, lo cual sorprendió a los santos dorados que estaban ahí. Shion y Dohko salieron detrás de ellos, y ambos tenían idénticas expresiones llenas de preocupación.

-¿Señor Julián?- dijo Sorento, notándolo tenso- ¿está todo bien?-

Mientras el general marino decía eso, Minos se acercó a Hades y a Hypnos con idéntica expresión.

-Nos quedaremos en la ciudad un par de días, Sorento- dijo Julián con una expresión seria, cruzando los brazos- por favor, llama a Isaac y a los demás, y ordénales que vengan inmediatamente a Atenas. Los necesito aquí-

Antes de que el sorprendido general respondiera, Hades se dirigió a MInos. El rey del Inframundo, quien había entrado a la reunión de muy buen humor y con una enorme sonrisa, había perdido todo rastro de ella.

-Nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí, Minos- dijo Hades con un tono serio y solemne, haciendo que Minos diera un respingo de sorpresa cuando habló- llamaremos a Radamanthys y Aiacos. Hypnos regresará al Inframundo y ahí se quedará a cargo, junto con Thanatos-

-Sí, señor Hades- dijo Minos, confundido, pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada al ver al rey del Inframundo con esa expresión tan preocupada.

Shion, por su parte, salió tristemente, detrás de ellos, junto con Saori. El Patriarca llamó la atención de Lydia, haciendo que la chica se acercara a él.

-¿Qué sucede, maestro?- dijo Lydia, mientras los dos dioses se dirigían a la salida con sus respectivos seguidores.

-Se los informaré en un minuto, hija- dijo Shion en voz baja- necesito que llames a Marín y a Shaina, necesito que ella también escuche lo que vamos a decir…-

Lydia asintió y obedeció de pronto. Las dos amazonas parecían estar a punto de salir detrás de Hades y Poseidón, pero Lydia las alcanzó y las hizo regresar. Una vez que las tres estuvieron frente al Patriarca, éste hizo una seña para que se quedaran todos los santos dentro de la sala.

-Les tengo malas noticias, caballeros- dijo Shion. Hizo una pausa, observando y asegurándose que las miradas de todos los santos estuvieran sobre él. Tomó aire y continuó- Shiryu llamó a Dohko de parte de los santos de bronce que están en Japón. Hubo un incidente en Tokio-

Lydia se dio cuenta que Mu se tensó, igual que Camus. Sus aprendices estaban allá.

-No estamos seguros de qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente- continuó Shion- solo sabemos que Shun salió a dar un paseo y desapareció en la ciudad-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Shaina de pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Afrodita.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud- dijo Dohko, tomando la palabra- Shiryu dijo eso: que solo salió a dar un paseo, y su cosmo desapareció súbitamente. No lo han podido localizar-

Lydia no lo podía creer. Estaba pasando otra vez, igual que la última. ¿Sería eso obra de Greta y de los otros? Debía ser, esa desaparición del caballero de bronce tenía su sello por completo. Todos los santos estaban muy alarmados. Finalmente, Aioros dio un paso delante y alzó la voz.

-Maestro, eso significa que tenemos que tomar precauciones de nuevo, para protección de la señorita Athena- dijo Aioros- y proteger no solo el Santuario, sino la gente que es importante para nosotros, pues como sucedió la última vez-

Shion asintió.

-Ya indiqué a los santos de bronce que regresen de Japón con Kiki lo más pronto posible- dijo Shion, para completo alivio de Mu y, un poco, de Camus y Dohko- Aioros, tú y Saga pedirán a Sofía y a Casandra que se queden protegidas en el Santuario hasta que sea seguro para ellas. Me encargaré de arreglar todo en sus trabajos-

Aioros y Saga asintieron.

-Iré inmediatamente por Sofía al hospital, maestro- dijo el santo de Sagitario, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero sonrió levemente- no le va a gustar nada interrumpir su guardia. Con permiso-

Saga sonrió de igual forma. Tampoco a Casandra le gustaría mucho tener que mudarse al templo de Géminis, pero sabía que no tenía opción. No podía dejar a Casandra y a Kostas desprotegidos en la ciudad.

-Arreglamos con el señor Poseidón solo que sus dos compañeras pasen los días aquí, en el Santuario, para su protección- continuó Shion- ellos nos apoyarán con los generales marinos. Hades también se quedará en la ciudad con los tres jueces-

Los santos ensombrecieron sus expresiones.

-No es momento de que sean prejuiciosos, niños- dijo Dohko, cruzando los brazos- los tres grupos tenemos un enemigo en común. Más vale que lo enfrentemos unidos que separados y peleando entre nosotros-

Los santos murmuraron en asentimiento.

-Eso es todo, caballeros de Athena- dijo Shion- buenas noches-

Milo cruzó los brazos, fastidiado de la situación, pero con una sonrisa torcida. Ojalá que esta vez sí pudiera dar unas cuantas patadas a los villanos, pues la vez pasada se lo había perdido. Además, Shun no era de sus santos de bronce favoritos, pero se sintió personalmente molesto, como el resto de los santos dorados, porque uno de sus compañeros de armas había desaparecido. Parecía que esos atacantes no los dejarían estar tranquilos hasta que murieran. Se dirigió a la salida.

Y de pronto fue cuando Milo lo escuchó. El sonido del violín, que se había colado a la sala del trono tan pronto como Julian Solo abrió la puerta para salir. El santo de Escorpión se apresuró a dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde Saga había dejado a Casandra y a Kostas, para encontrarse que tanto Hades como Poseidón se habían detenido ahí, mirando con curiosidad a la chica que tocaba el violín. Milo se detuvo, de pie entre los dos dioses, y lo que miró lo dejó sin aliento.

El santo de Escorpión vio que era Cathy, la chica que había salvado de los rosales de Afrodita, quien estaba tocando el violín, absorta en su propio mundo. Si bien cuando la conoció, le parecía una chica linda y bonita, guapa tal vez, y le gustaba la manera en la que se sonrojaba, pero no le parecía nada extraordinario. Le habían gustado un poco sus ojos y el color que tomaban sus mejillas, pero hasta ahí. En este momento, todo había cambiado radicalmente ante los ojos de Milo.

La chica tocaba el instrumento, y parecía que la música la rodeaba. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran muy atractivos para el santo de Escorpión. Parecía como si estuviera danzando mientras su instrumento cantaba. El movimiento de su cabeza, de sus brazos, de sus caderas. Milo se encontró a sí mismo mirándola, embelesado y completamente hipnotizado por su estilo.

Después de un rato, Cathy fue consciente de la gran cantidad de personas que la rodeaba y la escuchaba, dejó de pronto de tocar el violín y miró a su alrededor, sonrojándose de pronto. Ahí estaba ese color que le gustaba a Milo.

-Lo…lo lamento- dijo Catherine, bajando su mirada.

-No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada- dijo Julián Solo, y se volvió a los otros dos dioses que lo acompañaban- Cathy, él es Hades y él es Hypnos. Ella es Catherine Tilney-

Cathy se les quedó mirando, sorprendida, pero sonrió amablemente. Los dos dioses inclinaron su cabeza respetuosamente.

-Y ella es Elizabeth Stuart- dijo Julian, señalando a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, que era la única que no se había levantado al llegar los dioses- él es Hypnos, y él es Hades…-

Pero Julián se interrumpió. Elizabeth y Hades se miraban fijamente de nuevo, ambos con gran interés y con una suave sonrisa en los labios, lo cual sorprendió bastante al joven dios de los mares. Conocía a Elizabeth desde que ambos eran pequeños, y nunca la había visto mirar a alguien así. Ni siquiera a él. Y en cuanto a Hades, bueno. Hades era amable y educado, pero nunca miraba a nada ni a nadie que no le interesara mucho. Y ciertamente no de esa manera. Julián frunció el entrecejo. Llegó a una horrible conclusión que no le gustó ni un poco.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Stuart- dijo Hades por fin, rompiendo el silencio con un tono dulce de voz y esa leve sonrisa que le había dedicado, completamente ignorante de lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Poseidón.

El dios del Inframundo se inclinó suavemente hacia ella, perdiéndose en la belleza de sus ojos, y tomó la mano derecha de la chica y besó con delicadeza el dorso de la misma. Elizabeth parecía perdida en sus ojos azules. Un ladrido de Mister Darcy la regresó a la realidad.

-I…Igualmente, señor Hades- dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza levemente, un poco nerviosa.

Minos los miró alternadamente, y frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad. ¿Porqué Hades estaba actuando tan extrañamente? El rey del Inframundo no era así. No era grosero, pero no era tan cordial como estaba demostrando en ese momento. Hypnos los miró alternadamente también. Miró a Elizabeth con interés, entrecerrando los ojos, como si quisiera reconocerla, pero sin éxito. No sentía ningún cosmo de ella. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

Lo cierto era que el corazón de Hades había dado un vuelco desde que había puesto sus ojos en los de ella. Al final no dijo nada, solo sonrió y salió del Santuario de Athena, seguido de Hypnos y de Minos.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Desde el incidente del atentado terrorista, Sofía había sido contratada por otro hospital, mucho más cerca del Santuario de Athena, gracias a sus habilidades y un poco de ayuda que le brindó Shion, por lo que Aioros no tardó mucho en llegar a ella. Algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Sofía, como Oskar, también habían sido contratados en ese hospital, mientras se reconstruía el que había sido destruido.

Esa noche Sofía estaba de guardia. Había tenido mucho trabajo antes de oscurecer, pero las cosas se habían calmado al llegar la madrugada, cuando Aioros fue por ella. Cuando el santo la llamó, se alarmó, pero sonrió cuando vio al santo en la sala de espera.

-¡Aioros!- dijo Sofía, corriendo hacia él- ¿qué sucedió?¿están todos bien?-

-Tranquila, Sofi- dijo Aioros, abrazándola tan pronto llegó. Sabía que estaba bien, pero no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que casi perdía a su chica por culpa de los enemigos de Athena- aún no ha sucedido nada. Pero el maestro Shion nos dijo que quizá tú y Casandra podían estar en riesgo, así que quiere que se queden en el Santuario por un tiempo-

-Pero…- dijo Sofía, mirando hacia Oskar, que la había acompañado a ver a Aioros, pensando que sería solo una breve visita.

-No te preocupes por nada, Sofi, el maestro Shion ya se encargó de hablar con tu jefe- dijo Aioros- y alguien te cubrirá aquí por el resto de la guardia. Tienes suficiente insulina para esta noche. Lydia te puede prestar algo de ropa, y en la mañana iré por tus cosas al departamento-

Sofía lo miró. Por su tono de voz, parecía que el asunto era grave.

-De acuerdo, _amore mio_ \- dijo Sofía, tomando su mochila y poniéndosela en el hombro- vamos entonces-

Aioros sonrió. Tomó la mochila de Sofía, tomó a su chica de la mano y se dirigieron al Santuario de Athena. Oskar los vio alejarse con una sonrisa, y regresó a trabajar. Le daba gusto ver a su querida amiga tan contenta. El joven rubio suspiró. Sofia le recordaba a su hermanita perdida, y por eso le complacía verla tan enamorada de ese santo dorado. Oskar se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala de espera hacia el elevador. Tenía muchos pacientes esa noche.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

-¿Quedarnos a vivir aquí?- dijo Casandra, alzando una ceja, no muy convencida. Hablaba en voz baja intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Kostas, que había caído rendido en sus brazos- ¿que sucedió, Saga?-

Saga suspiró. Sabía que a Casandra no le iba a gustar la idea de mudarse al Santuario. No era que no estuvieran juntos, pero después de poco más de tres años separados, Casandra no estaba segura de estar lista para hacer eso.

-Lo siento, Casy, pero el maestro Shion tiene razón- dijo Saga, cruzando sus brazos- recuerda lo que pasó con Sofía hace poco. Esta gente no nos ataca directamente a nosotros: ataca a las personas que son importantes para nosotros. No puedo permitir que te pase algo malo, o a Kostas. Recuerda lo que te dije en esa ocasión: que moriría si algo te pasara-

Casandra sonrió levemente y suspiró.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón- dijo la mujer, poniendo al dormido Kostas en brazos de Saga- nos quedaremos contigo. Te sigo-

Saga sonrió, y la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Saga, conduciéndola al templo de Géminis.

Kanon los vio partir con desdén. Estaba feliz por su hermano, pero sabía lo que la presencia de una chica haría en el tercer templo. Sorento se habría burlado de él, si no haber estado tan molesto con la situación. Milo había vuelto a acercarse a Cathy, y los dos estaban charlando animadamente. Para alivio del general marino, Julián Solo también parecía estar molesto, e informó a sus invitadas que tenían que irse. Catherine asintió y ayudó a Elizabeth a regresar a su silla de ruedas desde el sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Los acompañaré al templo de Aries- dijo Mu a Julián Solo- de ahí en adelante no tendrán problemas-

-Gracias, Mu- dijo Julián Solo, ayudando a Cathy a mover a Elizabeth.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Lydia.

-No, Lydi- dijo Mu, cruzándose de brazos- a partir de hoy, te quedarás en Piscis. Afrodita ya terminó de preparar tu habitación-

-Pero…- comenzó ella, con un gesto decepcionado.

-Nada de peros, Lydi- dijo Mu, abrazándola- sabes bien que así deben ser las cosas. Y además, ya sabes que Kiki regresará esta noche al Santuario-

Lydia se mordió el labio. Por supuesto, eso había dicho el viejo maestro Dohko. Derrotada, levantó la vista para mirar a Mu. Éste, al verla tan decepcionada, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Enviare tus cosas al templo de Piscis- dijo Mu, sonriendo- no te pongas así, nos veremos en la mañana, ¿recuerdas?-

Lydia sonrió y asintió. Tras despedirse de Mu, siguió cabizbaja a Afrodita al templo de Piscis. El santo de Aries se volvió a Julián y a los otros y, tras una señal del dios, los teletransportó a la entrada del templo de Aries.

x-x-x

 _Año 214 B.C. Siracusa, Sicilia_

 _Agatha esperaba pacientemente en la orilla del camino, mirando el sol que estaba a punto de ponerse. Su maestro la había enviado a Catania a una misión. Esperaba a su acompañante. Sabía que Catania ya no era segura para los griegos. A diferencia de Siracusa, Catania había caído ya bajo el dominio de los romanos. De pronto alguien llegó. Se volvió y lo reconoció: era Kallias, el lemuriano que servía a su maestro._

 _-Agatha- dijo el lemuriano, inclinándose respetuosamente- el viejo sabio me envió a ti-_

 _Agatha asintió y se puso de pie._

 _-Vamos, Kallias- dijo Agatha- necesitamos conseguir algo que nos permitirá ayudar a la reina del Inframundo. Y el maestro dijo que lo encontraríamos ahí-_

 _Ambos desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores. Cuando el torbellino desapareció, estaban en la playa, en un pequeño pueblo en la base de un volcán._

 _-Catania- dijo Kallias, observando el teatro romano recién construido, donde él recordaba que había un teatro griego- debemos tener cuidado, Agatha, esta ciudad ya cayó ante los romanos, que son nuestros enemigos y enemigos de Athena. ¿Dónde está lo que necesitamos?-_

 _-Muy cerca del cráter del monte Etna- dijo Agatha, y suspiró- vamos, Kallias, no tenemos mucho tiempo-_

 _Mientras se alejaban, cubiertos en la oscuridad de la noche, dos pares de ojos los siguieron con atención. Una fría risa parecía provenir de las mismas gradas del teatro._

 _x-x-x_

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia se levantó de golpe. Por un momento estaba asustada, pensando que estaba en un lugar extraño. Luego recordó que estaba usando la habitación de aprendices de Piscis, y se tranquilizó. Pero no había sido lo que la había puesto tan nerviosa. Era de nuevo esos sueños. ¿Porqué la estaba molestando?

A diferencia de otras noches en las que había tenido los sueños sobre Agatha, esta vez no podía tranquilizar el latido de su corazón. Parecía encogido y debilitado por el miedo que sentía.

-¿Lydia?- dijo Afrodita, quien se había levantado al escuchar un grito ahogado proveniente de la habitación de aprendices, y había acudido a ella para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Llevaba en sus manos un vaso con agua- ¿estás bien, hija?-

-Lo siento, Afro- dijo Lydia, quitándose los cabellos de la cara, e intentando normalizar su respiración- tuve una…pesadilla…-

-¿Oh?- dijo Afrodita, dejando el vaso con agua en la mesita de noche- ¿de nuevo los sueños que tenías sobre Arquímedes?-

Lydia sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Afro, esta vez son diferentes a los sueños que tenía antes- dijo Lydia, secándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano- éstas son pesadillas. Me hacen sentir… con miedo-

Afrodita frunció el entrecejo.

-Son sueños de cosas que pasaron hace más de dos mil años- dijo el santo de Piscis- no pueden hacerte daño, Lydia. Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, pequeña- sonrió- ¿quieres que te prepare un té?-

Lydia ya había normalizado su respiración, y se sentía un poco culpable por haber despertado a Afrodita.

-No, gracias, Afro- dijo Lydia- estaré bien-

-Aquí estaré, en el cuarto contiguo, en caso de que me necesites- le dijo el santo de Piscis- cierra los ojos e intenta dormir-

Lydia sonrió agradecida con su maestro. Bebió un sorbo del agua que Afrodita le había llevado. Tras agradecerle, volvió a dormir. Afrodita la miró sospechosamente antes de salir de la habitación.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Atenas_

Julian Solo se reunió esa mañana con las chicas. Les explicó la situación: había algunos enemigos de los tres dioses que se habían reunido la noche anterior. Esos enemigos solían lastimar a la gente que era cercana a ellos y, como ellas eran amigas de Athena y de Poseidón desde su infancia, eso las convertía en probables blancos. Les explicó que necesitarían quedarse en el Santuario de Athena hasta que ellos lograran atrapar a los culpables.

A ninguna de las dos chicas les hizo mucha gracia, hasta que finalmente Catherine pensó que sería una buena idea para que Elizabeth se distrajera en el Santuario y olvidara su melancolía. Se había dado cuenta que había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior sonriendo y mirando con interés las ruinas del Santuario de Athena, además de conocer gente nueva, y a los santos. Finalmente, las dos chicas aceptaron.

Además, los otros cinco generales marinos y Thetis los alcanzaron en Atenas. Las chicas, quienes no conocían a los otros generales, miraban sorprendidas a las marinas. Parecían chicos comunes y corrientes, vestidos como cualquier otro chico de su edad en la calle.

Una vez que llegaron los otros generales marinos, Julian decidió regresar al Santuario de Athena. Dejaría ahí a las chicas, bajo la protección de los santos, mientras él y los generales buscaban en la ciudad algún indicio de los atacantes.

-Entonces…¿no podremos ver la ciudad?- le preguntó Cathy a Julián- ¿ni siquiera la playa?-

Julián suspiró.

-En el Santuario de Athena hay una hermosa playa- dijo Poseidón- pueden ir, siempre y cuando un santo de Athena los acompañe. Y podrán pasar tiempo con Lydia, ella les puede ayudar. Con Saori no creo que tanto, ya que ella estará tan ocupada como yo-

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

Hypnos había regresado, enfurruñado, al Inframundo, y había enviado de regreso a los otros dos jueces a encontrarse con Hades. Cuando Aiacos y Radamanthys llegaron a Atenas, encontraron a un Minos muy preocupado y a Hades inusualmente callado y pensativo, aunque con una extraña sonrisa. Esa mañana, los tres se dirigían de regreso al Santuario de Athena.

-Mi señor Hades- dijo Aiacos, mirando a su rey tan extraño- ¿se siente bien?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Hades distraídamente- por supuesto que me siento bien-

Aiacos guardó silencio, y miró a Hades. Ya le preguntarían a Minos que había pasado la noche anterior. De hecho, cuando Hypnos regresó al Inframundo, éste también se estaba comportando de manera extraña, estaba muy serio, mucho más de lo habitual y, tras ladrar algunas órdenes a los espectros que cuidaban el nuevo palacio de Hades en Giudecca, lo cual no era su estilo, se había retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Hades, en cambio, estaba muy feliz. Demasiado feliz, como si estuviera tomando drogas y éstas lo ponían de buen humor. Todos sabían que Hades, cuando no estaba peleando con Athena, era amable y bondadoso, pero no era particularmente risueño. Los espectros se encogieron de hombros, y lo siguieron rumbo al Santuario de Athena. Radamanthys esperaba una oportunidad para pelear una revancha con Kanon, y Aiacos se tronaba los dedos, expectante, esperando ver a Ikki para volver a agarrarse a golpes con él.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Esta vez no hubo slang escocés. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. VII: Preguntas

**ARMONÍA**

VII: PREGUNTAS

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Milo se levantó ese día con una espantosa jaqueca. No había pegado el ojo en casi toda la noche. Nunca, nunca antes había visto a una chica como había visto a Cathy la noche anterior. Para el santo de Escorpión, todas las mujeres eran como una aventura, una conquista. A Milo le gustaba la sensación de perseguirlas. De conquistarlas. Y de ser adorado por ellas.

Bueno, no todas las mujeres que conocía entraban a esa categoría. Las amazonas, por ejemplo. Apreciaba su pellejo lo suficiente para saber que no se debía meter con ninguna de ellas. Ya una vez había enamorado y posteriormente roto el corazón de una aprendiza a amazona de bronce, hacía dos o tres años, y había sido uno de los peores errores de su vida. Y había aprendido la lección: nunca romper el corazón de alguien que te puede romper los huesos.

Otras chicas que estaban fuera de su alcance, y no eran observadas por el santo de Escorpión como posibles presas eran las chicas de sus amigos: Casandra y Sofía. Y sobre todo, Lydia. Oh, sí, esa última era la más peligrosa de todas. Ponerle un dedo encima implicaría que no solo uno, sino cuatro muy furiosos santos dorados barrerían y trapearían con él. Pero eso no era lo que lo detenía: Lydia era, a sus ojos, también como una hermanita. No pudo evitar sentir eso cuando había decidido recibir un golpe que le robaría su cosmo, el cual estaba destinado para Aioria, para darle oportunidad al santo de Leo de salvar a su hermana hacía ya varios meses.

Camus lo había reprendido ya un par de veces, sobre todo por regresar al Santuario estando a punto de amanecer, después de haber pasado la noche en moteles baratos con mujeres de dudosa reputación, y en situaciones muy poco honrosas. Tras los regaños del santo de Acuario, Milo siempre se arrepentía sinceramente, pero pronto volvía a caer.

La noche anterior, ante los ojos de Milo, por primera vez una chica se transformó en algo que el joven santo de Escorpión jamás había visto. En un principio, Milo ni siquiera la había considerado como una chica guapa o deseable. Pero, al tocar el violín con gracia, con aquellos movimientos tan sensuales a sus ojos, Cathy había cambiado la manera en la que Milo veía a las mujeres para siempre. La chica delgada, de piel pálida, y acento un poco gracioso, todo eso parecía haber sido pasado por alto por Milo, una vez que la vio tocar su violín. Parecía haberse convertido en una ninfa. O en una diosa.

Milo sacudió la cabeza. Aquellas eran tonterías. Como si eso fuera posible.

El santo de Escorpión se levantó, refunfuñando, y se tomó un par de aspirinas. Suspiró. Mejor se hacía de desayunar antes de que llegara Poseidón con sus dos invitadas. Tenía que confirmar lo que había visto la noche anterior. Tenía que volver a verla.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

-¿Papá?-

Una vocesita despertó a Saga. El santo de Géminis abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la carita sonriente de Kostas. Saga también sonrió y se desperezó. El joven santo había dormido esa noche en el sofá. Cierto, Casandra y él estaban juntos de nuevo, pero aún no estaban listos para volver a dormir juntos. Saga había dejado que su chica y Kostas durmieran en la habitación, y él había optado por irse al sofá de la sala. No se quejaba, era un sofá-cama muy cómodo.

-Buenos días, Kostas- dijo Saga, bostezando- ¿que sucede?¿qué hora es?-

Saga se volvió a ver el reloj de la sala. Las siete de la mañana. Saga se talló los ojos, no muy diferente a como lo hacía Kostas, y miró a su pequeño.

-Papi, tengo hambre- dijo el niño. Saga le revolvió los cabellos. Se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

-De acuerdo, enano- dijo Saga- ven, vamos a preparar el desayuno-

Kostas sonrió y se aferró a la mano de Saga, mientras los dos caminaban a la cocina. El caballero sentó a su hijo en una silla, le sirvió un vaso de leche y una galleta, mientras él se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno, mirando de vez en vez a Kostas con una sonrisa enternecida.

Casandra miró a sus dos chicos desde la puerta de su cuarto, y sonrió. Se ciñó su bata de dormir y, asegurándose de que Kanon no estuviera a la vista, caminó hacia el santo de Géminis con una sonrisa. Antes de que Saga dijera algo, su chica lo besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo Casandra en voz baja. Saga sonrió ampliamente, y suspiró, deseando que pronto pudieran ser una familia- ¿dónde está Kanon?-

Saga se encogió de hombros. Era el día libre de su gemelo, y probablemente lo pasaría durmiendo a pierna suelta de la manera más descarada. Sabía que a Kanon no le hacía mucha gracia la presencia de Casandra en el templo de Géminis, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Además, sus habitaciones estaban en extremos opuestos del templo, no tenía de que quejarse. Ni que estuvieran haciendo ruido, sobre todo porque Saga estaba durmiendo en el sofá, literalmente.

-¿Estás seguro que puedo pasar la noche aquí?- dijo Casandra, saliendo de la habitación, sintiéndose culpable por el asunto del sofá- puedo pedir un lugar en el recinto de las amazonas-

Saga sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó con cariño en la frente.

-Prefiero tenerte cerca de mi, Casy- le susurró al oído con cariño- tenerlos a ambos cerca de mi-

Casandra sonrió también, y ambos se volvieron a Kostas. Se había metido seis galletas a la boca al mismo tiempo, y tenía los labios y las mejillas manchadas de chocolate.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al templo de Aries_

Shion y Saori estaban esperando a sus visitantes en la entrada a los Doce Templos. El día anterior, la joven diosa no había podido ver a Cathy y a Elizabeth, con tanto trabajo que tenía, pero esperaba saludarlas ese día. Antes de que llegaran ellas, arribaron al Santuario los santos de bronce, acompañados de Kiki. Habían decidido esperar a que amaneciera en Grecia. Mu, quien había escuchado que Athena estaba fuera de su templo, salió y saludó a Kiki, aliviado de que hubiera regresado con bien de Japón.

Aún así, los santos de bronce tenían todos una expresión de derrota en los ojos. Habían perdido a uno de ellos.

-Lo siento mucho, _Saori-san_ \- dijo Seiya, cabizbajo, con toda la pinta de sentirse culpable- lo sentimos. Perdimos a Shun… si no fuera porque lo dejamos ir solo y nos distrajimos…-

Hyoga y Shiryu también estaban cabizbajos.

-Oigan, tranquilos, chicos- dijo Saori, sonriéndoles con cariño, y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Seiya- no se preocupen, pronto encontraremos a Shun, estoy segura. Estará bien-

-Y les daremos su merecido a quienes se lo hayan llevado- añadió Seiya, sin sonreír, golpeando su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo.

-Oh, ¿este burro con alas sigue en tu Santuario, Athena?- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. Se volvieron, para ver a Hades, seguido de sus tres jueces, en la entrada del Santuario.

Hades venía caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa tranquila. No vestía su sapuri, sino un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul. Los tres jueces también vestían de civiles, pero ellos no estaban tan sonrientes como el rey del Inframundo. Minos caminaba confundido, y los otros dos miraban a su alrededor, como esperando ver a sus antiguos rivales para pedirles revancha.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí, Hades?- dijo Seiya, cruzándose de brazos, molesto por el apodo que el dios de los muertos le había dado. Esta vez fue Shion quien lo reprendió, dandole un coscorrón- ¡ah! ¡Maestro Shion!-

-Más respeto, jovencito- dijo Shion con un gesto reprobatorio. Hades se encogió de hombros, sonriendo bondadosamente. Se volvió a Saori.

-Athena- dijo Hades con su voz suave- Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys están aquí conmigo, están a tu disposición. Solo falta que llegue Poseidón con sus marinas, para continuar con nuestros preparativos-

Seiya miró de reojo a los jueces. Sobre todo a Radamanthys, e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Seiya en voz baja, volviéndose a Hyoga y Shiryu- ¿no hay furia?¿no destrucción?¿qué le pasa a Hades?-

Hyoga y Shiryu se encogieron de hombros. Era extraño que Hades no haya respondido a la provocación del santo de Pegaso.

-Bueno, caballeros de bronce- dijo Shion, ignorando las palabras de Seiya, cosa que también hicieron Hades y los jueces- regresen a sus puestos de vigilancia. Esta vez estamos preparados, el enemigo no podrá atacarnos tan fácilmente-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Camus se había levantado temprano, y había bajado al octavo templo a preparar la estrategia con Milo, ya que ambos estaban encargados de la vigilancia de una zona específica del Santuario. El santo de Acuario llegó al templo y, se sorprendió al encontrarse al santo de Escorpión mirando por la ventana, confundido.

-¿Milo?- dijo Camus, alzando una ceja confundido, pero con su habitual tono serio- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Camus observó a su amigo, que parecía estar en otro mundo. Milo tardó varios segundos en reaccionar en reaccionar.

-Eh… bien, sí, me encuentro bien- dijo Milo en un tono nada convincente.

Camus le dedicó una mirada sospechosa, pero no insistió en preguntar. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde, ya que el santo de Escorpión era como un libro abierto.

-Vine a planear la estrategia del día de hoy para nuestros terrenos, si recuerdas bien- dijo Camus, y Milo asintió.

-Vamos, puse a preparar un poco de café- dijo Milo.

Camus asintió, y ambos se pusieron a trabajar. El santo de Acuario no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Milo estaba muy distraído, mirando por la ventana, hacia la entrada del Santuario, cada cierto tiempo. Nunca lo había visto así.

"¿Qué le pasó a Milo?"

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Lydia se había levantado y por orden de Afrodita, no se había puesto su ropa de entrenamiento ese día. Al parecer, Shion le había pedido al santo de Piscis que su alumna se encargara de acompañar a las invitadas de Poseidón, así como de Casandra y de Sofía, dentro del Santuario, tarea que Lydia tomó con entusiasmo. Ese día vistió un vestido de una pieza y zapatos de piso.

-Buenos días, Afro- dijo Lydia, bajando de su habitación a la cocina del templo de Piscis.

-Buenos días, pequeña- dijo Afrodita, sonriente y aliviado de verla tan bien- veo que ya estás lista. ¿No tuviste más pesadillas?-

Lydia hizo una mueca.

-No, ya no- dijo Lydia con una expresión pensativa- pero realmente quisiera saber qué significan. La última vez me querían decir como llegar a encontrar el manuscrito perdido y la esfera de Arquímedes-

Afrodita frunció el entrecejo, curioso. Lydia le contó sus dos sueños, sin omitir ningún detalle.

-Tus sueños parecen ser en sucesión- dijo Afrodita, pensativo- espera un poco más, quizá esta noche te sea revelado el resto, y así entiendas su significado-

Lydia escuchó pensativa a su maestro, y finalmente asintió.

-Tienes razón, Afro- dijo Lydia, sonriente- gracias…-

Afrodita sonrió también.

-Bueno, ahora ve al templo de Aries- dijo el santo de Piscis- nuestras invitadas llegarán pronto, y además sospecho que quieres saludar a Mu antes de empezar con tu asignación del día de hoy. No sería bueno privarlo de verte así de linda-

Lydia se sonrojó levemente, pero sonrió. Abrazó rápidamente a Afrodita y, tras agradecerle, se apresuró a bajar al templo de Aries.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Aioros había tenido la precaución de preparar la habitación de aprendices para que Sofía pudiera dormir ahí. Ambos habían tomado la decisión de permanecer en habitaciones separadas por el momento. En la mañana, el santo de Sagitario se había levantado un poco más temprano, había preparado el desayuno, para después ir al departamento que Sofi y Casandra compartían, y traer la insulina y varios cambios de ropa para su chica.

Al regresar, lo recibió Sofía, quien traía puesto uno de los vestidos de Lydia, comiendo aprensivamente una manzana que al parecer había tomado de la cocina del templo de Sagitario.

-¿Sofi?- dijo Aioros, al ver que ella le sonreía, pero con masticando y tragando la fruta con avidez- ¿qué sucede?¿baja?-

Sofía asintió sonriendo, mientras masticaba otro bocado de la manzana. Aioros, suspirando suavemente, dejó la ropa y las cosas que llevaba en una silla de la cocina.

-No te preocupes, antes de irme preparé de desayunar- dijo Aioros, sirviendo el desayuno entre dos platos. Después sirvió chocolate caliente en un par de tazas, y acompañó a su chica a la mesa- ¿chocolate caliente?

-Gracias, _amore mío_ \- dijo Sofía, sonriendo y tomando la taza de chocolate. Lo olió suavemente antes de probarlo. El olor al chocolate caliente le recordaba a su caballero.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Lydia había bajado al primer templo, y se encontró con Milo y Camus en el camino. Usualmente cuando se topaba a esos dos, Milo y ella charlaban animadamente, sobre todo discutían de nuevas maneras de juntar a Aioria y a Marín, mientras que Camus los observaba en silencio e intentaba disuadirlos de entrometerse en la vida privada de esos dos. Pero estaba vez había sido completamente diferente.

-Milo, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Lydia mientras iban bajando los escalones de los doce templos, hacia el primero. Miró de reojo a Camus, quien se encogió de hombros. Al ver que no reaccionaba, sino que iba bajando las escaleras automáticamente, Camus le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué? Yo… estoy bien- dijo Milo, sacudiendo la cabeza- no sé porqué lo dices, pequeña-

Lydia lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿En serio estás bien?- dijo la chica.

-En serio- dijo Milo, sacudiendo la cabeza, como para despejar sus ideas- ¿qué haces bajando tan temprano, pequeña? ¿Y vestida así? Creí que todos los días entrenabas-

-Hoy no- dijo Lydia- el maestro Shion me ha encargado otra misión. Voy a acompañar a mis antiguas amigas mientras estén dentro del Santuario. Seguro a Elizabeth y a Cathy les gustará ver la playa-

Milo no dijo nada. Solo sonrió levemente. A Camus, quien llevaba muchísimos años de conocerlo y de ser su amigo, le sorprendió esta actitud, pero no dijo nada. Ya lo averiguaría.

-Vamos, ya llegamos- dijo Lydia, con una sonrisa, apresurándose a saludar a Mu. Milo sonrió también.

-Lydi, buenos días- dijo Mu al ver llegar a su chica- espero que hayas pasado una buena noche en el templo de Piscis-

-Aún estoy enojada contigo por eso, Mu- dijo Lydia, aunque aún sonriendo, y se volvió a los recién llegados.

Junto con Saori y Shion se encontraban Hades y Minos, con otros dos hombres que Lydia no conocía, pero que supuso serían los otros dos jueces del Inframundo. Los cuatro, a diferencia del día anterior, iban vestidos de civiles, no con sus respectivos sapuris. Minos, por su parte, vio a la chica de Mu, y le pareció que se veía mucho más linda que la noche anterior, cuando usaba su ropa de entrenamiento de amazona, pero se cacheteó mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Buenos días, señorita Lydia- dijo Minos amablemente- permítame presentarle a mis compañeros, Aiacos y Radamanthys-

Radamanthys hizo un gesto aburrido, y Aiacos sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que ella es la hermanita de esos dos dorados- dijo Aiacos, volviéndose a Minos, quien asintió. Aiacos la miraba tan fijamente que hizo que Lydia diera un paso atrás, y Mu instintivamente le puso las manos en los hombros- tienes unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar, niña. Tus hermanos están entre los más poderosos santos de Athena-

-Lo sé- dijo Lydia, cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con determinación. Aiacos se echó a reír.

-¡Me agrada esta niña!- exclamó Aiacos- reconozco esa chispa en sus ojos. Esa chispa es la misma que tienen tus hermanos. Y la misma que tienen varios de nuestros espectros, como Violate. Vas a llegar lejos, niña. Incluso quisiera reclutarte con los espectros-

Lydia lo miró, confundida. No estaba muy segura de que le agradara Aiacos. Mu sonrió. Sabía que Aiacos tenía razón, y que su chica sería un santo dorado muy poderoso. Suspiró.

-No la molestes, Aiacos- dijo Radamanthys en un gruñido- tienes el don de asustar a la gente, y se supone que el de mal genio soy yo-

Hades sonrió levemente, sin perder detalle de la conversación, mientras esperaba a Poseidón junto con Athena y Shion.

-No le hagas caso a esos dos, ambos son un poco extraños, aún para los estándares de los espectros- les dijo Minos en voz baja, y sonrió a Mu- en lo que sí tienen razón es en que tienes la misma chispa de tus hermanos-

Lydia sonrió.

-Gracias, Minos- dijo la chica.

-Oh, mira, son los generales de Poseidón- dijo Mu, llamando la atención de Lydia y de los espectros.

Lydia nunca había visto a Julian Solo en su rol como Poseidón. Quiero decir, siempre lo había visto como un exitoso hombre de negocios, y sabía que Sorento no era un mero sirviente. Cuando se enteró que su amigo de la infancia era en efecto el dios de los mares, una parte de ella deseaba verlo con la majestad de su parte divina. Y ahora que venía, aún vestido de civil, pero caminando con elegancia, seguido de Thetis y de seis de los siete generales marinos, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida.

Junto a ellos iban Cathy y Elizabeth, la última con Mister Darcy en su regazo. Lydia sintió un nudo en la garganta. No había visto a su amiga desde el accidente, cuando ella y Julián habían ido a Escocia a visitarla. Cathy la había cuidado todo este tiempo, como si fuera su hermana, pero se imaginaba lo horrible que se debería sentir de estar confinada a una silla de ruedas durante toda su vida.

Tras apretar la mano de Mu, Lydia corrió hacia las dos chicas, pasando entre los jueces y accidentalmente rozando el antebrazo de Hades con su mano, en su carrera. Hades se volvió, como reflejo, hacia donde estaban las recién llegadas. Milo también se volvió.

-¡Elizabeth!- dijo Lydia, llegando frente a la chica en la silla y abrazándola con cariño- hace mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien. En parte, gracias a Cathy- dijo Elizabeth, mirándola fijamente- ¿y tu? Supe que encontraste a tu verdadera familia aquí. Te ves muy bien-

-Gracias, Bess, realmente estoy muy feliz aquí- dijo Lydia, levantándose para saludar a Cathy.

Mientras charlaban, la vista de Hades pasó por las tres chicas, que parecían conocerse muy bien. La aprendiz de Piscis era una chica curiosa, y le recordaba a alguien que había juzgado y que vivía en el Inframundo, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta a quien. Catherine, la chica que había estado tocando el violín, tenía algo extraño a su alrededor, estaba seguro que su don era un regalo divino, o de alguna manera sobrenatural. Y después se volvió a ver a Elizabeth, y una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la sonrisa de ella, y ésta subía a sus ojos.

Era ella. No podía equivocarse. No entendía como Poseidón no la había identificado antes, sobre todo porque decía tener muchos años de conocerla, pero él no podía dejar de reconocerla. Esos hermosos ojos, con ese hermoso tono entre rosa y naranja, no eran posibles en ningún ser humano. Ese vuelco en su corazón que sentía era inconfundible. Elizabeth era su Perséfone.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Pero señor Hades, ¿está seguro?- había dicho Hypnos. Hades estaba tan feliz que decidió ignorar que el tono de Hypnos rayaba en la insolencia._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo reconocer a mi propia esposa?- dijo Hades con calma._

 _-Para nada, señor Hades- dijo Hypnos, dándose cuenta de que había sido un poco agresivo- pero yo no la pude reconocer. A mí me pareció una mortal común y corriente. No tiene ningún cosmo divino. Usted sabe que la señora Perséfone no vendría a este mundo sin su esencia divina-_

 _Hades no respondió de inmediato._

 _-Su alma debe estar sellada en algún sitio- dijo por fin el dios del Inframundo- mañana intentaré acercarme a ella y entender porqué no siento su divinindad-_

 _Hypnos no respondió. Se quedó mirando a Hades con tristeza, como si temiera que se fuera a decepcionar. Pero sabia que no era muy inteligente contradecir a Hades, mucho menos cuando estaba Perséfone de por medio._

 _-De acuerdo, señor Hades- dijo Hypnos, suspirando resignado- vigilaré el Inframundo en su ausencia con Thanatos-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El problema de Hades es que no sabía como acercarse a ella. Mucho menos cuando Poseidón, es decir, Julian Solo, se había vuelto un poco posesivo con la chica. ¿Era que le gustaba? Hades bufó, exasperado. Su familia de dioses era verdaderamente complicada. Tenia la impresión de que no le iba a gustar nada a Poseidón enterarse que la chica de la que se había enamorado ahora era la esposa de Hades. Tenía que hablar con Julián lo más pronto posible y explicarle la situación.

-¿Saori?- Hades escuchó decir a Elizabeth- ¿eres tu? ¡Que gusto me da verte!-

Hades se volvió, mientras veía que Athena saludaba a Cathy y a Elizabeth. Por primera vez, el dios del Inframundo le puso atención al resto de su persona, y no solo sus hermosos ojos y a su linda sonrisa. Elizabeth tenía largos cabellos de color rubio rojizo, tan típicos de su natal Escocia, piel blanquísima con un fino grupo de pecas en cada mejilla, y una complexión frágil y delgada. Traía puesta una blusa blanca de algodón, con mangas largas y líneas rojas alrededor del cuello. Llevaba puesta una falda negra, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas, y unos zapatos rojos de piso, idénticos a los que usaba Catherine. Pero Hades palideció al darse cuenta de que Elizabeth no se había puesto de pie: seguía sentada, en su silla de ruedas.

¿Qué le había pasado a su hermosa reina? ¿Alguien la había lastimado? Mataría lenta y dolorosamente a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a su reina, y después lo haría sufrir eternamente en el Inframundo. Casi enciende su cosmo de furia, cuando Aiacos le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Señor Hades?- dijo el juez de Garuda- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Me encuentro muy bien, muchas gracias- dijo Hades en un tono molesto. Los tres jueces lo miraron, confundidos. Hacía unos minutos estaba muy bien, y después, de pronto, había estado enfurecido. Hades se controló.

-Buenos días, señoritas- dijo Shion, saludando a las recién llegadas- espero que entiendan que los tres dioses se encuentran en un estado de emergencia, y que su estadía en este Santuario de Athena será para su protección. Les pedimos que nos tengan paciencia. Encontraremos rápidamente a esos criminales-

-Gracias, señor Shion- dijo Cathy. Elizabeth asintió.

-Lydia las va a acompañar estos días- continuó Shion- pueden confiar en ella, y en todos los caballeros del Santuario-

Las dos chicas agradecieron, y Hades y Poseidón miraron a Lydia alejarse con ellas a los terrenos del Santuario. Una vez que desaparecieron, los tres dioses se miraron entre sí.

-Bien- dijo Shion- esto es lo que haremos…-

x-x-x

 _Ciudad subterránea, Catania, Sicilia_

Emmanuelle Bellini dio vueltas alrededor de su presa, quien estaba de rodillas, atada contra una de las columnas de los corredores subterráneos. Sus hombres lo habían llevado desde Japón hasta ese sitio, entrando desde el teatro romano. Había sido demasiado fácil. Creyó que iba a tener que pelear contra los otros tres santos de bronce, pero el muy tonto había salido solo, y había caído directamente en sus manos. Sonrió maléficamente. Las cosas iban presentándose tal y como los dioses le habían mostrado.

Se inclinó, y acercó una antorcha al rostro de su prisionero. Entendía muy bien porque Hades había escogido a un chico tan débil como ese. Sus ojos eran hermosos, y había un cierto aire extraño de bondad que rodeaba al joven santo de Andrómeda, y eso le disgustaba.

El joven le devolvió una mirada entre cansada y preocupada. No sabía donde estaba, o porqué lo habían llevado ahí. Estaba en un lugar húmedo y frío, con un cierto olor a azufre. Lo habían drogado, puesto de rodillas y atado a una columna. Cada que despertaba, solo estaba consciente unos momentos y lo volvían a poner a dormir. Bellini le quitó la tela que cubría su boca y le ofreció una fruta. Shun se negó, volviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿No quieres esto, niño malagradecido?- dijo Bellini, sin dejar de sonreír, tirando de sus cabellos para obligarlo a levantar la vista- deberías agradecer este pedazo de fruta que te ofrezco, que bien podría ser tu última comida-

Shun se negó a mirarlo. El italiano no dijo nada, se volvió al hombre que lo acompañaba e hizo una señal. El hombre se acercó y tomó la mano del joven santo, en cuyo dorso habían instalado una intravenosa. El hombre inyectó un líquido color blanco lechoso, y acto seguido, el santo de Andrómeda quedó sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Está comenzando a resistirse al efecto del medicamento, _signor_ Bellini- dijo el hombre que acompañaba al italiano- debió haber durado más tiempo-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Bellini, restándole importancia- pronto necesitaremos que esté consciente- sonrió- te llamaré si te necesito de nuevo, Erick-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola chicos! Espero que les guste. Hades no está tomando happy pills ni nada por el estilo, solo está contento porque se encontró a su Perséfone. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	8. VIII: Corazón Roto

**ARMONÍA**

VIII: CORAZÓN ROTO

 _Oficina de Hades, Guidecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos estaba fastidiado. Realmente odiaba quedarse a cargo del Inframundo cuando Hades salía, y agradecía que esas situaciones no fueran tan frecuentes. Menos mal que Pandora tenía una extraña obsesión por ayudarle, y que Thanatos gustaba de salir a hacer el trabajo pesado: organizar a los espectros que cubrirían a los jueces durante su ausencia: Lune cubriría a Minos, Valentine a Radamanthys y Violate a Aiacos. Una vez que su gemelo organizó todo, y se aseguró que Pandora se hubiera retirado, Hypnos se reunió con su hermano.

-Thanatos, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, que sucedió en el Santuario de Athena- le dijo Hypnos. Thanatos levantó los hombros, en señal de que lo escuchaba- el señor Hades cree que encontró a la señora Perséfone en la Tierra-

Thanatos sonrió, lleno de alegría, pero borró su sonrisa al ver la expresión de su gemelo.

-¿Y… esas no son buenas noticias?- preguntó Thanatos, alzando las cejas.

-No estoy muy seguro que esa chica que cree el señor Hades sea nuestra reina- dijo Hypnos, cruzándose los brazos y ajustándose las gafas- no se siente su cosmo ni su alma divina en ella-

Thanatos parpadeó.

-¿Y entonces, cómo la reconoció el señor Hades?- dijo el dios de la muerte.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que la había reconocido- dijo Hypnos, encogiéndose de hombros.

Thanatos se quedó pensativo. No sabía que pensar. Le parecía extraño que no pudieran sentir el cosmo de la señora Perséfone, pero también sabía que el corazón de Hades siempre reconocía a su reina, pasara lo que pasara en cualquier circunstancia. Quizá sería buena idea dejar que el rey del Inframundo tome esa decisión.

Un ruido los interrumpió. Los dioses gemelos dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvieron a la puerta para ver quien los había interrumpido. Pandora entró, inclinándose, seguida de un molesto Morpheus.

-Señores Hypnos y Thanatos- dijo Pandora, muy apenada por interrumpir a los dioses gemelos- lamento interrumpirlos, pero el señor Morpheus tiene algo importante que decirles-

Los dioses gemelos asintieron, y Morpheus entró y se arrodilló frente a ellos. El joven dios gobernante de Morphia parecía furioso. Estaba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de fastidio.

-Señores Hypnos y Thanatos- dijo Morpheus, inclinando la cabeza- les traigo noticias de Morphia, el reino que yo gobierno. No sé como no me había dado cuenta antes, pero hay alguien encerrado en uno de los portales, que envían sueños a la tierra, a una mujer humana. Y anoche, durante su ausencia, señor Hypnos, lo volvió a hacer-

-Morpheus, ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo Hypnos con paciencia. Cada mes o dos meses, Morpheus se quejaba de las fugas de sueños al mundo humano- te dije que no hay problema si a veces se escapan sueños de Morphia. De hecho, a veces eso consuela a sus familias-

Morpheus sacudió la cabeza, como indicando que el asunto era mucho más serio.

-Creo que le interesará fijarse en eso, señor- dijo el dios de los sueños- creo que la culpable de esas fugas de sueños es la señorita Agatha de Siracusa, y le está enviando sueños a una chica llamada Lydia, que se encuentra en el Santuario de Athena. ¿Ustedes recuerdan su reciente juicio, hace unos dos mil doscientos años?-

Hypnos alzó las cejas. Tenía una vaga idea del juicio

-Está bien. Tráela inmediatamente ante mí, Morpheus- dijo Hypnos, encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando fastidiado- tráela y veremos de que se trata todo esto-

Morpheus asintió y desapareció hacia el mundo de los sueños. Thanatos, sin entender que era lo que había pasado, se volvió y miró a Hypnos.

-¿Algo que olvidaras mencionar?- le preguntó Thanatos a su hermano.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

Como podrán adivinar, Milo se ofreció como voluntario para vigilar la sección sur del Santuario, la que colindaba con la playa, para poder volver a ver a las chicas. Camus lo entendió en seguida, y se encargó de vigilar el resto de la zona, mientras que Milo vigilaba específicamente el sitio a donde irían las chicas.

El caballero de Escorpión se acercó a las chicas mientras que Cathy y Lydia entrelazaban sus manos para levantar a la menuda Elizabeth de su silla y conducirla a la orilla de la playa, y sentarla en la arena, donde se pudiera mojar los pies. Al parecer las tres lo hicieron riendo, haciendo que la chica rubia se olvidara por un momento de su incapacidad.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo Milo, con su encantadora sonrisa, inclinándose levemente mientras que las saludaba- al parecer tendré el honor de acompañadas el día de hoy durante su día de campo en la playa-

-Hola, Milo- dijo Lydia sonriendo.

- _Madainn mhath_ \- dijo Cathy, agitando su mano y sonriendo. Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo, confundida al recordar las palabras de Sorento, cuando dijo que no le agradaba ese caballero por ser un muy conocido casanova, pero no dijo nada.

-Es lindo este sitio, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Cathy, sentándose junto a Elizabeth en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de su expresión, y cerrando los ojos mientras sentía la brisa en su rostro- por un momento te olvidas que estás en el Santuario-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cahty- dijo Lydia, quitándose los zapatos para hundir los pies en la arena- aquí fue donde me trajo Aioros una vez, antes de saber que era mi hermano mayor-

-Tienes suerte de haber encontrado a tu familia- dijo Catherine tristemente.

-No digas eso, Cathy- dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo empáticamente a su amiga- sabes que _faither and maw,_ y yo ahora somos tu familia, desde hace mucho tiempo-

Catherine sonrió levemente, y Milo deseó haber preguntado sobre eso.

-Por los dioses, olvide algo- dijo Lydia de pronto, y se levantó- había hecho algunos sandwiches para comer, y los dejé en el templo de Aries, ahora regreso-

-Espera, Lydia, yo puedo ir, si quieres- dijo Catherine, pero Lydia sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Cathy, no quiero que… caigas en otra trampa de las rosas de Afrodita, o algo parecido en el camino- dijo Lydia, haciendo que Cathy se ruborizara, y provocando risas a Milo y a Elizabeth- no tardo, ahora regreso-

Antes de ir, guiñó un ojo a Milo, y éste le lanzó una mirada confundida. Lydia rió y se echó a correr, perdiéndose de vista en la distancia. Una vez que estaba lo bastante lejos, Lydia sintió a alguien atraparla por la espalda, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Tan sorprendida como para gritar, intentó voltearse y librarse de su agresor, y lo miró.

-Eres tú, uno de los jueces de Hades- dijo Lydia, asustada de ver al recién llegado que la había sorprendido- Radamanthys. ¿Qué quieres?¡Suéltame!-

El juez de Wyvern no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Con un rápido movimiento, Radamanthys se la echó al hombro cual costal de papas, a pesar de que la chica se retorcía y pataleaba para que la soltara.

-¡Suéltame, murciélago, te lo advierto!- gritó ella.

-Mi señor Hades quiere hablar con usted, señorita. En este momento está en el templo de Aries- dijo Radamanthys simplemente, como si fuera lo más casual del mundo- vamos para allá inmediatamente-

Y, sin darle tiempo de replicar y dando un salto, ambos desaparecieron.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Athenas_

-Sorento, por todos los dioses, es en serio, quita esa cara- dijo Isaac, dándole un codazo en las costillas. El general de Sirena le dedicó una mirada asesina- parece que alguien acaba de morir-

-Cállate, Kraken- dijo Sorento, con cara de pocos amigos. Realmente no estaba de humor para los chistes de su amigo.

-Isaac tiene razón, Sorento- dijo Krishna, preocupado por su compañero- parece que acabas de ver un fantasma-

Los tres generales marinos habían salido del Santuario de Athena a vigilar una parte de la ciudad. Iban cruzando por entre los callejones de la ciudad. El plan del Patriarca era que todos, santos, espectros y generales marinos, salieran y estuvieran en grupos grandes, para tentar al enemigo a atacarlos y descubrir donde se ocultaban en la ciudad. Tenían la corazonada de que, después de atacar al santo de Andrómeda en Japón, ahora atacarían en Atenas, sobre todo ahora que todos los caballeros de Athena habían regresado al Santuario. Hades se sintió personalmente atacado cuando secuestraron a Shun: no había olvidado que el chico había sido su receptor en esa era. Y Poseidón… bueno, él también había conocido a Greta y compañía, y le complacía ayudar.

Sorento era la persona más miserable del mundo en ese momento. Le habían dicho que el santo de Escorpión y el de Acuario serían los encargados de la seguridad de Elizabeth y de Catherine, cosa que no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia. Había aceptado su misión, enfadado de que Cathy estuviera nuevamente tan cerca de Milo.

-¿Todo esto es por esa chica?- dijo Isaac, tentando su suerte.

Sorento no era un tipo violento. Era más que nada tranquilo. Pero esta vez Isaac le había colmado la paciencia. Sin previo aviso, tomó a su compañero del cuello, y lo azotó contra la pared de uno de los callejones.

-¡Cierras la boca, o te la cierro, Kraken!- exclamó Sorento, con sus ojos color rosado chispeando de furia- es la última advertencia-

-Oye, oye, tranquilo- dio Isaac con voz entrecortada, pues la mano del otro general marino oprimiendo su garganta le impedía seriamente respirar.

-Basta, Sorento, ya fue suficiente- dijo Krishna, en tono conciliador, pero autoritario.

Sorento se dio cuenta de su error, y dejó ir a Isaac, quien empezó a toser al ser liberado su cuello de la presión de los dedos del otro general.

-Lo lamento mucho, Isaac- dijo Sorento, sinceramente arrepentido- me dejé llevar-

Isaac se masajeó el cuello adolorido, y dejó escapar una exclamación de fastidio. Nunca había visto a su compañero tan tenso, por más que lo molestaran. Excepto ahora. Y sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba. Era esa chica, y el caballero de Escorpión. La chica que solo lo veía como un buen amigo. Y eso lo hacía rabiar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Mu estaba en el templo de Aries, junto con Aioros, Sofía… y Hades y sus jueces. Le parecía hasta cierto punto gracioso tener que tomar el té junto con el rey del Inframundo. Suspiró. Algún día moriría, así que suponía que no haría ningún daño empezar a hacer buenas migas con él. Kiki no estaba, había sido enviado con los otros aprendices a patrullar el Santuario.

Hades había llegado al Santuario vistiendo un elegante traje, al igual que Julián Solo, pero muy diferente, mucho más sobrio y solemne que su contraparte marina. Había insistido en que Mu lo acompañara a tomar el té, y cuando Aioros acompañaba a Sofi a la playa a reunirse con las otras chicas, el rey del Inframundo había insistido en que ellos se quedaran también.

-Gusto en conocerla, señorita Lombardi- dijo Hades con amabilidad, dirigiéndose a Sofía- el santo de Sagitario es un hombre muy afortunado en haberla conocido-

-Gracias, señor Hades- dijo Sofía, incómoda y un poco dudosa de que ese hombre fuera en realidad el rey del Inframundo.

-Minos me dijo que te escapaste de las listas de Lune hace poco- dijo Hades casualmente, haciendo que tanto Aioros como Sofi palidecieran importantemente, pues sabía que tenía razón- ibas a morir, ¿no es así? Pero las oraciones de Athena y este joven caballero te salvaron-

Aioros miró a Hades con una expresión triste, y Mu lo miró algo molesto, como queriendo reprenderlo con la mirada. Decirle a un hombre que su amada estuvo a punto de morir nunca es buena conversación de sobremesa, y claramente Hades tenía la delicadeza de una aplanadora y no tenía idea de eso.

-Yo no hice nada, señor Hades- dijo Aioros, bajando la mirada con una expresión entristecida- fue la pulsera de la señorita Athena-

-Tú estuviste con ella durante esa experiencia tan horrible- dijo Hades, cruzándose de brazos casualmente- créeme, santo de Athena, ella ya estaba con un pie en mi reino, cuando escuchó tu voz, y eso la trajo de regreso. No tienes idea del poder de lo que ustedes, los humanos, llaman amor, para que una persona a punto de morir se aferre a la vida-

Sofía miró a Aioros con una sonrisa, pero éste había palidecido. Un dolor opresivo en su pecho había aparecido de nuevo, y sentía como si le faltara el aire. El joven se puso una mano en el pecho, se inclinó hacia delante, ovillándose, e intentó sin éxito reprimir una mueca de dolor. La chica pelirroja borró su sonrisa de inmediato y puso su mano en el hombro de su chico.

-¿Aioros?¿te sientes bien?- dijo Sofía- estás pálido, ¿qué te pasó?-

-No… no es nada, Sofi- dijo Aioros, sintiéndose mareado, mientras el dolor comenzaba a ceder, y aún conservaba su mano sobre su pecho- estaré bien, no te preocupes-

-Aioros, es cierto lo que dice Sofi, estás muy pálido- dijo Mu, sin dejar de mirar al joven apretándose el pecho y cerrando los ojos. Mu se volvió a ver a Hades sospechosamente, mientras que Sofía se levantaba para mirar mejor a Aioros.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hades, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, como si lo estuvieran culpando por lo que le pasaba a Aioros- yo no hice nada…-

-¿Qué te pasa, Aioros?- insistió Sofía, alzando las cejas- esto ya te había pasado antes, ¿verdad?-

-No, nunca- pero lo pensó mejor. Sí le había pasado antes- sí, sucedió en las cuevas de la isla de Milos, cuando tú y Aioria estaban en peligro- dijo Aioros, apretando los dientes- cuando creí que estabas…- se interrumpió, y pasó saliva dolorosamente- cuando creí que te había perdido, Greta me dijo que me había quebrado-

-Tu corazón se rompió, caballero- dijo Hades casualmente de nuevo. Mu tenía ganas de estrangularlo, si no fuera, pues, el dios de la muerte, por su completa falta de tacto. El santo de Aries estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Sofía preguntó primero.

-¿Qué es lo que dice, señor Hades?- preguntó Sofía, haciendo callar a Mu con una mirada.

-Es obvio, ¿no le parece, señorita?- dijo Hades tristemente, asintiendo educadamente en dirección a Sofi y después volviéndose a Aioros- tú creíste que la chica que amabas había muerto. Cosas así te rompen el corazón. Lo sabré yo, que he perdido a mi Perséfone en varias ocasiones…-

Sofía miró a Aioros con preocupación. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y el joven santo se tranquilizó. Su respiración se calmó, y el dolor desapareció.

-Gra…gracias, Sofi- dijo Aioros, sonriendo aliviado de su dolor- ¿qué hiciste?-

-Entendí algo gracias al señor Hades- dijo Sofía, sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no le gustó a Aioros: era una sonrisa decidida, y el joven santo de Sagitario tenía la impresión de que no le iba a gustar lo que su chica tenía para decirle- tu corazón está enfermo-

-Sofi, no me pasa nada- dijo Aioros, alzando las cejas, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir nunca hubiera pasado- ya sabes que te quiero, y…-

-No me refiero a tus sentimientos- dijo Sofía, cruzándose de brazos- tu corazón está físicamente enfermo por lo que sucedió. Esa debe ser la razón por la que te duele el pecho. Tienes el síndrome de Takotsubo-

-¿El qué?- dijeron Aioros, Mu y Hades al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora te explico- dijo Sofía, tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse- ven, _amore mío,_ vamos a la enfermería, les voy a pedir los medicamentos-

-Pero yo me siento bien, Sofi, en serio- se quejó Aioros, dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla y mirándola con ojos enormes para no ser llevado a la enfermería.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta, _amore mio_ \- dijo la chica- te he visto, has estado teniendo esos dolores en tu pecho desde hace mucho tiempo, por mejor que disimules-

Aioros iba a decir algo en su defensa cuando unos gritos los interrumpieron. Los reconocieron enseguida. Unos eran de Lydia y otros de Radamanthys.

x-x-x

 _Escalones hacia el templo de Aries._

 _Justo antes_

-¡Bájame en este instante, murciélago sobrealimentado!-

-¿Quieres calmarte de una vez, niña?-

-¡No! ¡Bájame de una vez, so bruto!-

-Deja de moverte, entiende no te voy a dejar ir, mocosa-

-¡Arggg!- exclamó Lydia- ¡bájame o tendrás problemas!-

Radamantys se echó a reír ante las amenazas de la aprendiz de Piscis.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer, niña?- dijo Radamanthys entre carcajadas- ¿vas a ir con el chisme con tu novio, o con tu hermano Aioria? Déjame decirte, señorita, que los vencí a los dos al mismo tiempo en la guerra santa, junto con Milo-

-¡No creas que no me sé esa historia, murciélago! Los venciste solamente gracias a la barrera en el castillo de Hades- dijo Lydia, pataleando y haciendo enfurecer al juez de Wyvern- y después Kanon te venció incluso sin su armadura. ¡Que vergüenza!-

-No sabes lo que dices, mocosa- dijo Radamanthys, furioso ante el recordatorio y la insinuación de lo que había sucedido- y no es nada sensato hacer enojar a uno de los tres grandes del Inframundo-

-No me das miedo, murciélago gigante. ¡Ahora bájame!- gritó Lydia.

Radamanthys iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo, ya que estaban frente a Hades. Y también frente a Mu, Aioros y Sofía. Los dos santos se pusieron de pie de golpe y se enfurecieron al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Radamanthys!- exclamó Mu, encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazante, muy enojado- ¿cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima?¡Suéltala en este instante o atente a las consecuencias!-

Aioros también encendió su cosmo de manera agresiva, molesto de que el espectro lleve a su hermana en el hombro como si fuera un bulto. Sofía, por su parte, se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Finalmente, Hades se levantó y se puso entre los santos y el espectro.

-Momento, momento, señores, puedo explicar lo que está pasando- dijo Hades, intentando calmar la situación- no la tomen con Radamanthys. Le pedí que acompañara aquí a la señorita Lydia o a la señorita Catherine, porque tengo un asunto importante que hablar con ellas-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Lydia, sorprendida pero aún enojada- ¿y porqué le dijiste que me echara como un costal de papas a su hombro?-

-No, por supuesto que no le dije eso- dijo Hades, y frunció el entrecejo, mirando al espectro con una expresión de reproche- Radamanthys…-

Radamanthys, dándose cuenta de su error, palideció y puso a Lydia en el suelo inmediatamente, para después inclinarse ante su señor.

-¿Cómo se dice, Radamanthys?- dijo Hades, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando las cejas

-Lamento mucho mi conducta previa, señorita Lydia- dijo el juez de Wyvern, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria a la chica. El joven espectro realmente odiaba disculparse.

-¿Y qué más?- insistió Hades, golpeando el piso repetidamente con su pie derecho.

-Y lamento haberla llamado mocosa- dijo Radamanthys.

-No…no hay problema- dijo Lydia, sorprendida- gracias por disculparte, Radamanthys. Lamento haberte llamado murciélago-

Hades sonrió, y los dos santos se relajaron.

-Le ruego lo disculpe, señorita Lydia. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Y ahora, si me permite- dijo Hades, ofreciéndole el brazo- hay un asunto que quisiera discutir a solas con usted-

Lydia asintió, aún sorprendida, y acompañó a Hades a la salida del templo de Aries. Una vez que se fueron, Sofía tomó la mano de Aioros, e insistió en que la acompañara a la enfermería. Mu, tras seguir a Lydia con la mirada, apoyó a Sofi: Aioros no podía darse el lujo de sufrir otro episodio de dolor en el pecho, como el que acababa de presenciar: podía influir en el resultado de alguna batalla. Así que, a regañadientes, Aioros acompañó a Lydia a la enfermería.

x-x-x

 _Playas del Santuario_

Cathy y Elizabeth estaban disfrutando su visita a la playa en el Santuario, cuando Saga llegó con ellas a dejar a Casandra y a Kostas. El pequeño estaba emocionado de visitar la playa. El santo de Géminis besó a su mujer antes de despedirse de las chicas para ir a continuar su vigilancia. Aunque frunció el entrecejo al ver a Milo ahí, charlando animadamente con Cathy, pero se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Como Kostas quería estar cerca del agua, Casandra se sentó en el suelo, junto a Elizabeth, y ambas se pusieron a charlar mientras vigilaban al pequeño sentado en la playa y construyendo castillos de arena que parecían más bien pasteles de lodo. Cathy se encontraba sentada en la playa un poco más atrás, disfrutando la brisa húmeda, pero sin descubrirse las piernas, solo los pies. Milo aprovechó la distracción de Elizabeth para acercarse a Cathy.

-Lydia ya se tardó en traer la comida, ¿no crees, cariño?- comentó Milo en el tono más casual que pudo encontrar.

-Supongo que sí, realmente no tengo hambre, pero al parecer tu si tienes- dijo Cathy, volviéndose hacia el joven santo. Milo sonreía, y Cathy no podía dejar de ver su sonrisa encantadora. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan, pero tan encantadora? Miró sospechosamente al santo- ¡te comerás todos los sandwiches! Cuando llegue Lydia, te estaré observando atentamente-

-Desesperaría si no lo hicieras, preciosa- dijo Milo. Cathy sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó. Usualmente era muy abierta, pero la presencia de Milo la hacía ponerse un poco nerviosa. Milo se dio cuenta. Incluso para él, era diferente. No era el tipo de chicas que a él le gustaba perseguir. Bufó- ¡bah! La brisa está fresca, pero hace demasiado calor…-

- _You're a wee scunner!_ \- exclamó Cathy con su marcado acento, pero volvió a sonreír y saco su violín- mira lo que traje. ¿Quieres escuchar?-

Milo asintió con una gran sonrisa. Cathy sonrió y sacó el violín, colocándoselo en su cuello, y comenzó a tocar el violín. El santo de Escorpión cerró los ojos, y dejó que la música lo envolviera. Era realmente divina, y parecía envolverlo y quitarle toda preocupación de su corazón. Milo se dejó caer en la arena con una sonrisa, con sus manos en la nuca y mirando al cielo. Cathy dejó de tocar, sorprendida al verlo tan contento.

-Creo que te gustó, ¿no es así?- dijo ella. Milo asintió.

-Fue hermoso, linda- dijo Milo, casi sin aliento. Cathy sonrió, sonrojada, y Milo tuvo una nueva sensación de mariposas en su estómago al ver el color en las mejillas de la chica. Nunca había sentido eso con una chica. Nunca Sabía que ella no sería una conquista fácil, como las otras que había tenido durante su vida, pero aún así quería intentarlo.

Catherine se dejó caer en la arena, aún con su violín y arco en mano, y siguió tocando, así acostada en el suelo. Su melodía era alegre, y combinaba muy bien con el humor que tenían en ese momento y el ritmo de las olas del mar. Elizabeth y Casandra se volvieron a verla, y la última los miró sospechosamente pero sonrió al verlos.

Milo no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Cathy era tímida cuando hablaba, pero cuando tocaba el violín, parecía que su timidez desaparecía, y se volvía hermosa y sensual. El santo tuvo que contenerse, pues estaba seriamente tentado a tocarla. Se contuvo y suspiró. Volvió a sonreír, mirando el cielo, tumbado en la arena junto a Cathy. Ese día no podía ser mejor.

x-x-x

 _Escaleras del templo de Aries_

Lydia estaba nerviosa mientras seguía a Hades hacia la entrada del templo de Aries. No sabía que asunto quería hablar el dios del Inframundo con ella. ¿Era que iba a morir pronto? ¿O Mu o sus hermanos? Lydia tembló levemente mientras seguía a Hades.

Ambos bajaron unos cuantos escalones, y tomaron asiento en el suelo. Hades volvió sus ojos con dirección a la playa y no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Lydia, alzando las cejas, sin poder contener su curiosidad- ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo?-

El rey del Inframundo la miró. Sí, esa chica era la hermana de Aioros, el caballero de Athena que estuvo atrapado trece años en el Inframundo, quien disparó la flecha hacia el Muro de los Lamentos, abriendo paso para que los santos de bronce llegaran a Elysion con la armadura de Athena y ésta pudiera vencerlo. Y de Aioria, el león dorado que había matado a seis espectros, cinco de los cuales habían muerto de un solo golpe. La fiereza en sus ojos, como dijo Aiacos más temprano, era innegable.

Sabía lo que quería preguntar, y Hades se preguntaba si podía confiar en la discreción de la muchacha. Sus hermanos, aunque fieles a Athena, eran correctos y leales. Ella debía serlo también. Además, si quería sus respuestas, Hades tenía que confiar en ella.

-Señorita Lydia- dijo Hades por fin, tras tomar una larga respiración- lamento mucho todo este secreto, y estoy casi seguro de haberla alarmado-

-Un poco- admitió ella.

-Pedí hablar con usted porque quería hacerle algunas preguntas- continuó Hades, jugueteando con sus manos, un poco nervioso también- pero antes que nada, quisiera preguntarle si puedo confiar en usted, en guardar el secreto-

-Por… por supuesto, señor Hades- dijo Lydia. Hades sonrió.

-Gracias, señorita- dijo Hades, aliviado. Volvió a tomar aire- primero, quisiera preguntarle por su amiga, la señorita Elizabeth Stuart-

Lydia se sorprendió aún más por esta pregunta. ¿Para qué quería saber Hades sobre Elizabeth?

-Eh…- dijo Lydia, pensando en su amiga- Bess es mi amiga, la conozco desde que éramos niñas. Sus padres y mi padre adoptivo eran socios, como el abuelo de la señorita Athena y los padres de Julián Solo- y la chica le contó todo cuanto sabía sobre Elizabeth y sus padres.

Hades sonrió complacido. Su hermosa reina y esposa había tenido una hermosa vida, aprendiendo a tocar la flauta y escuchando música todo el tiempo, teniendo unos padres amorosos y caritativos, que la amaban con locura, y teniendo a Cathy, una hermana adoptiva que era también su mejor amiga. Pero algo había pasado, y era lo que Hades más tenía ansias en saber.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó?- dijo Hades tristemente, una vez que la chica terminó de hablar- ¿porqué Elizabeth no puede caminar?- frunció el entrecejo-¿es que alguien la lastimó?-

Lydia bajó la mirada. Recordaba muy bien, hacía poco más de un año, cuando tras el eclipse de Hades que ella había visto en Londres, recibió una llamada de Mary, una de las compañeras de Elizabeth de la Academia de Música de Edimburgo, diciéndole que su querida amiga y Cathy habían sido atropelladas por un auto, y que ambas estaban muy graves en el hospital. Ella misma no podía creer lo que había pasado. Su institutriz, lady Margarett, había llamado a Julián Solo, y se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse en Edimburgo lo más pronto posible.

-Hace poco más de un año, ella y Cathy tuvieron un accidente- dijo Lydia con una expresión mortificada- Elizabeth salió corriendo del patio de su academia de música, en la oscuridad, y no se dio cuenta de que un auto venía hacia ella, y la golpeó. Cathy trató de apartarla del camino y salvarla, pero lastimada también-

Hades se quedó helado. ¿Un auto la había golpeado? ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ojalá supiera quien se había atrevido a lastimar a su reina, aunque hubiera sido por accidente, para hacerlo sufrir por toda la eternidad cuando muriera.

-Cathy ha tratado de animarla todo este tiempo- prosiguió Lydia- de hecho, vinieron hasta aquí con ese objetivo. Elizabeth no ha vuelto a tocar su flauta, y solo sonríe en contadas ocasiones. No ha podido aceptar aún su incapacidad. Y sufre mucho por ello-

El dios del Inframundo estaba cada vez más furioso. ¿Quién había sido el malnacido que había lastimado a su reina y le había borrado la sonrisa? Porque lo arrojaría al Tártaro sin remordimientos.

-¿Porqué salió corriendo?- preguntó Hades- ¿algo la asustó?-

-Fue por el eclipse de hace un año- le explicó Lydia, y Hades se quedó helado- Elizabeth estaba en su academia de música cuando el eclipse llegó a su totalidad. En la oscuridad, todos los estudiantes se asustaron y comenzaron a correr. Bess también se asustó. Eso fue lo que la hizo correr hacia la calle y ser golpeada-

Hades sintió que toda la sangre había abandonado súbitamente la totalidad de su piel. Sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón, casi igual al que hacía unos minutos había presenciado en el santo de Sagitario. ¡Su hermosa reina, su adorada esposa, había sido lastimada por su culpa! ¡Hades había provocado todo ese sufrimiento en su Perséfone! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? ¡Zeus se lo había advertido! Le había advertido que Perséfone estaba en la tierra, y que podía ser lastimada si se desencadenaba otra guerra santa. ¿Porqué no lo había escuchado?

¡Todo era su culpa! No merecía tenerla de vuelta. Él le había causado ese dolor irreparable en su linda esposa, en su florecita.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Hades?- preguntó Lydia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al verlo tan pálido y con una expresión aterrorizada.

-Sí…sí…- dijo Hades, llevándose las manos en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, como si le doliera la cabeza- estoy bien, no te preocupes-

La chica lo miró, dudosa. El dios del Inframundo no se veía nada bien. Pero ahora ella quería saber una cosa importante.

-Señor Hades, ¿puedo preguntar porqué se interesa tanto por ella?- dijo Lydia, alzando las cejas, sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hades relajó los hombros tristemente. Le diría la verdad, se merecía eso.

-Le pediré una vez más que mantenga su promesa de guardar mi secreto, señorita- dijo Hades tristemente- Elizabeth es… la reencarnación de mi esposa, Perséfone-

Lydia se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Elizabeth, su amiga Elizabeth, era Perséfone? Esa chica, pequeña y menuda, con tanto amor para la música, era una diosa. No lo podía creer. Jamás se hubiera imaginado eso.

-Ella no recuerda nada sobre su identidad o sus vidas pasadas. Ni siquiera me recuerda a mí- continuó Hades, aún cabizbajo- ella no lo puede recordar aún. Por favor, señorita, le ruego que no se lo diga, hasta que encuentre el momento indicado-

-Lo prometo, señor Hades- dijo Lydia, con una sonrisa simpática- Aioros dice que una persona solo es tan buena como su palabra, así que tiene la mía-

-Entonces lamento mucho haber tomado tanto de su tiempo, señorita- dijo Hades, dada por concluida la conversación con la aprendiz de Piscis. Ni siquiera se levantó del suelo. Lydia iba a decir algo más, pero no supo que decirle al dios y rey del Inframundo. No entendía porqué estaba tan triste, sobre todo si lo que dijo de haber encontrado a su esposa era cierto.

-¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien, señor Hades?- dijo Lydia, dudando si era prudente dejarlo solo- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer…?-

-No, gracias, niña- sonrió Hades tristemente- deberías regresar con los otros, te deben estar esperando-

Lydia tocó el hombro del dios de manera empática, cosa que Hades agradeció con un movimiento de su cabeza. La chica regresó a la casa de Aries a recoger la canasta con la comida para el día en la playa. Hades se quedó mirando a lo lejos por unos segundos, y luego hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Por todos los dioses- exclamó Hades, sinceramente arrepentido- ¿qué he hecho?-

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

-En serio, Sofi, te digo que no tengo nada- insistió Aioros- no sé porqué haces tanto alboroto-

Sofía puso los ojos en blanco. Desde aquel incidente en el que ella se descompensó y pasó una larga y horrible noche en la terapia intensiva, Aioros se había vuelto todo un experto en diabetes y se encargaba de cuidarla obsesivamente. Sabía lo que Sofi podía y no podía comer, sabía manejar la bomba de insulina, y sabía que tenía que hacer si en alguna ocasión se le bajaba el azúcar.

Pero el joven sagitariano jamás admitiría que había algo malo con él. Sofía sabía que, desde ese mismo incidente, Aioros había padecido de episodios de dolor en el pecho, que él ingenuamente creía que su chica ignoraba.

-Compláceme, _amore mio_ \- dijo Sofía con una sonrisa que hizo que Aioros asintiera, resignado.

La chica pasó su vista por todos los medicamentos que estaban disponibles en la enfermería del Santuario de Athena. Era un botiquín muy completo. Sofi estiró sus brazos y tomó un par de frascos, y los puso en las manos de Aioros.

-Tomarás estas dos veces al día, en la mañana y en la noche- dijo Sofía, señalando uno de los frascos- y una de estas en la noche- añadió, señalando el segundo frasco.

-Sofi, yo no…- comenzó Aioros, pero Sofía le mostró su bomba de insulina.

-Yo confío en ti, en que me cuides de esto. Por favor, confía en mí- dijo Sofía. Aioros por fin asintió, resignado, tomando los dos frascos. Sofía sonrió ante esto, y lo abrazó. Vaya que los hombres podían ser muy difíciles para admitir que estaban enfermos. Aún siendo caballeros de Athena.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Faither and maw: (slang escocés) papá y mamá.

Madainn mhath: (slang escocés) buenos días

You're a wee scunner! (slang escocés): eres un quejumbroso

Síndrome o miocardiopatía de Takotsubo: es una enfermedad adquirida del corazón posterior a un evento sumamente traumático. Sus síntomas son idénticos a los de un infarto. Se le llama también síndrome del corazón roto (broken heart syndrome). Se llama así porque en las radiografías, el corazón tiene forma de un takotsubo (una especie de jarrón que se usa en Japón para pescar pulpos).

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. IX: El Mensaje

**ARMONÍA**

IX: EL MENSAJE

 _Biblioteca, Villa de Athena_

Saori mantenía la calma, aunque estaba muy preocupada por Shun. El Patriarca también estaba preocupado por el caballero de Andrómeda. No habían tenido ninguna noticia del joven desde que había desaparecido en Tokio, aunque no les cabía la ninguna duda de que habían sido esos tres y sus secuaces.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Shun?- preguntó Saori, apretando sus manos.

-Ninguna, señorita Athena- dijo Shion, y al verla cabizbaja, le tocó el hombro con cariño- no desespere. Lo encontraremos-

-Eso espero- dijo Saori, dando vuelta a la página- me preocupa lo que esos tres estén tramando, o lo que puedan hacerle…-

-¿Usted ha encontrado algo?- dijo Shion, mirándola de reojo. Saori llevaba sus papeles de negocios, buscando las propiedades de sus tres ex socios, para enviar caballeros y espectros a esos sitios para buscar pistas. También buscaba en las propiedades de lord Castlehaven, las cuales pertenecían ahora a Lydia, en caso de que decidieran esconderse ahí.

-Hay una propiedad de Bellini, en Roma- dijo Saori- esa no la hemos buscado. Quizá estén ahí-

Shion escribió rápidamente la dirección que Saori le pasó.

-Bien, enviaremos a un par de espectros y otros dos caballeros de plata- dijo Shion- con permiso, señorita Athena-

Saori asintió. No sabía que estaban planeando esos tres, o para qué necesitaban a Shun, pero podía intuir que no era para nada bueno.

x-x-x

 _Ciudad subterránea, Catania, Sicilia_

Las velas que se habían extinguido habían sido reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Las sombras provocadas por las luces danzaban en las paredes de las cuevas como fantasmas inofensivos. Bellini se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirando al hombre que acababa de llegar llevándole noticias.

-Señor, hemos detectado la presencia de santos y espectros de Hades rondando cerca del _castello Ursino-_ dijo uno de los hombres usando armaduras negras.

-Lo sé- dijo Bellini- sabía que se darían cuenta que la desaparición de su caballero de bronce no fue coincidencia-

-¿Tenemos permiso para atacar, _signor_?- dijo el hombre con la armadura.

-No- dijo Bellini con firmeza- no vamos a revelar nuestra posición ahora. Ignórenlos. Y escondan bien su cosmo. No quiero que nos descubran-

El hombre asintió y se retiró. Bellini sonrió, y se volvió a ver a Shun, quien estaba en el mismo sitio desde que lo habían llevado a la ciudad subterránea, en un sueño drogado y atado a una de las columnas de la ciudad subterránea. Sabía que pronto podría poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan.

x-x-x

 _Playa, Santuario de Athena_

Cathy se encontraba aún tumbada en el suelo, tocando animadamente el violín, sobre todo para diversión de Kostas, que corría de la arena a la orilla del mar repetidamente, y le pedía a Cathy algunas de sus favoritas.

Milo, por su parte, no podía quitar sus ojos de Cathy. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras la observaba. Tenía una bonita sensación en sus tripas cuando la veía. ¿Porqué no había sentido lo mismo antes?

Cathy era hermosa, pero no como esas chicas que Milo había conquistado en su pasado. Era hermosa por como sus ojos brillaban cuando conversaba con él. Ella era hermosa, por su habilidad de hacer sonreír a otras personas, a pesar de estar triste ella misma. No, ella no era hermosa por algo tan temporal como su apariencia. Era hermosa por su alma.

Lydia llegó con la comida, y las chicas se alegraron. Cathy dejó de tocar, y entre ella, Lydia y Casandra levantaron a Elizabeth para alejarla de la orilla del mar hacia la arena, donde estaban a punto de comer juntas. Las cuatro rechazaron la ayuda de Milo para mover a Elizabeth, y éste pensó que, finalmente, había sido buena idea, pues la chica rubia se echó a reír por los intentos de las tres de ayudarla. Incluso Kostas intentó ayudar, pero el pobre tropezó y cayó en la arena, así que Milo se acercó a levantarlo a él en sus brazos y llevarlo con las chicas para que se sentara a comer también.

Milo escuchó reír a Cathy junto con las demás, y sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Cathy era alegre y buena. Demasiado buena para estar con alguien como él, quien solo se dedicaba a herir a las mujeres. Y Milo no quería herirla. No podía. Y tomó una decisión.

Llamó a Aioros por su cosmo, para que fuera a suplirlo. No podía pasar más tiempo así. Tras unos minutos, el santo de Sagitario llegó a suplirlo, junto con Sofía, y Milo se retiró apresuradamente, buscando a Camus.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Athenas_

Julián Solo había regresado del hotel donde se había quedado, rumbo al Santuario de Athena, escoltado por Bian y Eo. No estaba del mejor humor del mundo. Hades estaba husmeando en la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde siempre. Bueno, no desde siempre. Desde que Saori lo había rechazado. ¿O fue después de que los santos destruyeron el templo bajo el mar? No. Fue desde el año pasado, cuando volvió a ver a su querida amiga, tras haber sido herida.

Julián lo sabía, era solo una obsesión, igual que como le había sucedido con Saori Kido. Pero le gustaba mucho esa chica. Además, ¿porqué Hades se fijaría en ella? Hades tenía a Perséfone, la diosa reina del Inframundo, ¡su esposa, ni más ni menos!. No tenía ningún asunto tan cerca de Elizabeth.

"Bueno", se dijo Julián "yo también tengo a mi propia esposa después de todo, y no siempre le he sido fiel. Ni siquiera sé donde está en esta encarnación".

Pero ese era el punto. Si bien Poseidón jamás le había sido fiel a su propia esposa, Anfitrite, Hades nunca le había fallado a Perséfone. Nunca. Primero se habría dejado destruir por completo antes de mirar siquiera a otra mujer, divina o mortal. ¿Era eso lo que le molestaba tanto a Poseidón?

-¿Señor Julián?- dijo Eo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de pronto, mirándolo con cierta preocupación- ¿se siente bien?-

Julián no respondió. Seguía caminando a paso acelerado, con una expresión sombría

-Señor Julián…-comenzó Bian, pero Eo levantó una mano para callarlo, pues Julián estaba realmente molesto.

Poseidón caminaba hacia el Santuario de Athena con el ceño fruncido, pero estaba decidido. Esta vez su divino hermano lo iba a escuchar. Oh, sí, Hades lo iba a escuchar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

-¿Qué sucede, Milo?- dijo Camus, alzando las cejas en un tono frío.

-Camus, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Milo.

Desde que el caballero de Escorpión lo había buscado, Camus había llamado a Shura para que lo cubriera en su turno de vigilancia. El rostro de Milo estaba tan preocupado, que Camus temió lo peor. Ambos regresaron al templo de Acuario en silencio y, tan pronto como llegaron ahí, Camus se volvió hacia él, observando fijamente su expresión culpable.

-Oh, no, Milo- dijo Camus, cruzándose de brazos, preocupado- no me digas que Myla está embarazada…-

-No, no es eso- dijo Milo, sacudiendo la cabeza- Myla no…-

-¿Quién entonces?- interrumpió Camus, alzando las cejas y mirándolo con creciente preocupación- ¿Helena? ¿Georgia?¿Alexandra?-

Milo sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente cada vez que Camus mencionó a cada una de las chicas con las que Milo había salido los últimos meses. El santo de Escorpión hizo un gesto impaciente con las manos. ¡No entendía que no se trataba de eso!

-No, no, nada de eso- dijo Milo, impacientemente. Camus lo estaba haciendo mucho más difícil de lo que ya era- Camus, yo…-

El santo de Acuario esperó pacientemente mientras que Milo buscaba las palabras que quería expresar.

-Camus, desde ayer que…- comenzó Milo, intentando decir lo que pensaba o sentía- ayer, cuando vi a la señorita Tilney, yo…-

Camus puso los ojos en blanco. Ahí iba Milo de nuevo. A meter las cuatro patas, ahora con una de las invitadas de Poseidón. ¿Qué no pensaba con su cabeza?

-No, Milo, ni lo sueñes, ella no- dijo Camus, sacudiendo la cabeza- no puedes hacer con ella lo que haces con otras mujeres. ¡No te atrevas! La vas a lastimar, la vas a hacer llorar, como haces siempre, e iniciarás una guerra santa con Poseidón. Además, Catherine no se merece eso, Milo. Ninguna de las chicas lo merece, después de todo-

El santo de Escorpión bajó la cabeza.

-A eso me refiero, Camus- dijo Milo- la verdad es que, ayer cuando la vi por primera vez, no me importó mucho. A mis ojos, era una chica, aburrida y normal. Pero cuando la escuché tocar…- añadió, imaginándosela tocando el violín, esos movimientos ágiles de sus manos, ese sensual movimiento de sus caderas al ritmo de la música que tocaba.

Camus miró sorprendido la cara compungida de su amigo. Nunca, en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, lo había visto de esa manera.

-¿Milo?- dijo Camus, mirándolo, como si se tratara de un extraño que había tomado la apariencia del santo de Escorpión- ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-

-Es que…- dijo Milo, pasándose las manos por el cabello, confundidos- nunca había sentido algo así por ninguna mujer. Una sensación rara en mi tripa, y en mi corazón. Tengo miedo… tengo miedo, de que algo alrededor mío, de hacer algo para lastimarla. O algo así. No se como decirlo-

Camus miró la expresión de Milo, y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-Milo…- dijo Camus en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el santo de Escorpión, muy preocupado.

Camus sonrió levemente. El caballero de Acuario no sonreía muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, era por algo importante. Y esto lo era. ¡Milo se había enamorado! A primera vista, estúpidamente, precipitadamente, pero estaba enamorado de verdad. No era un impulso de su ego o de su deseo. Era algo real y esencial.

-Milo- dijo Camus en voz baja- estás enamorado…-

Milo se sorprendió.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el santo de Escorpión- no digas tonterías. ¡Vine contigo para pedirte consejo! No vine para que solo te burles de mí-

Pero Camus no era una persona que estaría de humor para hacer chistes y burlarse de él. El joven caballero de Acuario solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Pobre Milo.

x-x-x

 _Playa, Santuario de Athena_

Después de un largo día en la playa, las chicas se levantaron, y con ayuda de Aioros, ayudaron a acomodar a Elizabeth en la silla de ruedas para llevarla de regreso al interior del Santuario. Ella y Cathy se iban a quedar esa noche en el recinto de las amazonas.

Las chicas, mientras se alejaban hacia el recinto, miraron hacia atrás, y vieron a Aioros, quien riendo cargó a Sofi sobre su hombro, para total diversión de la chica, y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, ambos riendo a carcajadas. Tanto Elizabeth como Cathy sonrieron ampliamente, un poco envidiosamente al verlos tan felices.

-Elizabeth, ¿no te gustaría conocer a un hombre te quiera tanto como él a ella?- dijo Cathy, inclinándose hacia la chica que estaba en la silla de ruedas.

-Por supuesto, Cathy- dijo Elizabeth, levantando los ojos hacia ella- apuesto a que tu también-

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los Santos de Bronce_

Una vez que terminó el té y la charla con Mu en el templo de Aries, Hades volvió al pabellón de los santos de Bronce, seguido de sus tres jueces, para tomar algo de cenar. Estaba extremadamente triste, y tenía ganas de estar solo, aunque los jueces lo acompañaban a una distancia prudente. Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con un muy enojado Poseidón que, por la cara que tenía, estaba a punto de provocar una tormenta o un terremoto, o las dos cosas. Y peor, parecía dispuesto a pelear contra él.

-Hades- dijo Julián Solo en un tono grosero, que en otras circunstancias hubiera ofendido al dios del Inframundo- tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

Hades suspiró ante su tono de voz, un poco fastidiado y restándole importancia, contribuyendo con la furia del dios de los mares. No estaba de humor para discutir, pero sabía que tenía que explicarle la situación a Poseidón lo más pronto posible, antes de que esa situación escalara. Finalmente, Hades asintió lentamente, e hizo una señal a los espectros para que lo dejan solo. Poseidón hizo lo mismo con sus generales.

-Bien- dijo Hades, tumbándose en su asiento con una expresión cansada- ¿de que se trata esto?-

Julián Solo también se dejó caer en la silla, pero se inclinó hacia delante, para encarar a su divino hermano. Hades se preparó para el ataque verbal que le preparaba Poseidón.

-He estado observando, hermano, que has estado siguiendo muy de cerca a Elizabeth Stuart- dijo Julián entre dientes, furioso- no me gusta ni un poco la atención que le estás brindando a ella-

Hades casi sonrió ante el reclamo de Julián.

-Ah- dijo simplemente Hades, sin ánimo de ser grosero, pero sin querer sonó un poco impertinente- ¿y puedo preguntar porqué te disgusta?-

Julián se enfureció, como si Hades le hubiera insultado. Comenzó a alzar la voz.

-Porque no tienes derecho a tenerla, Hades- exclamó furioso Julián, levantándose de su sitio- ¡tú tienes a tu Perséfone! ¡No tienes nada que hacer husmeando alrededor de otra mujer! ¡Así que aléjate de ella, si sabes lo que te conviene!-

La voz de Poseidón resonó por todo el pabellón, haciendo que incluso los sirvientes que estaban fuera podían escuchar. Los espectros y los dos generales marinos se miraban entre ellos, dudosos si entrar a interrumpir tales gritos o mejor esperar afuera. Eligieron lo segundo, no querían verse entre la pelea de los dos.

Hades mantuvo la calma, y soportó los gritos de su hermano, llamándolo cobarde y oportunista. El rey del Inframundo lo comprendía: cuando él mismo encarnaba en chicos adolescentes, tendía a ser muy gritón y malhumorado, aunque no tanto como su hermano Poseidón. Suspiró. Una vez que Julián terminó de gritar y despotricar, se volvió a su hermano, esperando fúrico su respuesta.

-¿Terminaste, hermano?- dijo Hades tranquilamente, y Poseidón le dedicó una mirada furiosa- bien, ahora me vas a escuchar. Hace quince años, mi amada Perséfone, para evitar que lleve a cabo una guerra santa, reencarnó en la tierra. Vino con su divinidad oculta y sin sus recuerdos. Ayer, tan pronto como llegué, la reconocí de inmediato. Elizabeth es mi esposa, Poseidón. Ella es Perséfone-

Poseidón se quedó helado. Esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba. Y había sido un tonto: ¡por su puesto que era por eso! Hades nunca, ni una sola vez, había sido infiel a su esposa. No tenía ninguna otra razón de encontrarse siguiendo a una mujer, mucho menos a una mortal. Sin embargo, aquello le dolió en el alma a Julián. Hades casi pudo escuchar el corazón de su hermano romperse. Primero se había enamorado por accidente de Athena, después de Perséfone. Parecía que estaba condenado a estar solo. Levantó la vista y miró a Hades, que le sonreía tristemente.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Hades?- dijo Poseidón.

-Sé que no me equivoco- dijo Hades en un tono decidido- nunca me he equivocado en reconocerla. Lo lamento, hermano, no quería lastimarte, pero esa es la verdad-

Poseidón suspiró, triste y resignado a su destino, y volvió su mirada de nuevo a Hades.

-¿Porqué no le has dicho nada a ella?- dijo Poseidón- no es tu estilo esperar tanto. La primera vez solo abriste la tierra y te la llevaste-

Hades palideció y bajó la mirada. Julián Solo se alarmó al ver esa actitud.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?- dijo Julián, preocupado.

Hades levantó la mirada y miró a Julián. Era un adolescente, pero también era su hermano divino. No estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en él, pero quería hacerlo. Ojalá Hypnos estuviera ahí para ayudarlo y aconsejarlo. Pero solo estaba su hermano.

-No puedo- dijo Hades- hice algo horrible-

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Julián, pensando en que nada podía ser tan terrible como para que Hades guarde silencio sobre Perséfone.

-El eclipse del año pasado- dijo Hades con un tono de voz difícil de descifrar- yo provoqué el eclipse, y ella, Elizabeth, se lastimó por mi culpa-

-No digas tonterías, Hades- dijo Poseidón, poniendo los ojos en blanco- tú no manejabas ese auto. Tú no estabas siquiera ahí, estabas peleando contra Athena y sus caballeros en el Inframundo. No tuviste nada que ver-

-Salvo que yo provoqué el eclipse que hizo que ella…- comenzó Hades, y se interrumpió- Zeus me dijo que ella estaba en la tierra. Nuestro hermano menor me lo advirtió. Y yo lo ignoré, seguí peleando con Athena, a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba en la tierra, sabía que era peligroso para ella…-

-Hades…- comenzó Julián, para sorpresa de sí mismo. No podía creer que hacía un par de minutos le había gritado a Hades que se alejara de Elizabeth, y ahora estaba tratando de juntarlos. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

-Lo lamento- dijo Hades, y suspiró- tengo que… pensar que voy a hacer. Como le voy a pedir perdón, y compensar por mi error, antes de decirle la verdad-

Poseidón miró a su hermano con tristeza, y le dio una palmada de apoyo en la espalda. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, para hacer pasar a los preocupados espectros y generales marinos.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Las chicas fueron llegaron al recinto de las amazonas, aún escoltadas por Aioros. Catherine y Elizabeth se iban a quedar ahí, al cuidado de Marín y de Shaina. June se había quedado en el recinto, en su habitación, cuidando a Mister Darcy, o al revés, el pequeño perro cuidándola a ella, quien estaba muy triste y preocupada por lo que había sucedido con Shun. Con sus ladridos y jugueteos, el pequeño cavalier spaniel la había distraído de su tristeza.

Casandra, por su parte, volvería al templo de Géminis con Kostas, y Aioros no quería separarse de Sofía, en caso de que tuviera alguna baja durante la noche, aunque la chica pelirroja le aseguraba que estaba exagerando.

Una vez que el caballero se fue hacia los Doce Templos con Kostas y con las dos chicas, Cathy y Elizabeth los miraron alejarse. Shaina y Marín las condujeron al interior del recinto. Al verlas, Mister Darcy saltó del regazo de June y corrió hacia Elizabeth, brincando a su regazo.

 _Ruff ruff_

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth y Cathy estaban concentradas en lo que acababa de pasar, que no repararon mucho en el pequeño perro.

-Esa chica es afortunada de ser cuidada tan diligentemente por el caballero de Athena- observó Elizabeth, acariciando distraídamente a Mister Darcy, mientras Cathy empujaba suavemente la silla de ruedas hacia el interior de las habitaciones de las mujeres guerreras.

-Lo sé, Bess- observó Cathy, sonriendo levemente.

Mientras escuchaban esto, Shaina le dio un codazo a Marín en las costillas.

-¿Ves? Y tú que no te animas con Aioria- dijo la amazona peliverde. Marín, que se había quitado su máscara tan pronto como Aioros se había ido, le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga. Las otras dos chicas se echaron a reír, y Shaina también.

-Ya basta, las tres- dijo Marín, cruzándose de brazos- eso no es gracioso. Aioria no tiene nada que ver con esta situación-

-Quiero escuchar esa historia- dijo Cathy, de pronto interesada.

-Yo también quiero escuchar- dijo Elizabeth, moviendo sus hombros en una expresión ansiosa, y aferrándose a los descansabrazos de su silla- creo que va a ser interesante…-

-¡No hay ninguna historia!- dijo Marín, antes de que Shaina pudiera abrir la boca. La seria amazona de Ophiucus estaba doblada de risa ante la expresión furiosa de su compañera.

-No, no hay historia- dijo Shaina entre risas- ésa es la historia. Esos dos se han estado teniendo ganas por varios años pero ninguno de ellos ha hecho algo al respecto-

-Pues si no te animas, Marín, alguien más te lo va a ganar- dijo Elizabeth, alzando las cejas, haciendo que la amazona pelirroja se ruborice. Shaina rió aún más fuerte que antes.

-Bueno, bueno, ya fueron bastantes risas- dijo Marín, aún tan roja como un tomate- vengan, les mostraré su habitación-

Las dos chicas y Shaina la siguieron, intentando en vano contener sus risas.

x-x-x

 _Año 214 B.C. Ladera Oriental del monte Etna, Sicilia_

 _Agatha y Kallias llegaron a las faltas del monte Etna lo más rápido que pudieron, cruzando de lado a lado la ciudad e introduciéndose en el paraje desértico dejado por la última erupción del volcán, en busca de su objetivo. El sabio les había pedido algo muy específico._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que encontrar, Agatha?- preguntó Kallias,_

 _-Un árbol, un castaño enorme- dijo Agatha- el maestro Arquímedes describió un enorme árbol, formado por varios troncos que comparten la misma raíz bajo tierra-_

 _-Vamos entonces- dijo Kallias._

 _Ambos caminaron a paso acelerado. El monte Etna humeaba vigorosamente, pero no se escuchaba ninguna explosión ni residuo de lava. De pronto, Agatha se detuvo. Pateó el suelo y removió las rocas de la superficie del volcán, y se inclinó para tomar una de las rocas negras, hechas con lava seca, y se la guardó en su bolsa de tela._

 _Caminaron por la ladera oriental del Etna, y pronto vieron el árbol que el sabio de Siracusa había descrito. Parecía ser un hermoso grupo de árboles, formados en círculos. Su verde follaje y sus castañas se confundían en dos tonos de colores._

 _-¿Es este el lugar donde necesitamos estar?- preguntó Kallias._

 _Agatha asintió, y estiró su mano, rozando con la punta de sus dedos una castaña que estaba cerca de ella._

 _-_ Castaneis equum centum- _dijo Agatha en voz baja, observando impresionada el enorme árbol- el Castaño de los Cien Caballos…-_

 _Agatha tomó con una mano la castaña y, cuando estaba a punto de arrancarla del árbol, el tiempo se detuvo de pronto. Ni Kallias, ni Agatha, ni siquiera el viento movió las hojas del castaño, el humo del volcán se detuvo, como si lo hubieran puesto en pausa. La escena después se nubló, una fuerte voz femenina, la de Agatha, resonó a su alrededor, como si el volcán estuviera hablando._

 _-¡Lydia, sé que estás escuchándome! Para salvar a la reina perdida, tomen su divinidad del alma de la ninfa usando una castaña del Castaño de los Cien Caballos, en la ladera oriental del monte Etna. ¡Muchas cosas dependen de ello!-_

 _-Por orden del señor Morpheus y del señor Hypnos, debe detener inmediatamente esta desobediencia- se escuchó otra voz, masculina, intentando callar la voz de Agatha._

 _-¡Caligo!- dijo nuevamente la voz de Agatha- ¡no te olvides de Caligo!-_

 _Y de pronto, todo se volvió oscuro._

x-x-x

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Habitación de los Aprendices, Templo de Piscis_

Lydia despertó de pronto, dando un grito que alarmó a Afrodita e hizo que se apresurara al cuarto donde la chica dormía. La encontró respirando agitadamente, con sus ojos abierto desmesuradamente, bañada en sudor y con una expresión aterrorizada.

-Por todos los dioses, niña- dijo Afrodita, asustado por el grito de la chica, que parecía que se estaba ahogando- ¿estás bien?¿qué te pasa?-

-Sí… no… no sé exactamente- dijo Lydia, intentando calmarse. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño tan extraño? ¿Y con ese final abrupto? Y luego, esa voz, que la había llamado directamente a ella.

-¿Qué pasó en tu sueño, pequeña? Cuéntame- dijo Afrodita, una vez que la chica hubo bebido un poco de agua y se hubo tranquilizado.

-Fue un sueño como los que suelo tener, Afro- dijo Lydia, una vez que pudo regularizar su respiración- pero terminó de pronto. Y ella, Agatha, la mujer que siempre veo en esos sueños, me llamó por mi nombre, y habló directamente-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Afrodita.

-Sí, me dijo algo sobre salvar a una reina perdida- dijo Lydia, haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que había visto- y tomar su divinidad con una castaña. Y de pronto la interrumpieron. Dijeron que Hypnos y Morpheus le ordenaban detenerse. Afro, ¡esto debe ser importante!-

Afrodita la miró, sin poder entender de que se trataba lo que habrá pasado. Pero entendió lo mismo que ella: ese sueño había sido importante.

-De acuerdo, hija- dijo Afrodita- mañana a primera hora, iremos con el maestro Shion y le contarás todo lo que viste- Lydia asintió- ahora intenta volver a dormir. Mañana hablaremos de este asunto-

Lydia asintió, y se volvió a acostar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Castaño de los Cien Caballos: el castaño más viejo y más grande del mundo hasta este momento, que crece en la ladera oriental del Monte Etna. Se llama así porque una reina cabalgaba cerca y, cuando empezó a llover, se refugió bajo ese árbol.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	10. X: Ayuda de Poseidón

**ARMONÍA**

X: AYUDA DE POSEIDÓN

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos esperó pacientemente a que Morpheus encontrara en sus dominios a la causante de toda esa fuga de sueños al mundo real. Thanatos le había dicho que no sabía porqué hacían tanto drama, era solo una chica de hacía algunos años, un momento para ellos que eran dioses, y que la dejara en paz enviar sueños al presente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podía hacer?

Por fin, la mujer llegó a Giudecca, seguida de Morpheus y dos de sus sirvientes. El dios de Morphia estaba furioso por esa intromisión de esta chica en sus dominios. Sus hermanos le habían dicho que no era para tanto también.

Hypnos y Thanatos la vieron llegar, caminando con seguridad entre los dos sirvientes de Morpheus. Era una chica joven, de piel blanca y largos cabellos castaños atados. Llevaba una doble diadema en su cabeza, y usaba un vestido típico griego de color blanco, y sandalias color marrón. Llevaba, del lado derecho de su cabeza, una pequeña rama de olivo, y en su cintura una cinta de color púrpura, el color designado a los que habían muerto envenenados.

Cuando fue llevada a la presencia de los dos dioses, la joven portaba una sonrisa tranquila y confiada, como si no hubiera ningún problema en el mundo. Esa sonrisa impertinente impresionó positivamente a Thanatos, e hizo enojar a Hypnos.

-Buenos días, señores Hypnos y Thanatos- dijo la joven, sin quitar su sonrisa insolente- hace dos mil años que no tenía el honor de verlos-

Los dioses gemelos no supieron bien como proceder. Thanatos solo alzó una ceja, confundido y asombrado, mientras que Hypnos decidió ignorar su saludo.

-Mujer- dijo Hypnos en tono severo, que hizo que su gemelo diera un respingo sorprendido, ya que estaba muy ocupado mirándola- ¿sabes porqué estás aquí?-

La joven se encogió de hombros, pero continuó con una expresión desafiante. Ella no había olvidado aún su propio juicio, hacía dos mil doscientos años, en el cual Hades y los dioses gemelos la habían condenado. Al principio había estado renuente a pasarles esa información, pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, la esfera de Arquímedes, el invento de su maestro, estaría en riesgo de caer en manos equivocadas.

-¿No me estás escuchando?- dijo Hypnos, muy enojado- ¡has estado enviando sueños al mundo humano, y eso está prohibido!-

-Con su permiso , señor Hypnos- dijo la mujer, defendiéndose con una sonrisa tan encantadora que hizo que el mismísimo dios de la muerte sintiera un vuelco- no está prohibido. Muchas veces el señor Morpheus nos deja enviar sueños al mundo real-

-¡Pero estás mandando mensajes en los sueños!- dijo Hypnos, golpeando su escritorio con los puños cerrados- eso no se puede hacer-

-Solo he estado enviado sueños sobre lo que sucedió en mi propia vida mortal, señor Hypnos- dijo ella, manteniendo su expresión confiada- no hay ningún mal en eso, ¿no?-

Los dioses gemelos se miraron entre ellos.

-Mandaste un mensaje cuando Morpheus interrumpió…- comenzó el dios del sueño.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer?- dijo Thanatos, fingiendo un tono severo parecido al de Hypnos, pero con ojos llenos de curiosidad, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su gemelo.

-Agatha de Siracusa, a su servicio- dijo la mujer, con el asomo de una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una reverencia exagerada y burlona. Thanatos no pudo evitar sonreír, e Hypnos se enfureció- tengo un mensaje para…-

-¿A quién le estabas enviando esos sueños, mujer?- interrumpió el dios del sueño, gritando y haciendo que Thanatos se volviera a ver a su hermano con dificultad.

-A una chica en el Santuario de Athena- dijo Agatha, nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros- a la misma que le envié sueños en el pasado. Estoy intentando ayudar-

-¿Ayudar a quién?¿A Athena?- dijo Hypnos, alzando las cejas.

-No, realmente pretendo ayudar al señor Hades- dijo Agatha, cambiando su expresión a una mucho más seria y solemne- tengo información urgente para ustedes, sus consejeros. ¿Me van a dejar hablar, o van a seguir interrumpiendo?-

-¿Cómo que al señor Hades?- dijo Hypnos, dando otro golpe a la mesa y alzando la voz aún más que antes- ¿sabes algo que amenace al rey del Inframundo?¡Dinos!-

Agatha sonrió otra vez, haciendo que a Thanatos se le retorcieran las tripas de una manera muy peculiar. La joven respiró hondo y comenzó a contarles lo que sabía.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Milo no pudo dormir esa noche. Había estado pensando en lo que le había dicho Camus. ¿Él, enamorarse? Eso no podía ser cierto. No era posible. Milo jamás se había enamorado. O tal vez sí. Pero Milo amaba una semana, o un día, o una hora, y en esa hora, podía estar apasionadamente enamorado. Pero no así, jamás así como en esa ocasión.

Pero había algo. Esa chica le gustaba. Le había gustado mucho. Y, nuevamente, no era el tipo de chicas que habitualmente le gustaban a Milo. Pero algo tenía que le atraía. Había química, no sabía que era. Esas sonrisas sonrojadas. ¿Estaba enamorado? No, solo se sentía atraído hacia ella, ¿no es así?

Milo se levantó temprano, y bajó a los terrenos del Santuario, con la firme esperanza de encontrarse a Cathy y hablar con ella. Quería averiguarlo. Quería asegurarse y restregarle en la cara a Camus que se había equivocado. Ahora que Milo lo pensaba, no había hablado mucho con ella, así que ¿cómo podía estar enamorado?

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los Santos de Bronce_

Julián Solo regresó al pabellón de los caballeros de bronce esa mañana, seguido de Sorento, esperando desayunar. Parecía más serio que de costumbre, pero eso se debía a que la noche anterior había pensado demasiado en el asunto de Hades y Perséfone, así como su esposa Anfitrite. Se preguntaba que había sido de ella, si estaría en la tierra, y si acaso estaría pensando en él. Bufó. Tuvo un extraño instante de melancolía.

Cuando Poseidón entró al pabellón, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Hades, cabizbajo y deprimido, sin siquiera tocar su desayuno, a pesar de mucho que le gustaba el omelette. Julián hizo una seña para que Sorento y Aiacos, quien estaba con Hades, esperaran afuera. Una vez que quedaron solos, Julián se volvió a Hades.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Hades?- preguntó Poseidón- no seguirás culpándote por lo de Bess…-

Hades lo miró con una expresión triste, y ahí estuvo su respuesta.

-No puedes ponerte así- dijo Poseidón, dandole una palmada en la espalda quizá con un poco de más fuerza que la necesaria- no puedes. No creo que tengas la culpa de lo que pasó. Y aunque la tuvieras, no puedes quedarte aquí y deprimirte. Yo iría corriendo hacia ella y le diría lo mucho que la amo, si fuera…- comenzó, pero se interrumpió. Iba a decir "si fuera Anfitrite", pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Él no había ido a buscar a su esposa en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Hades no pareció notar su interrupción. Julián, por su parte, se sintió culpable. Quizá sería buena idea comenzar a buscar a Anfitrite y ganarla de vuelta. Claro, si ella lo perdonaba por intentar serle infiel, primero con Athena y luego con Perséfone. En su defensa, no sabía que Saori era Athena.

-Está bien- dijo Hades- hablaré con ella. No me va a creer, porque no va a recordar nada, pero debo intentarlo. La necesito de vuelta. Y necesito reparar mi error-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Cathy había salido del recinto de las amazonas junto con Elizabeth y Shaina. Esta vez Lydia pasaría el día entrenando con Afrodita de nuevo, y fueron asignadas a la amazona peliverde. Ésta no parecía muy feliz al respecto, hacer de niñera, pero esas dos chicas le caían bien, así que no protestó mucho.

Habían pensado mostrarles los campos donde las aprendices entrenaban, o el bosque del Santuario, pero decidió que sería un poco peligroso, ya que el bosque estaba muy cerca de los límites del Santuario. Pensó que decidiría durante el desayuno.

Una vez que fueron a desayunar, Milo las alcanzó. Mientras el santo de Escorpión se acercaba, Shaina le lanzó una silenciosa mirada llena de sospecha. Milo sintió la mirada, aunque la amazona traía puesta su máscara. Sin ninguna vergüenza se acercó a las chicas y se inclinó.

-Señorita Cathy- dijo Milo, sorprendiendo a las chicas e ignorando a Shaina- ¿podría concederme el honor de charlar con usted?-

Catherine se volvió hacia él, sorprendida, y Elizabeth dejó escapar una risita sorprendida. Si hubiera podido, le habría dado un codazo a Cathy. Milo espero pacientemente que Cathy saliera de su sorpresa y respondiera.

-Con una condición- dijo de pronto Catherine, una vez que reaccionó- soy solo Cathy-

Milo sonrió, y Cathy volvió a sonreír.

-De acuerdo, Cathy- dijo el santo de Escorpión, ofreciéndole su brazo. Cathy lo tomó tras un par de segundos de deliberación, mientras Elizabeth alzaba las cejas, gratamente sorprendida. Los dos caminaron unos pasos, alejándose de la chica y de Shaina, y ellas se miraron entre sí.

Una vez que se alejaron, los dos se sentaron cerca de uno de los jardines de rosas de Afrodita, y comenzaron a charlar.

-Recuerdo que aquí te conocí, gracias a que tu perro salió huyendo y te enredaste en los rosales de Afrodita, ¿no es así?- observó Milo sonriendo levemente.

-¡No me enredé con los rosales!- dijo Cathy, sonrojándose levemente pero haciendo un gesto de fingida ofensa- ellos me atacaron tramposamente, y lo sabes. Pero te lo agradezco. Me asusté mucho cuando estaba… metida en ese problema-

-¿Dónde está Mister Darcy?- dijo Milo, mirando a su alrededor y recordando que Elizabeth no lo tenía en sus brazos cuando los vio. Quizá el pequeño perrito hubiera brincado de su regazo y corrido a ladrar alrededor de Milo.

-Lo dejé en el recinto, con una amazona llamada June- dijo Cathy, con expresión preocupada- al parecer su chico fue el santo secuestrado por los enemigos de Athena, y estaba muy triste. Pensé que Mister Darcy podía animarla un poco-

Milo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que June sufría desde que recibieron la noticia de lo sucedido con Shun, y estaba seguro de que Cathy tenía razón. La presencia del alegre Mister Darcy podría animarla un poco.

-Ese chico, Shun, ¿él también es tu amigo, Milo?- preguntó Cathy, y Milo se sorprendió. Sí era amigo de los santos de bronce, pero no tanto así como la chica suponía. ¿De donde habría sacado esa idea?

-No es mi amigo- dijo Milo- es solo un compañero de armas, como cualquier otro. ¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Es que desde ayer te he visto un poco triste- dijo Cathy, pensativa- desde que te fuiste de la playa-

Milo hizo una mueca. No había estado triste. Había estado confundido, ¿no es así?

-No, para nada- dijo Milo por fin- estimo mucho a Shun, pero no es nada así-

Cathy sonrió, y le dio una palmada en su hombro con cariño. Milo la miró, dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de simpatía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que era hermosa, desde la primera vez que la vio? Sus cabellos no eran realmente negros, sino castaños oscuros, y enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro. Su sonrisa era encantadora, y su figura no tenía nada que envidiar a la figura de ninguna otra mujer, solo era que ella dejaba más a la imaginación. Ese día estaba más linda que los anteriores, usando un vestido corto y mallas color negro que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus tobillos.

Mientras que estaban sentados en el suelo, Milo notó algo extraño. Así como estaban en suelo, se levantaron las mallas de sus tobillos a la mitad de una de sus piernas, y dejaba al descubierto una parte de su piel. Fue cuando el santo de Escorpión las vio. Varias líneas rojizas, irregulares, sobresalían sobre la blanca piel de la chica. Milo estiró su mano, y tocó una de las líneas con la punta de sus dedos. Cathy se sorprendió, y tiró de la malla hacia abajo para cubrir su pierna por completo de nuevo.

-Cathy…- dijo Milo, sorprendido de ver las que él estaba seguro eran cicatrices- ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-

Catherine se ruborizó ante la mirada inquisidora de Milo, y recogió sus piernas, alejándolas de Milo.

-Nada, no me pasó nada- dijo ella, evitando la mirada inquisidora del santo de Escorpión.

-Vi las cicatrices, preciosa- dijo Milo, alzando las cejas, sorprendido de que ella no dijera nada al respecto- dime-

-Debió ser tu imaginación- dijo Cathy.

Milo sonrió de nuevo. Era tan mala para mentir. Pero no dijo nada.

Cathy, por su parte, estaba aterrada por que Milo haya visto las cicatrices. La verdad, no había hablado con nadie de ese asunto. Solo, quizá, un poco con Elizabeth, pero no pudo desahogarse bien de su dolor, ya que su amiga era quien estaba mucho más deprimida que ella por el accidente que ambas habían sufrido. Cathy había tenido que fingir ser optimista todo ese tiempo, pues temía por Elizabeth.

-No… no quería que nadie viera eso- dijo Catherine, bajando la cabeza, muy avergonzada. Milo se dio cuenta de su error- no, se supone que no…-

-Lo siento muchísimo, Cathy- dijo Milo, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla para que levantara la cabeza, y volvió a sonreírle para tranquilizarla- por favor. Dime que pasó-

Catherine tragó saliva. No quería hablar al respecto. Pero la sonrisa de Milo… ¿porqué su sonrisa tenía que ser tan encantadora? Suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Hace un año, durante el eclipse que provocó Hades- le explicó Cathy- Elizabeth fue golpeada por un auto. Yo vi que había corrido hacia la calle, y traté de ayudarla, de quitarla del camino, y el auto me golpeó también. El golpe me trozó todos los huesos de la pierna y el muslo izquierdo-

Milo escuchó horrorizado, y volvió a mirar la pierna de Catherine, quien como reflejo volvió a acomodar la malla para cubrir su pierna hasta el tobillo.

-Me operaron… seis veces- dijo Catherine- en los tres huesos de mi pierna y muslo tengo más clavos que…- la chica rió nerviosamente, y decidió corregirse- tengo varios clavos, y muchas cicatrices. Sí, fue lo que viste-

Milo asintió sorprendido, y quizá un poco admirado de que Cathy lo hubiera aceptado. No sabía que decir.

-No me quejo de lo que pasó. Fuera de las cicatrices y una leve cojera que pronto se resolverá, no me pasó nada. A Elizabeth le fue mucho peor que a mí- continuó Cathy tristemente- he estado tratando de animarla-

Milo miró a la chica con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza, y entendía lo que había pasado. El primer día la había visto usar un pantalón largo y algo holgado, pero cubría por completo las cicatrices. El día siguiente, en la playa, había usado un vestido largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y le cubría perfectamente las piernas Y ahora, ese vestido corto pero con las medias cubriéndolas.

-Cathy- dijo Milo, volviendo a mirarla.

El caballero estiró su mano derecha y volvió a tomar suavemente su mentón. Con delicadeza, pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de la chica, quien sonrió complacida por la suavidad de su toque. Con su otra mano, Milo tocó con la misma suavidad el dorso del pie izquierdo de la chica, y subió hacia su tobillo. Cathy se sorprendió al sentir que el caballero pasaba sus dedos índice y medio debajo de la malla y tocó con suavidad la cicatriz más cercana a su tobillo.

-Milo- dijo Cathy, deteniéndolo con su mano para que no continuara. Milo sonrió, y Cathy casi se derritió al verlo. El caballero se acercó a ella, y Cathy no se pudo resistir a sus ojos azules. La chica cerró los ojos, y sintió el roce de los labios del caballero contra los suyos. Mientras la besaba, Milo puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Milo separó suavemente sus labios de los de Cathy, y observó a la chica con una sonrisa. Ésta le devolvió la mirada. Vaya que el caballero tenía una sonrisa encantadora, una suavidad impresionante en sus labios. Incluso tenía un delicioso y embriagante aroma en su persona. Cuando Milo la miró, Cathy tenía una sonrisa sonrojada. De todas las mujeres a las que había besado en alguna ocasión, nunca ninguna la había sentido lo que sintió con ella. Tenía una deliciosa sensación en su corazón cuando estaba con ella.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

A lo lejos, Elizabeth, quien estaba en los terrenos fuera del recinto de las amazonas con Shaina, sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amiga tan feliz. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de uno de los jueces de Hades. Elizabeth lo miró, sorprendida. Se volvió al recién llegado, de rostro apuesto y ojos de un color que Elizabeth le pareció lindo, quien se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Señorita Elizabeth- dijo el joven espectro, para sorpresa de la chica- mi señor Hades quisiera que le concediera el honor de hablar con usted-

Shaina inmediatamente tensó la espalda, disgustada ante la llegada del espectro, que era Aiacos, y éste la miró con algo de desdén.

-No creo que sea…-comenzó Shaina.

-Yo creo que sería una buena idea que vayas a hablar con él, Bess- dijo una voz masculina. Las dos chicas se volvieron, y vieron que Julián Solo se acercó a ellas junto con Sorento desde el pabellón de los santos de bronce. Julián, desde que la noche anterior había hablado con Hades, estaba inclinado a ayudar a su divino hermano a reconciliarse con su esposa, o más bien, ayudarla a hacerla recordar, y sabía que era buena idea que comenzaran a hablar de una vez por todas. Sorento, por su parte no estaba nada feliz. Desafortunadamente, desde que él y Julián iban hacia allá, había visto al santo de Escorpión besar a Cathy, y estaba furioso por ello, aunque se había tenido que contener para seguir a Poseidón.

-¿Julián?- preguntó Elizabeth- ¿de qué hablas?-

-Hades solo quiere charlar contigo, puedes confiar en él- dijo Julián, sonriendo- ve con Aiacos, no creo que tarde mucho-

Elizabeth sonrió y asintió. Aiacos, tras inclinarse levemente y con permiso de la chica, comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas hacia donde se encontraba Hades, seguido de Sorento, a quien Poseidón indicó que los siguiera pero que se mantuviera a una distancia razonable. Julián y Shaina los miraron alejarse.

-Señor Julián Solo- dijo Shaina- ¿porqué está haciendo esto?-

-Tengo una muy buena razón para confiar en Hades con respecto a Elizabeth, Shaina- dijo Julián en voz baja- sé de muy buena autoridad que ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas pensaría en lastimarla-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Horas antes_

El pequeño Kostas había salido de su habitación incluso antes de que saliera el sol. No le gustaba que su mamá durmiera dentro de la habitación y su papá fuera de ella. ¿Porqué no podían ser una familia más normal? Había muchas cosas que el pequeño no entendía. Kostas se había acercado a su papá, quien dormía en el sofá y, aún medio dormido, Saga había hecho que su pequeño subiera a su regazo y, tras cubrirlo con la misma manta con la que estaba cubierto él, ambos volvieron a dormirse.

Cuando Casandra despertó, en la mañana, sonrió a ver la escena. Saga estaba dormido boca arriba en el sofá, y Kostas dormía profundamente sobre él, su cabecita reposando sobre el pecho de su papá, ambos cubiertos por la manta hasta la cintura.

Casandra se acercó a ellos y se inclinó para besar a sus dos hombres. ¡Cómo amaba despertar para encontrar a esos dos! Saga abrió los ojos con dificultad y mirar a su chica. Kostas ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió durmiendo.

-Buenos días- sonrió Casandra con un susurro, aún inclinada para mirarlo a los ojos

-Hola, hermosa mujer- dijo Saga en un tono somnoliento- ¿porqué te levantas tan temprano? Hoy es mi día libre-

-Lo sé- dijo Casandra, incorporándose y pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de su hombre- duerme un rato más, Saga. Ya despertarás cuando sea hora de desayunar-

Saga sonrió y asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Casandra volvió a besarlo, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Se volvió a verlo, y sonrió. Amaba a ese hombre, terco y serio, pero bueno y lo amaba como toda su alma. Verlo así, con Kostas todo el tiempo, le hizo pensar que había sido una tonta por ocultarle tanto tiempo la existencia del pequeño.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario, cerca de la entrada del Santuario_

Aiacos conducía a Elizabeth por una calzada en los terrenos del Santuario, entre la entrada y la orilla del bosque. Mientras iban caminando, Elizabeth de vez en vez se volvía para ver al espectro detrás de ella, lo que hacía sonreír a Aiacos. Él también había notado la hermosa sonrisa y el color de los ojos de su reina.

-¿Tú eres un sirviente del señor Hades?- preguntó ella de pronto.

-Así es, señorita Elizabeth- dijo él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-Aiacos de Garuda, a su servicio, señorita- dijo el juez, sonriendo.

-Me puedes llamar "Elizabeth", ¿sabes?- dijo la chica.

Aiacos sonrió de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza. Ni en sus más locos sueños llamaría a su reina por su nombre. Él era joven, pero aún conservaba las memorias de sus vidas pasadas. Recordaba que siempre había sido alegre y bondadosa con los espectros. Aún era bondadosa, pero no era tan alegre como recordaba. Quizá era por el accidente que la había dejado así.

Finalmente, Aiacos había llegado con Elizabeth a un hermosa parte del Santuario, donde Hades la esperaba de pie, con sus manos en la espalda y su porte divino. Cuando llegaron, Hades la saludó con una sonrisa triste, y Elizabeth, que no podía tener otra sonrisa más que una triste, repitió el gesto.

-Señorita Stuart- dijo Hades, inclinándose.

-Señor Hades- dijo Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza suavemente.

Aiacos se retiró unos pasos, aunque sin alejarse demasiado, ya que estaban muy cerca de una de la entrada del Santuario de Athena. Sorento, que los seguía desde una distancia prudente, se mantuvo alejado pero no fuera de su vista, del lado contrario que el espectro de Garuda.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Hades se acercó a Elizabeth, quien seguía sobre la silla, y se agachó para poderla ver a los ojos.

-Lamento haberla molestado, señorita Elizabeth- dijo Hades, mirándola con una sonrisa gentil- pero quería hablar con usted-

-No me molesta- sonrió Elizabeth. Los hermosos ojos del dios la cautivaban, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo. De igual manera, Hades observó los ojos color durazno de su hermosa reina. El joven dios se levantó.

-¿Me permite?- dijo Hades, señalando su silla, y Elizabeth asintió.

Con una extremada dulzura y suavidad, Hades se inclinó hacia ella y extendió sus brazos, poniendo uno de ellos en la espalda de la chica, y el otro detrás de sus rodillas. Elizabeth estiró sus propios brazos, y se abrazó de Hades al sentir que era levantada de la silla.

El dios la cargó con suma facilidad, como si pesara menos que una pluma. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras sentía el suave peso de su reina en sus brazos, y el dulce olor a jazmín a su alrededor. ¡Incluso sus brazos recordaban su peso! Sintió la cabeza de la chica reposar suavemente sobre su pecho, y su corazón latiendo a ritmo desbordado. Extrañaba a su hermosa reina, y ahora la tenía en sus brazos.

Muy a su pesar, Hades puso a Elizabeth lentamente en el suelo, en el pasto y entre las flores. Cuando por fin la soltó, ambos sintieron algo de pesar de separarse del otro. Una vez que ella se acomodó el vestido, Hades tomó asiento en el suelo junto a ella.

Elizabeth se volvió a mirar al dios. A sus ojos, el dios parecía un joven como cualquier otro. Un poco más extraordinario que cualquier otro joven. Sonrió al verlo. Se veía muy guapo con su traje, sobrio y elegante. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato en silencio, hasta que Elizabeth tuvo suficiente fuerza para volver a hablar.

-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, señor Hades?- dijo Elizabeth.

Hades volvió a sonreír, y la miró con dulzura. La tomó de las manos. Sus manos eran tal y como él las recordaba. Pequeñas, blancas, con la piel más suave que había sentido en su vida. Acarició el dorso de su mano con sus pulgares, y sonrió al verla.

-Tengo que… pedirle perdón, señorita- dijo Hades. Ella lo miró, confundida.

-¿Porqué perdón?- dijo Elizabeth- usted nunca me ha hecho nada…-

-Es mi culpa que ustedes hayan tenido ese accidente- dijo Hades con firmeza.

-No, no es así- dijo ella- usted no iba conduciendo. El conductor del auto se disculpó mil veces con nosotras. No, no fue usted-

-Yo provoqué el eclipse- dijo Hades tristemente, bajando la mirada- por mi culpa usted está así…-

Elizabeth lo miró, dudosa. No lo culpaba por nada. De hecho, había sido su propio error, al salir corriendo en la oscuridad. No culpaba a nadie más. Y Hades, ¿no estaba peleando con Athena en ese momento?¿Cómo pudo haberla lastimado?

-No lo culpo, señor Hades- dijo Elizabeth.

Hades sonrió levemente, y fijó su mirada en ella, aún sin soltar sus manos.

-Señorita… señorita Elizabeth- dijo Hades- hay algo que tengo que decirle. Sé que en un principio parecerá increíble, y no querrá creerme. Pero le prometo que ninguna palabra que salga de mí es falsa o mentirosa-

Elizabeth asintió suavemente. Incluso la voz del dios le parecía agradable a sus oídos. Hades tomó aire y continuó hablando.

-Hace quince años, mi esposa, mi reina Persefone bajó a la tierra y reencarnó en una mujer humana- comenzó a decir Hades- yo lo supe hasta hace poco, y desde entonces no he dejado de buscarla. La he extrañado mucho-

Elizabeth asintió, indicando que lo escuchaba.

-Supongo que debe ser una diosa muy linda, señor Hades- dijo Elizabeth, sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa triste, soltando sus manos de las de él.

-Lo es- dijo Hades, sonriendo- es pequeña, cambia su apariencia en cada reencarnación, pero siempre conserva sus ojos del mismo hermoso color del ocaso, un lindo color durazno-

El corazón de Elizabeth se detuvo de pronto. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el dios? ¿Acaso se refería a ella? ¿Ella, Elizabeth, una diosa? Eso no podía ser. No era posible, no había ningún rastro de ello, ¿o sí? Pero eso no era del todo cierto. ¿Qué le habían dicho sus padres? Que cuando su madre la estaba esperando, pasaron por la sala de las musas, en el museo del Prado, cuando sintió por primera vez que Elizabeth se movía. Pero esa no era una señal, ¿o sí?

Hades, mientras ella estaba atónita y asustada, había tomado de nuevo sus manos con una dulzura que parecía imposible encontrar en cualquier persona. Elizabeth levantó la vista, y de nuevo se perdió en los ojos del joven dios, encantada. Pero pronto rompió ella misma el encanto, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, para después retirar sus manos por segunda vez.

-No, mi señor, está usted equivocado- dijo Elizabeth, un poco asustada- no puedo ser ella. Si lo fuera, lo recordaría, ¿no es así?-

-Elizabeth…- dijo Hades, dejando las formalidades, pero sin volver a tomar sus manos- te advertí que no me creerías. No me queda ninguna duda de que eres tu. Zeus me dijo que… dejaste tu memoria y tu divinidad en otra persona, para estar a salvo. Es por eso no me recuerdas. Pero sé que eres tú-

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, sin poder creer lo que Hades le decía.

-Sabía que no me ibas a creer, Elizabeth- dijo Hades otra vez- por mi honor, te juro que no te miento con nada de lo que te dije-

Elizabeth no respondió. No le tenía miedo al dios, pero no podía creer que fuera cierto lo que había dicho.

-Necesitas tiempo para pensar, lo comprendo- dijo Hades de nuevo.

Se levantó y volvió a ofrecer sus brazos a la chica, quien asintió. Hades volvió a levantarla con sumo cuidado, disfrutando su perfume y la suavidad de su piel. Renuentemente la devolvió a su silla de ruedas, aunque con el más sumo cuidado, y ambos sufrieron un poco al separarse nuevamente, como si estar juntos fuera necesario para seguir vivendo. Hades tomó su mano y la besó con cariño.

-Sé que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo bien y entenderlo, Elizabeth- dijo Hades en un tono suave, y bajó aún más la voz- te daré tu espacio. Y sé que no merezco tu perdón por haber causado el eclipse que provocó tu accidente. Yo nunca me lo voy a perdonar-

Elizabeth lo miró, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo, mientras que Sorento y Aiacos se acercaban a ellos tras una señal de Hades. Tras despedirse de la chica con una sonrisa triste, vio como Elizabeth era llevada por Sorento al recinto de las amazonas, acercándose un poco más a la orilla del bosque. Una vez que estuvieron varios pasos alejados, Aiacos se volvió a Hades.

-¿Señor Hades?- dijo el juez, viendo que Hades no apartaba la vista de la chica y de Sorento- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Hades, si quitar su vista de la distancia. Muy a su pesar, se volvió al espectro- Aiacos, síguelos, por favor. No dejes que ningún daño caiga sobre ella-

El juez asintió, y se apresuró a seguir a Elizabeth y a Aiacos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Ufff, me quedó un poco largo éste, pero bueno, ahí les va. Espero que les haya gustado. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. XI: Cuando Menos Lo Esperas

**ARMONÍA**

XI: CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERAS

 _Ciudad subterránea, Catania, Sicilia_

-No entiendo porqué querías que este santo de Athena fuera traído a nosotros- dijo Greta, mirando con desprecio al aún inconsciente Shun- ¿de qué te sirve un santo de bronce? ¡Creí que los dioses querían que nos vengáramos de lo que sucedió en la isla de Milos-

Bellini se cruzó de brazos. El deseo de venganza también hervía en sus venas, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse frío para poder ejecutar su venganza y hacer el mayor daño a Athena, a sus santos y a los otros dos dioses que no se habían unido a ellos, además de conseguir la esfera que tanto querían.

-Eso es lo que quieren- dijo Bellini- nos vengaremos de lo sucedido, y por fin obtendremos la esfera de Arquímedes. No van a tolerar más fallas de nuestra parte, Greta-

Greta sonrió, complacida. Se volvió hacia Shun, a quien le dedicó otra mirada de desprecio.

-¿Y ese mocoso…?- comenzó a decir, pero el italiano la interrumpió.

-Daré la señal de proceder con la siguiente fase de nuestro plan ahora- dijo Bellini con paciencia- y entenderás exactamente porqué quería a este santo entre todos los demás-

Greta alzó las cejas.

-Henry, llama a nuestros aliados en Atenas inmediatamente- dijo Bellini, volviéndose al callado inglés que estaba mirando la escena sin hacer ningún comentario- no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría volver a ver a una vieja amiga. Y a Lydia, si es que es posible. Eso te alegraría, ¿no, Henry?-

Henry frunció el entrecejo. Desde el último enfrentamiento con los santos de Athena, no estaba nada contento con sus socios. Habían pactado algo, y Greta lo había traicionado.

-No crean que me he olvidado de lo que pasó en la isla de Milos, Emmanuele- dijo Henry, que seguía cruzado de brazos, sin mirarlo- Greta no debió tratar de matarla, ¡teníamos un trato!-

-No te preocupes, Henry- dijo Bellini- Greta cometió un error la última vez. Respetaremos el trato que tenemos contigo. No volverá a ocurrir-

Henry los miró, con cara de circunstancias.

x-x-x

 _Despacho, Templo del Patriarca_

Shion y Saori estaban en el despacho, discutiendo probables lugares donde aliados o socios de Bellini y de los otros pudieran tener su base de operaciones. Sabían muy poco de ellos, solo que querían la esfera de Arquímedes, y que la mayoría de sus dirigentes eran socios y exsocios de Mitsumasa Kido.

-¿Y que te parece mister Kalani?- dijo Saori, pensativa, señalando un nombre- es bastante vil, sobornó a una corte de Estados Unidos para quedarse con la custodia de su hija?-

-No creo, señorita Athena- dijo Shion- Hawaii está del otro lado del mundo-

-Mmm…- dijo Saori, pensativa- ¿y que me dices de Erebus Megalos? Según tengo entendido, sigue en Grecia-

Shion miró el nombre, y asintió. Podía ser. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

Afrodita había a Lydia al templo del Patriarca, tras la insistencia de la chica. Lydia estaba muy preocupada por lo que había soñado la noche anterior, y el santo de Piscis, después de un poco de insistencia de su parte, accedió a acompañarla. No podía negar que él mismo se había preocupado un poco por lo que Lydia le había contado.

Una vez que llegaron ante el maestro Shion, Lydia se apresuró a acercarse a él y le contó todo lo que había soñado, desde el primero de sus sueños hasta el sueño interrumpido de la última noche. Shion la escuchó con creciente interés. Le daba una mala espina, sobre todo porque sabía lo exactos que eran los sueños enviados por Agatha.

-Shion, eso debe ser…- comenzó a decir Saori.

-Ese último sueño… eso fue una advertencia, hija- dijo Shion, poniéndose de pie y caminando en círculos por el despacho. Se quitó el cabello de la cara, y se cruzó de brazos- que esa chica Agatha te haya enviado ese sueño, fue una advertencia. Creo que…-

Pero se interrumpió, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa y mirando a la ciudad. Lydia y Afrodita se volvieron de golpe a la ciudad también. Los cosmos de los generales marinos, de varios santos de plata, de Shiryu y Hyoga, así como los de Radamanthys y Minos, se encendieron casi simultáneamente en varios puntos de la ciudad.

-Han comenzado…- dijo Shion.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

-¿De qué tontería estás hablando, mujer?- bramó Hypnos.

Agatha suspiró. Había elegido un muy mal día para ser atrapada mandando mensajes por medio de los sueños, pues Hypnos estaba especialmente de muy mal humor ese día.

Al dios del sueño no le hacía mucha gracia que Hades estuviera persiguiendo a una chica que él creía era Perséfone, bajo el riesgo de que el rey del Inframundo hubiera cometido un error y fuera una chica equivocada. Además, sin Hades ni los jueces, todo era un caos. Lune, Violate y Valentine eran buenos sustitutos de los jueces, pero no era lo mismo, y los juicios parecían retrasarse en cada uno de los tribunales. Y finalmente, para rematar su mal humor, estaba esa sonrisa de idiota de Thanatos.

Hypnos había mandado a Morpheus de regreso a Morphia, junto con sus dos sirvientes, mientras él y Thanatos interrogaban a la chica. De haber sabido que su gemelo no sería de mucha ayuda, el dios del sueño mejor se hubiera quedado con Morpheus y hubiera mandado a volar a Thanatos.

-Es como les dije, señores- dijo Agatha, armándose de paciencia, pues la incredulidad de Hypnos y la expresión distraía de Thanatos comenzaban a exasperarla- antes de mi muerte, Zeus me envió un mensaje con mi maestro: me dijo que Perséfone reencarnaría en esta época, pero que no lo haría como una diosa. Su divinidad y su memoria estarían escondidas en el alma de una de sus ninfas llamada Caligo, que reencarnaría junto con ella-

-¿Porqué haría eso la señora Perséfone?- dijo Hypnos.

-Porque Zeus así se lo ordenó- dijo Agatha- dijo que así Perséfone estaría protegida en la Tierra-

-Osea, que no iba a reencarnar en el Olimpo o el Inframundo. Y una de las antiguas ninfas de la señora Perséfone se llama Caligo, si mal no recuerdo- dijo Thanatos, y se volvió hacia su gemelo- ella tiene razón, Hypnos, su explicación es lógica-

-Gracias…- dijo Agatha, entrecerrando los ojos y tomó aire de nuevo- para recuperar el alma de la señora Perséfone, la ninfa, o mejor dicho, la chica humana que posee el alma de la ninfa tiene que tomar un fruto del árbol más antiguo del mundo, que es…-

-¿Dices que es ese castaño de los cien caballos?- interrumpió Thanatos, y Agatha asintió- ¿se necesita una castaña de ese árbol?-

-Así es. El sueño que le mandé a la aprendiz de Piscis es lo que me sucedió a mí- dijo la chica- hace todos esos años, yo cometí un error al intentar recolectar la castaña- dijo Agatha- no puede ser cualquier persona: se necesita que sea la ninfa quien tiene escondida el alma de la señora Perséfone. Sin ella, nadie puede tocar las castañas. Éstas se secan y se pulverizan al tacto-

Thanatos sonreía, sorprendido de lo que la recién llegada les estaba revelando. Parecía increíble. Miró a Hypnos, y éste parecía pálido y preocupado. Bueno, más pálido de lo habitual. Borró su sonrisa y miró a su gemelo.

-¿Hypnos?- dijo Thanatos- ¿qué sucede?-

-El… el señor Hades dijo que había encontrado a la señora Perséfone, cuando estuvimos en el Santuario de Athena. ¿Recuerdas que te dije?- dijo Hypnos de pronto, haciendo palidecer a Thanatos tanto como lo había hecho él mismo- yo no sentí ningún cosmo en ella, y de hecho no parecía recordar para nada al señor Hades, pero si esa chica en el Santuario sí es la señora Perséfone -se volvió a Agatha, quien se cruzó de brazos y asintió vigorosamente- lo que dice ella tiene sentido-

-Por los dioses- dijo Thanatos, cruzándose de brazos- Hypnos, ¿no creerás que…?-

Hypnos asintió en silencio, asustado y pensativo.

-Creo que deberían apresurarse, señores- dijo Agatha con aprensión, rompiendo el silencio- sin esa información, su reina está vulnerable-

Los dioses gemelos se miraron entre sí, con idénticas expresiones de preocupación. Después de unos minutos de deliberación, y tras una expresión urgente de la chica, el dios del sueño habló primero.

-Yo mismo iré de inmediato al Santuario de Athena, a advertir al señor Hades- dijo Hypnos, volviéndose a su hermano gemelo, quien tenía idéntica expresión horrorizada- quédate a cuidar los asuntos del Inframundo. Y Thanatos- añadió, señalando a Agatha- dile a Morpheus que no quiero que la regrese aún a su prisión-

Thanatos asintió, sonriendo involuntariamente, mientras Agatha suspiraba resignada. Hypnos se apresuró hacia el Santuario de Athena, rogando por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

x-x-x

 _Orillas del Bosque, Terrenos del Santuario_

Cathy, quien estaba con Milo cerca del bosque, había visto a Elizabeth hablar con Hades por un rato. Cuando terminaron la conversación, Cathy vio a su amiga un poco triste, acompañada por Sorento hacia otra zona del Santuario.

-Tu amiga Elizabeth parece que está algo molesta, Cathy- observó Milo antes de que ella dijera algo. Cathy asintió en silencio.

-Algo no está bien- dijo ella, preocupada, tras observarlos unos momentos, y se volvió al santo de Escorpión- lo… lo siento mucho, Milo, iré a ver qué le pasa a mi amiga-

Milo asintió y, muy a su pesar, dejó que Cathy lo soltara y se levantara. Ella se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla y se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba su amiga. Milo, por su parte, se puso de pie y se alejó buscando a Camus. Se la debía: el santo de Acuario había tenido razón.

Cathy corrió, aún con su claudicación, y rápidamente alcanzó a Sorento y a su amiga.

-¿Elizabeth?- dijo Catherine, una vez que llegó a su lado- ¿qué sucedió?-

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión como si estuviera aterrorizada. Cathy la miró, preocupada, y se volvió hacia Sorento.

-Amigo, lo lamento mucho- dijo Cathy- ¿podrías dejarnos solas un momento?-

Tras asentir con una mirada llena de resentimiento dirigido hacia ella misma, que Cathy entendió perfectamente pero decidió ignorar, Sorento se alejó varios pasos de ellas. Una vez que el general marino estuvo a una distancia prudente de ellas, Cathy se volvió inmediatamente a su amiga, inclinándose para verla a los ojos. Los tenía llenos de lágrimas, y ya había empezado a sollozar.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Cathy de nuevo- ¿porqué estás llorando?-

-Es… es Hades- dijo Elizabeth en voz baja.

-¿Qué hizo?- dijo Catherine. Elizabeth bajó los ojos con una expresión entre triste y, hasta cierto punto, avergonzada. Cathy se alarmó al ver la expresión de su amiga- Bess, ¿qué te hizo?-

-Me… me dijo…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

-¿Qué te dijo Hades?- preguntó Cathy, alzando las cejas. No entendía porqué se había puesto así. ¿Acaso Hades le dijo que ella iba a morir? ¿Que su _faither_ y su _maw_ iban a morir pronto? Si lo había hecho, ella misma, Cathy, le iba a caer a golpes a Hades.

-Me dijo… me dijo que yo soy…- dijo Elizabeth, sin poder pronunciar las palabras.

Evidentemente, Elizabeth estaba muy asustada, pues estaba hiperventilando, y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No sabía porqué, pero desde que Hades se retiró, se sentía más triste y preocupada, como si lo necesitara para sentirse segura y tranquila. La presencia del dios era para ella, porque no había otra palabra para describirlo, deliciosa. No sabía porqué, pero le hacía falta desde el momento en que se alejó, y la sumía en una horrible desesperación. ¿Era porque de verdad era Perséfone, como había dicho Hades?¿El dios se sentiría igual con respecto a ella?

-¿Dijo que tu eres…?- dijo Cathy, alzando las cejas, animándola a terminar la frase.

Pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Algo llamó su atención. Cathy vio a lo lejos, detrás de Elizabeth y cerca de uno de los barrancos, a uno de los espectros de Hades, el de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos color violeta. Elizabeth, a su vez, vio detrás de Cathy a Sorento. Ambos las vigilaban estrechamente y ambos pusieron idénticas expresiones de horror casi al mismo tiempo. Esto las alertó. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Ambas chicas pudieron ver que, casi simultáneamente, ambos guerreros fueron emboscados por al menos cinco o seis enemigos cada uno, todos usando casi idénticas armaduras negras, que parecían haber salido de la nada, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca de la entrada del Santuario.

-Por los dioses…- dijo Cathy, estirando una mano hacia Aiacos.

-No…- dijo al mismo tiempo Elizabeth, mirando preocupada a Sorento.

Las dos chicas apenas había empezado a hablar cuando otros cuatro hombres con armaduras negras aparecieron de la nada alrededor de ellas y habían comenzado a atacarlos. Ninguno de los dos usaba armadura, mientras que todos los enemigos lo hacían. Pudieron ver ataques de todo tipo: bolas de fuego, eléctricos, de agua. Cathy pudo ver una mirada desesperada de Aiacos dirigida hacia Elizabeth, justo antes de concentrarse en su pelea, y pudo escuchar el sonido de la flauta de Sorento.

Ambas intentaron gritar, pero uno de los hombres tomó a Cathy por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con otro brazos apretó su cuello, casi asfixiándola, por más de que ella intentaba librarse del poderoso brazo. Otro de los hombres levantó a Elizabeth por la cintura, aprisionando el abdomen y los brazos con gran facilidad con uno solo de sus brazos, y con su otra mano cubrió su boca para impedir que gritara. Los pies de la chica pelirroja colgaban inertes, sin que ella pudiera moverlos para defenderse.

Cathy intentó quitarse de encima al hombre que la sujetaba, pues estaba comenzando a asfixiarla con su brazo. Encontró un punto descubierto de armadura en el abdomen de su atacante, y lo pateó con toda la fuerza que pudo. El hombre la soltó dando un fuerte alarido, y Cathy, con una última mirada desesperada a Elizabeth, corrió alejándose de los hombres a pesar de su claudicación. No podía ella sola contra cuatro hombres. ¡Tenía que pedir ayuda!

-¡Ahí va la otra! ¡No la dejen escapar!- gritó uno de los hombres.

Cathy levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. De un lado de donde ella y Elizabeth se encontraban, Sorento estaba tumbado en el suelo, inmóvil, su flauta, su arma, se encontraba partida a la mitad en manos de uno de los enemigos, mientras que otro lo atacaba cobardemente. Del otro lado, el espectro pelinegro aún peleaba, siendo sostenido por cuatro hombres, y un quinto atacándolo con sus manos llenas de descargas eléctricas. El joven espectro no estaba usando su sapuri, de igual forma como Sorento no usaba su escama, por lo que eran vulnerables al ataque de los enemigos armados. De hecho, las piernas de Aiacos ya estaba a punto de darse por vencidas y ceder ante su propio peso. Cathy se acercó corriendo a los hombres que atacaban al espectro, pensando en empujar a alguno de ellos al barranco cercano, para ayudar al juez del Inframundo a liberarse de ellos.

-¿Qué haces, mujer?- gritó Aiacos, horrorizado al ver a Cathy dirigirse a él y a sus atacantes a toda prisa- ¡aléjate de aquí! ¡Huye!-

Cathy ignoró las órdenes de Aiacos y corrió hacia ellos. Empujó a uno de los hombres que sostenían al espectro, haciéndolo caer al suelo junto a ellos y soltarlo. Aiacos, viendo que uno de sus brazos estaba libre, se volvió a los otros hombres sosteniéndolo, y los golpeó, liberándose momentáneamente de ellos. Pero el quinto atacante volvió a poner sus manos en el abdomen del espectro y le propició una horrible descarga eléctrica, que lo dejó inconsciente al igual que Sorento.

Cathy gritó horrorizada, pero solo sirvió para que los hombres recordaran que ella seguía ahí. El hombre que había sido golpeado por la joven se había levantado, furioso, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Cathy dio un par de pasos atrás, quedando justo en la orilla del barranco. La chica intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero resbaló y cayó al vacío. Los hombres se acercaron a la orilla del mismo, como si estuvieran valorando bajar por ella o no.

-Déjenla- dijo el hombre que la había golpeado, mirando alternadamente a Elizabeth, que seguía aprisionada en brazos de uno de ellos, sin poder moverse para librarse, y a Sorento y Aiacos, quienes estaban inconscientes y heridos en el suelo- ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu estaba de pie en el templo de Aries. Extrañaba a Lydia, pero sabía que era lo mejor: la última vez Greta había amenazado directamente a su chica, y Mu había tomado la decisión de hablar con Afrodita y pedirle que Lydia se quedara con él en el último templo, el más seguro en el caso de un ataque al Santuario. Levantó la vista, y vio a los dos dioses que estaban lastimosamente sentados en la entrada de su templo, conversando.

Poseidón estaba triste. ¡Vaya que esos días estaba siendo obligado a recordar a Anfitrite! No que no la quisiera, al contrario, pero pensar en ella lo hacía sentir culpable. Le había fallado muchas veces, y en esta reencarnación ni siquiera se había dignado a buscarla. Hades, por su parte, seguía culpándose de lo sucedido con Elizabeth durante el eclipse.

-Entonces, ¿le dijiste?- dijo Poseidón, y Hades asintió- ¿y que pasó?-

-Obviamente no me creyó ni una palabra- dijo el dios del Inframundo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Poseidón dio una palmada llena de simpatía en la espalda a Hades. Podía ser amargado, solemne y aburrido, pero era su hermano, y hermanos solo tenía dos, él y Zeus. Era el único de los tres que tenía la decencia de ser fiel a su esposa.

Mu sacudió la cabeza al verlos, con una leve sonrisa. Pero ésta se borró de pronto. Los cosmos encendidos por toda la ciudad los puso alertas. Mu llamó a la armadura de Aries, la cual rápidamente lo cubrió.

Los dos dioses se pusieron de pie, igual de alertas que el santo de Aries.

-Están peleando…- dijo Julián Solo, y Hades asintió.

-Parece que están en la ciudad…- dijo Hades.

Mu se cruzó de brazos, esperando en la entrada de su templo, y agradeciendo a todos los dioses que Lydia siguiera en el templo del Patriarca con Afrodita, aunque sabía que un día se le tendría que quitar su miedo a verla pelear como cualquier otro santo de Athena.

De pronto, tanto él como los dos dioses frente a su templo tensaron sus posturas. Sintieron los cosmos enemigos dentro del Santuario. Y también sintieron que Sorento y Aiacos habían encendido sus cosmos y habían comenzado a pelear. Hades se puso de pie de golpe, pues sabía muy bien a quien estaba siguiendo el espectro de Garuda.

-Elizabeth…- dijo Hades en voz baja, palideciendo y apresurándose a bajar hacia los terrenos del Santuario. Julián también salió corriendo tras él. Mu los miró alejarse y, tras avisar al Patriarca por su cosmo, salió corriendo tras los dos dioses. Entendió que, muy probablemente, habían caído en la trampa que les habían tendido.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Minutos antes_

Milo había regresado hacia la explanada frente al templo de Aries cuando Cathy se había ido, siguiendo a Elizabeth después de su conversación con Hades. El joven caballero de Athena había estado caminando pensativo, tocándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos. Estaba emocionado, y sonriente de ese nuevo sentimiento en su corazón. Quizá era que Camus tenía razón.

-¿Así es como defiende el Santuario el bravo caballero de Escorpión?- escuchó una voz. Hablando del diablo. Milo se volvió, y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Camus, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Camus?- dijo Milo, alzando las cejas- ¿qué dices?-

-Seguro los sentiste, Milo- dijo Camus, sin cambiar su mirada- el cosmo de los santos de plata, de los dos jueces de Hades y de varios generales marinos en la ciudad. La pelea ha comenzado-

-Lo sé- dijo Milo con una sonrisa traviesa- no te veo a ti usando tu armadura tampoco-

Camus alzó las cejas.

-Iba de regreso a los Doce Templos, donde deberíamos estar en el caso de un ataque al Santuario- dijo Camus.

Milo se echó a reír. Estaba de muy buen humor. Y estaba enamorado. Parecía como si nada en el mundo fuera a estropear su felicidad.

-Vamos, Milo, no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías- dijo Camus- debemos regresar a…- pero se interrumpió de pronto. Milo también abrió grandemente los ojos. Los cosmos de Sorento y de Aiacos estaban encendidos agresivamente cerca de ellos. Demasiado cerca.

-Camus…- dijo Milo, y el santo de Acuario asintió. Ambos se apresuraron hacia donde estaban el general y el espectro. Milo rogaba a todos los dioses que Cathy estuviera bien.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

Saori miraba nerviosamente hacia la ciudad y hacia el Santuario, donde habían sentido los ataques. Afrodita había regresado a su propio templo, dejando a Lydia junto con Saori y bajo el cuidado de Shion. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Aioros llevó a Sofía, y Saga llevó a Casandra y a Kostas, para que estén mejor protegidos, para después volver a sus respectivos templos.

-Shion- dijo Saori de pronto, con un terrible presentimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que había peleas dentro del Santuario- llama a todos los santos de plata, a Hyoga y a Shiryu de regreso al Santuario, tan pronto como puedan. Creo que es una trampa-

-Sí, tiene razón, señorita Athena- dijo Shion, asintiendo.

De pronto, todos los presentes sintieron una extraña presencia. Scion se puso en guardia, colocándose entre Athena y esa presencia. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hypnos se materializó frente a ellos.

-¡Hypnos!- exclamó Saori, sorprendida de verlo- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas cuidando los asuntos de Hades en el Inframundo. ¡Casi me matas del susto!-

-Estaba- dijo Hypnos- hasta que Morpheus me llamó, diciéndome que había una fuga de sueños, hacia aquí, tu Santuario. Una mujer llamada Agatha está enviando sueños con información valiosa a alguien aquí-

Lydia sintió un vuelco y se acercó a Saori y a Hypnos.

-Hablas de Agatha de Siracusa, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, e Hypnos asintió, sorprendido de que ella supiera de quien hablaba.

-¿Eres tú la que recibe esos sueños?- dijo Hypnos, y ella asintió.

-Sí, pero no sé que significan- dijo ella. Shion los miró alternadamente, y Saori también.

-Thanatos y yo le preguntamos directamente a Agatha de Siracusa- dijo Hypnos- quien hasta hace poco vivía en una prisión en Morphia. Nos advirtió algo importante sobre la señora Perséfone. Nosotros…- se interrumpió, y miró a su alrededor- ¿dónde está mi señor Hades?-

Saori y Shion se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Hypnos se mordió el labio. Tenía un presentimiento terrible también.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Milo y Camus llegaron rápidamente al sitio donde los invasores entraron al Santuario. No había señales de ellos, de las chicas o de Aiacos o Sorento. Solo quedaba en el suelo la hierva aplastada y quemada en dos puntos, y pisoteada alrededor. No había siquiera señal de la silla de ruedas de Elizabeth, solo rastros de peleas.

-Cathy…- dijo Milo en voz baja, buscándola, sintiéndose desesperado- Cathy estaba aquí hace unos momentos, ¿dónde está?-

-¿Dónde están todos?- dijo Camus para sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor, preocupado- hace apenas un par de minutos estaban peleando…-

Milo miró las huellas, y se dio cuenta de que algunas de ellas estaban demasiado cerca de la orilla del barranco, y tuvo un presentimiento. El santo se acercó al borde, y se asomó. Sobre el irregular terreno rocoso, en el suelo, se podían ver algunos brillos metálicos, que le causó una horrible sensación. Además, vio un punto verde y negro en el fondo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el santo de Escorpión se dejó caer por la ladera del barranco.

-¡Milo!- exclamó Camus, pero Milo no escuchaba.

x-x-x

 _Afueras de Atenas_

Hyoga resopló, molesto por la situación. Él y Shiryu acababan de terminar su batalla. Habían ganado contra los dos oponentes, aunque no sin dificultad, además de tener cuidado de no matarlos, para poderlos interrogar. Ellos especialmente sabían lo importante de este punto, sobre todo para poder descubrir donde estaba Shun, aunque en los corazones de ambos ardía la necesidad de vengarse de lo que le habían hecho a su amigo.

Pero las cosas no habían salido como las planearon. Una vez que los enemigos estuvieron completamente vencidos, ambos mordieron una cápsula con veneno y cayeron muertos, lo cual no les hizo nada de gracia a los dos santos de bronce.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gruñó Hyoga, golpeando una pared y creando una grieta en ella- ¡tan cerca que estábamos de descubrir que había pasado con Shun!-

-A mí también me enoja, Hyoga- dijo Shiryu, limpiándose el sudor de su frente- solo esperemos que los otros hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros. Seguramente tú también sentiste todos los cosmos de batalla-

Hyoga asintió. Además, ambos habían sentido la llamada del maestro Shion de regresar al Santuario. Esperando que algún santo de plata, espectro o general marino tuviera mejores noticias que darles, regresaron apresuradamente.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Me da mucho gusto leer sus reviews. Muchas gracias, **Karla,** por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, y espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Lamento mucho dejar en suspenso (o tal vez no). Un abrazo a todos. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. XII: Discordia

**ARMONÍA**

XII: DISCORDIA

 _Barranco cerca de la entrada del Santuario_

Ignorando las advertencias de Camus, Milo llegó al fondo del barranco y miró a su alrededor. Y fue cuando la vio. Reconoció a la chica por el vestido verde y las medias negras. Había perdido uno de sus zapatos, y estaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo. Estaba cubierta de polvo y raspones. Las medias se habían roto irremediablemente, exponiendo varias de sus cicatrices.

-Cathy…- dijo Milo, acercándose a ella, inclinándose en el suelo, y la hizo volverse sobre la espalda. Estaba desmayada, con un golpe en la frente, y su muñeca izquierda rota. Al verla, el joven caballero puso una expresión llena de tristeza al ver la deformidad y la hinchazón en su mano- no, no, Cathy, tu mano no…-

Cathy hico una mueca de dolor cuando Milo intentó inmovilizar su muñeca. El joven caballero sintió que moriría cuando la vio, pensando que hacía menos de una hora estaba bien, riendo con él, y él la había besado. Ahora, tenía una fractura y todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes y raspones. Milo pasó sus manos por sus brazos, casi sin aliento, con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz. Después de ello, paso sus manos con cuidado por sus piernas, pensando que a ella no le gustaría enterarse de que hizo eso, pero el joven sabía que tenía que verificar que no tuviera heridas, y ella no se inmutó. Finalmente, pasó sus dedos por sus costados, buscando costillas rotas, y Milo por fin pudo respirar aliviado, al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna otra herida más que el brazo.

El santo hizo una expresión de tristeza al volver a ver su muñeca rota, y no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que Cathy amaba tocar su violín. Tuvo miedo de verla cuando despertara y se diera cuenta que la cosa que más amaba le había sido arrebatada. Milo sacudió la cabeza. No, buscaría a Aioria para que la curara. No la dejaría así.

Milo puso la muñeca rota de Cathy sobre su pecho, y estiró los brazos para levantarla. Con sumo cuidado, Milo la levantó y la estrechó junto a su peso. Cathy entreabrió los ojos, y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Milo.

-¿Milo?- dijo ella.

-Shhh- dijo Milo en voz baja- tranquila, Cathy, trata de no moverte mucho-

-Me duele- se quejó Cathy, aún somnolienta.

-Lo sé- dijo Milo- pronto dejará de hacerlo. Te lo prometo-

Cathy asintió levemente, y se aferró con su brazo sano a Milo. Éste respiró hondo y comenzó a subir hacia la superficie del barranco, donde Camus los esperaba. El frío santo de Acuario miró a la chica en brazos de Milo, molesto por lo que los malvados invasores habían hecho, y puso su mano sobre la de la chica para aplicarle un poco de frío y evitar así que se inflame más. Cuando Milo subió a la superficie, Hades y Poseidón ya habían llegado ahí y, tras haber escuchado lo que Camus les había dicho, estaban esperando pacientemente al santo de Escorpión.

-Cathy…- dijo Julián, alarmado de ver a su amiga así- ¿dónde está Elizabeth? ¿Y Sorento?-

De golpe, Cathy recordó todo lo que había pasado. Sorento y ese otro espectro golpeados y vencidos en el suelo. Los pies de Elizabeth suspendidos inertes en el aire, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para defenderse. Apretó los ojos y volvió a aferrase a Milo con su brazo sano. Hades miraba todo con fría calma, pero entendía mejor que los demás.

-No había nadie más en el fondo del barranco- dijo Milo- lo lamento-

-Nos cayeron por sorpresa- dijo Cathy en voz baja, haciendo que los dos dioses y los santos pusieran atención en ella de nuevo- atacaron a Sorento y al espectro de ojos violeta. Cinco contra cada uno de ellos dos. Y otros cuatro… creo que iban por Lizzie. Me solté y traté de… ayudar, pero me hicieron caer-

Milo volvió a estrecharla contra sí mismo, haciendo que Julián Solo alzara las cejas, pero se guardó su comentario para una mejor ocasión. Kiki, el joven aprendiz de Aries, apareció frente a ellos.

-Señores Poseidón y Hades- dijo el pelirrojo- el maestro Shion me ordenó llevarlos al Coliseo, donde Hypnos espera con noticias importantes-

-¿Hypnos?- dijo Hades.

Los dos dioses se miraron entre sí, y asintieron, siguiendo a Kiki. Hades iba cabizbajo y triste. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Pero juraba que los que habían osado poner las manos sobre su reina no vivirían lo suficiente para arrepentirse. Milo, por su parte, estaba también furioso. Caminó con Cathy hacia los Doce Templos en busca de Aioria, seguido de cerca por Camus.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Aioria y Marín se encontraban conversando en la entrada del quinto templo. Aún no se decían mutuamente sus sentimientos, pero al menos podían tener una conversación civilizada juntos, sin que uno de los dos tartamudee o se quede callado. Ambos se habían alarmado al sentir los cosmos de batalla tan cerca de los Doce Templos, pero al notar que todas las peleas, en Atenas y en los límites del Santuario habían terminado, supusieron que todo había salido bien.

Pronto se desengañaron. Milo y Camus subían apresuradamente, el primero llevando a Cathy en sus brazos. Marin se levanto de golpe y se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta, al ver lo que había pasado. Aioria se levantó también, y miró a los dos santos, interrogante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el santo de Leo.

-Hubo un ataque cerca de la entrada del Santuario- dijo Camus- un espectro y un general marino desaparecieron, así como una de las invitadas del señor Julián Solo-

Aioria frunció el entrecejo. Marín, por su parte, dejó escapar un resuello, aunque su cara estaba cubierta, su expresión era fácil de adivinar.

-¿Puedes ayudarla, Aioria? Por favor- dijo Milo, señalando la muñeca quebrada de Cathy. El santo de Leo asintió lentamente.

Milo se inclinó hacia el suelo, aún con Cathy en sus brazos, y descubrió la fractura de la chica. Ella hizo una expresión de dolor al sentir que movían su brazo herido.

-Tranquila, Cathy- dijo Milo en voz baja- pronto pasará el dolor-

Cahty asintió, y ese gesto no pasó inadvertido por el caballero de Leo y por la amazona. Aioria no dijo nada, solo puso su mano sobre la fractura de Cathy y encendió su cosmo para curarla. Algunos brillos dorados aparecieron entre las dos manos, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la muñeca quebrada volviera a su posición original, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Catherine se miró su mano, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir, mientras que Milo la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero tomando su mano.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Milo- ¿puedes estar de pie?-

Cathy asintió, pero aún sin soltar la mano de Milo.

-Athena y el Patriarca nos convocan a todos los santos dorados a reunirnos en el Coliseo- dijo Camus de pronto, sintiendo el cosmo del maestro Shion.

Los santos asintieron, y Milo ofreció su brazo a Cathy. Ella lo tomó, dudosa, y todos bajaron al Coliseo.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

Minos y Radamanthys sintieron un horrible presentimiento. Algo malo había sucedido a Aiacos, lo sabían. Y sabían también que algo malo había sucedido con Hades, pues sentían el cosmo del rey del Inframundo tanto triste como enojado. Ambos se habían enfrascado en una pelea en la ciudad, cuando cuatro enemigos los habían atacado, pero cuando éstos los vencieron, los cuatro se suicidaron mordiendo una cápsula con veneno.

Ambos pudieron sentir el cosmo de Hades, de Athena y de los santos dorados dirigiéndose al Coliseo. Minos se volvió a Radamanthys, y éste asintió. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el Coliseo del Santuario.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Aiacos?- dijo Minos.

-No lo sé- dijo Radamanthys, frunciendo el entrecejo- vayamos a ver que sucedió. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-

MInos asintió, y ambos se apresuraron hacia el Coliseo. Los dos jueces sentían el cosmo de Hypnos cerca. Y eso no podían ser buenas noticias.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

El Coliseo fue el punto de reunión de todos, después de que fueron atacados por todas partes, en la ciudad y dentro del mismo Santuario. Saori había bajado, junto con Shion, Hypnos y varios santos dorados. Lo siguieron Lydia y Sofía, pues Casandra decidió quedarse atrás con Kostas en el templo de Géminis, cosa que Saga apoyó por completo. Estaban ahí todos los santos dorados, Kanon, y Milo y Camus acompañaban a Catherine. Hades fue alcanzado pronto por Minos y Radamanthys, y Poseidón por sus cinco generales restantes y Thetis. Marín y Shaina también habían sido llamadas, así como Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu.

Primero Shiryu y Hyoga reportaron lo sucedido con ellos mismos y los caballeros de plata en la ciudad. Los dos jueces y los generales marinos corroboraron lo mismo que ellos dos: que los hombres en armaduras negras los habían atacado, y que todos se habían suicidado al final, cuando se vieron vencidos por ellos.

Saori y Shion escucharon los relatos con atención. Después de ellos, Camus relató lo que Cathy les había dicho sobre Elizabeth y los otros dos que fueron atacados cerca del barranco. Hypnos miró a Hades, quien estaba cabizbajo, pero almacenando toda su furia para el momento necesario. Sabía que Hades pensaba que Elizabeth era la reina Perséfone, y comenzaba a creer que su señor tenía razón, sobre todo por el relato de Agatha, sobre el hecho de que su reina no tenía su divinidad con ella.

Una vez que ellos terminaron de hablar, Hypnos comenzó a contar su relato. Como habían descubierto a una chica que estaba fugando sueños al Santuario, y que sabía que Perséfone no tenía su divinidad con ella. Lo que es más, sabía como obtenerla de regreso y entregársela.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?- dijo Shion cuando Hypnos terminó su relato- todo parece indicar que los ataques a nosotros eran una manera de obtener a la señorita Elizabeth… a la señora Perséfone-

Hades se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Eso no explica porqué se llevaron a Shun- dijo Seiya, cruzándose de brazos, con una seriedad rara en el santo de Pegaso- ¿será porque él fue la encarnación de Hades la última vez? ¿Qué?¿qué dije?- añadió, al ver que todos lo miraban.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Saori, mirado a Hades. Éste entendió la mirada de Athena.

-Sí, Athena, creo que tienes razón- dijo el rey del Inframundo.

-Perdón, pero ¿qué idea?- dijo Shion.

-Shun fue mi encarnación en esta era- explicó Hades, volviéndose al Patriarca- puedo enviar mi alma a su cuerpo, donde quiera que se encuentre, y ver donde está. Quizá el mismo Shun puede decirme que esta pasando-

-¡No!- exclamó Radamanthys de pronto, horrorizado ante la sugerencia del dios- ¡por supuesto que no puede hacer eso, señor Hades!-

-Radamanthys tiene razón- dijo Minos- ¡por algo fijaron como objetivo al santo de Andromeda! Saben que usted se puede ver tentado a hacer eso…-

-Los espectros tienen razón, señor Hades- dijo Hypnos- probablemente es lo que ellos esperan que haga. Puede ser una trampa. Quizá quieran sellarlo o algo peor-

-No me queda duda de que sea una trampa- dijo Hades, dirigiéndoles a sus espectros una sonrisa benévola- pero no puedo abandonar a mi Perséfone por miedo a que me suceda algo-

Los espectros e Hypnos miraron a Hades con admiración.

-Los espectros tienen razón- dijo Shion- pero si de todos modos quiere llevar a cabo ese plan, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que oscurezca, que es cuando sus poderes están expresados al máximo-

Hades iba a decir algo, pero asintió. Sabía que el Patriarca tenía razón. Miró el molesto sol, e hizo una mueca. Faltaban cuando menos seis horas para el crepúsculo.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

En el Inframundo, Thanatos seguía tumbado en la silla de su gemelo, mirando con curiosidad a la chica que Morpheus había sacado de su prisión, que estaba sentada del otro lado del escritorio. Aunque había vivido hacía mas de dos mil años, parecía seguir molestando a los dioses y a los que vivían en el presente. Estaba en la prisión de Morphia por haber desafiado a los dioses alguna vez. Aunque Thanatos no recordaba muy bien porqué, Agatha le hizo el favor de recordarle lo que había hecho: ella había escondido un objeto muy poderoso que todos los dioses codiciaban, y éstos habían decidido castigarla en el mundo de los Sueños.

El dios de la muerte estaba muy impresionado con ella. No podía dejar de mirarla con admiración que le resultó algo extraña a la chica.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó de pronto ella, alzando las cejas.

-No, para nada, señorita- dijo Thanatos, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces porqué me mira así, señor Thanatos?-

Thanatos iba a responder, pero una llamada de Hypnos le interrumpió de pronto. Por espacio de veinte minutos, el dios escuchó el relato de su hermano gemelo por el teléfono, en silencio, sin producir más ruido que un corto "mmm" de cuando en cuando para indicar a su hermano que estaba escuchando. Tras agradecer a Hypnos, colgó el teléfono y se volvió a Agatha.

-Llegaron demasiado tarde- dijo Thanatos tristemente- los enemigos tienen a la señora Perséfone-

Agatha no dijo nada. Le pareció extraño que el dios de la muerte se preocupara tanto por la reina del Inframundo. Sin embargo, ella sabía porqué la habían secuestrado y que era lo que querían. Y supo que su misión aún no había terminado.

-Puedo ayudar, señor Thanatos- dijo de pronto Agatha, poniéndose de pie frente a él. Bueno, frente al escritorio tras el cual estaba el dios de la muerte.

-¿Qué dice, señorita?- dijo Thanatos, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que puedo ayudar- dijo Agatha, sonriendo- yo sé en qué persona está la divinidad de Perséfone, para que se la devuelvan. También le puedo decir exactamente donde está el árbol, el Castaño de los Cien Caballos, de donde deben tomar una castaña para transferir su divinidad sin lastimarla-

Thanatos la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y qué quiere a cambio, señorita?- dijo el dios de la muerte- ¿que le demos vida eterna y la libremos de tu prisión?-

Agatha frunció el entrecejo y borró su sonrisa.

-¿Porqué siempre tiene que haber un "a cambio"?- dijo Agatha.

-¿Significa que usted no quiere nada a cambio?- dijo Thanatos, sorprendido, y Agatha asintió- ¿porqué nos ayuda, entonces?-

Agatha sonrió sutilmente, y Thatanos la imitó.

-Está bien, señorita Agatha- dijo el dios de la muerte- dígame lo que necesitamos saber-

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los santos de Bronce, Santuario de Athena_

Saori y Shion se reunieron con Poseidón, Hades y los espectros en el pabellón de los santos de bronce. Todos los santos dorados habían regresado a los Doce Templos, excepto Milo, quien acompañaba a Cathy y se negaba a dejarla sola, y Kanon. Los generales marinos se encontraban apostados en las entradas del Santuario.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Hades?- dijo Shion, dudoso.

-El maestro Shion tiene razón, Hades- dijo Julian Solo, muy a su pesar. Estaba preocupado por Elizabeth, pero sabía que esos enemigos lo tenían todo bien planeado, y todas sus precauciones habían fallado- sabes que es una trampa-

Hades sonrió tristemente.

-Y ustedes saben que no tengo otra opción- dijo Hades.

El dios del Inframundo encendió su oscuro cosmo, y una sombra salió de su pecho y se fue volando. El cuerpo de Hades se tambaleó suavemente, y perdió su tono, como si fuera una marioneta a la que se le cortaron los hilos. Radamenthys y Minos detuvieron su caída, y lo acostaron gentilmente en el suelo.

Saori se sentó en una de las sillas de pabellón, y cruzó los brazos. Sabían que tenían que esperar pacientemente el regreso del dios del Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Ciudad Subterránea, Catania, Sicilia_

Shun comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. No sabía cuantos días llevaba durmiendo, inconsciente en un sueño, drogado por los enemigos desconocidos, con algunos periodos de conciencia. Pero había escuchado lo que había pasado hacía como una hora. Habían traído a otros prisioneros. Shun hizo una mueca. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumido por la inmovilidad, y le dolía. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Igual que la última vez. El alma de Hades estaba entrando a su corazón, y quería tomarlo. Apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡ _No, no vas a volver a apoderarte de mí_!", pensó Shun, resistiéndose a Hades todos lo que pudo.

" _No seas tonto, Shun_ ", le dio Hades en su mente " _estoy tratando de ayudar. Déjame entrar, para saber donde estás"_

 _"No te creo",_ dijo Shun.

" _Confía en mí. En este momento estoy en el Santuario, junto con Athena y Poseidón. ¡Necesito ver lo que ves, y sentir lo que sientes! Si no, esos desgraciados van a ganar"_ , le dijo Hades.

Shun dudó. Hades pudo sentir que, si bien el joven santo de Andromeda le creyó, aún estaba renuente a permitirle usar su cuerpo. Hades esperó pacientemente mientras que el chico decidía.

 _"Créeme que no te gustará ni un poco lo que verás aquí",_ pensó Shun por fin _"confía en mí. No lo hagas, te va a doler mucho ver esto. Y no me refiero al dolor físico"._

 _"Tengo que hacerlo, Shun. Es la única manera de ayudar. Por favor"_ dijo Hades. Shun suspiró, resignado, y dejó entrar a Hades.

Una vez que tomó el control del cuerpo de Shun, Hades intentó en vano abrir los ojos. No podía, le pesaban demasiado. Estaba arrodillado, atado a una columna, completamente inmovilizado. Sentía la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Sintió un sutil olor a azufre y a humedad. El aire estaba fresco, pero el suelo bajo sus rodillas estaba muy caliente. El cuerpo de Shun también temblaba, y tenía una fea sensación en el corazón. Como miedo. Que extraño.

-Vaya, vaya- escuchó una voz masculina, usando un tono sarcástico- no lo puedo creer. ¡Es el rey del Inframundo en persona!-

-Es un gran honor que el mismísimo Hades esté entre nosotros- dijo una mujer.

Hades de nuevo intentó abrir los ojos, pero no lo logró. Sentía su cabeza pesada.

 _"Ese hombre se llama Bellini"_ , le dijo Shun en sus pensamientos, " _la mujer se llama Greta Neuer. Los conocen en el Santuario. Son enemigos de Athena muy bien conocidos"._

Hades no dijo nada, e intentó abrir los ojos otra vez. Por fin lo logró. Pero no había nada que ver, solo había oscuridad a su alrededor. Había una antorcha, siendo sostenida por un hombre. Hades trató de acostumbrar los ojos a la oscuridad, y lo miró fijamente.

-Que amable, señor Hades, en visitar nuestra humilde ciudad- dijo el hombre llamado Bellini. La mujer rió- de hecho, hay algo que le quisiéramos enseñar, ya que nos ha dado este honor-

Hades frunció el entrecejo, y miró mientras el hombre encendía varias lámparas con el fuego de su antorcha. El dios del Inframundo tuvo que reprimir un resuello. Frente a él había dos columnas, una de cada lado. En la del lado izquierdo estaba atado, de la misma manera que Shun, el general marino que siempre acompañaba a Poseidón a todas partes, ese chico llamado Sorento. Y en la otra, para el pesar del rey del Inframundo, estaba uno de sus jueces. Aiacos estaba, como Sorento, atado a la columna y cubierto de golpes, heridas y quemaduras, durmiendo profundamente en un sueño anormal. Ambos temblaban furiosamente, y sus frentes estaban empapadas de un sudor frío, como si estuvieran en medio de una horrible pesadilla.

Hades volvió la mirada hacia un hombre que estaba de pie, a la derecha de Aiacos, quien sostenía una jeringa en su mano y miraba atentamente a los prisioneros.

" _Hay un médico que les está ayudando"_ , le dijo Shun a Hades, " _es quien me ha mantenido drogado con medicamentos. A ellos les hizo lo mismo. Creo que su nombre es Erick. Además, lo escuché hablar sobre la chica de Aioros"._

Entre los otros dos prisioneros y justo entre las dos columnas, estaba un mugriento sillón. Sobre él, ovillada, con sus piernas recogidas sobre el mismo y profundamente dormida, apoyando sus brazos y su cabeza en el descansabrazos derecho, estaba Elizabeth. Ni siquiera estaba atada: incluso Hades sabía que no podía correr. Su pequeña reina estaba sumida en el mismo sueño nada natural que el espectro y el general marino. Parecía completamente ilesa, excepto que tenía su mano izquierda vendada para cubrir una intravenosa. Al verla, Hades entendió lo que Shun le acababa de decir.

-Elizabeth…- dijo Hades en voz baja.

-Fuiste un tonto, Hades, al perderla de vista- dijo la mujer, adivinando sus pensamientos- debiste aferrarte a ella tan pronto como la reconociste. Debiste haber hecho lo que hiciste en la antigüedad, y llevártela a tu Inframundo en un hueco en la tierra. Bah, el amor. Creo que nunca los entenderé. ¿No sabías que el amor es debilidad?-

Hades frunció el entrecejo.

-No tenemos intenciones de lastimar a tu mujer, Hades- dijo el hombre- podemos hacer un trato contigo. Danos lo que queremos, y te la devolveremos, sin hacerle ningún daño-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo el rey del Inframundo con calma. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumido. Así no podría encender su cosmo, ni de broma, si apenas podía estar consciente.

-Así me gusta- dijo Bellini, ampliando su sonrisa- queremos que nos consigas algo que está en poder de Athena. Una esfera que absorbe los cosmos enemigos-

Hades se sorprendió. Había escuchado de ese objeto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que Athena y el Patriarca lo tendrían bien escondido, y con toda clase de protecciones y cuidados.

-Es imposible, y lo sabes- dijo Hades- Athena jamás me lo dará-

Bellini y Greta se echaron a reír. Ésta última tomó una espada, y la clavó en el suelo, justo frente a donde estaba Elizabeth, haciendo palidecer a Hades.

-Creo que no me has entendido bien, Hades- dijo Bellini, cruzándose de brazos- te lo diré de una manera en la que sí puedas entender. Tienes dos días para traernos la esfera de Arquímedes al _Castello Ursino_ , en Catania, al este de Sicilia. Ahí te devolveremos a tu reina, a cambio de lo que queremos. Si no lo haces, tu amada Perséfone regresará al Inframundo como una sombra más, y nunca volverá a ser la misma, porque no tiene consigo su divinidad. Lo sabes muy bien. Es tu decisión-

Greta se echó a reír, y Hades sintió el pánico invadirlo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Hades- dijo Bellini, volviendo a sonreír- la audiencia de hoy se terminó-

Hades vio al hombre que estaba junto a Aiacos, el que traía la jeringa, acercarse a él, es decir, al cuerpo de Shun, y administrar un medicamento líquido, color blanco como la leche, por la intravenosa de su brazo. Hades intentó gritar, retorcerse, evitarlo, pero pronto Shun fue sumido en la inconsciencia. El dios, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más por el momento, regresó a su propio cuerpo en Grecia.

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los santos de Bronce, Santuario de Athena_

Hades abrió los ojos lentamente, y éstos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por un momento, Hypnos y los jueces pensaron lo peor. El joven dios se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y apretó los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Mi señor Hades- dijo Minos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿qué sucedió?-

-¿Pudo ver a la reina Perséfone?- dijo Radamanthys, un poco más ansiosamente de lo esperado para el espectro- ¿y a Aiacos?-

-¿Y que hay de Shun?- dijo Saori, sin poderse contener- ¿está vivo?-

Cathy miró a Milo, interrogante, pero el santo de Escorpión tenía un mal presentimiento. La tomó de la mano discretamente, y se volvió a Kanon, dirigiéndole una mirara de advertencia.

Hades, por su parte, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se incorporó. Miró a los demás presentes.

-Tenían razón, tomaron al caballero de Andromeda desde el inicio, porque todo esto era un mensaje para mí- dijo Hades- ellos tienen a Perséfone, a Aiacos y al general marino de Sirena. Los tres están vivos, y dentro de lo que cabe bien. Shun habló conmigo. Dijo que las dos personas que hablaron conmigo se llamaban Bellini y Greta Neuer. Dijo que hay un médico también, de nombre Erick-

Saori y Shion, así como Milo y Kanon, hicieron una mueca de fastidio. Los dos primeros nombres les eran demasiado familiares y desagradables. Sobre el otro hombre no sabían nada

-¿Hay algo que recuerde sobre su localización, señor Hades?- dijo Shion.

-Sí, recuerdo algo más- dijo Hades con voz baja- era una ciudad subterránea, húmeda y con olor a azufre. El aire era frío, pero el suelo estaba muy caliente-

-Dijiste que te querían dar un mensaje- dijo Julián Solo- ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron?-

Hades suspiró tristemente.

-Tienen a Elizabeth, y quieren algo a cambio para devolverla sin ningún daño- dijo Hades- tengo dos días para entregarles en el _castello Ursino_ , en Sicilia, una esfera que es capaz de atrapar cualquier cosmo-

-La esfera de Arquímedes- dijo Athena.

-¿Quiere usar al dios del Inframundo como un peón para quitarnos ese artefacto?- dijo Shion.

Eso era lo que Milo había temido. Le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia a Kanon. El gemelo menor la entendió perfectamente, y se preparó para lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Athena- dijo Hades, suspirando cabizbajo- pero necesito que me des esta esfera para poder salvar a mi esposa. Si no me la das, atacaré el Santuario con todos mis espectros para conseguirlo-

Todos, incluso los espectros, lo miraron sin poder creer lo que había dicho. ¿Hades iba a romper el tratado?

-Pero Hades- lo interrumpió Julián, colocándose entre Hades y Saori- no puedes estar considerando ceder a sus exigencias. Quieren la esfera para destruirnos a todos nosotros-

-¿Te has olvidado de Elizabeth?- dijo Hades, mirándolo con desdén- creí que eras su amigo. ¿O dejaste de serlo cuando te enteraste de que Elizabeth es Perséfone?-

 _Elizabeth es Perséfone. Elizabeth es Perséfone._

Esa frase resonó repetidamente en la mente de Cathy. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, cosa que Milo no se perdió. El joven santo sintió que la chica lo soltó de pronto, lo cual le pareció extraño.

-Hades, no puedes hacer eso- dijo Julián- recuerda el tratado que hicimos los tres. Y Zeus no va a…-

Hades no parecía estar escuchándolo, y encendió su cosmo agresivamente. Minos y Radamanthys, quienes estaban sorprendidos de ello, al igual que Hypnos, se pusieron de pie de golpe, sin estar seguros de que tenían que hacer. Shion, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el brazo de Saori y se teletransportó de ahí al templo del Patriarca. Milo y Kanon se levantaron de golpe. Éste último abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y los dos santos desaparecieron por él, Milo llevando a Catherine y Kanon a Julián.

Una vez que desaparecieron, Hades se volvió a mirar a Hypnos y a los dos jueces tristemente.

-Avisen a Thanatos- dijo Hades en un tono tranquilo y solemne, aunque por dentro sentía que una parte de él se moría lentamente- los juicios se detendrán inmediatamente. Quiero que todo el Inframundo se prepare para pelear-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a **Karla** por su review. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. No me odien por dejarlos en un poquito de suspenso (coff…coff.. **Misao-CG** ). Les mando un gran abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. XIII: Reconciliación

**ARMONÍA**

XIII: RECONCILIACIÓN

 _Templo de Athena_

Shion y Saori habían desaparecido en ese laberinto de colores que era la teletransportación, y pronto aparecieron en el templo de Athena tras la discusión con Hades. La joven diosa no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar: Hades les había declarado la guerra. Otra vez. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hades? Su preocupación por Perséfone lo había hecho perder su cordura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Shion?- dijo Saori, caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro delante de la estatua de Athena- no podemos entregar la esfera de Arquímedes, pero tampoco podemos dejar a Shun y a Elizabeth a su suerte. ¡Y no podemos ir por ellos y pelear contra Hades al mismo tiempo!-

Shion asintió, y mandó llamar a Mu, Saga y Aioros, explicándoles que el Santuario no era seguro de nuevo, y que las chicas tenían que regresar al templo de Athena lo antes posible. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Mu teletransportó a Lydia, Casandra, Kostas y Sofía al templo de Athena. También, se abrió otro portal con Kanon, Milo, Cathy y Julián Solo.

-Athena, sabes bien que no podemos volver a pelear entre nosotros- dijo Julian, tan pronto como salió por el portal creado por Kanon, seguido de los otros- ¡Zeus en persona nos lo prohibió! Deberíamos estar buscando una manera de salvar a los prisioneros, no estar peleando entre nosotros-

Saori se volvió a Julián con una expresión triste. Ella sabía y estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir el dios de los mares. Pero digamos que Hades no estaba en la misma sintonía. Su preocupación por Elizabeth le había causado problemas para pensar las cosas bien.

-¿Qué podemos hacer si Hades está tan resuelto, Julián?- dijo Saori, sin dejar de pasear de un lado a otro con el báculo de Nike en sus manos- en este momento, solo nos podemos defender. No puedo hacer nada más, los santos no pueden pelear en los dos frentes al mismo tiempo-

Sofía miró a Saori, interrogante, pues no estaba al tanto del problema. Lydia y Casandra se miraron entre sí, y la primera se encogió de hombros. Había sentido el cosmo de Hades elevarse, y a Shion y a Saori desaparecer hacia el templo de Athena. Milo y Kanon seguían con la mirada a la joven diosa, hasta que el último sintió algunos tirones en su camisa, se volvió a mirar a su sobrino.

-¿Qué sucede, enano?- le preguntó Kanon, volviéndose a Kostas.

-Tío Kanon, Cathy está un poco rara- dijo Kostas, señalando a la chica.

La vocesita del niño resonó en las mentes de todos. Cathy estaba mirando tanto a Saori y a Julián con una expresión vacía, como si estuviera mirando a través de ellos, como si no estuvieran ahí. Tenía una mirada perdida y extraña.

-¿Cathy?- dijo Milo, extrañado, acercándose a ella. La tomó de las manos, y acarició con cariño el dorso de las manos con los pulgares. Estaba preocupado por ella, y aún así, su gesto no dejó de ser cariñoso- ¿qué sucede?-

-¡Elizabeth es Perséfone!- murmuró Cathy, más para sí misma que para los demás- ¡Elizabeth es Perséfone!-

-Lo sé, preciosa- dijo Milo, hablándole en un tono tranquilizador, y alzando las cejas- por eso se la llevaron, y por eso todo este drama. No te preocupes, todo estará bien- añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que pasó justo después, nadie pudo entenderlo. Con un gesto de fastidio, Cathy rápidamente se quitó las manos de Milo de alrededor de las suyas y Milo, sorprendido, intentó volver a tomarlas. Cathy se lo impidió, y lo empujó por el pecho con toda su fuerza, no lo suficiente para hacerlo dar un paso atrás, pero sí dejó sorprendido al santo de Escorpión.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme!- exclamó Cathy, en un tono de voz que Milo no le había escuchado, y que hizo que todos la miraran extrañados.

Saori frunció el entrecejo, curiosa, mientras que Shion puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué rayos había hecho Milo ahora? ¿En qué problema los había metido? Pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores en la que había hecho enojar a una mujer, Milo parecía completamente ignorante de lo sucedido.

-¿Te… te sientes bien, Cathy?- dijo Milo, con algo de temblor en su voz.

-¿Cathy?¿quién es Cathy?- dijo la chica, con una mirada horrorizada, empujándolo nuevamente para alejarlo de ella, sin éxito a pesar de haberlo hecho con todas sus fuerzas- déjame en paz, no me llamo Cathy. ¿Porqué me trajeron aquí?-

Esta vez no solo Milo la miró estupefacto, sino también estaban sorprendidos con sus palabras. ¿Qué le pasaba a Cathy? ¿Que no parecía llevarse muy bien con Milo, tener buena química con él, reír con él? Incluso parecían estar enamorados. ¿Porqué ese extraño cambio de actitud?

-¿Cathy?- dijo Saori, alzando las cejas, olvidando un poco el asunto de la guerra contra Hades que los había ocupado.

-¿Porqué todos me llaman así?- dijo la chica, con una expresión como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche- señorita Athena, no lo entiendo, ¿porqué me llevaron lejos de mi señor Hades?-

Esta vez, tanto Milo como todos los demás presentes se alarmaron. ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué no era la amiga de Julián Solo, amiga de Elizabeth? ¿Hija de un socio y amigo de Saori Kido desde la infancia?

Pero fue entonces Julián quien entendió lo que había pasado. Recordó lo que había dicho Hypnos previamente, de que Perséfone no tenía su alma con ella, sino con una persona cercana a ella.

-Disculpe, señorita- dijo Julián Solo, inclinándose respetuosamente- si usted no es Cathy, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Caligo- dijo Cathy, cruzándose de brazos, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Milo- soy la acompañante principal de la reina Perséfone en el Olimpo y en el Inframundo-

Los presentes se miraron en silencio, sin entender lo que la chica había dicho. Al final, Saori se puso las manos en la cintura, y juntó sus manos.

-¡Eres una ninfa!- exclamó Saori con emoción, para sorpresa de Milo, quien miraba perplejo e incrédulo la escena y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- eres la ninfa que está siempre con Perséfone en el Olimpo. ¿Recuerdas, Julián?-

-¿Y que hace aquí, Caligo?- dijo Julián Solo, asintiendo a la pregunta que hizo Saori.

Cathy, o Caligo, se quedó pensativa, como si intentara recordar porqué no estaba con Perséfone en ese momento. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. De pronto, volvió a abrir los ojos, como si los reconociera. Se volvió al cabizbajo Milo.

-Ya recordé… quien soy realmente. Soy la ninfa Caligo, y mi misión era…- se llevó las manos al pecho, como si estuviera protegiendo su propio corazón- es cuidar la divinidad de mi señora Perséfone. No me he olvidado de ti-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo recordar?- preguntó Saori.

-Zeus le puso un sello a mi memoria- explicó Cathy- que se rompería cuando Hades dijera que Elizabeth es Perséfone. Lo hizo, y acabo de recordar todo. Yo tengo, sellada en mi alma, la divinidad y la memoria de Perséfone-

Shion se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y crees que puedas hablar con Hades?- dijo Shion en un tono preocupó- evitar que nos ataque?-

Cathy sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo, no tengo tanta influencia con el señor Hades como la tiene mi señora- dijo Cathy- solo los dioses gemelos podrían hacerlo en estos momentos. Ellos son sus consejeros-

Shion asintió, e indicó a Saori y a las chicas que subieran al templo de Athena, donde estarían más seguras. Kanon le indicó a Julián donde tomar asiento, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de simpatía a Milo, quien sabía que no se la estaba pasando nada bien.

Milo, con una mirada triste, se acercó lentamente a Cathy. Estaba triste, desesperado. Sentía como si su vestimenta le ahogara, como si una fuerza imposible le oprimiera el pecho con insistencia. Un dolor y una desolación como nunca lo había imaginado.

-¿Cathy?- dijo Milo con la voz cortada, dudoso de si debía seguir hablando o no.

-¿Santo de Escorpión?- dijo Cathy a su vez, sin sonreír. Milo dejó escapar parte del aire que había retenido en sus pulmones- ¿Milo?-

-¿Me recuerdas?- dijo Milo. La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, te recuerdo, Milo- dijo Cathy, levantando los ojos, inmune al encanto de los ojos del santo- pero debes entender. Lo que sea que pasó entre nosotros no podrá ser nunca. Yo soy una ninfa y tu eres un santo de Athena. Y mi misión es mucho más importante que los sentimientos de dos personas-

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Hypnos?- dijo Thanatos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- si esto es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto-

Hypnos había regresado solo al Inframundo, llevando noticias de lo que había pasado. La noticia más increíble para Thanatos no era que alguien hubiera osado secuestrar a la señora Perséfone. Era el hecho de que Hades decidiera declarar la guerra con Athena para cumplir con las demandas de los secuestradores.

-Debe haber otra manera- dijo Thanatos, mirando a su gemelo con una expresión preocupada, olvidando momentáneamente la presencia de una tercera persona- no creo que sea correcto pelear de nuevo con Athena, sobre todo considerando que el señor Hades hizo un tratado con ella-

-Hermano, ¿acaso te has vuelto suave?- dijo Hypnos con un tono sarcástico, alzando las cejas, incrédulo al escuchar a su gemelo- es la primera vez que te escucho decir que no quieres pelear-

Thanatos se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo.

-Y es la primera vez que tú apoyas una plan tan descabellado, Hypnos- dijo Thanatos- sabes que no podemos vencer a Athena sin ninguna preparación, y que no es la mejor manera de ayudar a la señora Perséfone-

-Son las órdenes de nuestro señor Hades- dijo Hypnos, con cara de circunstancia- sabes que no podemos desobedecer-

El dios de la muerte iba decir algo, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-No, no, no deben pelear con Athena- intervino Agatha, interponiéndose entre los dos dioses- ¿no lo ven? Eso es lo que quieren los enemigos. Dividirlos para vencerlos. No tienen más que recuperar su divinidad, y ella estará bien. Se podrá cuidar sola-

Hypnos la miró con fastidio. ¿Cómo osaba esa mortal interrumpir a los dos dioses?

-¿Porqué esta mujer sigue fuera de su prisión, Thanatos?- dijo Hypnos en un tono fastidiado y, hasta cierto punto, despectivo- ya tenemos las órdenes del señor Hades, ¡ya no nos sirve de nada!-

-Espera, hermano- dijo Thanatos, interponiendo su brazo derecho entre su gemelo y la chica- solo escucha lo que tiene que decirnos. Creo que es importante-

Hypnos dejo escapar una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

-¿No me digas que confías en esta mujer?- dijo el dios del sueño con cierto tono de incredulidad- seguramente ella diría cualquier cosa para permanecer fuera de su prisión en el Morphia, donde pertenece. ¿Qué mentira te dijo ahora? Me extraña de ti, Thanatos, que seas tan crédulo-

Tanto el dios de la muerte como Agatha fruncieron el entrecejo, ofendidos. Al ver sus expresiones, Hypnos cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-¿Ve lo que le dije hace un rato, señor Thanatos?- dijo Agatha, haciendo una mueca de fastidio- siempre tiene que ser algo a cambio de algo. Nadie hace nada para ayudar desinteresadamente. Yo solo quiero ayudarlos, y cumplir mi misión-

Thanatos se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Solo escucha lo que tiene que decir, hermano- dijo el dios de la muerte- si no estás satisfecho, llamaré a Morpheus para que la regrese a su sueño-

-De acuerdo- dijo Hypnos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Agatha estaba enojada, pero sonrió al ver que Thanatos le sonreía también. Tomó aire, y les contó lo que sabía.

-Hace quince años, Zeus convenció a la señora Perséfone de bajar a la tierra y tomar un cuerpo humano, en un intento para evitar que Hades llevara a cabo la guerra santa del año pasado- dijo Agatha- pero para protegerla, Zeus separó su alma de su divinidad, y escondió la última. El alma se quedó en el cuerpo humano la señora Perséfone, y su divinidad, junto con su memoria, pasó a Caligo, una de las ninfas más fieles de la señora Perséfone. Ambas reencarnaron en dos chicas-

-¿Caligo?- dijo Hypnos, alzando las cejas- ¿la ninfa de la mariposa negra?-

Agatha asintió suavemente.

-Ambas han estado juntas la mayor parte de su vida, señor Hypnos- explicó Agatha- pero para que Persone pueda recuperar su divinidad, Caligo tiene que entregársela de regreso. Para ello se necesita una castaña. Ya le he explicado al señor Thanatos como encontrarlo-

-¿Pero quién es esa ninfa?- preguntó Thanatos- ¿qué aspecto tiene ahora que es humana?-

-No lo necesita decir, Thanatos- dijo Hypnos, pensando inmediatamente en Cathy, a quien había visto muy unida a Elizabeth- ya se quien es. Es una chica que está en el Santuario de Athena. ¡En ese caso, tenemos que detener al señor Hades, antes de que cause un daño irreparable!-

Agatha sonrió, tristemente. Sabía que su misión había terminado. Se volvió a mirar de reojo la expresión de Thanatos por una última vez. El dios de la muerte tenía unos ojos que le atraían mucho.

-Y ahora, señores Hypnos y Thanatos- dijo Agatha, inclinándose levemente- ya que ahora saben todo lo que necesitan saber. Y ahora que les he dicho todo lo que sé, ya pueden regresarme a mi prisión-

x-x-x

 _Ciudad subterránea, Catania, Sicilia_

Shun había escuchado toda la conversación que Hades había tenido con los enemigos antes de ser drogado de nuevo con esa horrible sustancia blanca. No sabía que era, pero ¡cómo la detestaba! Odiaba estar brincando de la conciencia a la inconsciencia varias veces al día. Y se sentía completamente inútil así como estaba.

Pero el santo de Andrómeda tenía una ventaja: estaba empezando a ser resistente al medicamento que le estaban aplicando. Ahora, la misma dosis le hacía efecto por cada vez menos tiempo, y estaba en esos periodos de consciencia que los enemigos pasaban inadvertida. Shun continuó con los ojos cerrados, intentando escuchar algo de utilidad, en caso de que Hades regresara y necesitara más información.

-Debiste forzarlos a traer a Lydia junto con la esfera- escuchó la voz de Greta, cosa que hizo que Shun tensara la espalda- escuchaste lo que dijeron los dioses gemelos, Lydia es la única que puede utilizarla-

-Yo me niego a creer eso, Greta- dijo Bellini- de ser cierto, tendremos que cargar con ella, porque ella nunca se unirá a nosotros, y eso no nos conviene. El hecho de que Henry lo desee así no lo convierte en realidad-

Hubo algunos murmullos de los cuales Shun no pudo entender mucho, después de los cuales Greta se echó a reír, y los pasos se alejaron. Shun aprovechó la soledad y entreabrió los a los otros tres prisioneros. Sorento no se veía tan mal, pero tenía un feo golpe en una mejilla, que le había hinchado casi toda la mitad de la cara. El general marino estaba durmiendo un poco intranquilo, como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Con el pobre de Aiacos era otra cosa completamente diferente. El espectro se veía espantoso, moviendo su tórax de arriba abajo como si no pudiera respirar, con una herida en su cabeza que había sangrado en su cuero cabelludo. La buena noticia es que Elizabeth estaba despierta. Estaba frente a Shun, llorando en silencio, asustada por lo que había visto y de verse en un lugar extraño, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

A Shun le dio un poco de ternura. ¿Así que ella era la esposa de Hades? Ahora comprendía al dios del Inframundo y su preocupación por buscarla. Era pequeña y delicada, y Shun entendía perfectamente la necesidad del dios de protegerla.

-Oye… Elizabeth- susurró Shun, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie vigilándolos- ¿me escuchas?-

-¿Quién…quien eres?- dijo Elizabeth, sorprendida y susurrando también.

-Soy uno de los santos de Athena- dijo Shun en un tono tranquilizador- no te preocupes, Elizabeth. Estoy seguro de que Hades va a venir por ti. No tengas miedo-

Elizabeth sonrió levemente por unos momentos.

-Escuché a Hades…cuando él… estuvo aquí… estuvo en tu cuerpo, ¿no es así?- dijo Elizabeth, pero borró su sonrisa y bajó sus ojos con tristeza- realmente no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo haberlo conocido antes. Pero le creo que yo soy quien dice que soy-

-¿Porqué?- le preguntó Shun.

-Debe quererme mucho, para estar tan preocupado por mi… venir a buscarme- dijo Elizabeth, y Shun sonrió y asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que así es- dijo Shun.

Shun iba a decir otra cosa, pero una voz los interrumpió. El santo de Andromeda le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y ambos cerraron los ojos, fingiendo estar dormidos.

-No quiero que ninguno de ellos despierte por ahora, Erick- dijo a lo lejos la voz de Bellini- no nos gustaría que anden deambulando en la ciudad subterránea. Ya te avisaré cuando necesite que alguno esté despierto-

-No se preocupe, señor- dijo el hombre llamado Bellini, acercándose a Shun y tomando su brazo para aplicar una nueva dosis- yo me encargaré de eso. Los dioses gemelos estarán complacidos conmigo-

El corazón de Shun dio un vuelco antes de quedar inconsciente por el medicamento administrado.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes habían dejado a una renuente Pandora a cargo del Inframundo y habían pedido a Morpheus que regresara a Agatha a su prisión de sueños, muy a pesar del dios de la muerte, se reunieron en la entrada al Santuario de Athena con Hades. La mayoría de los espectros estaban ahí también.

Minos y Radamanthys, los jueces y generales del ejército de Hades, no parecían muy convencidos por lo que se les había pedido que hicieran, y les parecía muy poco inteligente vaciar el Inframundo para atacar a Athena. Por suerte, los dioses gemelos habían llegado a ayudarlos a convencer a su rey.

-Señor Hades- dijo Hypnos tan pronto como llegó a la presencia del rey del Inframundo, inclinándose ante él- ¡no puede librar esta guerra con Athena!-

-Es una trampa, señor Hades- dijo a su vez Thanatos, inclinándose de igual manera, llegando apenas unos segundos después que su hermano- ellos usarán ese objeto para robarnos el cosmo a todos los dioses, incluyéndolo a usted y a la señora Perséfone. Usted lo sabe muy bien-

-¿Y que esperan que haga?- gritó Hades, encendiendo su cosmo enfurecido, como muy pocas veces lo habían visto. Los dioses gemelos dieron un paso atrás inconscientemente- ¡si no les entrego ese objeto en menos de dos días, ellos matarán a mi Perséfone, y sin su divinidad, será como una sombra en el Inframundo! ¡No podrá revivir nunca!-

-Pero señor Hades…- comenzó Hypnos.

-¡No me vengas con esas cosas!- continuó gritando Hades- ¡si no crees que esta sea la solución, dame otra que no involucre perder a mi reina!-

-Hay una persona en el Infrmaundo que nos dio información muy valiosa, señor- le dijo Thanatos con un tono dudoso, como si temiera que Hades de repente explotara contra él- sabemos donde está la divinidad de la señora Perséfone, y como obtenerla. Si se la regresamos…-

Hades miró alternadamente a los dioses gemelos, calmándose un poco de momento, sin saber que pensar. Si era cierto que podían encontrar la divinidad de Perséfone, podían llevarla al lugar del intercambio, y ella misma podría defenderse con su propio cosmo. Ningún mortal podría lastimarla.

-¿Y que tendríamos que hacer?- dijo Hades, bajándole dos rayitas a su tono y al volumen de voz.

-La divinidad de la señora Perséfone está escondida en el alma de la señorita Caligo- dijo Hypnos, y Hades alzó las cejas, al reconocer el nombre de la ninfa que solía acompañar a su reina, sobre todo cuando estaba en el Olimpo- que revivió junto con nuestra reina-

-¿Catherine?- dijo Hades de pronto- ¿Cathy es Caligo?- y los dioses gemelos asintieron simultáneamente- ¿y donde está en este momento?-

-Está en custodia de Athena, señor Hades- dijo Thanatos. Hades suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hades, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado- vayan, hablen con Athena y ofrézcanle una tregua. Y…-

-¿Y?- dijo Thanatos, alzando las cejas.

-Ofrézcale también mis disculpas por mi actitud previa- añadió Hades, algo avergonzado- y díganle que no la volveré a atacar. Doy mi palabra-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

Antes de que Cathy pudiera decir algo más, y una vez que terminó de destruir el corazón de Milo, los dioses gemelos aparecieron en el templo de Athena. Todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia, excepto la ninfa, que se arrodilló al verlos. Milo se mordió el labio. Esa nueva Cathy, Caligo o como se llame no le agradaba nada, comparado con la anterior. Sentía como si la Cathy de la que se había enamorado hubiera desaparecido, o hubiera muerto. Casi pudo sentir su propio corazón quebrándose conforme pasaban los minutos.

Saori apartó a Shion, quien se había colocado defensivamente delante de ella, y se dirigió a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, Hypnos y Thanatos?- dijo Saori, empuñando su báculo (por si lo necesitaba). Se puso en modo Athena, lo cual era impresionante de ver, pues la mayoría de las veces estaba en modo Saori.

-Señorita Athena, vinimos a ofrecer una tregua, de parte de Hades- dijo Hypnos, inclinando la cabeza- lo hemos convencido de que detenga el ataque y solicitemos la ayuda de la señorita Caligo- añadió, volviendo sus ojos a Cathy.

Milo alzó las cejas. Los dioses gemelos ya sabían quien era verdaderamente Cathy. Debía ser cierto entonces. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, y otra vez esa punzada le molestó en su pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que proponen?- dijo Julián Solo, quien estaba de pie junto a Saori.

-Señor Poseidón- continuó Hypnos- una informante en el Inframundo nos dijo que la divinidad de la reina Perséfone está dentro del alma de Caligo. Y que debemos ir al monte Etna para poderla tomar y transferirla a nuestra reina-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- quiso saber Saori, curiosa.

-Como dije, una informante dentro del Inframundo- dijo Hypnos.

-Agatha de Siracusa, la alumna del sabio Arquímedes- dijo Thanatos.

Ninguno de los presentes pareció haber reconocido el nombre, a pesar de que Hypnos ya lo había dicho previamente, pero Lydia se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Si ella llevaba años soñando sobre Agatha de Siracusa. ¿Que no era la misma que, en sueños, la había guiado al mapa para encontrar el manuscrito perdido de Arquímedes?

-¿La conoces, Lydia?- preguntó Julián, al ver que Lydia hacía muestras de reconocimiento.

-Sí- dijo Lydia- ella me mandó sueños sobre como encontrar el manuscrito y la esfera. Y me ha estado advirtiendo sobre conseguir una castaña de un árbol, del _Castagno dei Cento Cavalli-_

Hypnos y Thanatos asintieron al reconocer la historia que ellos mismos habían escuchado.

-Eso mismo nos dijo ella- dijo Thanatos, asintiendo- el señor Hades da su palabra de que no los atacará de nuevo, y pide humildemente perdón por sus acciones pasadas-

-De acuerdo- dijo Shion- digan a Hades que venga con nosotros, y hablaremos. ¿Milo?-

-¿Sí?- dijo el santo, desganado.

-Baja al templo de Escorpión por tu armadura- dijo Shion- habrá una reunión de santos dorados-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu daba vueltas en el primer templo, nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar. Esta vez iban a pelear nuevamente con Hades, pero no solo con un puñado de espectros, sino junto con los jueces y los dioses gemelos. Se había despedido silenciosamente de Lydia, y había enviado a Kiki con los aprendices, donde sabía que no estaría en el camino de los espectros.

Mu suspiró y tocó las columnas de Aries. Pero de pronto llegó un mensaje del Patriarca, de dejar pasar a Hades. ¿De qué estaba hablando su maestro?

 _"Todos los caballeros dorados, dejen pasar a Hades y a los dos jueces, y suban al templo del Patriarca",_ decía el mensaje del maestro Shion " _los caballeros de bronce tomarán sus_ lugares _mientras están aquí"._

¿Qué estaría pensando el Patriarca? No les iba a hacer mucha gracia al maestro Dohko, a Camus y a Aioros dejar sus casas a cargo de los santos de bronce, sobre todo al último. Sabía que en ese momento seguramente Aioros habría por lo menos puesto los ojos en blanco.

Pero no tenía opción. Mu obedeció de inmediato y se teletransportó al templo del Patriarca. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios: vería a su chica.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Milo había bajado por su armadura, y se la había vestido. Iba subiendo triste hacia el templo del Patriarca. Al pasar por Acuario, se encontró a Camus y a Hyoga, el primero dejándole instrucciones al santo de bronce sobre el manejo de su templo durante su ausencia. Los dos notaron la llegada del santo de Escorpión.

-¿Milo?- dijo Hyoga, alzando las cejas. Nunca había visto a Milo con un aspecto tan desolado como el que presentaba en ese momento- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Perfecto- dijo Milo, fastidiado. Hyoga no insistió, y Camus solo gruñó.

-Ya me voy a la reunión, Hyoga- dijo Camus en su habitual tono serio- te encargo todo lo que te dije-

Y se dirigió a la escalera rumbo a Piscis junto con Milo. Ambos subieron en silencio, mientras que Camus le lanzaba algunas miradas interrogantes a su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede?- dijo Camus por fin, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al templo de Piscis, ya que el santo de Acuario se dio cuenta de que Milo no iba a responder con indierctas. Afortunadamente para ellos, Afrodita ya se había ido. Milo gruñó desganado, pero le explicó brevemente lo que había pasado. En resumen, lo que lo tenía así era el hecho de que Cathy ya no era Cathy, y hubo un momento que no lo había reconocido. Y eso le había dolido terriblemente.

-Ya no es Cathy, es como si hubiera muerto cuando Hades rompió el sello de su memoria- dijo Milo tristemente- esa mujer no… no le gusto como le gustaba a Cathy-

Camus lo miró, debatiéndose si darle una palmada de apoyo o una patada en el trasero. Se contuvo, respiró hondo, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Milo, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero es la primera vez en toda tu vida que eso te detiene- dijo Camus, sin poder creer que él estuviera diciendo eso- Cathy y Caligo son la misma persona. Ya se enamoró de ti una vez. La respuesta es sencilla. ¡Enamórala otra vez!-

Milo alzó las cejas, y Camus le dio un zape, sin quitar su expresión seria.

-¿Que la enamore?- dijo Milo en un tono miserable- Camus, ella es una ninfa inmortal, y yo solo soy…-

Pero se interrumpió. Ya casi llegaban al templo del Patriarca. Camus puso los ojos en blanco, arrepintiéndose de no haberse tomado un par de aspirinas antes de tener esa conversación.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Los doce caballeros dorados se reunieron en el templo del Patriarca, y recibieron a Hades y a los jueces. Parecía una reunión muy tensa, en la que los únicos de buen humor eran Poseidón (porque había logrado reconciliar a su problemático hermano y a su sobrina) y, por alguna extraña razón, Thanatos.

Hades fue sincero cuando pidió disculpas, y Saori lo perdonó y, lo que es más, le dio un abrazo, haciendo que Shion se aclarara la garganta y que los jueces se sorprendieran mucho. Había regresado momentáneamente a modo Saori con ese abrazo.

-Bien, ahora que hemos arreglado esto- dijo Saori, mientras que soltaba a Hades- debemos formular un plan-

-Es obvio- dijo Shion- algunos de nosotros deben de ir con la señorita Cathy a la ladera del monte Etna a buscar esa castaña. Y otros deben buscar en la ciudad de Catania por algún rastro de los secuestradores y de la señorita Perséfone-

Hades emitió un gruñido en asentimiento.

-Yo me ofrezco a acompañar a la señorita Catherine al monte Etna- dijo Thanatos, para sorpresa de todos, y se volvió a su gemelo- será mejor que uno de nosotros se haga cargo de ello, ¿no? De todos modos ya tengo listo mi cuerpo temporal-

Hypnos asintió.

-Yo también iré- dijo Milo de pronto, haciendo que Camus diera un respingo de sorpresa, pero después sonrió levemente.

-Yo también- dijo Lydia.

-Eso está fuera de discusión, Lydi- le dijo Mu en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

-No puedes negarte, Mu- dijo Lydia, cruzándose de brazos- Agatha me mostró en sueños como es ese castaño. Yo soy la única que lo ha visto, y puedo identificarlo-

-Mu tiene razón, Lydia- dijo Aioria, cruzándose de brazos- yo también creo que no deberías de ir, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que tu también eres un objetivo para ellos. No nos hemos olvidado de la última vez-

Aioros apoyó lo que dijo su hermano asintiendo en silencio.

-Y yo también estoy de acuerdo con ellos- dijo el maestro Shion- seguro el hecho de que vayas de seguro está dentro de sus planes, Lydia. No podemos arriesgarnos-

-Maestro Shion, solo yo he visto el castaño- dijo Lydia- tiene que dejarme ir, no hay otra opción-

Los santos guardaron silencio, hasta que los dioses gemelos se miraron entre sí.

-De hecho, hay otra persona que ha visto el castaño, y eso eliminaría la necesidad de que la señorita tenga que ir- dijo Hypnos de pronto.

-¿Quién?- quiso saber el Patriarca.

Hypnos dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Con un movimiento de su mano, rasgó el aire, de arriba hacia abajo, creando un hueco en el espacio. De él emergió una figura humana, como si se tratara de una sombra. Era la sombra de una mujer, y poco a poco tomó forma. Lydia dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al reconocerla. La chica se dejó caer hacia delante, cayendo en brazos de Thanatos, quien impidió que cayera al suelo. Parecía estar hecha de aire, y Thanatos la detuvo como si fuera más ligera que una pluma.

-Ella es Agatha, la alumna de Arquímedes, al parecer el causante de todos estos problemas- dijo Hypnos con desdén, ante una sonrisa traviesa de Thanatos- ella está prisionera en el Mundo de los Sueños, como castigo por intervenir en los asuntos de los dioses-

Todos la miraron, perplejos.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó Saori.

-En este momento es solo un espíritu- dijo Hypnos- pero en un momento la despertaré y le daré un cuerpo temporal, como el de Thanatos, para que los guíe hacia el monte Etna-

Mu miró a Lydia, quien estaba realmente enojada. ¡Ella quería ir! ¿Porqué la subestimaban?¿por ser aprendiz o por ser la hermana menor de dos caballeros dorados? ¿o por ser una chica?

-Yo iré- dijo Camus por fin.

-Y yo- añadió Aioria- tengo una cuenta pendiente con esos sujetos-

-Bien, me parece- dijo Saori, y se volvió a los otros dioses, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Haremos otra avanzada- dijo Shion- para buscar a la señorita Perséfone y a los tres guerreros que nos faltan: Shun, Sorento y Aiacos, mientras los otros recuperan la castaña. Entre más pronto descubramos donde los tienen, mejor-

-Yo me ofrezco- dijo Aioros- yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos-

-Y yo- dijo Kanon.

-No, Kanon, yo soy quien debe ir- dijo Saga, tomando a su gemelo del brazo. Éste retiró su brazo con un gesto rápido- yo soy el santo de Géminis, después de todo-

-No, Saga- dijo Kanon en un tono que no admitía reproches- tú tienes una responsabilidad aquí en el Santuario, con dos personas muy importantes además de Athena. No te lo perdonarías si nuestros enemigos deciden atacar el Santuario y tu no estás aquí para protegerlos-

-Pero…- comenzó Saga.

-No, Saga- repitió Kanon con firmeza- tú tienes que cuidar a tu familia. A Casandra y a Kostas-

Al escuchar eso, Saga palideció, y asintió cabizbajo. Kanon sonrió levemente y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Necesitaré tomar prestada la armadura- dijo el gemelo menor, y su hermano asintió.

-Los generales marinos todos irán- dijo Julián Solo.

-Y los dos jueces- añadió Hades- yo estaré pendiente de ellos para apoyarlos en cuanto encuentren a mi esposa-

-Debe haber un espía en el Santuario- observó Camus tras un par de minutos de silencio- deberíamos esparcir el rumor falso. Por ejemplo, que iremos al Inframundo a buscar una manera de bloquear la esfera antes de entregarla-

-Camus tiene razón- dijo Shion- debe haber un espía, pues supieron en que momento atacar-

Mientras hablaban, Milo, lanzó una mirada a Cathy, y ésta sonrió levemente al atraparlo mirándola. Él no supo exactamente como interpretar esa sonrisa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos grupos salieron hacia sus respectivas misiones.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¡Disculpen mucho la tardanza! Aún no le hacía la revisión final al capítulo, y mi sesión de acupuntura hizo que mi cerebro funcionara en piloto automático. ¡Perdón! En compensación, este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias a **Karla** por su review.

Abby L.


	14. XIV: La Muerte que lloró la Muerte

**ARMONÍA**

XIV: LA MUERTE QUE LLORÓ LA MUERTE

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Antes de que todos partieran hacia sus propias misiones, el maestro Shion mandó llamar al June, cuando menos para informarles sobre lo que iba a ocurrir, pues por supuesto que ni siquiera estaba considerando enviarla a la misión. La amazona de bronce acudió al llamado, acompañada de Shaina y llevando a mister Darcy en sus brazos. Tan pronto como llegaron a presencia de Athena y Saori, y más específicamente, de Cathy, cuando el perro brincó de brazos de June y corrió a los pies de la violinista, brincando alrededor de ella, pero Cathy apenas se volteó a mirarlo.

 _Ruff ruff…_

Tan insistentemente y tan lastimosamente ladraba Mister Darcy, que Milo espontáneamente se inclinó y lo cargó en sus brazos, acariciándolo con un poco de ternura, y un poco más de melancolía. El perro gruñó un poco y lloriqueó, demandando más caricias de manos del santo, pues extrañaba las de su dueña. Milo sonrió tristemente y le acarició detrás de las orejas.

-No eres el único que sufre, Darcy- dijo Milo en voz baja, y le respondieron con un _ruff ruff-_ te entiendo, yo también anhelo su cariño de nuevo. Solo lo tuve por unos minutos, pero fue demasiado delicioso-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Pronto todos se pusieron en marcha. Mu decidió regresar al templo de Aries, junto con Aioros y Aioria fueron a despedirse de Sofía y de Lydia, o más bien a advertirle a ésta última que no los siguiera como había hecho la última vez con Mu y Saga. La joven aprendiz de Piscis no estaba impresionada por los argumentos de sus hermanos o de Mu.

-No importa lo que digan- dijo Lydia testarudamente- yo podría ir y encontrar ese castaño, pero prefirieron sacar a una persona muerta del Inframundo-

-No tienes nada que discutir, Lydia- dijo Aioria, subiendo un poco su tono de voz- aunque seas nuestra hermana, eres aprendiz, y debes obedecer lo que se te ordena-

Lydia se volvió iracunda hacia su hermano. No le hacía ni una pizca de gracia.

-Pequeña, tu presencia en esta misión está fuera de discusión- dijo Aioros en un tono más suave que su hermano, pero igual de firme- sabes que Greta te quiere regresar el favor por la nariz que le rompiste. Y sabes las sucias intenciones de Henry. De ninguna manera dejaremos que estés cerca de ellos, ni Mu tampoco-

Mu asintió, y le dirigió a Afrodita una mirada significativa.

-Lydia, sé razonable- comenzó a decir Sofía, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su cuñada- sabes que tus hermanos tienen razón. Esas personas son peligrosas-

-De todos modos iré de alguna manera, no me van a detener- dijo Lydia con decisión, ignorando a Sofía- no me digan que no puedo ir. ¡Esto es personal, y lo saben! Tengo tanto derecho a ir, como todos ustedes-

Mu la miró con cariño, tomó su rostro con sus manos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla con notable ternura, pero Lydia tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si se disculpara con ella.

-No, no lo harás, mi querida Lydi- le dijo Mu, mirándola a los ojos, y volviéndola a besar- lo siento muchísimo…-

-Por…- Lydia iba a preguntar porqué, pero pronto se sintió cansada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó a los brazos de Mu, completamente dormida. El santo de Aries suspiró, con una sonrisa resignada, y se volvió a Afrodita.

-Gracias, Afro- dijo Mu en voz baja- la llevaré a su habitación-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Sofía, alarmada, pues no estaba al tanto de la situación. Aioros la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla con cariño.

-Nada malo, Sofi- dijo Aioros- Lydia aún no es completamente inmune al veneno de las rosas de Afrodita, así que le pedimos que la arañe con una espina para hacerla dormir un rato, lo suficiente para cumplir nuestra misión sin que ella se cuele como hizo la última vez-

Los dos hermanos dorados rieron en voz baja. Vaya que Lydia podía ser tan terca como Aioria. Ambos se despidieron de su hermana menor dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a sus respectivas misiones, y Mu la llevó a la habitación de aprendices del templo de Piscis.

-Bueno, será mejor que regreses al templo del Patriarca- dijo Aioros, soltando a Sofi con suavidad.

-Aioros, ¿crees que pueda quedarme aquí con Lydia?- dijo Sofía. El santo de Sagitario la miró sospechosamente, pero Sofi tomó su mano- en caso de que los enemigos ataquen el Santuario, y Lydia aún esté dormida. Necesitará alguien que la despierte, ¿no?-

-En ese caso, yo mismo la despertaré, Sofía- dijo Afrodita con firmeza- el peligro de que te quedes aquí, es que si atacan el templo de Piscis, Lydia se quedará atrás para tratar de defenderte. Y ya viste lo terca que puede ser-

-Afro tiene razón, Sofi- susurró Aioros, tomando sus manos con cariño y presionando sus labios contra ambas- y yo podré pelear mucho más tranquilo si sé que estarás a salvo en el templo del Patriarca-

Sofía le iba a decir que no era mucha diferencia estar en el templo de Piscis o en el del Patriarca, pero sonrió y asintió. Aioros la abrazo con cariño y la besó.

-Vuelve a mí pronto, _amore mio_ \- dijo Sofía.

-Te lo prometo, Sofi- dijo Aioros.

Aioria los miró con un poco de envidia. Ojalá pudiera decirle a Marín algo antes de irse, pero no tenía la oportunidad ni siquiera de despedirse: la amazona se encontraba arreglando las defensas del Santuario. Mientras tanto, Mu llevaba a Lydia a su habitación en el templo de Piscis. Sabía que iba a aguantar en enojo de su chica cuando despertara, pero también sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que se fuera sola y se metiera en problemas. No esta vez.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

Hypnos miró a Thanatos, y después a la chica que estaba en los brazos de su gemelo. Suspiró resignado, sin gustarle mucho la idea de lo que tenían que hacer, pero sabía que no tenían otra opción: los santos de Athena no querían arriesgar a la aprendiz que conocía el castaño. Tenía que ser esa mujer.

El dios del sueño puso su índice en la frente de Agatha, y ésta despertó de su sueño. Dejó de ser una sombra y un cuerpo temporal se formó para ella. Thanatos sintió el cambio de peso el la chica que estaba en sus brazos, al ésta volverse sólida y no una simple sombra. El contorno de una estrella apareció en su frente por unos segundos, y después desapareció. Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Agatha, somnolienta- ¿dónde estoy?-

-Tenemos un trabajo para ti, Agatha- dijo Thanatos, sonriendo alegremente, ayudándola a ponerse de pie tan pronto estuvo bien despierta- así que disfrutarás de una corta vida temporal. No es un premio- añadió el dios al ver la cara disgustada de Agatha- realmente necesitamos tu ayuda-

Agatha lo evaluó con la mirada, mientras Thanatos sonreía e Hypnos ponía los ojos en blanco, fastidiado del optimismo de su hermano gemelo, y finalmente asintió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo Agatha.

-Acompañaremos, junto con algunos santos de Athena, a la señorita Caligo al monte Etna…- dijo Thanatos, y la chica sonrió. Ya sabía el resto.

x-x-x

 _Playa Negra, Catania_

Kanon había abierto un portal a otra dimensión en la playa negra de Catania. Por ella surgieron los cinco generales marinos, Radamanthys y Minos, así como Kanon, Aioros, Aioria, Milo y Camus, y Cathy y Agatha.

-Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Kanon al grupo que iría al monte Etna, antes de abrir otro portal a otra dimensión- ustedes tienen también una misión-

-No fallaremos- dijo Milo con convicción. Aioria asintió.

-Nosotros tampoco- dijo Minos- encontraremos a nuestra reina-

Kanon asintió. Abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y por ella desaparecieron Aioria, Milo y Camus con las dos chicas, pues Thanatos los encontraría en las faldas del Etna. Una vez que el portal se cerró, Kanon se volvió a los otros.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- preguntó el ex general marino.

-¿Podemos esperar en el castello Ursino?- preguntó Minos- ahí es donde se supone que se hará el intercambio mañana-

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Aioros- debe ser una trampa. El señor Hades dijo que parecía una cueva más que paredes de un castillo-

-Death Mask mencionó que había una ciudad subterránea en Catania- dijo Kanon de pronto- que la entrada era en el teatro romano-

Aioros se volvió a los espectros, y ambos asintieron.

-Bueno, si están todos de acuerdo- dijo Eo, pensativo- quizá nosotros, los generales marinos, podríamos patrullar a ciudad, mientras ustedes cuatro buscan en la ciudad subterránea. Nosotros podríamos distraer a los enemigos…-

-Y si necesitan ayuda, Kanon podría llamarnos, y acudiremos enseguida- dijo Isaac. Kanon asintió.

-Vamos, busquemos esa ciudad subterránea, antes de que nos salgan raíces- dijo Radamanthys en un tono severo, para disimular su preocupación por su reina y por Aiacos.

Los generales marinos se dispersaron por la ciudad. Los dos santos y los dos jueces se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, al teatro romano y, si tenían suerte, a la ciudad subterránea.

x-x-x

 _Base del monte Etna_

Los tres santos y las chicas salieron por el portal a otra dimensión que Kanon había abierto desde la playa negra hasta la base del volcán. El cráter estaba encendido y humeante. Agatha lo miró con sus ojos marrones, y sonrió. Era tal y como lo recordaba, todos esos años atrás. Esta vez Kallias no estaba con ella. Miró a su lado y vio al dios de la muerte, que iba caminando a su lado, y le lanzaba algunas miradas de tanto en tanto, que la hacían sonrojar un poco, pero sacudía su cabeza para quitarse el sonrojo. Los ojos del dios de la muerte le parecían atractivos y fascinantes.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la ladera oriental del volcán. Agatha y Thanatos lideraban el grupo, seguidos de Aioria y de Camus. Milo no se apartaba de Cathy, y la ayudó dos veces a evitar tropezar cuando sus pies tropezaron con las piedras del volcán. Ellos iban un poco más atrás del grupo. Cathy miraba al santo con curiosidad.

-¿Porqué eres tan amable conmigo, santo de Athena?- dijo la chica, la segunda vez que se había tropezado y que Milo había evitado que cayera al sueño.

-Porque me gustas- dijo Milo sin pensarlo- y porque sé que te gusta que sea tan adorable, ¿no es así, linda?- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Cathy alzó las cejas, confundida.

-¿Ah sí? Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Milo de Escorpión- dijo Cathy, con un tanto de una actitud llena de dignidad hacia el caballero- ¿es verdad eso de que te gusto? ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi misión?-

-Claro que sí me gustas- dijo Milo con su sonrisa encantadora, ignorando la advertencia de Cathy- sobre todo cuando no me estás gritando furiosa-

-No te grité, Milo de Escorpión- dijo Cathy, cruzando sus brazos, fingiéndose molesta, pero sin poder evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios- ¿y qué es exactamente lo que estás tratando de hacer? ¿porqué haces esto?-

-Porque quiero que te enamores de mí- dijo Milo con sinceridad. Camus y Aioria estaban pendientes de la conversación, pero no dijeron nada. Cathy, por su parte, se ruborizó.

-Eso no va a pasar, Milo de Escorpión- dijo Cathy, volteando su cabeza en dirección contraria- nunca un santo de Athena ha logrado enamorar a una ninfa-

Milo sintió una punzada de dolor en su ya dañado corazón, pero no quito su sonrisa.

-Yo seré el primero en lograrlo entonces- dijo Milo sin dejar de sonreír- admítelo, Cathy, no podrás resistirte-

Cathy volvió a sonreír, y sacudió la cabeza, pero con una expresión escéptica.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Sofía había regresado al templo del Patriarca tan pronto como Aioros y los otros habían partido, y se había encontrado ahí a Casandra con Kostas, que estaban siendo acompañados por Saga. Al no tener su armadura, Shion le había ordenado quedarse también en el templo del Patriarca y, en caso de un ataque al Santuario, que usara su cosmo para crear un laberinto en el templo de Géminis. Eso no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia al gemelo mayor.

-Espero que no tengas que pelear, Saga- le había dicho Casandra- además, eso significaría que habrán vencido a Mu y a Alde, y eso no me gustaría-

Saga asintió levemente, y atrajo a Kostas a su regazo.

-No estés triste, papá- le dijo Kostas abrazándolo y sonriendo- tío Kanon va a cuidar bien de tu armadura-

Saga sonrió, y devolvió el abrazo al pequeño con cariño.

-No me preocupo por mi armadura, enano, sino por el cabezadura de Kanon- dijo Saga, haciendo que Kostas soltara una risita- que se meta en problemas-

-Aioros vigilará que tu hermano no sea lastimado- dijo Sofía, sonriendo levemente- además, Kanon no es ningún débil. Lo sabes, Saga-

-Lo sé, Sofi- dijo Saga, asintiendo, y llevándose una mano al corazón- solo que tengo un presentimiento extraño-

Casandra levantó la vista, y Sofía lo miró con curiosidad.

-Cosa de gemelos, Casy, es difícil de explicar- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros- siento que algo va a pasarle a Kanon, pero no sé si será bueno o malo-

-Va a ser bueno seguramente, Saga- dijo Casandra- van a regresar victoriosos-

Saga iba a decir algo, cuando Shion y Saori se acercaron a ellos.

-Señoritas, más vale que ustedes dos y Kostas suban con la señorita Athena a sus habitaciones- dijo Shion, con una expresión preocupada y nada contenta- Mu nos acaba de avisar. Ya han comenzado a atacarnos. Saga, prepárate a crear el laberinto del templo de Géminis-

Saga asintió y se levantó, pero Sofía se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Lydia está dormida en el templo de Piscis, maestro Shion- dijo Sofía.

-Ya le avisé a Afrodita, señorita Sofía- dijo Shion- no tiene porqué preocuparse. Si Lydia no despierta para cuando crucen Géminis, si es que llegan a cruzarlo, yo mismo iré por ella y la traeré aquí para que esté a salvo-

Sofía sonrió, más aliviada. Aunque fuera una aprendiz dorada, Lydia era la hermana pequeña de Aioros, y Sofi se sentía algo responsable de ella ahora que su chico no estaba. Acompañó a Casandra y a Kostas a la villa de Athena, y Saga se preparó para crear el laberinto del templo de Géminis desde donde se encontraba.

x-x-x

 _Via Etnea, Centro de Catania_

-¿Entonces ese es el teatro romano?- preguntó Minos, alzando las cejas.

El espectro no estaba ni un poco impresionado. Parecía un gran hueco en el suelo. No, parecía un teatro hundido, sobre el que simplemente habían construido una calle y varios edificios.

-Debe ser, es tal y como describió Death Mask- dijo Kanon.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo Aioros, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba ese lugar: le recordaba demasiado lo sucedido en la isla de Milos, de cuando Sofi estuvo en peligro. Se llevó la mano al corazón. No le dolía. Había tomado religiosamente las pastillas que su hermosa chica le había indicado, y todo dolor había desaparecido hasta ahora. Tomo aire- no podemos simplemente entrar por la puerta, ¿o sí?-

-Mira, hay varias entradas- dijo Minos en voz alta, señalándolas- y todas tienen un olor húmedo y azufrado, como dijo el señor Hades. Debe ser aquí. Quizá podríamos probar una puerta cada uno de nosotros-

-No se diga más- dijo Kanon en un tono definitivo, liderando el grupo- entremos, y ustedes avisarán a Hades donde estamos-

Radamanthys y Minos asintieron, y los cuatro entraron por los arcos del antiguo teatro romano a la ciudad subterránea de Catania.

x-x-x

 _Ladera Oriental del monte Etna_

El grupo iba siguiendo a Agatha, caminando hacia el castaño de los Cien Caballos. Thanatos, que era un dios en su cuerpo temporal, intentaba no llamar mucho la atención de los turistas que iban a escalar el volcán o a descender en bicicleta. Pero los santos de Athena en armadura dorada no eran de mucha ayuda.

Milo había continuado intentando hacer conversación con Cathy, y esta, como que queriendo o no, intentaba ignorarlo, aunque sin éxito. Los dos iban hasta atrás, no muy lejos de Camus y Aioria.

De pronto, todos los presentes sintieron un cosmo agresivo, el cual venía de la parte más alta de la ladera. Sintiendo prácticamente el calor del fuego en su rostro, Milo abrazó a Cathy, la levantó en sus brazos y dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando que una bola de fuego azul los golpeara a ambos.

-¡Milo!- exclamó Cathy, asustada. Milo volvió a saltar junto con ella, esquivando otra bola de fuego lanzada contra ellos. Ella se aferró al joven santo de Athena, aliviada de que él la hubiera retirado del camino del fuego- Milo, yo…-

-Después me agradeces, preciosa- dijo Milo sin soltarla y sin mirarla, buscando con su cosmo el origen de los ataques para esquivarlo más rápido- parece que estos sujetos no se van a rendir…-

Milo levantó la vista. Al menos había seis enemigos, que se lanzaron contra ellos. Thanatos rápidamente protegió a Agatha, tomándola en sus brazos y corriendo en la dirección que ella le indicó, incluso arriesgando su cuerpo temporal: sabía lo difícil que iba a ser poder volver a revivirla si llegaban a lastimarla, pero no lo hacía necesariamente por esa razón. Aioria y Camus estaban en guardia.

-Milo, apresúrate junto con Cathy tras Thanatos y Agatha- le dijo Aioria, mientras encendía su cosmo y se preparaba para pelear contra los enemigos que se acercaban a ellos- nosotros nos encargaremos. ¡Corre!-

-Pero…- comenzó Milo.

-¡Vete!- exclamó Aioria.

Milo obedeció y, sin soltar a la chica, corrió tras Thanatos para mantener segura a Cathy, quien seguía ovillada entre sus brazos. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos: otros dos hombres se interpusieron en su camino. Milo frunció el entrecejo y, tomando a Cathy con una sola mano, preparó su ataque.

-SCARLET NEEDLE!- exclamó el joven santo de Escorpión, y los dos enemigos inmediatamente se arrepintieron de haberse metido con él.

-¡Cuidado, Milo!- exclamó Cathy, señalando a - ¡detrás de ti!-

Otro de los hombres, con su puño envuelto en el fuego azul que ya habían visto antes, atacó al santo de Escorpión, pero solo alcanzó a golpear su armadura. Milo lo atacó igual que a los otros dos, y el enemigo cayó.

-¿Estás bien, linda?- preguntó Milo a la chica tan pronto como hubo vencido a su enemigo, con un tono preocupado, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida. Cathy asintió- bien, continuemos-

-¿Y los demás?- dijo Cathy.

-Ellos estarán bien, están peleando para que nosotros podamos avanzar- dijo Milo en un tono entristecido- tenemos que seguir a Agatha y a Thanatos-

Mientras tanto Camus y Aioria se quedaron peleando con seis enemigos. Reconociendo el ataque de fuego azul que lo dejó agonizando de dolor todo un día, Aioria se emocionó dando golpes y patadas a todos los enemigos, en vez de hacer sus ataques de cosmo. Tenía que liberar todo su coraje embotellado por aquella situación. Camus solo sacó de combate a uno de los enemigos, y Aioria terminó con los otros cinco. Una vez vencidos todos enemigos, los dos santos se apresuraron a seguir a los otros.

x-x-x

 _Entrada a la ciudad subterránea_

Aioros se detuvo en la entrada. Esas cuevas daban una sensación que helaba la sangre, y su corazón volvió a dar la punzada habitual que siempre daba. Bah, síndrome de Takotsubo. Aunque había tomado su medicina por cariño a Sofi, él sabía que no podía ser eso. Seguro era reflujo, o algo así. No tenía su corazón roto. Respiró hondo y entró, seguido de Kanon y de los dos jueces.

Apenas pasando el arco de la entrada, había un grupo de guardias que intentaron detenerlos. Con relativa facilidad, Radamanthys los venció sin usar su poder especial, sino con un simple movimiento de su mano.

-¿Estas basuras son las que tienen a nuestra reina?- dijo Radamanthys despectivamente- ¿no tendrán objeción en que eliminemos a algunas cucarachas, santos de Athena?-

-Ninguna, Radamanthys- dijo Kanon, sonriendo levemente- ni siquiera Aioros tendrá objeción alguna, mucho menos después de lo que le hicieron la última vez-

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Minos, curioso.

-Secuestraron a mi chica, y la hicieron caer en un coma diabético- dijo Aioros- a cambio de dejarla ir querían que traicionara a Athena y les ayudara a obtener la esfera también. Casi la pierdo-

Minos frunció el entrecejo, sin poder creer la vileza de sus enemigos. Secuestrar a chicas inocentes. No podía creer que la linda Sofi, la que había conocido en el Santuario, hubiera estado en el peligro que decía Aioros.

-Basta de charlas- dijo Kanon, cruzándose de brazos- los otros deben estar a punto de encontrar la castaña, y necesitan que nosotros estemos donde está la señorita Elizabeth y los otros para poderla liberar-

Los dos espectros y Aioros asintieron, y siguieron a Kanon hacia el interior de los oscuros túneles. Los cuatro sintieron como si se les helara la sangre al entrar a esa oscuridad. Como si sintieran que algo en su interior les fallara. No eran sus cosmos, éstos brillaban con más fuerza que nunca ante el prospecto de las próximas. Era otra cosa en su interior que comenzaba a fallar. El valor. O el coraje. Sentían algo que podía hacer que los más poderosos perdieran. Sentían miedo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Shion apareció en el duodécimo templo, para sorpresa de Afrodita, quien no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Sabía que esas no eran buenas noticias.

-¡Maestro!- exclamó el santo de Piscis- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Seguro lo sentiste, Afro- dijo el Patriarca cabizbajo- Mu me avisó que está a punto de ser vencido por los enemigos, y varios de ellos pasaron a Tauro y a Géminis. Son tantos que un solo santo dorado no los puede detener, algunos se escapan mientras los otros pelean-

Afrodita asintió, y se preparó para pelear.

-¿Lydia sigue dormida?- preguntó Shion, y Afrodita asintió.

-Sí, maestro, y seguirá así por un par de horas al parecer- dijo Afrodita- Mu me lo pidió así, no quería que ella se expusiera en esta pelea en particular, sobre todo porque sabemos que ellos la están amenazando específicamente-

-Yo estuve de acuerdo con él- dijo el Patriarca- de hecho, yo fui quien se lo sugerí a Mu. La llevaré al templo de Athena con las otras dos chicas y el pequeño de Saga-

Afrodita estuvo de acuerdo, y asintió aliviado. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo por que los enemigos llegaran a su templo. Sabía que Lydia estaría mejor protegida junto con Athena y las chicas. Suspiró mientras que Shion iba por la chica a su habitación. Lydia aún estaba muy dormida por la rosa de Afrodita. El Patriarca se sentía algo culpable por hacerle eso, pero junto con Mu y sus dos hermanos habían acordado de que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Lo lamento mucho, hija- dijo Shion, levantándola en sus brazos, para después teletransportarse a la villa de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Ladera oriental del Etna_

Seguida de cerca por Thanatos, Agatha condujo al grupo al valle del Etna y se dirigieron a la ladera oriental. Una vez que todos los enemigos habían sido vencidos, Milo se había visto forzado a volver a poner a Cathy al suelo, pero no se alejaba para nada de ella. Cathy lo miraba de reojo. Claro que ella recordaba cuando solo era Cathy y como le gustaba el joven caballero de Escorpión, sobre todo su encantadora sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho más que un poco.

¡Pero ella estaba muy por encima de esas tentaciones humanas y frívolas! ¡Ella era una ninfa, por todos los dioses! Una de las acompañantes de Perséfone en el Olimpo y en el Inframundo. Pero ese caballero era… ¿porqué tenía que tener una sonrisa tan encantadora?

Milo captó su mirada, y sonrió, como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos. ¡Maldita sea esa sonrisa de tiburón! Odiaba, y a la vez, le encantaba hasta el último diente de esa sonrisa.

-Estabas pensando en mí, ¿verdad?- le dijo Milo, guiñándole un ojo. Cathy se ruborizó.

-No, por supuesto que no. No todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Cathy, y se cruzó de brazos, suspirando- Milo de Escorpión, creo que tenemos que hablar-

-Oh, dioses- dijo Milo, fingiendo una mueca de dolor, pero sin dejar de sonreír- cuando una chica linda dice eso, no es de esperarse una conversación agradable-

-Quiero saber… tus intenciones conmigo… con Cathy- dijo Cathy, o Caligo, o como se llame, ignorando lo que había dicho Milo- no quiero ser vista como una conquista nada más. No lo soy. No lo seré-

-Para mí no eres una conquista ni una recompensa, preciosa- dijo Milo, borrando su sonrisa, esta vez genuinamente ofendido por lo que dijo la chica. Sí, antes era un casanova y un hombre de lo peor, pero estaba vez sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

-Lo siento- dijo Cathy al ver su mirada, y luego sacudió la cabeza. ¿Estaba disculpándose por decir la verdad? Ya no sabía ni que pensaba o sentía.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues rápidamente los alcanzaron Aioria y Camus, quienes aunque guardaron su distancia, parecía que escuchaban todo.

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó Agatha por fin, mostrándoles un árbol frente a ellos- _il Castagno dei Centi Cavalli_ -

Lo que se podía ver era un conjunto de troncos acomodados de manera circular. El castaño tenía largas ramas que casi tocaban el suelo, y no eran tan difíciles de alcanzar.

-Menos mal- dijo Thanatos, sonriendo levemente- ¿y la señorita Cathy tiene que tomar una castaña solamente y ya?-

-Tiene que tomarla y guardarla. Cuando esté en la presencia de la señora Perséfone, debe poner la castaña sobre su pecho y luego sobre el de ella- respondió Agatha- así se transferirá del alma de ella al de la señora Perséfone-

Todos se acercaron, curiosos al enorme árbol. De hecho, incluso Thanatos se sintió abrumado ante la presencia de un ser vivo tan antiguo como él mismo. Se podía respirar en el aire la vejez del árbol.

Cathy se acercó y, con la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella, estiró su mano para tomar la castaña más próxima a ella. Agatha sonrió, pues su misión de dos mil doscientos años estaba a punto de terminarse, y por fin podría descansar en paz en su prisión en el Morphia, y pensó que le gustaría que su querido amigo Kallias estuviera ahí para verlo. Los dedos de Cathy se cerraron alrededor de la castaña frente a los ojos de Agatha, y un impulso eléctrico invadió a la chica y se esparció incluso en el suelo sobre el cual estaban parados. La castaña brilló, y se volvió color dorado.

Milo se acercó a Cathy y, aliviado por ella, la abrazó. Ella no lo rechazó. Le gustaban los abrazos. Thanatos también respiró por fin, al ver que había una gran esperanza de salvar a su reina. No se había equivocado en confiar en Agatha.

De pronto, un grito ahogado los hizo volverse de golpe. Uno de los enemigos, un hombre con armadura negra, los había seguido y se había acercado al grupo sin ser visto. Se acercó por detrás de Agatha, quien era la que estaba más alejada del castaño, y atravesó su abdomen de lado a lado con su espada.

-¡No!- exclamó Cathy, guardándose la castaña en el bolsillo de su vestido y llevándose las manos a la boca. Milo se colocó frente a ella, y no dejó de mirar a su alrededor, por si las dudas otro enemigo se acercaba.

Camus y Aioria estaban furiosos y encendieron sus cosmos, pero fue Thanatos quien, con un leve movimiento de su mano, terminó con la vida del enemigo. Cathy estaba horrorizada, y hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Milo, quien le acarició los cabellos con sumo cariño, intentando tranquilizarla. El dios de la muerte miró al enemigo caído con fría furia solo por un par de segundos, y se volvió a Agatha, quien estaba tumbada en el suelo, borbotones de sangre saliendo de la herida de su abdomen.

-Señorita Agatha- dijo Thanatos en un tono triste, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Se puso de rodillas junto a ella, y la besó con un poco de cariño en la frente.

-Señor…Thanatos- dijo Agatha, con lágrimas en sus ojos y apretando la herida de su abdomen con su mano, intentando en vano enllentecer la pérdida de sangre. Su vestido blanco se había vuelto completamente rojo con su propia sangre- mi misión… ya está cumplida. Por favor… recoja mi alma… regrésela a su prisión…-

-Pero Agatha…- dijo el dios de la muerte, vacilando por unos momentos, pero poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de la chica.

-Por favor… por favor, señor Thanatos- suplicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Thanatos presionó su pecho suavemente, y los ojos de Agatha se cerraron. Todo dolor desapareció, y su cuerpo se relajo. Cuando el dios de la muerte levantó la mano, de su cuerpo salió el alma de la chica, una forma espectral de ella misma. Thanatos la depositó suavemente en sus brazos, y la beso en la mejilla.

-¡Morpheus!- exclamó Thanatos, y el otro dios apareció abriendo una brecha en el espacio. El gobernante de Morphia se puso de rodillas al llegar.

-Sí, señor Thanatos- dijo Morpheus.

-Llévala con cuidado a su prisión de sueños- dijo Thanatos, entregándosela. Morpheus la tomó con cuidado, y se dispuso a regresar de la misma manera en al que había llegado, cuando Thanatos volvió a hablar- y… pídele a Phantasos que cree un buen sueño para ella-

-Sí, señor, como ordene- dijo Morpheus, y desapareció.

Thanatos se volvió hacia los santos y a Cathy, con mucha más seriedad de la que había mostrado previamente durante todo el camino.

-Hemos cumplido nuestra parte de la misión- dijo Thanatos en un tono triste y solemne- ahora, enciendan sus cosmos, santos de Athena, para avisar a sus compañeros y a los jueces donde estamos-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¡Por favor, no me maten! Aún no es hora de que suceda algo con Thanatos, por lo que Agatha no podía seguir ahí. Milo está pagando todas las que hizo. Les mando un enorme abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. XV: Trampas

**ARMONÍA**

XV: TRAMPAS

 _Cámara principal,_ _Ciudad subterránea, Catania_

Bellini esperaba impacientemente noticias de sus hombres. No esperaba que Hades cumpliera y le entregara la esfera, sino que sabía que él, con ayuda de Athena, intentarían rescatar a los rehenes en Catania. Había enviado a una gran parte de sus fuerzas al Santuario para tomar lo que necesitaban: la esfera o el manuscrito, y a Lydia. Aún no perdonaban a los santos por sus intervenciones previas.

Supo que un grupo con tres santos de Athena y uno de los dioses gemelos cerca, en una de las laderas del Etna, y rió, burlándose de ellos, pensando que habían creído que tendría a sus prisioneros ahí.

Henry llegó, con un aspecto molesto.

-Sigues con eso, Henry- dijo Bellini al verlo- Greta cometió un error. Yo personalmente pedí a nuestros hombres que intenten traer a Lydia, sin ningún daño. Sabes que ella se lanzará de cabeza a la pelea, igual que la otra vez. Ya sabes que podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella-

Henry no respondió de inmediato. Aún estaba muy molesto por lo ocurrido en la isla de Milos, pero eso no era por lo que había ido a ver a Bellini.

-Tenemos un asunto más urgente que atender por el momento, Emmanuelle- dijo Henry- los dos jueces restantes están dentro de la ciudad subterránea. También dos caballeros de Athena, y uno de ellos es ese Aioros-

Bellini, quien había fruncido el entrecejo, sonrió de pronto.

-No pudimos haber tenido mejor suerte, Henry- dijo Bellini- veremos si Greta y tú le hicieron a ese caballero todo el daño que creo-

-Dañamos permanentemente su corazón la última vez- dijo Henry- de eso estoy seguro-

-Bien, entonces dile a los otros que hagan que se separen- dijo Bellini con una sonrisa- y mueve a los prisioneros a los puntos que designamos. Nuestros amos están impacientes-

x-x-x

 _Túneles, Ciudad Subterránea_

Kanon, Aioros y los jueces llegaron a un estrecho donde un túnel se dividía en dos, y sintieron cosmos en ambas direcciones.

-Creo que tendremos que dividirnos- dijo Kanon, desganado- y aún no siento el cosmo de Milo y los otros-

-¿Habrán fallado?- preguntó Minos.

-No lo creo- dijo Radamanthys, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente- saben lo que está en riesgo. Mucho menos con el señor Thanatos de su lado-

-Radamanthys tiene razón- dijo Kanon- no fallarán-

-Entonces separémonos- dijo Aioros- yo iré con Minos por la derecha, y Radamanthys con Kanon por la izquierda-

Kanon sonrió levemente. Eso le agradaría a Radamanthys, pues su carácter y el de Aioros chocaban, y el espectro de Wyvern no soportaba al santo de Sagitario.

-Vamos, viejo amigo- le dijo Kanon, dándole una palmada a Radamanthys en la espalda. Éste solo gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el ancho pasillo del lado izquierdo. Minos y Aioros hicieron lo mismo por el camino de la derecha.

Conforme caminaban, Minos no pudo evitar notar que, en un par de veces, Aioros hizo un gesto extraño, como de dolor, y se tocó el pecho. No lo culpaba. Él mismo sentía el aire cada vez más cerrado y una extraña sensación opresiva en el pecho, como si un horrible terror fuera a apoderarse de él.

Aioros, por su parte, soportaba un creciente dolor en el pecho. No sabía porqué sucedía eso de nuevo. Había sido bueno y había tomado los medicamentos que Sofi le había dado, y el dolor había desaparecido por completo hasta ese momento.

De pronto, al menos cinco de los hombres cayeron sobre ellos y comenzaron a atacarlos. Ninguno de ellos era rival para un caballero dorado o un espectro, mucho menos a los dos juntos. Fácilmente los vencieron, excepto al último, cuando un súbito dolor en el corazón de Aioros lo distrajo, e hizo que el hombre clavara su espada en un área descubierta de su armadura, en su muslo izquierdo. El joven hizo una mueca de dolor, pero con un golpe rápido y con toda su fuerza, logró vencer al enemigo.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas, extrañado por el comportamiento del caballero, y ocultando un poco de preocupación.

-Lo estoy, Minos, no es nada- dijo Aioros con seguridad.

Y entonces fue cuando Aioros entendió lo que había pasado. Toda la tortura que Greta le había hecho pasar previamente con la sola idea de perder a Sofi era lo que le había dañado permanentemente su corazón. Aquello había sido intencional, y Sofi tenía razón. Le habían roto el corazón. Fue entonces cuando pasó. Su enojo sustituyó toda sensación de terror en su alma. Haría pagar a esos tres todo lo que habían hecho.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Aioros, y Minos asintió.

x-x-x

 _Túnel izquierdo, ciudad subterránea_

Kanon y Radamanthys avanzaban en silencio por el túnel. Conforme se internaban en él, más cerrado el aire, y el fuerte olor a azufre comenzaba a fastidiarlos. No encontraron enemigos. Al llegar al final del pasillo, encontraron una figura cabizbaja adosada a una de las columnas. Era un hombre y, por el color de sus cabellos, Radamanthys no tardó en reconocerlo.

-Es Aiacos- dijo el espectro e Wyvern con una expresión preocupada. No en vano él y Minos eran sus mejores amigos. Radamanthys aceleró el paso, seguido rápidamente de Kanon, y llegaron a donde Aiacos estaba atado a la columna.

Aiacos estaba inconsciente, con su camisa sucia y manchada de su propia sangre, con varias heridas, tal y como Hades les había informado. El espectro de Wyvern frunció el entrecejo lleno de horror al verlo tan lastimado. Estaba cabizbajo, y murmuraba en sueños solo dos palabras.

-No…Vi…Violate…no…- dijo Aiacos en sueños, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, inmerso en lo que parecía ser una terrible pesadilla.

Radamanthys alzó las cejas. No sabía que clase de sueño estaría teniendo, pero lo mejor era despertarlo pronto. Kanon rompió sus ataduras con facilidad, y el espectro de Wyvern sacudió levemente a su amigo para despertarlo. Tardó un par de minutos, pero finalmente Aiacos abrió los ojos, y miró a Radamanthys como si no lo mirara.

-Es terrible…- dijo Aiacos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- el Inframundo estaba en llamas, y Violate, ella también…-

-Estabas soñando, Aiacos, nada de eso es real- le dijo Radamanthys, inclinándose hacia él, palmeándole el hombro con cuidado de no lastimarlo- fuste capturado, ¿recuerdas? No te preocupes, ya estás bien. Vamos, no querrás privar a Violate de esta oportunidad de mimarte, ¿o sí?-

Aiacos volvió a abrir los ojos y miró de nuevo a Radamanthys y luego a Kanon junto a él. Su mirada cambió de pronto, de confundida y temerosa, a una sorprendida y llena de reconocimiento.

-Radamanthys… ¡esto es una trampa! Yo…- comenzó a decir Aiacos en voz alta, pero fue demasiado tarde. El suelo bajo ellos desapareció, y los tres cayeron al vacío.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion estaba doblando un pedazo de papel entre sus manos para intentar liberar la tensión que sentía. No podía sentir el cosmo de Mu, sabía que Aldebarán estaba herido, y Saga, quien estaba junto a él, estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en mantener el laberinto del templo de Géminis. Algunos enemigos habían podido subir a Cáncer y, al encontrar el templo de Leo vacío, habían podido pasar a Virgo y unos pocos a Libra. Aún no recibía noticias de Shura o de Afrodita, pero sus cosmos estaban ya encendidos, y supuso que estarían peleando también.

No quiso dejar a las chicas solas en la villa de Athena, en caso de que alguno de los invasores escapase hacia ellas, por lo que había decidido dejarlas en sus habitaciones detrás de la sala del trono. Shion levantó la vista y miró a Saga, quien aún seguía concentrado con todo su cosmo en mantener el laberinto.

De pronto, un fuerte grito de guerra rompió la concentración de Saga por un momento, y al menos doce hombres atacaron el templo del Patriarca. Saga miró con aprensión hacia atrás, hacia la puerta detrás de la cual estaba su familia. Además, hizo una mueca al tener una horrible sensación, un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo malo le había pasado a Kanon.

-¡Saga!¡detrás de ti!- exclamó Shion, y el santo de Géminis se volvió, justo a tiempo para esquivar uno de los ataques.

Alcanzó a ver uno de los hombres acercarse a la puerta tras la cual estaban las chicas.

-Oh, no, no lo harás- dijo Saga, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!-

El fuerte ataque del santo de Géminis barrió con todos los enemigos, excepto dos, que nuevamente atacaron el sitio donde estaban Kostas y las chicas, pensando que ahí era donde escondían la esfera. Saga y Shion iban a volver a atacar, cuando otros dos enemigos, que creían caídos, los atacaron por la espalda, e impidieron que detuvieran a los enemigos.

Los dos enemigos abrieron la puerta. Fueron expulsados hacia atrás por una lluvia de pequeñas rosas rojas, no las suficientes para acabar con ellos, pero fue una suficiente distracción para que Saga y Shion pudieran deshacerse de los otros enemigos y volverse hacia ellos. Lydia había llevado a cabo su ataque con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún se sentía un poco adormilada por lo que había hecho Afrodita, y cayó de rodillas, agotada, y fue ayudada por Casandra y Sofía.

Kostas, asustado, corrió del lado de su mamá hacia Saga, quien vio a su pequeño corriendo hacia él. Rápidamente, el caballero de Géminis lo tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y encendió su cosmo, finalmente venciendo al último de los enemigos. Kostas miró a su papá, asombrado.

-¿Estás bien, Kostas?- dijo Saga, volviéndose a él una vez que se había cerciorado de que todos los enemigos fueron vencidos, y el pequeño asintió- no vuelvas a alejarte así de tu mamá, sobre todo cuando estoy peleando, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, papá- dijo el pequeño- perdóname, me asusté-

Saga levantó la vista, y vio a las chicas, aliviado. Shion recorrió con su cosmo el resto del Santuario, y se dio cuenta de que todas las peleas habían terminado. Decidió dejar a Saga en el templo donde estaban, y bajar a ver los daños que los enemigos habían hecho.

x-x-x

 _Túnel derecho, Ciudad subterránea_

Aioros y Minos se detuvieron de golpe. Sintieron una fluctuación en los cosmos de Radamanthys y de Kanon, como si ellos estuvieran en problemas. Minos incluso sintió el debilitado cosmo de Aiacos junto a ellos dos.

-¿Crees que…?- dijo Aioros. Minos se encogió de hombros- sigamos, tenemos que encontrar a los otros-

Minos asintió, y ambos siguieron caminando, con su cosmo alerta por si llegaban a ver a algún enemigo. Conforme avanzaban, sintieron el olor a azufre cada vez más fuerte y molesto. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vieron un bulto al fondo del pasillo, atado y tumbado en el suelo. Aioros entrecerró los ojos para enfocar, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad. Y lo reconoció.

-¡Sorento!- dijo Aioros, e iba a comenzar a correr hacia él, pero Minos lo detuvo- ¿qué sucede?-

-Puede que Radamanthys y Kanon se hayan encontrado con un truco de los enemigos- dijo Minos- debemos tener cuidado-

Aioros alzó las cejas, y observó a Minos acercarse a Sorrento con cuidado. El joven general marino parecía tener una horrible pesadilla. Aioros se acercó también y lo movió con cuidado.

-No… por favor- murmuraba en sueños el general de Sirena.

-Sorento, despierta- dijo Aioros en voz baja, mientras que Minos lo desataba y lo ayudaba a incorporarse, sentado en el suelo- estás teniendo una pesadilla, despierta-

Los ojos color rosa de Sorento se abrieron con dificultad, y miró alternadamente a los recién llegados como si estuviera confundido. De repente, abrió los ojos grandemente y palideció.

-No, ustedes…tienen que irse…- dijo Sorento, casi sin aliento- es una trampa…-

Apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras, el techo del túnel comenzó a resquebrajarse y, gruesos trozos de roca amenazaron con caer sobre ellos.

x-x-x

 _Túnel Izquierdo, ciudad Subterránea_

Tan pronto como el suelo desapareció y comenzaron a caer, Kanon encendió su cosmo y abrió un portal a otra dimensión justo debajo de ellos, que los transportó directo de regreso al pasillo, unos pasos antes de que desapareciera el suelo. Los dos espectros y Kanon cayeron pesadamente al suelo, pero aliviados de haber sobrevivido eso.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Kanon, suspirando de alivio.

-Y que lo digas- estuvo de acuerdo Radamanthys, y se volvió al juez de Garuda- ¿Aiacos?¿te sientes bien?-

Aiacos asintió con una expresión orgullosa, aunque era evidente para su compañero que no parecía tener buen aspecto. El espectro de Garuda estaba pálido y se sentía nauseoso. No podía ponerse de pie por sí solo, y estaba apoyado de Radamanthys.

-Creo que deberías regresar con él a Atenas lo más pronto posible, Radamanthys- observó Kanon, señalando al afectado juez- no tiene buen aspecto. Puedo abrir un portal a otra dimensión-

-Ni hablar- dijo Radamanthys- yo vine a buscar a mi reina, y no me iré sin ella-

-Sé razonable, Radamanthys- le dijo Kanon con paciencia, pues entendía por completo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que el otro espectro necesitaba ayuda- yo tengo que quedarme para traer a la señorita Cathy y a los otros. Y Aiacos no está bien, y ni siquiera tiene su sapuri…-

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí- dijo Aiacos, respirando hondo y empujando a Radamanthys para hacer que lo soltara. Se tambaleó un poco pero se pudo mantener de pie sin caer y sin tambalearse- yo tampoco me puedo ir sin ella-

Kanon iba a decir algo, pero Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kanon, resignado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hay una nueva bifurcación en el camino- dijo Radamanthys, señalando un sitio donde el túnel se dividía en dos- creo que deberíamos dividirnos-

-De acuerdo- dijo Kanon- yo tomaré el de la derecha. Nos veremos de regreso cuando encendamos nuestros cosmos-

Radamanthys asintió, y caminó por el túnel de la izquierda, acompañado por Aiacos. Kanon, a quien no le gustaba ni una pizca el aspecto herido del juez de Garuda y se preocupaba mucho por el hecho de que el joven espectro siguiera en esa misión, suspiró y comenzó a correr por el túnel de la derecha. No hubo dado tres pasos cuando alguien le salió el paso y chocó con esa persona, tumbándola al suelo.

La persona con la que chocó dejó escapar un pequeño grito al caer al suelo, y se dio cuenta que era una mujer con la que había chocado. Al principio pensó que era Greta, pues tenía cabellos que brillaban con la luz del cosmo del gemelo, y se puso en guardia, pero se dio cuenta que ésta era una mujer mucho más pequeña de estatura.

-Lo… lo siento, señorita- dijo Kanon sin pensar, inclinándose y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Se encontró con un par de enormes ojos verdes, que brillaban con fuerza y belleza al mirar los suyos. Sus cabellos no eran rubios, sino castaños muy claros, largos y un poco ondulados. Llevaba puesto un vestido color aqua y de su cuello pendía un collar con un dije color azul rey. En sus brazos llevaba un pequeño libro de pasta roja. La chica caminaba por aquellos horrendos túneles con sus pequeñas sandalias color marrón, distraída, hasta que chocó con el joven. Ella lo miraba fijamente, con sorpresa y admiración.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Kanon, mirándolo sorprendido- ¿qué estás haciendo en un lugar como éste?-

La chica tomó la mano de Kanon, y se dejó levantar por él, sin soltar su libro, el cual permanecía junto a su pecho. Sonrió levemente, y vio que, a pesar de no ser tan pequeña como Athena o Lydia, tenía una mirada hermosa y llena de inocencia.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir ella con una voz muy dulce, pero una voz furiosa que Kanon no conocía resonó por todo el túnel.

-¡Satu!- exclamó la furiosa voz a lo lejos. La chica dio un respingo, palideció y soltó la mano de Kanon, para echarse a correr en dirección opuesta a la que había el gemelo estado caminando. Kanon tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pues no podía dejar de ver a la chica mientras se alejaba.

-¡No, espera!- dijo Kanon, corriendo tras ella. Pero la chica pronto desapareció entre los túneles de la ciudad subterránea. Kanon miró a su alrededor, embelesado y confundido, pero no la encontró. Era como si hubiera aparecido de pronto, y después desaparecido.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó el gemelo, mirando su mano. La había tocado, había sentido que era real, ¿cómo había desaparecido?

Sin saber si había sido real o lo había soñado, siguió caminando por el túnel. Lo podía sentir cerca de él. El cosmo de Shun, y sabía que iba por la dirección correcta. No pudo avanzar mucho, pues otros cuatro hombres cayeron sobre él y comenzaron a atacarlo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Primero que nada, Shion bajó a toda prisa al primer templo, pues estaba preocupado por la falta de comunicación de Mu. El Patriarca no detuvo a Lydia, pues ella, una vez que se sintió lo bastante despierta, estaba muy preocupada también por el santo de Aries, que hasta se había olvidado del engaño que había sufrido antes de la batalla.

El caballero de Aries estaba vivo, aunque muy herido e inconsciente. Shion decidió no llevarlo al hospital, sino dejarlo en la enfermería del Santuario. Le pediría a Sofía que supervisara el tratamiento de los aprendices, y dejó que Lydia se quedara con él a hacerle compañía.

En los otros templos, Aldebarán estaba herido, así como Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita, aunque no eran heridas de gravedad. Dohko y Shaka solo tenían algunos cortes y golpes, nada grave. Shion respiró aliviado.

Mientras tanto, en el templo del Patriarca, Saga no había soltado a Kostas ni un segundo. Se había mantenido serio y sereno durante toda la batalla, pero hubo un momento en el que seriamente tuvo mucho miedo de perder a Casandra, y de perder a su hijo. Casandra también se había asustado al ver al pequeño salir corriendo cuando aún había enemigos sin vencer. Pero Saga fue quien más se había asustado y preocupado. Kostas notaba que sus padres estaban inquietos por lo que había sucedido, aunque era pequeño lo podía sentir, y no se soltaba de su padre.

-Saga, Kostas no se va a ir a ningún lado- dijo Saori, sorprendiendo a Saga y a Casandra.

Saga miró a Saori, y se dio cuenta de que ella entendía sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en su vida, Saga no peleaba solo y protegía a Athena. Ahora, tenía a otras dos personas a quien proteger. Kanon tenía razón: no se hubiera perdonado si él hubiera ido a pelear en Catania. Su hermano había tenido razón.

¡Kanon! Saga abrazó con fuera a Kostas y lo besó en la frente. Esperaba con toda su alma que su gemelo estuviera bien.

x-x-x

 _Túnel derecho, Ciudad Subterránea_

Cuando estaban a punto de caer las rocas sobre Aioros, Minos y Sorento, el juez del Inframundo encendió su cosmo y, con sus hilos invisibles, manipuló el movimiento de las rocas, evitando que les cayeran encima. Aioros, por su parte, encendió su cosmo y rompió las rocas con el mismo. Ambos respiraron aliviados.

-¿Sorento?- dijo Aioros nuevamente.

-Estoy bien- dijo Sorento, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- solo tengo… esta horrible sensación… como náuseas y dolor de cabeza-

-Te drogaron- le explicó Minos- ya pasará, general. Intenta respirar hondo, y pronto te sentirás mejor-

Sorento cerró los ojos y asintió, agradecido. Vio la intravenosa en su mano y se la arrancó con un gesto de fastidio, a pesar que unas gotas de sangre se le escaparon.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- dijo Minos.

-Debemos buscar el cosmo de Shun- dijo Aioros- estoy seguro que la señorita Elizabeth estará cerca de donde se encuentra él-

-Entonces andando- dijo Minos.

x-x-x

 _Cámara principal, ciudad Subterránea_

Shun respiró hondo y se sintió despierto de nuevo, como no había estado despierto en muchísimo tiempo. Abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Aiacos y Sorento habían desaparecido, y Elizabeth seguía en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes, dormida sobre el polvoriento sillón. No solo eso, sintió los cosmos de Aioros y de Kanon muy cerca de él. Miró de reojo a uno de los hombres con armadura negra, que estaban vigilando a los prisioneros, y notó que se estaba quedando dormidos.

Shun sonrió ampliamente. Ésta era su oportunidad. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir y, por medio de su cosmo, llamó la atención de los dos santos y de los jueces de Hades. Éstos le respondieron rápidamente, y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba. El santo de Andromeda sabía que pronto lograrían salvar a la esposa de Hades.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia miraba atentamente mientras que Sofía curaba y cerraba hacendosamente las heridas de Mu. Las manos de la pelirroja eran muy hábiles, y pronto el santo de Aries estuvo curado. Un feo golpe en la cabeza, en forma de una concusión, era lo que había dejado a Mu inconsciente.

-¿Estará bien, Sofi?- preguntó Lydia, mirando a su chico con preocupación. Sofía sonrió, tan pronto como acabó de curar sus heridas, y se sentó junto a su pequeña cuñada, abrazándola.

-No temas, Lydia- dijo Sofía en voz baja- fue solo un leve golpe en la cabeza. No tardará en despertar-

-Gracias- dijo Lydia, tomando la mano de Mu, quien comenzaba a mover los párpados.

-Mira, pequeña, va despertando- dijo Sofía, señalando a Mu. Lydia se levantó y miró a Mu con una sonrisa.

El santo de Aries abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, y se encontró con los ojos verdes y con la sonrisa aliviada de Lydia. Mu hizo un gesto de dolor, pero sonrió dulcemente al ver a su chica. Lo besó en la mejilla

-Hola, Lydi- dijo Mu en un tono cansado, pero mostrando su sonrisa astuta- de verdad creí que ibas a estar un poco más molesta conmigo en este momento…-

-No cantes victoria, Mu, estoy muy molesta contigo- dijo Lydia a su vez- no solo por engañarme y ponerte de acuerdo con Afro y mis hermanos para evitar que pelee, sino también por hacerme preocupar tanto-

Mu estiró la mano hacia ella, y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado.

-Lo lamento, Lydi- dijo Mu con una sonrisa triste. Lydia, por su parte, lo besó en la mejilla otra vez.

Sofi, que estaba mirándolos a una distancia prudente, sonrió y se lavó las manos. Mientras lo hacía, rogaba a todos los dioses que Aioros estuviera bien.

x-x-x

 _Ladera Oriental del monte Etna, Sicilia_

Milo y los otros esperaron pacientemente a que Kanon abriera un portal hacia la ciudad subterránea. Ellos sintieron el cosmo de Shun llamando a los demás, y sabían que no tardaría en llegar donde estaba ella y abrirlo.

Miró de reojo a Thanatos. Ahora sí parecía el dios de la muerte. No sabía exactamente que había pasado entre él y la chica que había muerto, pero tenía la sospecha de que había afectado mucho a Thanatos.

Se volvió a Cathy. Ella le lanzaba algunas miradas furtivas y, al verse atrapada, volteó su cabeza para que no vieran su rostro.

-¿Porqué te volteas, Cathy?- dijo Milo, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo- no te culpo por mirarme, sé que soy endemoniadamente guapo-

-¿En serio crees eso?- dijo Cathy, riendo.

-En serio- dijo Milo con una amplia sonrisa- soy peligrosamente guapo, ¿no lo crees así?-

Cathy volvió a reír, y volvió a preguntarse lo mismo, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan encantador? Y ahora ella misma se convencía de las palabras del santo de Escorpión.

El grupo sintió el cosmo de Kanon inflamarse, y delante de ellos se abrió un portal a otra dimensión.

-Ya es hora- dijo Aioria, con los brazos cruzados- aquí vamos-

Los tres santos, Cathy y Thanatos entraron al portal, y éste se cerró tras ellos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Para los animalistas, no se preocupen, mister Darcy fue muy mimado por todos en el Santuario antes de partir, y volvió a quedarse a cargo de June mientras estaban en la misión. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. XVI: Miedo y Terror

**ARMONÍA**

XVI: MIEDO Y TERROR

 _Cámara principal, ciudad Subterránea._

Habiendo vencido a los enemigos y siguiendo el cosmo de Shun, Kanon llegó a la entrada de la cámara principal, donde había otros dos guardias. El gemelo no tuvo que pelear, pues los tres jueces del Inframundo masacraron a los guardias enemigos, sobre todo Aiacos, que aunque todavía se sentía nauseoso tenía muchas ganas de repartir golpes a esos desgraciados. Aioros y Sorento no tuvieron que hacer nada.

Abrieron la puerta, y encontraron a Shun atado en una de las columnas de la cámara, pero bien despierto y haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse por sí mismo. Lo logró tan pronto como los santos y los jueces entraron.

-¡Shun!- exclamó Kanon.

Los tres jueces, por su parte, entraron a la cámara y se arrodillaron delante de Elizabeth, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

-Kanon, llama a la señorita Cathy ahora mismo- dijo Radamanthys. Kanon no se hizo de rogar, y rápidamente localizó el cosmo de Milo y abrió un portal a otra dimensión. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Milo, Aioria y Camus aparecieron por el portal, seguidos de Cathy y de Thanatos.

-Ya era hora- les dijo Camus en un tono frío. Kanon y Aioros lo ignoraron.

-Cathy, la castaña…- le dijo Milo.

Cathy asintió y sacó la castaña de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre su corazón. El fruto dorado brilló y se volvió transparente, como si fuera de cristal, con un hermoso brillo dorado en su interior. Cathy sonrió y puso la castaña sobre el corazón de Elizabeth. Inmediatamente, la castaña perdió su brillo y su color, y volvió a ser una castaña común y corriente. Elizabeth seguía profundamente dormida, pero una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Los tres jueces lo sintieron: el fuerte cosmo de Perséfone se manifestó en ese sitio, y Elizabeth volvía a ser su reina, no les quedaba ninguna duda. Su cosmo y su divinidad emanaban de ella con fuerza.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo una voz. Los presentes se volvieron de golpe hacia donde habían escuchado su origen. Era Bellini, que estaba mirándolos desde una abertura en la roca, en la parte superior de la cámara. Estaba acompañado de Greta, Henry, y otros dos: un chico adolescente, y una chica que Kanon reconoció como la chica que había chocado con él. Los primeros tres sonreían maléficamente, el adolescente parecía confundido, y la última parecía asustada y dudosa de estar ahí.

Thanatos, al igual que todos los demás presentes, hervía de furia. Así que esos tres eran los culpable de tanto alboroto. El dios se comenzó a tronar los nudillos, preparándose para dar una divina paliza a los atrevidos.

-¡Y tenemos la presencia del mismísimo dios de la muerte!- exclamó Bellini de manera burlona- oh, no se preocupe, señor Thanatos. Perséfone y tú no son los únicos dioses en la sala-

Thanatos frunció el entrecejo, y se acercó a Elizabeth de manera protectora. Sabía que Hades ya estaba enterado de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y no podía entender porqué aún no había ayudado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Kanon entre dientes.

-Nuestros amos están aquí, tontos santos y espectros- dijo Greta, señalando al techo- y todos ustedes van a morir-

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudieran hacer algo al respecto, un fuerte cosmo se sintió, y uno a uno comenzaron a caer al suelo, haciendo muecas de dolor. Thanatos parecía inmune a esto, y de la misma manera Cathy. Kanon estaba apenas de pie, pero los demás estaban totalmente tumbados en el suelo, ovillados como si algo les estuviera causando mucho dolor. Cathy, al darse cuenta de que Milo caía al suelo, intentó detener su caída, pero solo consiguió que el santo le cayera encima y la arrastrara al suelo junto con él.

Ahora, Cathy estaba en una situación un poco incómoda. Si bien Milo no parecía ser dueño de sí mismo en ese momento, su cabeza estaba incómodamente demasiado cerca de su delantera, y tenía la impresión de que la cara del santo estaba SOBRE su… _aish_! Mejor no quiso saber.

-Milo… Milo, ¿estás bien?- comenzó a decir Cathy, moviéndolo suavemente e intentando hacer abrir los ojos para quitárselo de encima suyo, con lo cual apenas logró girarle la cabeza para que su cara no estuviera sepultada en su delantera. El santo temblaba con bastante violencia, tanto que parecía imposible en un santo de Athena tan valiente como él, que se lanzaba de cabeza al enemigo. Pero el caso era que temblaba, y murmuraba algo en voz baja. Su nombre.

-Cathy… Cathy-

Cathy no podía mirar su expresión, pero estaba demasiado cerca de él como para haber escuchado mal.

-Aquí estoy, Milo- dijo Cathy, intentando empujarlo para quitárselo de encima suyo, sin tener éxito- si te quitas de encima de mí…-

-Cathy… no, a ella no…- repetía Milo- tómame a mí, a Cathy no… te lo suplico…-

Al escuchar esto, a Cathy casi se le rompe el corazón. No sabía que horrible pesadilla estaría teniendo Milo, pero estaba pensando en ella. ¿Porqué? Se supone que ella, Cathy, solo era una persona pasajera, ¿no? Una ninfa cumpliendo una misión para su diosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Milo? ¡Lo estaba arruinando todo! Tonto Milo.

-Eres un tonto, Milo- dijo Cathy- ¿porqué te enamoraste?-

Y fue entonces cuando la chica cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ¡Milo estaba enamorado de ella! De Cathy, la chica torpe que se peleó con un rosal cuando la conoció. Y ella misma no lo podía negar: le gustaba la sonrisa seductora del santo, le gustaba que la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias…

Dejó de intentar quitárselo de encima. Con una de sus manos, acarició su cabello suavemente.

-Milo- solo atinó a decir Cathy.

La chica levantó la vista. Para entonces, solo estaba de pie Thanatos, con la inconsciente Elizabeth firmemente aferrada hacia sí mismo. Kanon había caído de rodillas. El otro que había resistido un poco más, Aioros, había caído finalmente como peso muerto al suelo. Pero no estaba solo. Reconoció los cosmos de los recién llegados.

-¿Qué les han hecho ustedes dos?- dijo Thanatos, mirando hacia arriba, pero no miraba a los cinco humanos que estaban observando. Sintió los cosmos de dos dioses y los reconoció enseguida. A Thanatos no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuvieran tan cerca de su reina.

-Thanatos- dijo una voz profunda.

-Que sorpresa que Hades te haya soltado la correa, a ti y a tu hermano- dijo otra voz.

El dios de la muerte gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden?- dijo Thanatos entre dientes- no esperaba que ustedes fueran los autores de este insulto. Phobos. Deimos-

Un par de frías risas llenaron la cámara. Phobos y Deimos, otro par de gemelos divinos, aparecieron en la sala. Cathy se llevó una mano a la boca al verlos.

x-x-x

 _Sueño de Aioros_

 _Aioros se encontraba en un sitio que ya había visto antes. Era el hospital del Santuario que estaba alejado del Santuario, el mismo donde había conocido a Sofi. Y estaba en llamadas nuevamente, como si acabara de comenzar el incendio. Aioros buscó por todo el edificio, sintiendo el calor en su propio cuerpo, pero no había rastro de Sofi. Vio a su hermano herido, y a Lydia también. Corrió hacia ellos, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya habían muerto. Y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, también Sofi apareció entre las llamas, tan pálida y deshidratada como la había visto cuando se descompensó la última vez._

 _-Sofi, no…- dijo Aioros, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su corazón._

x-x-x

 _Sueño de Aioria_

 _El santo de Leo se encontraba en las afueras del Santuario, en uno de los barrancos cerca del bosque. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y había rastros de una batalla. Nadie en el Santuario había sobrevivido. Aioria se dejó caer al barranco, y solo distinguió una maraña de cabellos rojos entre el lodo, y cuando fue a sacar a Marín de ese sitio, había desaparecido. ¡Sentía demasiada desesperación!_

x-x-x

 _Sueño de Milo_

 _Milo se encontraba bajo la sombra del Castaño de los Cien Caballos. No sabía que estaban haciendo ahí de nuevo. Y miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de todas las mujeres a las que les había roto el corazón alguna vez. Todas ellas lo miraban con reproche. Y en el centro, junto a él, estaba Cathy, que lo miraba con odio._

 _-¡Tú me lastimaste, igual que las otras!- le reprochaba la chica- ¡siempre destruyes todo lo que tocas! Y ahora mírame como estoy, por tu culpa-_

 _Al decir estas palabras, apareció en el abdomen de la chica una espada que la atravesaba de lado a lado, igual que como había sucedido previamente con Agatha, y Cathy caía sin vida al suelo. Milo cayó de rodillas, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación._

x-x-x

 _Cámara principal, Ciudad Subterránea_

Thanatos miró a los santos y espectros, inconscientes en el suelo de la cámara, como si estuvieran sufriendo terribles pesadillas cada uno. El dios se volvió a los dos dioses, quienes se habían materializado frente a él.

-¿Qué les hicieron?- preguntó Thanatos, señalando a los santos y espectros- ¿qué pretenden?-

Phobos, el dios del miedo, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello de color verde, completamente lacio, apenas por encima de los hombros. Usaba una armadura blanca con lineas rojas, y tenía sus ojos cubiertos por el casco de la misma. Esbozaba una horrible sonrisa, y tenía las manos en las caderas.

Deimos, el dios del terror, con la piel tan blanca como su hermano gemelo, tenía el cabello idéntico en forma al de su hermano, excepto por que era de color plata. Usaba, a diferencia de su gemelo, una armadura color negro, con líneas también rojas, y mostraba sus dientes con fiereza.

-Pregunté que pretenden- dijo Thanatos- Phobos y Deimos-

-Thanatos, ¿dónde está tu gemelo?- dijo Phobos en tono burlón, ignorando la pregunta del dios de la muerte- ¿y dónde está tu amo? Me extraña que te haya soltado la correa-

-¿Thanatos?- escuchó una voz dulce desde sus brazos. El dios del sueño la miró, y vio que Elizabeth había despertado. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente respetuosamente.

-Mi señora Perséfone- dijo Thanatos en voz baja, levantando la vista de nuevo a sus enemigos- no tenga miedo, ya está a salvo. No dejaremos que nadie la lastime-

Elizabeth estaba asustada. Ya había recordado ser Perséfone y todas sus memorias de vidas pasadas, y aún recordaba su vida presente, pero también sabía que estaba en peligro por esos dos dioses. Se aferró a la túnica de Thanatos con sus pequeños dedos.

-¡Ja! Hades ni siquiera se diga venir por su reina, sino que manda a una de sus mascotas a traerla- dijo Deimos en voz alta, haciendo reír a sus aliados- ¿ves, Perséfone? ¡Tu esposo, Hades, es un cobarde!-

-Eso es mentira- dijo Elizabeth con seguridad- y ustedes no tienen ningún asunto trayéndome aquí por la fuerza, malditos-

Antes de que los enemigos pudieran decir algo más, un enorme cosmo inundó el sitio. Phobos y Deimos borraron sus sonrisas, y sus sirvientes humanos palidecieron. El espacio se distorsionó, y de la ruptura apareció el rey del Inframundo.

Hades, vistiendo su armadura y llevando su espada desenvainada en la mano, con toda su majestad y su cosmo ardiendo con mucha fuerza. Tenía la mirada tranquila, pero sus tranquilos ojos azules estaban llenos de furia. Thanatos se arrodilló ante él, sin soltar a la chica. Elizabeth lo miró, por primera vez, con admiración y con una sonrisa llena de adoración. Hades le sonrió levemente, y con esa mirada ambos se dijeron mil cosas en silencio. Tras unos segundos, Hades se volvió a sus enemigos con la misma fiereza con la que había llegado.

-Los dos van a pagar por haberse atrevido a acercarse a mi esposa y hacer que sus sirvientes pongan sus sucios dedos sobre ella- les dijo Hades con fría furia- Thanatos, llévate a Perséfone de aquí, por favor-

Thanatos asintió y dio unos pasos atrás, pero Phobos se echó a reír.

-No es tan fácil salir de aquí, Hades- dijo el dios del miedo- como viste que no es tan fácil entrar-

Hades no cambió su expresión. Se inclinó hacia los brazos de Thanatos, donde se encontraba Perséfone, y la besó con excesiva ternura en la mejilla. La chica sonrió. Después, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo despertar a los santos y espectros de sus sueños, y Cathy por fin sintió con alivio que Milo se levantaba. Con otro movimiento abrió las puertas. Todos miraron asombrados al rey del Inframundo.

-Destruyan a esos gusanos de ahí- dijo Hades, sin mirarlos, sino con su vista fija en los dos dioses enemigos- creo que la mayoría de ustedes tienen una cuenta pendiente con ellos. Yo me encargaré de estos dos-

Los jueces y los santos de Athena salieron de la cámara, y fueron a buscar a Bellini y a los otros. Thanatos solo tomó a Elizabeth por sus brazos y la alejó de la batalla, hacia un sitio seguro. Una vez que vio que su reina estaba a salvo, Hades volvió su mirada a los dos dioses enemigos, quienes sonrieron socarronamente. El cosmo elevado de Hades hizo temblar las paredes de la ciudad subterránea.

x-x-x

 _Sala Exterior_

Aioros fue el primero de los santos que había salido tras Bellini y los otros. Tenía un asunto pendiente con los tres. No había olvidado lo sucedido con Lydia, y tampoco lo que le habían hecho a Sofi. No los iba a perdonar una tercera vez, menos al haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

El santo de Leo también estaba furioso. Tampoco él había olvidado los ataques contra su hermana, y el último ataque, en el que él mismo había pasado una tarde retorciéndose de dolor de sus quemaduras. No lo iba a dejar ir.

Incluso los espectros querían tener algo de participación en los golpes. Milo, quien no tenía hasta ese momento una causa para odiarlos, también quería golpearlos por meterse con Cathy y quebrar su mano. Él mismo había tenido una pesadilla sobre ella.

-¡Milo!- dijo Cathy, deteniéndolo por el brazo- Milo, espera-

-¿Qué sucede, linda?- le dijo el caballero de Escorpión.

-No pelees con ellos, por favor- dijo Cathy, abrazándose del brazo que había tomado- no quiero que salgas lastimado-

Milo sonrió ampliamente.

-No lo haré, linda- dijo el santo, besándola en la mejilla. Cathy se tocó la mejilla, sorprendida. Milo iba a salir corriendo hacia donde habían visto a los enemigos, pero sintió un cosmo detrás de Cathy. Saltó hacia ella y la quitó de donde estaba de pie, pues en ese punto cayó una bola de fuego azul.

-Muy bien, caballero, muy bien- dijo Bellini, con una sonrisa socarrona. Milo puso a Cathy en el suelo, y se colocó delante de ella. Bellini encendió su cosmo, formando otra bola de fuego en su mano- evadiste mi ataque. Quizá será mejor que huyas. No te seguiré, tienes mi palabra-

-Vas a pagar por esto- dijo Milo, encendiendo su cosmo- métete con alguien de tu tamaño, para variar-

-¿Qué te parece esa chica, caballero?- dijo Bellini, echándose a reír, señalando a Cahty- si te quedas a defenderla, vas a morir, yo me encargaré de ello. ¿Es que acaso ella vale la pena?-

-Estás a punto de averiguarlo, malnacido- dijo Milo, lanzándose contra él- ¡SCARLET NEEDLE!-

El hombre esquivó de un salto el ataque de Milo, y lanzó otra bola de fuego, no en dirección de él, sino de Cathy. Milo volvió a apresurarse a tomarla en sus brazos para quitarla del camino de la bola de fuego otra vez. Una vez que la puso en el suelo de nuevo, se volvió enfurecido al hombre.

-¡Pelea limpio, cobarde!- exclamó el santo de Escorpión- yo soy tu oponente, ella no…-

Bellini se echó a reír.

-Ah, ya me di cuenta- dijo Bellini- ah, el amor. Pero, ¿acaso no te han dicho, santo de Athena? El amor es debilidad-

Milo lo miró furioso, aún interponiéndose entre él y Cathy, cuando vio una sombra acercarse a Bellini por su espalda.

-No te gastes intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, Milo- dijo Aioros, llegando detrás de Bellini- no vale la pena con esta basura. No pelea limpio. Sé que quieres pelear con él, pero, ¿sería mucha molestia…?-

-No me importa, Aioros, todo tuyo- interrumpió Milo, sonriendo y retirándose junto con Cathy- tienes más razón que yo para querer hacerlo pedazos-

Aioros sonrió ampliamente y, tras agradecer a Milo, encendió su cosmo, dispuesto a pelear con él. Bellini sonrió de nuevo.

-Ustedes los santos de Athena son unos tontos- dijo el italiano- pudiendo pelear y vencerme entre los dos, quieren hacerlo de manera honorable. Y tú, Aioros, ¿qué Greta no te rompió el corazón?-

-¿Hiriendo a la mujer que amo?- dijo Aioros, entrecerrando los ojos, e inconscientemente llevándose la mano al pecho- sí, lo hizo, pero Sofi me ayudo a curarlo de nuevo. Y ahora puedo pelear contigo-

Bellini lo atacó con su fuego azul, y Aioros lo atacó también. El ataque del santo de Sagitario fue inmensamente superior, y el italiano salió volando para chocar con una pared y luego caer pesadamente al suelo. Aioros sintió la mano de Milo en el hombro.

-¿Me permites?- dijo Milo, y Aioros asintió. Se volvió hacia él- ¡SCARLET NEEDLE!-

Catorce agujas se encajaron en el cuerpo de Bellini, haciéndolo caer. Finalmente, el hombre intentó volver a intentar un ataque hacia Cathy y Milo, antes de que pudiera siquiera lanzarlo, lo remató con Antares. Bellini cayó muerto por fin.

Del otro lado de la pelea, con los tres jueces del Inframundo, Greta también había muerto, pues los espectros no eran considerados si sus enemigos eran hombres o mujeres. Henry alcanzó a escapar, herido, y Kanon alcanzó a ver a la chica rubia siendo arrastrada por el inglés y por el chico adolescente que estaba con ella. Shun había atrapado a Erick, el médico que lo había estado drogando y, tras darle unas buenas patadas, decidió que sería bueno llevarlo al Santuario para cuestionarlo, y que continue su castigo en la prisión del mismo.

Una vez que quedaron solos, y después de que los espectros confirmaron las órdenes de Hades de volver a Atenas inmediatamente, el gemelo menor abrió un portal a otra dimensión, para regresar todos juntos al Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Cámara principal_

Hades, con su fría calma, desde que llegó estaba empuñando su espada, preparado para pelear contra los dioses gemelos delante de él. Eran fuertes, y aunque pudieron golpearlo un par de veces, no eran rivales para uno de los tres grandes dioses del Olimpo, el señor y rey del Inframundo. Los hijos de Ares y Afrodita no eran rivales para él. La pelea fue un juego de niños para un dios tan poderoso como Hades. Una vez que ambos se vieron vencidos por el rey del Inframundo, Phobos y Deimos, con una mirada furibunda, desaparecieron dando un alarido terrible.

Hades se tocó su mejilla herida y suspiró. Se volvió a Elizabeth, quien seguía ovillada en los brazos de Thanatos, y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Mi señora- dijo Hades, tomando su mano y besándola con cariño- me alegro que estés bien-

-Mi señor Hades- dijo Elizabeth, intentando en vano ponerse de pie, olvidando su incapacidad, y casi cayendo al piso, pero cayó en los brazos de Hades- lo lamento, mi señor-

-No, yo lo lamento, mi amada- dijo Hades, tomándola en sus brazos como lo había hecho antes Thanatos- esto fue mi culpa. Volvamos a casa, a nuestro hogar en el Inframundo. Te prometo que no volverás a sufrir absolutamente nada, y que te haré feliz el resto de la eternidad-

Elizabeth sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Hades, quien también sonrió y respiró aliviado de haber recuperado a su reina. Se apresuraron a salir de ese horrible lugar.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

El portal a otra dimensión se abrió cerca de la entrada del templo de Aries. Sofi, quien estaba en el primer templo asegurándose de que las heridas de Mu progresaran bien, sonrió ampliamente al ver a Aioros, y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y él la abrazó también, besándole el cabello.

-Volviste, Aioros, estás bien- dijo Sofi llena de alegría.

Los espectros llevaron a Aiacos a la enfermería, al igual que a Shun y a Sorento. Aioria, por su parte, miró a Marín con una sonrisa, y ella al parecer le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijeron nada. Resignado, el santo de Leo decidió arrastrar a Erick a la prisión del Santuario.

Saga, al escuchar que su hermano había regresado, bajó al templo de Aries, aún con Kostas en sus brazos, aliviado de ver a su hermano menor.

-Volviste, tío Kanon- dijo Kostas, sonriéndole a su tío, pero sin soltar a su papá- y cuidaste la armadura-

-Sí, ya regresé, enano- dijo Kanon, sin muchas ganas- todo en orden. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?-

-Estuvo genial, tío- dijo Kostas, antes de que Saga pudiera contestarle- ¡vi pelear a mi papá! ¿Tú también peleas como él?

-No- dijo Kanon, sonriendo- yo soy el más fuerte de los dos, enano-

-En tus sueños- dijo Saga, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermano, la cual era, en el idioma de los dos gemelos, el equivalente de un abrazo muy afectivo. Los hermanos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Milo y Cathy habían regresado tomándose de la mano, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que lo habían estado haciendo. Desde que la había salvado de varios de los ataques de Bellini, Milo no la había querido soltar ni un segundo.

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, Milo sintió los pequeños dedos de Cathy cerrándose alrededor de su mano, y la otra mano de la chica aferrándose a su brazo.

-Señorita Cathy- comenzó Milo, y parpadeó, para sacudir la cabeza y corregirse- digo, señorita Caligo-

-No, Milo, soy solo Cathy- dijo ella con una sonrisa- solo seré Cathy para ti-

-¿Te… te sientes bien?- preguntó él, alzando las cejas, y sonriendo. Se sentía contento y a gusto con las manos de la chica aferradas a él. Cathy asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Milo se soltó de ella y la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que se le perdiera de pronto. Que se convirtiera en otra persona de pronto, como acababa de pasar- yo te amo, Cathy. Y yo no uso esa palabra a la ligera. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie-

-Milo, yo te debo una disculpa- dijo Cathy, bajando la mirada, aunque el rostro del santo estaba a escasos centímetros de ella- yo hice algo malo. Te lastimé horriblemente. Soy la peor persona del mundo por hacerte daño de esa manera, Milo- volvió a levantar los ojos hacia el santo de escorpión- pero quiero que sepas que tenías razón, me gustas mucho, y…-

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Milo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. La besó con todo su cariño y con toda su pasión. Al principio, Cathy estaba asustada y sorprendida, pero pronto comenzó a devolver el beso con la misma pasión que él. Era muy diferente al beso tierno y hasta tímido que se habían dado antes, y pronto Cathy tuvo claro cual de los dos le había gustado más. Ambos se olvidaron de los demás, y se olvidaron de todo lo que había pasado. Milo soltó su rostro, y bajó sus manos a las caderas de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él, hasta que no hubo ninguna distancia entre ellos.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

-No creo que a _faither and maw_ les guste lo que estés besando a mi hermanita- dijo una voz. Ambos se separaron y se volvieron. Elizabeth se acercó a ellos en brazos de Hades, y seguidos por Thanatos e Hypnos, el último tenía unas ojeras terribles. Cathy se ruborizó al darse cuenta que había sido el centro de atención, pero Milo sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que conocer a los padres de Elizabeth, quienes habían adoptado a Cathy.

-¿Y qué les vas a decir tú, Bess?- dijo Cathy. Elizabeth se echó a reír. Si, iba a ser una conversación muy interesante, decirles que Cathy se había besado con un santo de Athena, y que Elizabeth estaba casada con el rey del Inframundo.

-Con permiso de los santos, quisiera agradecer a Athena su ayuda para recuperar a mi esposa- dijo Hades con seriedad, pero con una sutil sonrisa que no podía evitar. Hypnos estaba sonriente, aunque ojeroso, pero Thanatos aún se veía un poco apesadumbrado. Estaba aliviado por haber rescatado a Perséfone, pero estaba triste por alguien que había muerto en el proceso.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Saori, seguida de Shion y de Julián Solo, bajó al templo de Aries a encontrarse con Hades. Los generales marinos habían sido teletransportados de regreso a Atenas por el Patriarca, y estaban acompañando a Sorento en la enfermería. Al llegar Saori, Hades pasó a Elizabeth a brazos de Hypnos por un momento, y se arrodilló.

-No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que tus santos han hecho por mí y por mi esposa, Athena- dijo Hades- han trabajado sin descanso para encontrar y proteger a mi reina. Tienes eternamente mi gratitud-

Saori sonrió y, tomando las manos de Hades, lo hizo levantarse.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Hades- dijo Saori, sonriéndole a él y a Elizabeth- Elizabeth es mi amiga. Perséfone siempre ha sido amiga de Athena. Y espero que podamos seguir siendo aliados, Hades-

-Cuenta con ello, Athena- dijo Hades, inclinando su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, Athena- dijo Elizabeth, sonriente- y gracias a ti también, Cathy. Ahora volveré al Inframundo con mi señor Hades-

El dios del Inframundo volvió a tomar a Elizabeth de brazos de Hypnos, e hizo un gesto con su mano, abriendo un portal en el espacio, y por él entró junto con su reina. Hypnos lo siguió, y después Thanatos. Una vez que el portal se cerró, Saori y Julian se miraron entre sí, y se encogieron de hombros.

-Creo que seguiré abusando de tu hospitalidad, Saori- dijo Julián- al menos hasta que Sorento esté mejor-

Saori sonrió y asintió.

-Eres bienvenido, Julián- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

En la enfermería, los aprendices ayudaban a desintoxicar a los tres que habían sido tomados prisioneros. Shun se quedaría un par de días ahí, porque estaba comenzando a tener síntomas de abstinencia de la droga que les habían administrado por más tiempo que a los demás. Aiacos y Sorento ya estaban mejor. Radamanthys y Minos contaron a Aiacos lo que había pasado antes de encontrarlo, desde que desapareció. Una vez que se sintió mejor, salió de la enfermería con los otros dos jueces, y los tres volvieron al Inframundo tras agradecer (quizá con mucha rudeza) las atenciones de los aprendices de la enfermería.

Igual pasó con Sorento, cuando sus compañeros y Thetis acudieron a visitarlo. Kanon también le hizo una breve visita para asegurarse de que su viejo amigo estuviera bien. Nadie quiso darle la noticia de Milo y Cathy, pero el general marino ya lo había adivinado por su cuenta. No estaba feliz, pero no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse.

June fue a visitar a Shun todos los días, tan pronto como dejó a mister Darcy de nuevo en los brazos de Cathy. El santos de Andromeda sonrió al ver llegar a June, y su condición fue más llevadera gracias a la compañía de la amazona. De hecho, June había tenido que sacar a patadas a Seiya por hacer escándalo en la enfermería. Shiryu y Hyoga fueron más juiciosos al respecto y guardaron silencio, no fuera a ser que June se viera obligada a sacar ese látigo suyo.

-Me extraña que no haya venido Ikki- dijo Hyoga en voz baja, señalando a Shun, quien hacía un gesto de incomodidad en su cama- siempre aparece cuando su hermano se mete en problemas-

-Según tengo entendido, Ikki está en una misión secreta de parte de Athena- dijo Shiryu, mirando a June ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a Shun- quizá no tuvo manera de saber-

-Bastardo suertudo- dijo Hyoga con un poco de envidia al ver las atenciones de June al santo de Andromeda- los tres son unos bastardos suertudos-

Shiryu rió en voz baja. Sí, ellos tenían suerte. Y los caballeros dorados no se quedaban atrás.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya solo falta un capítulo, el epílogo, que será publicado el miércoles, y un oneshot de Aioria y Marín el viernes. El domingo publicaré el primer capítulo de la siguiente historia. Desgraciadamente, el próximo lunes me iré una semana de campamento con los niños diabéticos, así que estaré una semana sin actualizar. No me odien, aunque quiera no tendré ni señal de celular, menos internet. Volveré el 1 de agosto con la continuación.

Por cierto, hoy estoy muy poco animada porque extrañé un capítulo nuevo las historias de **Misao-CG.** Les mando un abrazo a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	17. XVII: Epílogo

**ARMONÍA**

XVII: EPILOGO

 _Templo de Athena, Santuario de Athena_

Saori y Julián se encontraban tomando el té, mientras Poseidón esperaba a que terminaran de atender las heridas de Sorento. Le complacía la compañía de Saori, pues ella mejor que nadie podía entender los gajes del oficio de ser un dios y un adolescente al mismo tiempo. Bueno, ni tan adolescente. Ya casi tenía dieciocho años. Pero bueno, el caso es que Saori lo entendía.

Pero había un asunto con el que ni la diosa de la sabiduría podía identificarse.

-Oye, Saori- dijo Julián, dudoso, mirando su taza de té, pero sin llevársela a los labios- esto que sucedió con… Hades y Perséfone-

-Extrañas a tu Anfitrite- completó Saori, y Julián asintió. La diosa de la sabiduría esbozó una sonrisa irónica- esa última que le hiciste… digamos que te lo merecías-

-Tú creerías que encontrarla como lo hice la última vez fue suficiente castigo- dijo Julián.

-No el suficiente- dijo Saori, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Julián se sentía avergonzado, pero decidió que sería mejor desviar su conversación hacia Saori, y puso una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué fue eso, Saori?- dijo Julián- ¿te sentiste identificada?-

Saori levantó su puño y le dio un soberbio zape, que hizo que el joven dios se frotara la cabeza.

-No, para nada- dijo Saori- pobre Anfitrite. Pero bueno, lo menos que podrías hacer es ir a buscarla de inmediato-

Julián sonrió tristemente. Sabía que eso tenía que hacer. Se lo debía a su esposa. Dio un sorbo a la taza de té, y se prometió solemnemente para sí mismo, y para la ausente Anfitrite, que tan pronto como volviera al templo bajo el mar, comenzaría su búsqueda, y no se detendría hasta encontrarla.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Milo llevó a Cathy a su templo, para que lo conociera. La chica, quien llevaba a Mister Darcy entre sus brazos, sonrió al ver el sitio donde su chico se encontraba todo el tiempo defendiendo. Cathy, quien había sido teletransportada junto con Elizabeth al templo del Patriarca y de regreso, y que nunca había recorrido a pie los Doce Templos, se maravilló por cada uno de los que pasó. Diferentes formas y estilos, y todos hermosos.

-No puedo creer que vivas aquí- dijo Cathy, mirando la hermosa estructura.

-Y tu puedes vivir aquí conmigo, preciosa- dijo Milo, guiñando un ojo. Cathy se echó a reír- mira, esta es la zona donde pasan los otros santos, y donde solemos pelear si es que entra algún intruso. Aquellas son las escaleras, y llevan hacia las habitaciones, la cocina y la sala. ¿Quieres ver?-

Cathy asintió y, tras poner a Mister Darcy en el suelo y tomar la mano de Milo, lo siguió hacia el piso superior, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Milo portaba una sonrisa traviesa también. El perro los siguió alegremente, ladrando contento.

 _Ruff ruff_

-Mira, Cathy, esa es mi habitación- le dijo Milo alegremente, señalando las puertas- ahí es la habitación de aprendices, aún no tengo ninguno. Esa habitación es para invitados. Y esa es la cocina. ¿Deseas algo de comer, amor mío?-

-Me conformaría con un beso. O varios, mi amor- dijo ella.

Milo sonrió de nuevo. Rodeó la cintura y los brazos de su chica con sus propios brazos, y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, haciéndola reír de buena gana, hasta Milo trastabilló, y ambos cayeron sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, primero Milo y Cathy sobre él. Ambos rieron sonoramente de nuevo, mientras Mister Darcy daba vueltas al sofá y ladraba de contento.

 _Ruff ruff_

-¿Cathy?¿mi amor?- dijo Milo al oído, tras lo cual la besó en el cabello.

-Dime- dijo Cathy, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, junto al santo de Escorpión.

-Toca algo para mi en tu violín- dijo Milo.

Cathy recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Milo, mientras en su propio hombro izquierdo colocó el violín y se puso a tocar. Milo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sintió al pequeño perrito saltar al sofá y acomodarse muy a gusto en su regazo. Milo comenzó a acariciarlo, y Mister Darcy sacaba la lengua, complacido y exigiendo más caricias. El santo de Escorpión sonrió ampliamente. Ahí tenía, junto a él, a su adorada Cathy, a quien jamás pensaba dejar ir.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Saga, Templo de Géminis_

Saga estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo, cuando llegó Casandra, con el pequeño Kostas caminando con ella de la mano. El santo de Géminis no se levantó. Solo siguió a su chica con la mirada, con una expresión triste. Casandra la detectó de inmediato, y sonrió tristemente. Se inclinó a su hijo.

-Kostas, ve con tu tío Kanon, y dile que consiga una caja de tenmeacá- dijo Cansandra.

-Sí, mami- dijo Kostas, y salió rápidamente hacia el cuarto del otro gemelo.

Saga lo miró salir, tan rápidamente como sus pequeñas piernas pudieron. Su mirada se volvió a su chica.

-¿Caja de que?- preguntó Saga.

-Tenmeacá- dijo Casandra, y Saga alzó los ojos sin entender- tenme acá-

-Oh- dijo Saga, sonriendo levemente- espero que mi hermano entienda eso. No creo que el cerebro le de para tanto…-

Casandra sonrió y, tras quitarse los zapatos, subió a la cama junto al santo de Géminis. Éste extendió su brazo para abrazarla y atraerla hacia sí mismo.

-¿Qué te sucede, mi amor?- dijo Casandra, pasando sus dedos por las clavículas de Saga, quien cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia con una sonrisa. ¡Ojalá pudiera tenerlas todos los días! Y el suave perfume de su piel.

-Me asusté- confesó Saga al fin- me asusté, por ti y sobre todo por Kostas. Hubo un momento… en el que pensé que los perdería a los dos. Gracias a las rosas de Lydia y a la intervención del maestro Shion…-

-Y a ti también, seguramente- dijo Casandra, levantando su dedo para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad y cariño- Kostas nunca te había visto pelear, no ha parado de hablar de como peleaste, e incluso juega a que tiene un cosmo igual que tú-

-Kostas tiene un cosmo igual que yo. Lo he sentido- dijo Saga, suspirando y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando la caricia- y no sé si sería lo mejor entrenarlo para esta vida-

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, amor mío?- preguntó Casandra.

-No, no me preocupa eso- dijo Saga- cuando Kostas tenga edad, estoy seguro de que Aioria será un buen maestro para él, como Aioros lo fue-

Casandra sonrió y asintió. Sabía que Aioria, aunque con muy mal genio, sería un maestro ideal para su pequeño. Pero aún no sabía que era lo que estaba molestando a Saga.

-No, lo que me molesta fue que tuve miedo- dijo Saga, volviendo su cuerpo hacia ella, para ahora él acariciar las mejillas de su chica. Tuve miedo de perderte, y de perder a mi hijo. Nunca había tenido ese miedo antes-

La chica lo besó con cariño, y Saga no se retiró.

-No nos pasó nada, gracias a los dioses, y a ti- dijo Casandra- no debes preocuparte por sentir. Es lo que siente Aioros si algo le sucede a Sofi. Y es lo que siente Mu cuando Lydia va a pelear o se mete en problemas. Eso no va a cambiar, tu misión es proteger a Athena-

Saga sonrió.

-No me tranquilizas, mujer- dijo el santo de Géminis.

-Lo sé- dijo Casandra- solo te digo la verdad-

Saga sonrió, y su chica lo besó de nuevo. Cuando los besos se volvieron más profundos y menos inocentes, Saga la empujó suavemente para separarla de él.

-No podemos, mi amor- dijo Saga en voz baja- Kostas está…-

-Con Kanon- sonrió ella.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, un poco alejada de la de Saga, Kanon había recibido a Kostas, había escuchado y entendido su mensaje por completo.

-Kostas, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la ciudad por un helado?- dijo el gemelo menor. Kostas obviamente asintió alegremente. Antes de irse, Kanon tomó uno de sus calcetines y lo colgó del pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Saga. Después de ello, tomó de la mano a su sobrino, y ambos bajaron a la ciudad alegremente.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hades había llevado a Elizabeth de regreso a su palacio de Giudecca. Tan pronto como llegaron al Inframundo, la chica notó, para su asombro y su deleite, que sus piernas nuevamente sostenían su peso. Sonrió, feliz por poder caminar de nuevo, tan contenta que se puso a bailar alrededor de la sala del trono de Giudecca, lo cual hizo reír a Hades mientras la seguía con la mirada. Finalmente, Hades la atrajo hacia sí mismo, y ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo de la sala del trono, riendo.

-¿Mi señor Hades?- dijo ella.

-Dime, mi reina- dijo él.

-¿Me perdonas por haber sido tan tonta como para equivocarme así contigo?- dijo Elizabeth en voz baja- no debí escuchar a Zeus y bajar desprotegida a la tierra. Y juro que no te recordaba… antes-

-Lo sé- dijo Hades, besándola en la frente- pero no fuiste tonta. Todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, por insistir en pelear con Athena. Nunca más volveré a hacerlo- la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a sus habitaciones en el palacio de Giudecca- tienes mi palabra-

x-x-x

 _Antenora, Inframundo_

Aiacos fue ayudado a regresar a su esfera por Minos, que iba de camino a Ptolomea. El juez de Garuda estaba exhausto, y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Una vez que se quitó su sapuri y tomó un gran vaso con agua y un par de aspirinas, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Aiacos puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tiene que ser una broma…- gruñó en voz baja, casi arrastrándose a la puerta para abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al hacerlo se encontró a Violate.

-Vi…Vi…- comenzó a decir Aiacos.

-Te ves terrible, Aiacos- dijo simplemente la joven espectro. Después frunció el entrecejo- no sabía que estabas en problemas, el señor Hades no nos dijo nada. De haber sabido, me hubiera apresurado a ir contigo…-

-No- dijo Aiacos, con un poco más de brusquedad de la necesaria- no, Violate, recuerda que te necesitaba aquí para suplirme-

Violate sonrió levemente, y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo regresar a la cama. Muy a su pesar, vio que el cuerpo de su chico estaba lleno de enormes y horribles moretones, así como algunas quemaduras, las cuales ya habían sido vendadas y atendidas en el Santuario de Athena. Una vez que Aiacos se acostó, Violate se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Duerme- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo- si veo que alguien se acerca a molestar, lo muelo a patadas-

Aiacos sonrió. Le gustaba que su chica lo mimara. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que esta vez solo tendría sueños lindos.

x-x-x

 _Morphia, Inframundo_

Morpheus se encontraba patrullando las puertas de los sueños en sus dominios. Desde hacía doscientos y tantos años, tras un escape masivo de héroes y de un par de santos de Athena, habían reconstruido varias de esas prisiones. A veces, el dios constructor de sueños se deleitaba observando los sueños creados para aprisionar a los humanos.

En una de sus rondas, casi tropieza con alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo en su camino. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no era Icelos u otro de los Oniros, sino el mismísimo dios de la muerte.

Thanatos se encontraba sentado frente a una de las miles y miles puertas con sueños dentro de ellos, observándola atentamente. Una muy especifica. Sonreía tristemente. Después de un par de horas de mirarla estuva satisfecho, y se iba hacia Elysion para regresar al día siguiente.

Esta vez, mientras observaba la puerta del sueño de Agatha, Morpheus se acercó a su lado y, como se dijo previamente, casi tropieza con él.

-¿Señor Thanatos?- dijo el gobernante de Morphia al verlo- ¿otra vez aquí?-

-Sí, Morpheus- dijo Thanatos tristemente, levantándose apesadumbrado- disculpa el inconveniente-

El dios de la muerte se retiró antes de que Morpheus pudiera decir algo más. Una vez que Thanatos se fue, Morpehus se volvió a ver el sueño que el dios de la muerte estaba mirando. Dentro del sueño, Agatha estaba en una biblioteca, pasando sus dedos entre los enormes volúmenes, como si intentara decidir cual de ellos tomar para comenzar a leer. Un par de manos se colocaron en sus hombros. Y, cuando Agatha se volvió, se encontró con unos ojos muy hermosos, que a Morpheus le parecieron extrañamente familiares.

x-x-x

FIN DEL FIC

¡Hola chicos! Esta actualización hiper mega temprano (un día antes) es en honor a **Misao-CG** , quien siempre actualiza mega temprano y me hace sufrir porque tengo que sacar pendientes antes de poder sentarme a leer como dios manda. El viernes será un oneshot de Aioria, y el domingo el primer capítulo del nuevo fic, que será de Thanatos y de Kanon. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Abby L.


End file.
